Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor
by Huskers35
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, a blond Weasley. It's Harry's sixth year. Voldemort is back, yet strangely quiet. A second prophecy.
1. Letters

Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor

Letters

Harry was lying in his bed at #4 Privet Drive. It was past midnight, and The-Boy-Who-Lived couldn't sleep. The death of Sirius was still raw in Harry's heart. He was still blaming himself and Dumbledore about it. But whenever he got to upset, Luna's words rang in his head.

"And anyway, it's not as though I'll never see Mum again, is it?" She had asked. Her words calmed him down enough that he had found someone else to blame, Voldemort. Loony Luna people called her. Harry smiled.

Maybe she wasn't so loony after all, he thought. He found himself hoping she wasn't.

"Get up! and quit feeling sorry for yourself." Harry jumped; it was the second time Sirius's voice had popped into his head this summer. The first time, was about two minutes after he had ripped up a letter from Ron on his second day home.

Harry had set himself against responding. Everyone he was close to got hurt. So he was going to push them away. The voice had been brutal that time.

"I didn't die, so you could live in a hole. You think you're the only one to make mistakes? Look what I did to your parents!" Sirius's voice bellowed at him.

Harry smiled sadley again at the memory. It had taken him an hour to tape the letter back together. Harry sat up in bed.

"It's no use," he said to himself. "I might as well write to the Order." Harry had been writing to the Order every three days. There was no sense in having them show up too torment the Dursleys. His aunt, uncle and cousin may have been miserable people, but Harry was past wanting to see them squirm. He would just as soon let them be and be left alone by them.

_I wouldn't mind being left alone by Voldemort either,_ he thought. Harry focused his mind on the Dark Lord opening a small crack in the conduit that seemed to connect them.

_**"What do you say? You leave me alone, I'll leave you alone."**_ Harry felt a surge of pain in his scar.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," he mumbled, as he closed the conduit between himself and Voldemort again.

Ever since that night in the Ministry of Magic when Voldemort had possessed Harry's body, he had been able to open and shut the conduit with relative ease. Most days it didn't even prickle. Once in a while a big surge would come through, but Harry could shut it out within a second or two.

It had taken Harry a week to bring himself to write to Dumbledore about it. Dumbledore had theorized that in possessing Harry's body. Voldemort had again inadvertently transferred some of his abilities to Harry. Harry was sure of it. He had even gone so far as to open a crack in the conduit and voice the thought to Voldemort; the response was not, what Harry had expected.

In rapid succession Harry felt a surge of surprise from the Dark Lord at his invasion. This had been followed by realization from Voldemort of the truth in Harry's question. And then, just as quickly, fear. After recovering from the shock that he could scare Voldemort, Harry had pushed another thought too him.

_**"Good you should be afraid, because I will beat you."**_

He had then closed the connection.

Harry knew he had touched a nerve, because even though he had been concentrating on keeping the conduit closed, his scar had prickled at him most of the night. He was quite glad that he had not been one of Voldemort's followers that night.

Harry looked over to the photos of his family and friends. There was a few of different members of the Order, and one chocolate frog card of Albus Dumbledore. The picture of the Hogwarts Headmaster winked at him.

"I know. I shouldn't have done it. But there has to be some good that can come from him knowing I'm still here and not afraid," Harry said to the picture. He watched as Dumbledore moved out of the frame leaving an empty card for him to look at.

Harry wasn't sure, but a comment made last summer by Bill Weasley had fixed in his mind, the third day of the summer holiday, almost two weeks ago now. At the time, Dumbledore had been trying to spread the word that Voldemort had returned.

Cornelius Fudge, the head of the Ministry of Magic, had refused to believe the truth and had begun a campaign to discredit Dumbledore. The Ministry had removed Dumbledore from committees and taken away titles he had earned. Claiming he was old and somewhat senile in an attempt to turn the public against him.

Bill had said Dumbledore's response was.  
"He didn't care what they did as long as they didn't take him off the chocolate frog cards." That comment, and the realization that Dumbledore had numerous photos in his office, that would run off to other photos of themselves, see something and come back to report to Dumbledore had clicked in Harry's head.

Harry guessed that Dumbledore was using the chocolate frog cards to spy on people. It made sense. What else could explain, no matter how trivial it was or how remote the location the information came from, how Dumbledore always seemed to know what was going on. His card was certainly the most plentiful; probably every child in the magic world had one.

_Brilliant really,_ Harry thought. _He gets in every house and picks up every bit of gossip._

Harry had set up the card on his desk so Dumbledore could keep an eye on him. He also carried one in his pocket at all times. And even though he had not told them why, he had sent letters to all his friends with a card of Dumbledore, making them promise to also carry one at all times. Harry reached for a piece of parchment and a quill 

Headquarters:

Just checking in, things here are dull, but at least I know why I am here now.  
Tell Mad-Eye, that it will be at least another three days before he can come torment uncle Vernon.

Harry.

It wasn't much, but would serve its purpose. Harry knew there was no sense asking what was going on in the battle against Voldemort. He knew no answer would come by Owl Post.

Harry looked at the stack of letters from his friends. He sighed, thinking back to the summer after his first year at Hogwarts. Dobby had been intercepting the letters being sent to him. He could remember what it felt like, thinking that Ron and Hermione had forgotten about him. But then Dobby had appeared, accidentally spilled his secret, gotten Harry caged in his room and then Ron had shown up with his brothers Fred and George and the flying ford angelina to rescue him from the Durselys.

Harry grinned again and started writing another letter, this time to Fred and George. Letters from Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and now a first, a letter from Ginny Weasley, waited to be answered. He would be up all night writing back, but it felt a lot better to have friends than it did when you had none. That was feeling Harry would never forget. He had spent eleven years without any.

Ron was at his desk writing in his diary again. He paused for a moment, thinking that he would rather be downstairs listening to the conversation between his parents and Professor Dumbledore. Ron sighed, and turned back to the diary. He had been at it every spare moment so far this summer. At least he had when he wasn't trying to figure out new spells to put on it, so others couldn't read it. Ron was proud of what he had come up with and was sure it was safe from just about everyone.

_Everyone but Hermione,_ the voice in his head spoke up.

_Bloody Hell! She drives me nuts,_ Ron answered.

_That's because you're to chicken to tell her you love her you idiot, the voice shot back at him._ Ron sighed again.

_I know, but what can I do, when she's fawning over Krum? I can't compete with that. Besides if it's not Krum then it's Harry. _The voice didn't answer. Ron let out a groan. He could deal with it if Hermione and Harry were to become a couple, just so she didn't pick Krum. At least that's what he told himself.

Ron looked at the diary again. It had turned into a chronicle of what he, Harry, and Hermione had gone thru since starting at Hogwarts. A history of their battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it had been easy to write, the story flowing from his brain, to his hand, to the parchment quickly. It was an honest account, with no embellishment of his deeds as sometimes happens when a person sets out to do this kind of thing.

His last entry had taken more effort. Putting down on paper how he felt about his place in respect to Harry and Hermione had not been easy. It was fairly short, but it told clearly what he felt.

Ron knew he didn't have the power Harry did. Oh they could both do the same spells. But in a fight, if he could ring your bell, Harry could use the same spell and knock you into next week.

Hermione on the other hand was not as powerful as Harry or Ron. There was however, no doubt she was the brains. She could master a spell quicker, in minutes sometimes, that might take Harry or himself days to figure out. Hermione, despite the disaster at the Ministry, was also the one to slow both of them down long enough to use their heads instead of force.

Even though he had been chosen as Prefect and Harry wasn't. Ron was sure Dumbledore had screwed up. He would take it though, even if he didn't think it rightfully his. He only hoped that one day, just once, he would be first and truly believe in his heart that it didn't really belong to someone else.  
All that said. Harry and Hermione were an incomplete wheel without him. He was the third spoke that to this day allowed the wheel to go round.

He was the one who in the first year had played the chess game as they tried to save the Sorcerer's Stone from the Dark Lord. That was the one thing neither of them could have done.

_No,_ he thought to himself as he read what he had written. _I really don't mind being second or third to either of them._

Ron sat there; he was stuck now with only one thing left to write about. The real reason he had bought the diary in the first place. And even though he was desperate to put the words on parchment, he still couldn't do it.

Ron knew that the second he wrote down (Ron loves Hermione) in that bloody book, he would have to guard it with his life. He knew that if Hermione wanted to. She could break his spells and read everything he had written. That scared him more, than facing You-Know-Who. So he sat there; with open book, quill and ink not writing for the third night in a row.

A knock on his door caused Ron to jump so much that he toppled backwards in his chair crashing to floor.

"Ronald…." he heard his mother ask, "are you still awake?" Ron shoved the diary under his pillow.

"Yeah mum," he replied.

"There is someone here who would like to see you. May we come in?" Ron scrambled to his feet.

"It's 2:00 am who wants to see me?" he muttered to himself.

"Yeah sure mum, come in," Ron called towards the closed door. The door opened and his mother walked in followed by Professor Dumbledore. Ron was flabbergasted.

_What could the Headmaster want to see me about? Maybe they weren't talking about Order business. Bugger I must have really screwed up on the O.W.L.'s or something,_ he thought. Professor Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley started, "Professor Dumbledore just wanted to say, he knows how miserable it has been for Harry to stay with the Dursleys. But up until know, because of the protections his mother put in place when she was killed by He-Who…."

"Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore interrupted her, and then fell silent again. Ron felt a cold sensation go up his spine at the sound of the Dark Lord's name and he could see his mother shudder.

"Yes well," she continued, flustered. "Harry has had to stay with them because it was the safest place for him…. After Hogwarts of course," she added, with a smile at Dumbledore. He was studying his fingernails.

"Well your professor says he has figured out now, how to protect Harry here at the Burrow. So he just wanted to tell you that it would be ok for you to write Harry and ask him to stay till school starts again." Ron's eyes widened, he turned to look at Dumbledore forgetting his troubles with the diary.

"You mean it sir? He'll be thrilled. I'll write him right now. Sir what did you do?" Ron spit this all out very quickly. Dumbledore seemed not to have heard him. He was eating a chocolate frog and had been turning over the card of himself that had come with it in his hands. He set the card on his Ron's desk.

"I was really hoping for Parko Molo. I don't really need a card to remind me what I've done." Ron and his mother stared at Dumbledore both waiting for the answer to Ron's question. Dumbledore looked at them.

"What?... Oh yes well I'm afraid I can't answer that, as it is something entirely new and giving you the answer would make it easier for the protections to be broken. You see the truth of it is. I have always known that Harry had it rough with his aunt and uncle. I have been looking for a way to safely remove Harry from their house since I brought him there as an infant. And while I would have insisted that Harry stay with them till starting his first year at Hogwarts. If it had been in my power to protect him he would not have returned to his aunt and uncle after his first year…. Sadly, Harry has had to return there because I did not feel it safe for him to be anywhere else." Ron felt disappointed that he would not learn what Dumbledore had done, but it was diminished by the thought of Harry staying for the rest of the summer.

"I will tell you this," Professor Dumbledore continued. "It is not the Burrow or some place that makes Harry safe. It depends on the people he is with. I have come up with a spell and placed it on all members of your family, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Luna Lovegood, and Mr. Neville Longbottom. I am happy to say that with this spell. A step that Harry has taken to protect himself, and others I might add, along with Harry's own growth as a wizard. That he no longer must stay with the Dursleys. Harry is free to go anywhere he chooses so long as he is with one or more of the people I named before. As always a person should choose wisely where they go," Dumbledore fell silent again, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, if that's about it then," Mrs. Weasley said, standing up. "Ronald we will be leaving now, why don't you get that letter written to Harry, and perhaps, we should ask Hermione to come also. I think Harry would like that," she added. Just as Dumbledore was about to walk out of his room, Ron had an idea.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, could I ask you a question in private?" Dumbledore stopped looked at Molly and then back to Ron.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen Albus," she said. "I trust you can find your way to it," she teased. Professor Dumbledore stepped back into Ron's room, chuckling to himself at Molly's joke.

"How may I be of assistance to you Ronald?" he asked, closing the door. Ron hesitated, wondering how good of an idea it was to ask the Headmaster for help protecting a diary, but gathered his courage and pulled it out from under his pillow.

"Sir, I've searched and studied and put every anti snooping and secrecy spell on this that I can find. But it's not enough; I need a spell, a spell that a certain witch can't break. I thought if you could protect Harry from He-Who…."

"Voldemort," Dumbledore interrupted him. "That is his name, Ronald go on and try it. You will not be struck dead." Ron felt the cold shiver go up his spine for the second time that night at the Dark Lord's name. Hesitating, struggling with his fear, but realizing that if he wanted Dumbledore's help he would have to say the name. Ron screwed up his courage for the second time that night.

"Ok, if you can protect Harry from," he took a deep breath. "Voldemort," Ron said, his voice cracking as the name came out. "Can you help me with a spell to protect my diary?" Dumbledore looked at Ron with a gleam in his eye and a small flutter in his heart.

_The boy may finally be ready to take the step I know he must,_ Dumbledore thought to himself. Dumbledore held his hand out to Ron.

"May I see it please?" Ron handed the diary over. Dumbledore examined the diary for a few minutes. Opening it, only to see empty pages where Ron had written long entries.

"Ah yes." He took out his wand, held it over the diary and with a flick of his wrist all the spells placed to protect it were gone. Ron was frustrated, but not really surprised to see Dumbledore break his spells with so little effort. After all he was the most powerful wizard on the planet.

"All very good spells Ronald, worked with skill and precision. I think that it would have taken Professors McGonagall and Professors Snape many hours, perhaps even a day or two before they defeated them all. Any normal student at Hogwarts would have been stumped for years. I believe that your friend Mr. Potter could not at this time in his training work out the solution, though maybe in a year or so…." his voice trailed of before continuing. "Were school in session I would feel compelled to award some points for your efforts." Ron felt his ears turning red as he basked in the glow of Dumbledore's praise.

"However," Dumbledore said, "Miss Hermione Granger. It is she who I assume you want to keep out of this little book?" Dumbledore asked a twinkle in his eye. Ron just nodded his head. Dumbledore smiled kindly at him.

"I am afraid that she is a witch, like the world has not seen in many years. Perhaps since Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw themselves walked the halls of Hogwarts. I think if she wanted to. It would only have taken her a few hours or so longer, than it took me to get past your spells."

"That's kind of what I thought myself sir," Ron said gloomily. "Please Professor, will you help me?" Professor Dumbledore stood up looking into Ron's eyes. What he saw was not someone pleading for help with a diary. He saw what he had been waiting five years for.

_At last he is ready,_ Dumbledore said to himself.

_But tonight, is not the night,_ a voice in Dumbledore's head spoke up.

"Ronald, you will come to my office the first Friday of the new term. I will take this with me to ponder a solution to your problem," Dumbledore said holding up the diary. "You have my word that I will not read what you have written."

Ron really didn't want to let the diary go, but figured it was as safe with Dumbledore as it would be anywhere else on the planet, so he just nodded his head in agreement. Dumbledore smiled at him again.

"Goodnight Ronald, enjoy the rest of the summer holidays with your friends. I will see you the first Friday of term after class 7:00 pm. Do not be late," he said. Ron gulped, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Dumbledore smiled again, and with a loud pop he disapperated leaving Ron in his room alone. Ron shook off the warning the Headmaster had given him and smiled to himself.

"Well Hermione, I think I may finally outsmart you for once," he said quietly into the night. "Of course I had to enlist the help of probably the greatest wizard of the last thousand years or more," he added a moment later.

Ron replayed Dumbledore's words in his mind. "A witch like the world has not seen in many years, probably since Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw."

"You're telling me," he snorted out loud. "And I'm not even talking about her abilities," he added.   
Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Dumbledore, Ron hoped was better than either, because otherwise Hermione would defeat whatever spells he thought of.

_Oh well I could always try to write it. Then burn it,_ he thought. Ron sat down at his desk again and started writing his letters, first to Hermione, and then to Harry.

What had Harry done to protect himself and others anyways? Ron mused as he watched professor Dumbledore slide out of the chocolate frog card. He turned his attention to Hermione's letter.

_This is going to have to be good,_ said the voice in his head.

Hermione tossed fitfully in her sleep. She was in the stands for a quidditch match, England versus Bulgaria. She had left Hogwarts along with Ron and Harry a year ago now. They were both playing for England. Victor Krum was still the Seeker for Bulgaria. These three men were everywhere in her life. They filled her dreams at night and her eyes during the day.

Hermione enjoyed watching them fly. Flying was the one thing she was not good at. Oh she knew how. But to move with grace, speed and free of fear. She couldn't do it. So she watched them.

Harry and Victor were unrivaled by any other in the world. It seemed that their brooms would respond to their thoughts. Changing direction to chase after the snitch before other players even realized the snitch had been there and gone again.

It was amazing at this level. The snitch, much faster than it had ever been in a match between houses at Hogwarts. She, along with most everyone else in the world could not even follow it without her omnioculars set for slow motion; even then it was still a blur.

Not that it mattered at this point in the match, as neither Harry nor Victor had found it either. Both had tried a few tricks against the other. They had both realized that they were just wasting their energy. So now the two of them circled high above the field searching.

She shifted the omnioculars to the England goal to watch Ron. At this level players didn't have to supply their own broom and given an equal broom. Ron was as good as any keeper in the world. Maybe the best, some were starting to say.

If Hermione enjoyed watching Harry and Victor fly. She loved to watch Ron. It fascinated her how he anticipated where to be to intercept a shot. He seemed to always move to block the shot a split second before it was taken. She watched him darting from goal hoop to goal hoop, her heart swelling with pride with each save he made.

Hermione didn't notice the crowd gasp as the Seekers spotted the snitch and blazed after it. Didn't even realize the game was over, until she saw Ron leave his spot guarding the posts and head for the ground.

"What's he doing?" she asked, turning to Ron's sister Ginny.

"The game is over. Victor got the snitch," Ginny replied. "Were you watching Ron in goal again?" she asked, in exasperation.

Hermione looked at the crowd. All of the England fans seemed to be in a daze, while the Bulgaria fans celebrated raucously around them. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she quickly dialed the slow motion replay of Harry and Victor as they chased after the snitch.

The snitch flew across the field; Harry spotting it first but Victor in a better position to chase after it had the early lead. As they dove for the ground to follow the snitch Harry had pulled along side, and then ahead of Victor. She saw the snitch stop and reverse course. Both Harry and Victor instantly looped their brooms over backwards to follow it. And then it happened.

A bludger, hit by one of England's own players, smashed into Harry knocking him into two complete barrel rolls. Harry had managed to keep on track, following the snitch the whole way, but it was all Victor needed. He closed his hand around the snitch an instant before Harry closed his hand around Victor's.

Hermione sat down hard in the stands. She felt cold when she should have been elated. Victor was her fiancé. She was to marry him in two weeks, but all she felt was sick, sick for Ron and Harry.

Hermione woke with a start, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, breathing hard, her heart racing. She shook her head trying to clear her mind.

"It was only a dream," she said out loud, while getting up to walk around her room so she could think.

_I don't get it. Why? That's the third time this week and the tenth or eleventh in the two and a half weeks I've been home from Hogwarts,_ she thought to herself. Hermione sat down at her desk and picked up a letter from Victor. He had asked her to come visit him again. She wasn't sure what to do. She thought she wanted to go. She liked Victor, even if Ron didn't. Not that that mattered to her.

"I'll make up make up my own mind about whom I date regardless of what he or anyone else thinks," she snapped into the night. Victor was the only boy who had ever asked her out. Well there was Neville, but she had known Neville was not the one for her, so she had told him no. It had certainly been easier telling him no when Victor had already asked her and she had said yes.

_Ron,_ she thought. _He asked too._  
But it had been out of desperation he didn't have a date for the ball yet and didn't want to go alone. Then there was his comment to Harry.

"We had better hurry and get dates or we'll end up with a couple of hags." He had said. She had told him off for that. And her anger at being asked as a last resort, it had made telling him no easy.

Hermione felt her anger starting to rise again now as she thought about it. The fight her and Ron had on the night of the ball was one for ages. The way he had asked her out had been a horrible blow to her. And when Ron had seen who her date was, his attacks were too much to take, accusing her of fraternizing with the enemy. She had not helped Victor once in the Goblet of Fire Tournament Not One Single Thing. She had lashed out at Ron that night. Leaving him standing in the common room speechless.

_You also cried yourself to sleep that night,_ said the voice inside her head. _Why?_ Hermione knew the answer to that one; she had loved him, well it was a crush anyways.

_Crush my foot,_ the voice snapped.

_Fine!_ Hermione snapped back. _I loved him and I wanted desperately to go to the dance with him._ It was the only reason it could have hurt that much. She was crying again, a year and a half later just remembering it.

"Well not anymore," she said firmly. "He is still one of my best friends but I don't love him anymore." Hermione was almost surprised that the voice remained quiet.

Hermione put down Victor's letter and picked up the one from Harry. It had been a little odd. He had sent it with about ten chocolate frog cards of Professor Dumbledore, telling her that Hedwig was going to peck her hands until she agreed to place them around the house and in her parent's yard.

"Spell them so they're hidden and won't blow away or be damaged by the rain. Most important carry one with you at all times." Harry had refused to say why he wanted her to do this.

She had been inclined to refuse but Hedwig had only hooted at her once, to get her to rethink that decision. It wasn't really a bother and was not worth getting your hand pecked. She had agreed and sent a letter back to Harry to say so.

What was odd was that Hedwig would show up at any hour, sometimes with no letter from Harry, sometimes with a letter for someone else to check that she still had the card. Pecking at her hand till Hermione would pull the picture out of her pocket and show the silly bird. Hedwig would hoot softly at her, nuzzle her heck and then fly off.

_Harry, the third man in her life, still more of a boy, than a man,_ she thought

_And you are still more girl than grown woman,_ piped up the voice in her head again.

_Back again?_ Hermione snapped.

Harry. Despite his temper last year, the only one who had never really hurt her, and had always been there when Ron was being truly awful to her.

"Except for when I told Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt and she took it away," Hermione said.

_Can you really blame him for that?_ The voice piped up again.

"I did the right thing and only because I wanted to protect him," she answered.

_Yes you did but can you blame him?_ Hermione considered for a moment.

"Well I can't be mad at him for it anymore." The voice was silent again.

Harry was like a brother. No, even that was confused now. Hermione wasn't stupid, and towards the end of last year. Well, whenever she had been alone with him she felt nervous in her stomach. He was certainly attractive.

_More so than Ron?_ She asked herself. _No just different. Is it any wonder I don't have any girlfriends at school. My two best friends are easily the cutest boys in my year. And Harry is The-Boy-Who-Lived. The boy, who to date had faced Voldemort five times and escaped or been outright victorious each time. Once was more than any one else alive today. Save Dumbledore and Ginny Weasley could say._

_Why not?_ She thought looking at her reflection in the window. _Just see what it sounds like._

"Hermione Potter," she said out loud. It sounded nice to her, even caused a small flutter in her chest.

"I could certainly see myself with him," she said. But then the voice in her head popped up.

_Well it may sound nice and he loves you I have no doubt, but like you said before, brother and sister._

_Well luckily,_ Hermione snapped back. _We're not. So maybe more is possible._ Again the voice was quiet.

Hermione heard a tapping on the windowpane. Startled she looked out to see Pig. The tiny owl Ron had received from Sirius Black. Hermione opened the window and the owl flew in hooting happily and rushing around the room.

"Argh, you're just like Ron, come here so I can get that letter off your leg." Pig flew down and sat in her hand while she pulled off the letter.

"There you go. Now go sit with Crookshanks. I may need you to take a letter back to whoever this is from." Pig flew off and settled on the back of Hermione's large orange cat. She watched for a moment as the cat rolled over and batted at the tiny owl like a ball of yarn. The bird flittered in and out of reach of the cat hooting in joy at the game.

"Crazy animals," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Hermione sat down and started to read the letter. It was from Ron and she felt her stomach lurch.

_I thought as much,_ remarked the voice in her head.

_Shut it you,_ Hermione snapped.

Dear Hermione:

Mum has said that I could ask a friend or two to stay; she says you are welcome for the rest of the summer and will be glad to help with getting you off to school and such. I realize you might want to spend some time with your parents, and that you might have an offer to go visit someone else.

Maybe you could come for just week or a few days. You could stay in with Ginny. She mentioned that she missed talking to you. Well I did too, even if I'm usually getting yelled at. Sorry, please don't take that the wrong way.

Anyways I was really hoping you would come, maybe you could help me try to get an early start on our summer homework. Keep Pig with you until you send back an answer. Crazy bird was driving me daft anyways.

With Love

Ronald

P.S. Harry is likely to be here, Dumbledore came up with some new protection so he does not need to stay with his aunt and uncle anymore. I am writing to ask him after this and will use Errol to deliver the letter. I hope he doesn't die on the way there.

Hermione blinked twice she read the letter through three times. This was unlike any letter she had ever received from Ron. He wanted her to come stay. And even though he brought it up, he had not attacked her about Victor. And he had signed his name Ronald. Hermione knew he hated his full name. Only she, his mother and Ginny could get away with it.

_It's just my imagination,_ she said to herself. _And he has asked me to come before, and Harry is going to be there too._

_Oh come on,_ the voice in the back of her head popped up yet once again. _Read between the lines girl, what would you tell Harry if he got that letter from Cho Chang?_ This time it was Hermione who had no answer. She sat contemplating for a minute.

_Harry will be there too._ The voice urged. Hermione picked up a quill and started writing.

Ronald:

I'll come stay, not sure when or for how long till after I talk to my parents.  
Send pig back so I can tell you when I'll be there. I don't mind him being a pain, I'm used to it after putting up with you and Harry. See you soon.

With Love

Hermione

"Pig come here, I need you to take this back to Ron," Hermione called to the owl. She tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent it out the window. An hour later a second owl left her room headed in the other direction.

"Well," Hermione said quietly, "that narrows it down to two. The hard part will be deciding which one and telling him."

_It always is,_ the voice replied.

Hermione was startled to see it was light out now; she could hear her mother and father downstairs getting breakfast ready. She entered the kitchen a few moments later and sat down at the table.

"Mum, Dad, I need to ask you something." Her parents turned to look at her.

"What is it dear?" her mother asked.

"I know you will be disappointed, that we had plans to go to the coast, but I would like to go stay at the Burrow with Ronald's family." Her parents were definitely shocked by her request.

"But you only just got home for the summer," they both stammered together.

"I know," Hermione answered. Not meeting her parent's eyes.

"When and for how long do you want to go?" Mr. Granger asked.

"As soon as possible and for as long as you will let me stay," Hermione replied.

"Why?" asked her mother in a hushed voice. Hermione looked up. Her mother had tears in her eyes. This caused her to start crying also. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Because there are two boys there, I really like. Ginny is there, she is the best girlfriend I have in the whole world. I miss the magic world mum. I don't feel right away from it. I can visit the none magic world for periods of time and enjoy it, but it is not where I belong." Hermione's father broke the silence that followed.

"Hermione, you have always been older than your age. Your mother and I however, are not ready to let you go entirely. We still need to have time with you. If there is a place we can stay near the Burrow with you, you may go tomorrow. We will cancel plans for the coast and stay the summer there instead. If we cannot stay there with you, you may go when we return from the coast in three weeks." Hermione wiped her cheeks.

"Thank you," she answered, smiling weakly at them. Her mother and father returned her smile.

"Go fix your daughter her breakfast," Mrs. Granger said to her father. He shook his head and returned to the stove.

"Now, tell me about these two boys," she whispered across the table to Hermione. Hermione felt her face flush.

"Well," she said….

Hermione went back to her room and fell onto her bed she was exhausted and when she woke again it was to the sound of Pig banging on the window to be let in. She quickly dashed of a letter to Ron, telling him if there was a place her parents could come and stay too, she could be there tomorrow. If not, that she would be there in three weeks.

Harry reread the letter from Ron. He started to write back, but looking at Errol lying on his bed unconscious, he simply started packing. Hedwig was out delivering his mail so he put the exhausted Errol in Hedwig's cage and walked down the stairs to the Dursley's living room.

"I'm leaving," He announced. "I have been asked to stay by the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. I doubt that I will need to bother you again. But I will write if you would like." His aunt, uncle and cousin just stared at him in stunned silence.

"I thought as much," Harry mumbled to himself, surprised at the disappointment he felt.

Harry turned to go, and was halfway out the door when his Aunt stopped him.

"I would not object to a letter." Harry turned, he was unsure of what to make of this change in his aunt. He put his things down walked back and hugged her.

"Thank you aunt Petunia," he whispered to her. Harry turned again, lugged his trunk down to the curb and held out his wand.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk stroking the feathers of Fawkes's tail. Staring at the words of the prophecy written in front of him, he shook his head in disgust.

_Why must I fight a war with children? I could easily enough hit Tom with the death curse again. Banish him for a period of time, so that they are older when the fight must occur,_ he thought.

_And he could just as easily kill you,_ a voice responded.

_You have no clue what will happen if you hit Tom with the death curse. What if it reflects back at you? They will have no one to guide them. Even if you did banish him for a time, we grow old. Is it better for them to fight as children with your help, or as adults without us?_ another voice added.

_You are right, the time grows near when the battle will occur, better they do it with me than without,_ Dumbledore replied. _The question is can I teach him. The stretches of ability from repeating what others before you have done to stepping out and doing what no one else has. That is the real trick. Am I up to it?_ he asked himself silently.

_You must be,_ came the reply.

_If the student is capable then you can teach him. You have never failed before. You will not now,_ said a third voice.

_Besides,_ said a fourth. _We have the lesson plan ready and the first Friday of term will come no matter what we do._ Dumbledore just smiled sadly as the discussion went on in his head. He was quite use to it now.

Everyone has one voice that lives in their head. It usually talks to us at the most inopportune of times. And it is not uncommon for people to develop more than one voice in their head. It happens in the Muggle world all the time. Those people go crazy, unable to harness or quiet the voices.

In the magic world, if a second voice popped up in a witch or wizards head, it was simply ignored and the voice died. On rare occasions though, a sorcerer was born with the ability to harness the voice. Turn it into a gift. It was almost as uncommon as being able to speak parseltongue. There were currently two wizards alive who could do that. There were currently three wizards, and two witches alive who had the gift of more than one voice in their head

Dumbledore thought of the voices as his other selves. He often referred to them simply as one, two, three, or four. Combined with his always conscious self he was essentially five wizards.

Each self had all his knowledge and ability. He could allow them to function autonomously as they were now. In a battle, if he chose to, he could fight as five different wizards letting each self take care of him as it saw fit. If that didn't suit him, he could be a general assigning two and three to maintaining a shield spell while attacking with one and four.

If a task required only thought, Dumbledore could assign one self too figure it out. It would come back to him a week later with the answer, and he might have forgotten that he assigned the task to begin with.

Dumbledore knew it wasn't just his immense power that had made him a great wizard. It was these other selves, multiplying his ability that had made him what many considered the greatest wizard of modern times.

Dumbledore didn't know for sure, but suspected that all of the truly great sorcerers in history had developed this gift. In fact, there were usually two or three alive at one time. Four of them living in the same age had come together briefly to found Hogwarts. Merlin the greatest wizard in all of history, the wizard who had served in King Arthur's court, he had developed six selves to go with his conscious self. Grindelwald a great, but evil wizard who Dumbledore himself had defeated, had developed three.

Dumbledore looked back to the prophecy, a prophecy that he had managed to keep from Voldemort. The roles were being claimed. Soon he would have to reveal the prophecy to those people. For now, he had to wait.


	2. Surprise Party

Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor

Surprise Party

Hermione sat on the blanket watching Ron, Harry and the others chase around the field on their brooms playing Quidditch. She and Harry had been at the Burrow for almost five weeks now. Harry was staying in with Ron, while she and her parents were staying in one of the tents from the trip to the Quidditch World Cup two years ago. The twins, Fred and George were home, along with Charlie and Bill. The four of them were playing as Chasers, two to a side. Ginny and Harry were Seekers with Ron playing goal for one side and their friend Neville playing goal for the other. Neither team was using Beaters as there were not enough players.

Hermione watched Ginny tear off after the Snitch. She was giving Harry all he could handle. Of course Harry had let her use his Firebolt, while he was flying one of the old school brooms that Madam Hooch had sent by owl post for them to use over the summer.

Fred and George had played as Beaters their whole lives, and were no match for Bill and Charlie. But they had Ron to play goal behind them, where Bill and Charlie had to suffer with Neville. All in all the teams were evenly matched and had been playing for hours. Neither team was able to get ahead on goals, while every time Harry looked like he was going to beat Ginny to the Snitch she had been able to knock him off course.

Hermione thought back to her arrival that summer. Dumbledore had sent her an owl with instructions for a spell to use on her parents. It had allowed them to travel by floo powder from their home to the Weasleys'. Her parents had arrived in two different mind sets. Her mother had been absolutely thrilled with the ride. While her father had threatened to disown her if she ever made him do that again. She had been surprised to see that Harry had beaten her there, and very angry when she heard the story of his arrival.

He had not told anyone what he was doing. He had just hopped on the Knight bus and taken it to the Burrow. He had arrived there about three hours after Ron had sent Errol with the invitation.

Mrs. Weasley had been furious with Harry for not waiting for her husband to arrange safe transport for him. It had earned him his first and what he sincerely hoped would be the only tongue lashing he ever got from Ron's mother.

Ron had told the story, laughing at Harry, and wouldn't stop teasing him that he looked worse after his mother got done with him than he ever had after an encounter with You-Know-Who. Harry had smiled weakly at Ron's telling of the tale.

Hermione had told him off too, saying he deserved what he got, and while telling him what happened to Sirius was not his fault. She couldn't stop herself from asking him if he had learned anything from his experience at the Ministry. She had been afraid he would explode. She prepared for it, could see it happening in his eyes, but then it passed. Harry had simply apologized to her and promised to do better next time.

Hermione had quickly adjusted, saying she was glad to see him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then told him to bugger off for a while because she needed to talk to Ron.

Ron had jumped at the idea of a surprise birthday party for Harry. In fact, everyone had. Invitations had been sent and tomorrow she was supposed to take Harry to Diagon Alley to shop for his birthday present. It was really just a ploy, so the others could decorate and guests could be snuck in.

Hermione looked back up at the game. She really did love to watch others fly. Then she saw a flash followed by Harry spinning after the Snitch. Ginny responded to Harry's movement - she was behind but making up ground fast because of the Firebolt.

Ginny had the Snitch itself in sight and was not responding to Harry. She was his equal, and she was brutal too, slamming into Harry to prevent him from closing his fingers around the Snitch. The others had stopped to watch and cheer them on. Hermione could hear Ron yelling.

"Come on Ginny, you can beat him! Wait a minute - he's on my team! Get her Harry, get her!"

"What a clown," Hermione snorted.

Ginny bashed into Harry again. His concentration was amazing; any of the others would have been knocked out of the sky. Harry just looped away from her. Going around down and up on her other side, he was back in a position of advantage. Ginny tracked back, continuing to force him off, but never getting a chance to grab the Snitch herself.

Harry seemed unwilling to use the same tactics on Ginny and was paying for it. The Snitch backtracked on them - Harry turned first but the advantage was lost because of Ginny's better broom. She pulled down on Harry again sending him off course towards a tree, which he had to avoid. This time the Snitch moved to her advantage.

Harry wrenched his broom around, reaching to close his hand around Ginny's, just after her fingers plucked the Snitch from the air. The game was over. Ginny, Bill, Charlie and Neville had won. They all flew over and collapsed to the ground next to Hermione.

"Come on Ginny, you can beat him," Harry mocked Ron. "Whose side are you on anyways?" he demanded. Ron grinned stupidly.

"Sorry, Mate, but she is my sister, and sometimes it's good to see you knocked down a notch or two," Ron replied jokingly.

"And you," Harry said, turning on Ginny, "are a dirty player, and are lucky I'm too much of a gentleman to knock the heck out of my best mate's sister."

"You're just mad I won. Besides, you should always play to win. Nothing I did was out of the rules and you know it, and I can take anything you can dish out," Ginny fired back at him. Harry looked a little shocked, but recovered quickly.

"You're right," he said. "You deserved it." He leaned over to give her a congratulatory hug.

"Thanks," Ginny said, with a big smile, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry turned a deep red. Ginny, suddenly realizing what she had just done, tried to apologize. "Sorry, Harry, I was just excited."

"It's ok," Harry stammered. "What are friends for, if not to embarrass you?"

"That was really fun guys, but I'm starved. Let's go see if Mum and Mrs. Granger have dinner ready," Bill said.

"Yeah, and we better go rescue Hermione's father from dad," Charlie added. "You know, he's in heaven getting to talk to your dad about all that Muggle stuff, Hermione."

"That's ok; my dad is just as happy finding out about all that wizard and witch stuff so it works out for the best," Hermione answered.

Trudging back towards the house however, Fred and George were not about to drop the subject of Ginny and Harry. They were marching at the front of the group singing happily.

Ginny and Harry sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G 

Harry and Ginny pulled out their wands, hitting them both with silencing spells. The Ministry had little time for enforcing the abuse of underage magic decree these days. Besides that, the Burrow and about one half square mile of surrounding area were unmappable which made it out of bounds from the decree. Hermione was glad for the silence. She had not been too happy about Ginny's kiss. And was now not too happy about the way Ginny and Harry were laughing and replaying their chase for the Snitch. Neville had caught up with Bill and Charlie. Hermione could hear him asking them about their work with dragons and the wizarding bank Gringotts.

_Its ok,_ she thought. _I get to spend all day with him tomorrow._ Ron had fallen in next to her.

"Alright, Hermione?" he asked.

"Oh….yes," she answered a little too quickly. Ron didn't catch it though.

"Good," he said. "I was hoping you could help me with my Potions essay for Snape after dinner tonight." Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Sure, Ron, right after dinner," she replied.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Hey, Ron….I'll race you to the house." She turned to him smiling.

"You're a Nutter, you can't beat me there and you know it."

"You have to give me a head start," she said with a not so innocent grin. Ron's guard went up.

"How much of a…."

"This much." Hermione stuck the broom she was carrying between his legs tripping him, and then took off running towards the house. Ron untangled himself from the broom and jumped to his feet there was no way he could catch her.

_Unless_…. he thought. Ron tore off after her on the broom. He flew to the house and hid by the gate to the yard. He could hear Hermione running down the path. He stepped into her way just as she got to the gate. She crashed into him and they both fell to the ground a tangle of arms and legs. She ended up sitting on top of him pointing her wand at his chest.

"You cheated!"

Ron grabbed her wrist and rolled. She wasn't ready for it, and had no idea that he was so much stronger than she was. He sat on top of her pinning both her arms over her head with one hand and pointing his wand at her with the other.

"So did you."

Hermione squirmed trying to get away. About all she could do was move her wrist. She aimed her wand at him.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Ron floated into the air.

"I was just giving myself an even chance," she said, smiling up at him while twirling him slowly around. Ron struggled to stay upright. He knew he could hit her with a spell to get down, but also knew he never would.

"All right, all right, you win, Hermione. Now will you put me down please?" Hermione lowered her wand setting him back down. Ron eyed her warily.

"I always knew having you mad enough to cast spells at me would be bad," he said, with a small smile.

"Come on." Hermione hooked her arm in his. Noticing the others were coming into sight; she could see the twins were still unable to speak. Hermione raised her wand.

_"Sonorus! Accio Wands!"_ she said. Harry and Ginny's wands flew towards them. Ron reached out and caught them. Then Hermione turned Ron around and started skipping to the house forcing him to skip with her.

She could hear the twins start up again.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

First comes love  
Then comes marriage  
Then comes Harry with a baby carriage!"

Hermione and Ron stood on the steps waiting for every one to catch up. Ginny and Harry were a little red in the ears.

"Has everyone had enough fun now?" Ginny grumped.

"Well now that you ask," Fred started.

"We could go on," George finished. However, they backed down in a hurry noticing that Ginny was again brandishing her wand at them.

Ron and Hermione sat at the table late into the night working on his essay for Professor Snape. What Ron had to begin with had not been badly written. Hermione just helped him to flesh it out.

Ron had hoped, it being summer and all, that Hermione would just give him the information. But true to form, she made him look everything up, only telling him that he had gotten this part wrong and needed to look in this other book, or that he had done a good job on this other part. It had gone on for what at times, Ron thought, felt like forever.

When they first sat down, Hermione had not even started her essay. But by the time Ron had finished his, she had been standing behind him for an hour. She had her hand on his shoulder, reading the words as he put them to the parchment. When he had gotten stuck she would direct him to the right book.

This was when time flew. He had her undivided attention and she was touching him. Ron could have sat there forever and been happy. He had even pretended to be stuck when he knew the answer just to drag out a few more minutes.

Hermione was proud of Ron. He was finally acting responsibly. The paper was excellent, probably his best ever. He really was capable when he wanted to be.

"I think that will be more than good enough for our favorite professor," she finally said from behind him. Hermione cleaned up her stuff. And then she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I need to get to bed Ronald. I have to keep Harry busy all day tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek and then walked out to the tent. Ron sat there; he could feel the wetness from her lips on his cheek, and the tingle that was still coursing through him. If he closed his eyes and breathed in deep he could still smell the perfume she wore. If he paid attention to that kind of thing, he would have noticed it was the scent he gave her for Christmas a few years ago.

Harry watched Ron from the corner. He knew his friend had fallen for Hermione, had known for a long time. As smart as she was, he couldn't believe she had been unable to figure it out. The problem was Ron was too scared to tell her. Not that he blamed him, the few experiences he had had with girls left him in an utter state of confusion.

Harry suspected that Hermione liked Ron too. But again his ability to understand women was not much to be proud of. In fact, he would rather face Voldemort than have to come up with the correct answer to Hermione's feelings for Ron.

It was getting more difficult, but Harry had managed to master himself and stay out of the way tonight. He had already written his essay and Hermione had looked at it while they were playing Quidditch earlier that day. He planned to make the corrections needed when he got back from Diagon Alley tomorrow. Harry could see that Ron was trying to tell Hermione that he loved her. But it looked like she was going to have to read a little deeper into his actions. He only hoped he could keep his own feelings in check.

"Come on, Mate, let's get to bed. Tomorrow's my birthday, and I want to play some Quidditch after Hermione and I get back from shopping."

Hermione sat down on her bed with her head in her hands. She heard her mother come into the room and felt her sit down on the bed next to her.

"A difficult choice. I can see it's tearing you up….You know you must choose the one to make you happy, not the one you think you will hurt the least," her mother said. Hermione sighed.

"I know. Right now my problem is, I think, well, I know I could love them both," Hermione answered. "Today I thought I would explode from jealousy when Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and she meant nothing by it. Then I was so filled with joy from Ron's attention that I completely forgot Harry was even alive. Not to mention that neither one has expressed interest in me yet." Hermione's mother shook her head.

"Sometimes, Hermione….you are not nearly as smart as the rest of the world thinks you are." Hermione didn't answer. She was confused by her mother's reply. So she sat letting her mother hold her for quite some time.

"You know, Arthur and Molly have filled in many blanks for your father and me. Quite honestly, we're not sure we can go back to the Muggle world as we have known it to be. We have been told, even though we are not magical; it is possible for us to live in the world that you will be staying in." Hermione looked up at her mother incredulously.

"We also know about the war with this….Voldemort….That there have been battles. That you yourself have been a part of….Why have you never told us about these things Hermione?" Hermione looked away from her mother.

"Because you could not have been any help. You could only be hurt."

"Hermione, from this day forward, you must promise me you will include your father and I." Hermione turned back to her mother an expression of pleading desperation on her face.

"Mum, you cannot even begin to understand what Voldemort can do. You have no defense, and I am barely capable of defending myself. I can't help you and I can't stand to lose you or dad."

"Your father and I have no desire to be protected by you, Hermione. Our only desire is to protect you, and that is something that we can do….Even from this Voldemort. Your Headmaster told us this himself." Hermione looked at her mother, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How are you to stay?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure, but your Headmaster has said he will make the arrangements." Hermione's mother pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. Hermione snuggled in and fell asleep with her mother running her fingers through her tangled brown hair. She may have been older than her age, but sometimes it felt good to be a little girl again.

July 31st Harry's 16th Birthday.

Harry woke with a start. Hermione was banging on the door.

"Get up Harry, come on," she hollered from the hall. Ron rolled over, mumbling.

"Five more minutes, Mum." Harry laughed at him and got out of bed. He dressed quickly. And started to leave, but couldn't resist taking out his wand and levitating the water from the pitcher on the night stand over Ron's sleeping body. Harry left the room, keeping the connection of the spell in tact. Hermione was already eating when he entered the kitchen.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Harry grabbed a piece of toast, shoved it in his mouth and washed it down with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Ok, let's go." Hermione stared at him, as did the others at the table.

"What's the rush?" she asked.

"I'll tell you after we get to Diagon Alley. I just want to get out of here before Ron gets up," Harry replied, as he started dragging her to the fire place.

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming." Harry stepped into the fire and pulled Hermione with him.

"Wait till I say," he whispered to her. Harry released his connection to the water that was floating over Ron. A second later he heard a scream, followed by Ron charging down the stairs.

"Harry, if you're not gone when I get there you'll be belching slugs for a week!" Ron bellowed.

"Now!" Harry said, just as a soaking wet Ron came into sight.

"Diagon Alley!" Hermione hollered. Throwing the floo powder and with a quick wave, Harry disappeared right after her. Ron's slug spell blasted into the back of the fireplace.

"Argh, the git!" he yelled, as slugs started to ooze out of the mortar. Ron pointed his wand at the fireplace again. _"Repairo!"_ A few seconds later the slugs stopped. Trumping back up the stairs he passed Ginny.

"What happened to you?"

"Harry." was all she got for a reply.

Harry slid out of the floo network next to Hermione onto the floor of the Leaky Caldron. This surprised no one, as Harry and Hermione had to jump out of the way of fellow travelers who came out behind them. Harry found himself facing the business end of Hermione's wand.

"That wasn't very nice," she said, her face and voice very stern. Harry didn't dare move. He knew that unless he was willing to really fight, Hermione would tie him up in knots for a week.

"But, it wouldn't be right to hex you on your birthday." Harry smiled at her.

"And, it was really funny," she snorted, breaking into laughter. "Come on, we need to find you the right gift."

Harry had been looking forward to this since she first mentioned it. Birthdays for Harry had not been the best of days in the past. His first ten for that matter were entirely forgettable, as that was just what the Dursleys had done.

His 11th birthday had been pretty good. That was the day he found out he was a wizard. Thanks to Hagrid, it was also the first time he had ever had a birthday cake. The next four he had at least received gifts from his friends. But Harry was sixteen today and had never even had a birthday party, so when Hermione said she was taking him to Diagon Alley and buying him what ever he wanted, within reason, he had jumped, before he looked, at the chance.

He had also been dreading it. Sometime before the battle at the Ministry, Harry had started to see Hermione differently. He had been fighting desperately against it, because he knew Ron's feelings even if Ron didn't. Harry did not want to betray Ron. He had lost too much in his life to risk losing a friend because he fancied the same girl as Ron did.

Until last night, as long as Ron was around, Harry had had little trouble hiding what he himself was starting to feel towards Hermione. But when he was alone with her, it was then he found himself watching her.

Hermione, while not the most beautiful girl in the world, was very pretty. And Harry was not blinded by looks. He could see into her eyes. And there, he found she had an endless ability to give. That was what he was having more and more trouble resisting.

They spent the day walking and looking at the shops, exploring new ones, finding new things in old ones. They stopped in at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, forgetting that the twins were at the Burrow. They ate lunch together, talking quietly in the booth, sharing the same bench seat instead of sitting opposite each other. Harry was in heaven. It was easily his best birthday ever. After lunch when they walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies she held his arm and Harry thought his heart would burst.

Hermione was enjoying the day as much as Harry. They still had not found the right gift for her to buy, but she was sure he would find what he wanted in the Quidditch shop. She only hoped she could afford it. Hermione trailed along behind Harry. Watching him, his messy black hair that resisted every attempt he made to bring it under control. His emerald green eyes that she thought she could get lost in forever.

What she liked most though, was Harry was kind to everyone. He didn't pick on people who were different, and he judged everyone the same until their actions said otherwise.

Harry was fawned over by everyone wherever he went. She could feel it now when people looked at the two of them together. She knew what they were thinking.

"It's him, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Who is that ugly girl with him? Why would he pick her when he could have anyone?" But Harry would have none of it. When he looked at her, she felt like the one who mattered, who was famous, the one who was beautiful beyond words.

Harry looked up from the book he was examining and caught her staring at him. He stared back, a silly half grin on his face. Hermione blushed, and then like a light going on in his head his eyes lit up.

"Come on, I need to buy something here, but I figured out what I want for my birthday."

Hermione heard him ask the shopkeeper how much the Firebolt broom cost. She gasped when she heard the price. He calmly told the shop keeper to package up two of them, and gave him an account number at Gringotts to charge the sale to. The shopkeeper hurried away to get the brooms packaged. Harry had just made a good month into the best month of the year for the owner and he was already trying to figure out what to do with the windfall.

"Harry, what do you need two Firebolts for? You already have one, and how can you afford it?" Hermione asked. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Ginny and Ron are going to be on the house team this year and I want them to be on the best broom possible. That's why. And how, is Sirius. Hermione, my parents left me more money than I can use and now Sirius has left me ten times that at least. I can't get Sirius back, but I can spend the money in a manner he would have," he answered. Hermione felt a lurch in her stomach.

"I know you miss him, and I think he would have been proud of the way you were spending the money," she replied, hugging him. The shopkeeper returned.

"Ahem--your packages, sir." Hermione pulled away from Harry reaching up to wipe a tear from his cheek.

"Thank you, sir. I'll carry them," she said. "Come on what was that birthday present you wanted?" she asked, hooking her arm in his again and pulling him into the street. Harry led her down the street to a photographers shop.

"I don't have one single picture of you," he said. "That's what I want for my birthday."

"Oh, Harry, I'm not dressed for pictures. And my hair is horrible. Let me come back another day and get one for you," she protested. Harry just shook his head and gave her one of those half smiles.

"No, this has been the best birthday of my life, and I want to remember exactly how the person who gave it to me looked," he insisted. Hermione melted - he had done it again, choosing a birthday present that made her feel like a queen. They ended up getting two taken, one of her alone and one together with him in front and her standing on tiptoes with her chin on his shoulder her arms wrapped around him. Harry had insisted that they be developed in the Muggle fashion.

"Two friends frozen in time," he said. She bought Harry one of each for his birthday and one of the two of them together for herself. They left the shop loaded with packages. Hermione was sure that everything would be in place for the surprise party by now. It had been easy to keep Harry busy all day. She felt she could have stayed there in Diagon Alley for weeks with him and not gotten bored. As they walked to the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione turned to Harry.

"You better let me go first. Ron is probably waiting to hex you when you re-appear."

"Good idea, here you take the pictures let me take the brooms," he replied.

"Give me about thirty seconds or so," she said, stepping into the fire. "The Burrow," she cried, releasing the floo powder. Harry followed her about a minute later, sure that he would never experience another day like this again.

It was dark when Harry stepped out of the fire place at the Burrow. Hermione had disappeared. He was just starting to have bad thoughts when he was blinded by one of Fred and Georges' fireworks.

"SURPRISE!"

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

A flash went off as someone took his picture. Harry starred around openmouthed. The Weasleys' kitchen table was piled high with food. There was a giant birthday cake in the middle. There were banners, streamers, and noisemakers everywhere. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes fireworks were going off at random intervals spelling out 'Happy Birthday!' in the room. And his friends, all of his friends were here.

Ron and all the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione along with her parents, Luna, Neville and his grandmother, members of the Order - there was Tonks and Mad Eye. Over in the corner were the rest of the 6th year Gryffindor boys along with the Quidditch team. Off to the other side were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Remus Lupin his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and there, sitting on Hagrid's shoulder, beaming at him and waving timidly was Dobby. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday to him. Ron came up and pulled him into the room.

"Well come on, Mate, open your presents," he said.

Harry didn't know where to begin. He opened gifts, to the cheers of his friends, teachers and family (Were they family?) for what to him seemed like forever.

_Yes this is my family,_ he thought to himself. The party lasted long into the night with more food and butterbeer consumed than would be good for anyone. Finally around 1:00 am people started to go. It was down to Ron, Ginny, their parents, Hermione and her parents and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin.

"Well Harry I'm afraid I really must be going. I have to work tomorrow you know," said Lupin getting up to leave. Harry went outside with him to say thanks. They stood outside looking at the stars together. Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"You know that Sirius left me the house and half of the family fortune."

"Yes, I do," Harry replied.

"I miss him terribly, Harry," Remus said quietly. Harry didn't answer. "Harry, he also left me custody of you." Harry looked at Remus. They both had tears in their eyes. They had both lost an important part of themselves when Sirius had died.

"I think for now I will stay here, if that is ok with you?" Harry replied quietly.

"Visit me soon, Harry?"

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I called Sirius by his first name?"

"I would like that, Harry," Remus answered giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight, Harry," Remus replied, and with a loud pop he was gone.

Harry ran into Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore on his way back into the house.

"We must be off too, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you for coming Professors," Harry replied.

"Oh….one other thing, Harry….All those ridiculous educational decrees from last year are no longer in place. You are reinstated, along with Fred and George to the Quidditch team….Though I doubt they will be leaving their joke shop to come back to school." Harry beamed at the news.

"Thank you, sir, that may be the best gift I have received today."

"Goodnight and happy birthday, Harry," they both replied, and with two loud pops they were gone.

Harry went back inside; the others were busy trying to clean up. Suddenly Ron stood up over by the fireplace.  
"Hey, Harry, what should I do with these packages of yours?" he asked.

"Give one to Ginny so she can open it. The other is for you," Harry replied. Ron and Ginny looked at him.

"Don't argue with me. It's my birthday remember." Ron walked over to Ginny.

"Which one do you want?"

"It doesn't matter, they're both the same," Harry said standing next to them. Hermione came up and stood beaming at his side. Ron and Ginny opened the packages together; they looked at each other, their parents, Hermione and last Harry.

"Like them?" Harry asked grinning broadly.

"Harry we can't take these," Ginny whispered while longingly looking at the broom.

"Yes you can. You and your family and Hermione are the only family I have ever known."

"They're too much," Ron tried to join Ginny's argument.

"I can spend my money any way I want to. I gave your brothers the money to start their shop and I am giving these to you. Besides, I was getting tired of Ginny beating me to the Snitch on that old school broom. Now we'll see how good she really is. Oh yeah, we'll also need them to win the Quidditch title this year. And….I will be highly offended if you refuse them," Harry finished his speech.

"You're back on the team?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry nodded his head.

"Dumbledore just told me." Ron set his broom down and grabbed Harry in bear hug.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thanks, Ron."

Ginny set down her broom down and wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him on the cheek for the second time in as many days.  
"Happy Birthday, Big Brother."

"You're both welcome."

Harry could not fall asleep. They had thrown a surprise birthday party for him. And the day with Hermione, he was ready to burst.

_Hermione,_ he thought, sobering slightly. _I'm going to have to be careful not to be alone with her very much._

"Harry…." Ron said. "I never saw what Hermione gave you?" Harry flinched but didn't see any way out of showing Ron the pictures. He sat up and pulled the package out from under his bed and handed it to Ron.

"Go ahead you can open it," he said, when Ron looked at him. Harry waited nervously, hoping that Ron would not guess, and if he did that he wouldn't throw him out of his room.

"This is what you asked her for?" Ron asked, looking back up at Harry. Harry nodded.

"I didn't have one of her." Ron looked at the picture for a while again. He traced his finger on the glass.

"They don't move," he said. It was more of a question.

"No, I wanted them like that," Harry replied. Ron was quiet for a while.

"I like them this way too." He handed the pictures back to Harry. Harry started to wrap them up to put under the bed again.

"No, keep them out, Harry." Harry looked over at Ron who nodded at him.

"On the table," he indicated. "She didn't buy them for you to hide." Harry set the pictures up and sat on his bed looking at them. He was sure Ron knew. Ron may be dumb as far as girls went, but he knew Harry very well. The two of them were almost as close as Fred and George. Harry watched Ron lay back down on his bed.

_I don't have a chance do I? Harry I can live with, just not Krum,_ Ron thought to himself.

_Can you?_ asked the voice. Ron thought for a while about that.

_Yeah I can if I at least try,_ he replied. _If I at least try and she says no then I can live with it._

_Well you better hurry up and tell her then,_ the voice prodded him.

_I know,_ Ron replied. The voice was quiet again.

"Harry, you still awake?"

"Yeah, Ron."

"I know it's your birthday present, but if she will let me have one would that be ok with you?"

"Sure thing, Mate, I know she'll say yes, I'll even buy it for you."

"No, I want to buy it myself, Harry. I'll sell my broom if I have to, both of them, to afford it." Harry laughed.

"It wasn't that expensive, Mate."

"No, but it would be worth it," Ron replied. Things were quiet for a while again.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Promise me that you'll give me a chance….If you tell her….Don't let her answer you until I tell her too." Harry breathed a sigh of relief in his bed.

"Thanks, Ron."

"I'm not exactly happy about it, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Ron, I tried to stop it."

"Do you love her, Harry?"

"If you mean forever like a wife, I don't know yet, Ron."

"I do, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Ron."

"Just make sure you keep your promise, Harry," Ron said, and then he rolled over to go to sleep.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Will you give me a chance too?"

"I guess I have to, don't I?" Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

_At least he didn't kill us,_ the voice said to him.

_Be quiet,_ Harry snapped at it. It was a long time before he fell asleep.


	3. A New Family

Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor

A New Family

Harry and Ron woke up to the smell of bacon wafting up from the kitchen. 

"Come on Harry, I'm hungry." They got dressed in silence and headed for the door. Harry hesitated.

"You sure you're OK, Ron?" Ron scowled and thought for a moment before replying.

"After the Ministry this spring, I know what is important. I don't want to fight with you about this. If we do, neither of us has a shot at her. We agreed to give each other a chance. That means it's up to her, which it was anyways."

"I guess it is, isn't it," Harry answered looking at the floor.

"I'm hungry Harry, let's go," Ron said, heading out the door. Harry and Ron headed down the stairs running into Ginny on the way.

"Morning," she said brightly.

"Good morning, Ginny," Harry replied. Ron just grunted at her, she stuck her tongue out at him. The three of them stopped on the landing looking out over a spotless living room and kitchen.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ron. "What happened?" Harry and Ginny looked out over the house in shock. The Weasley house had always had the appearance of barely contained chaos, but now it looked like an advertisement for Witch Weekly's house-keeping ideas column.

"Mum, how long have you been up?" Ginny asked.

"Only just got up dear, are you the ones responsible for this?" she asked, waving her hand at the spotless house. The three of them shook their heads.

"Oh, well in that case sit down, breakfast is almost ready." Mrs. Weasley turned back to the cooking and seemed to be unconcerned about what could be responsible for the state of her house. Ginny and Ron walked over to the table, Harry stood on the landing a second or two and headed back up the stairs to Ron's room.

"I'll be right back," he yelled over his shoulder. Harry burst through the door to Ron's bedroom. Looking around he could see that everything had been picked up and cleaned here too. The floors were actually shining. Harry walked down the stairs back to the kitchen, pausing to look into Ginny's room.

Ginny had always kept her room tidy, but now even her standards had been exceeded. Walking back into the kitchen, Harry had smirk on his face that Mrs. Weasley saw in a second.

"And what are you smiling at this morning?" she asked. Harry looked at her and around the table; everyone was there - all the Weasleys, the Grangers and himself. Everyone seemed to be trying to figure out who had cleaned the house. But no one was stepping forward to take the credit.

"Because I know who did it," he said, waving his arm around indicating what he meant. They all stopped to look at him waiting for him to clue them in.

"Well?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Dobby, I know you're here. Come out here," Harry called out. There was a loud pop behind him and as Harry turned around he heard Dobby's familiar squeaky voice.

"Sir wanted to see Dobby?"

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"Dobby reminds sir that he is a free elf and can be where he wants," Dobby replied, more timidly than normal with down cast eyes and drooping ears.

"I know that, Dobby. But I thought yesterday was your day off and that you had to be at Hogwarts today."

"Ah….Harry Potter sir," Dobby said brightening a little. "Dobby is seeing the mess everyone makes at sir's party last night and is seeing that the Lady Weezey and," Dobby pointed at Hermione's mother, "Dobby is not knowing her sir?"

"That is Hermione's mum, Dobby, you remember Hermione?" Harry asked, as he pointed her out. Dobby's eyes grew wide even for a house elf. He pulled Harry down to whisper in his ear.

"She is the one Sir and his Weezey is talking about last night?" Harry tensed.

"And she had better not find out, Dobby," he hissed back. Dobby backed away from Harry.

"Yes Sir, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is seeing the work for the Lady Weezey and young miss's mother and is thinking they need help sir. They need Dobby's help." He looked around smiling triumphantly at everyone.

"So, Dobby is asking the Headmaster if he might have an extra day off this week to help, and the Headmaster is saying yes to Dobby. Dobby is not making Harry or the Lady Weezey upset sir? Dobby can put everything back if sir wants."

"You will do no such thing," Mrs. Weasley snapped from the kitchen. The elf shrank behind Harry's legs, afraid that he was in trouble for something else now. Mrs. Weasley could see that she had scared him.

"Dobby, thank you very much for all of this, I like it very much," she said in a gentle voice. Dobby relaxed again and came out from behind Harry's legs.

"Come sit down and eat with us, Dobby," Mr. Weasley said, conjuring up another chair for the elf. Dobby recoiled in fear at this.

"Oh no, Sir. Dobby could never do that, Sir. Dobby is still having work to do." The others tried to convince the elf that he was welcome. Dobby would have none of it. Finally putting his fingers in his ears and repeating loudly, "No, No, No." until Harry finally managed to shush them. He pulled the elf's fingers from his ears and was about to go eat when Dobby tugged on his pants again.

"Yes Dobby, what is it?"

"Sir is remembering that Dobby is free elf, he is free to leave Hogwarts to find employment elsewhere, Sir. Dobby is wondering if he might work for Harry Potter, Sir? Dobby is willing to work for free if Harry Potter cannot pay him." The elf stood trembling in front of Harry. Harry didn't know what to say, though it seemed that Hermione did.

"You will do no such thing, Dobby. If Harry wants you to work he will pay you," she said in an angry voice. Dobby snapped back at her.

"Dobby is a free elf and will conduct his own negotiations for employment, and will ask Miss to mind her own business." The elf shrank as he realized what he had said. Harry was more than a little shocked too. Hermione flapped her mouth a moment and sat back down, it was one of the few times Harry had seen her without a response. Ron, however, piped up.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Dobby." The elf seemed to relax again. Hermione turned to glare at Ron.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "but he was right."

Harry turned back to Dobby, ignoring Hermione's glare at Ron, unable to deal with a possible row between the two of them right now. He was glad for the distraction though because it had given him time to come up with a possible solution.

He had looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and circled his finger around the room, asking them with his eyes if Dobby would be welcome to work at the Burrow. They had turned to each other, shrugged, then looked back to Harry and nodded. Mr. Weasley had also pulled out his pockets to indicate that while the elf was welcome, they had no way of paying for his services. Harry made up his mind.

"Dobby, I would be honored to employ you but I really have no home for you to work at. I'm not sure there would be enough for you to do if you worked for me."

"Harry Potter Sir, this is your home, your family, Sir. Dobby will serve Harry Potter, his Weezey's and," he turned to Hermione, "young Miss's family," he finished.

Harry smiled. Dobby was smart, figuring out in a day or two what Harry had only gotten last night - that this house and these people were his family and home, if they would have him.

"Will you take ten galleons and two days off a week, Dobby?"

"Sir insults Dobby. Dobby will work for no more than five knuts and half a day off a week."

"Five galleons and one day off a week, Dobby," Harry countered.

"One galleon and one day off a week, and that is my final offer sir." The elf crossed his arms and glared at Harry. Harry suppressed a smile.

"Done," he said, offering his hand to the elf. "When can you start?" Beaming happily, Dobby shook Harry's hand.

"Dobby must go tell the Headmaster that he is resigning from Hogwarts and will be back this afternoon."

"Ok, see you later today, then," Harry said.

"Yes, Sir, Harry Potter sir," Dobby answered bowing at him then turning to bow at the others. "Good bye."

"Dobby….hurry home," Mrs. Weasley said. Dobby grinned at her.

"Yes Lady Weezey, Dobby will be quick." He raised his hand preparing to Disapparate.

"Dobby, one other thing," Harry said, stopping him.

"Sir?"

"Why did you not want to serve the Malfoys?" Dobby cringed at the name, and turned his head side to side looking for the world like he expected Lucius Malfoy to burst in any second.

"Because Sir, they was bad wizards, Sir. They did not deserve Dobby's trust."

"Remember that when you work for this family Dobby. Make sure we always deserve your trust."

"Dobby will not forget sir." He snapped his fingers and was gone.

"Well things certainly are interesting around here this summer," Mrs. Weasley said, to no one in particular. "Harry, you and I and Arthur will need to talk later. In the mean time," she continued, "I can't find where anything is in this kitchen now. Come see if you can find where that crazy elf put my other fry pan."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied walking into the kitchen.

Harry sat at the table eating breakfast, talking with Ron, Hemione and Ginny. Things between he and Ron seemed to be ok, but Hermione was very quiet.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked.

"That's not very much money for a lot of work Harry, and not much time off either."

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said, defending him. "Harry offered more, Dobby wouldn't take it. You can't be mad at Harry for that. I know you want to free all of them. But Dobby is free and you have to let him define what he wants, not what you want for him." Harry stared at Ron in surprise. His response had sounded a lot like something Dumbledore would have said. Hermione and Ginny were looking at him kind of funny too. Ron looked back at them.

"What? I can't come up with something profound once in a while too?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Hermione said. "Ron, I'm sorry," she added a moment later.

"It's OK, Hermione," he replied. Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron's cheek.

"Thanks," she said. Ron's face turned about five shades of red darker than his hair and he quickly stuffed a sausage into his mouth. Harry however could see the glow in his eyes. He felt himself wishing that he had been the one to come up with Ron's little bit of wisdom.

_This is getting difficult,_ said the voice in his head.

_I know,_ Harry answered.

"Hermione, Harry showed me your birthday gift last night. We…. Erm, well I was wondering if you would go back today? So we could get one of the three of us. And I was wondering if I could get one of you also?" Ron asked timidly.

"Hey, what about me?" Ginny asked, kicking Ron under the table.

"Ouch!"

"Aren't I part of this group too?" she demanded.

"Of course you are, Ginny," Harry said to her. "Come on Hermione, it'll be fun, what do you say?" he added, hoping to help keep things between he and Ron smooth.

"Come on, Hermione," Ginny pleaded with her. "Though I can't figure out why you would give one to this Git," she pointed at Ron. Ron ignored his sister and just looked hopefully at Hermione.

Hermione had been taken aback by Ron's request. She was glad to see that he wasn't mad about Harry's picture, but then quickly asked herself why he would be mad in the first place.

_Because he likes you, said the voice._

_Wishful thinking!_ Hermione snapped back.

"Ok, let's go. But at least let me go try and look a little better than I did for Harry's."

"NO!" both Harry and Ron said at once. "You're going just like that," Ron finished.

"Yeah, what he said," Harry added, agreeing with Ron. Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Fine, let's get going, I need to go to Gringotts if we're going to do this."

Ron had ridden with Hermione to her vault; Ginny had come with Harry to his. Harry let out a whoop as they headed down a hill and around the corner.

"This is great, I bet this is what a roller coaster is like," he yelled to Ginny.

"What's a roller coaster?" Ginny screamed back, as the cart screeched to a halt in front of Harry's vault.

"This is. Muggles build things like this and ride them for fun." Harry indicated towards the cart and tracks.

"Really?...That is so odd….It is a lot of fun though, isn't it? Will you take me sometime, Harry?"

"Sure Ginny," Harry replied, laughing at her. Ginny looked at Harry - her ears were turning red.

"Harry, I need to ask you something."

_Uh-oh,_ the voice in Harry's head popped up. He braced himself for what he thought was coming.

"Harry I know you just bought me that broom, and it cost a ton of money, and I know Ron says you have tons, but anyways there is something I need to buy, and I just don't have the money and neither do mum and dad, and I was wondering if I could borrow a few galleons from you?" Ginny's words had spilled out in a rush and her face was now burning red. Harry felt himself relax; he reached out and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Am I really your big brother?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then don't be afraid to ask me again if you need more." She smiled at him gratefully. Harry turned to look at his vault, handing the key to the Goblin who had accompanied them.

"This isn't the same vault I've been to before," Harry said to him.

"Yes, well with the inheritance you received this spring we required a larger vault," replied the Goblin.

Harry had not expected this. The old vault, while it had had large stacks of galleons, sickles, and knuts in it was far from full and now with the money Sirius had left him, it was too small?

"Wait here, Ginny. I'll get what I need. Then you can get what you need." Harry didn't want to see the look on Ginny's face when she saw what was in his vault and thought it might be better to see it alone for the first time himself anyways.

His jaw dropped when he entered the vault. It was as big as the whole of the Dursley's house. There were stacks of gold and silver more than halfway to the ceiling. A huge mound of bronze knuts and piles of gems were strewn about. Harry shook his head to clear it and stuffed a handful of gold galleons into his bag. He walked out of the vault past Ginny.

"Go ahead," he said, and sat back down on the cart to wait for her. Thoughts of his parents and Sirius filled his head.

Ginny walked into Harry's vault and tripped over a large pile of silver sickles scattering them about. She had never even imagined that this much money and riches existed. That it all belonged to Harry was beyond comprehension.

"It's none of my business," she mumbled to herself. She quickly counted out fifteen galleons and put them in her bag.

_That should be enough,_ she thought. Ginny walked out of the vault thanking the Goblin on the way and sat down next to Harry. He was silent. The Goblin came back from locking the vault, ready to bring them back up to the lobby.

"Can you wait a minute before we leave?" she asked. The goblin bowed to her and backed away. Ginny turned to Harry touching his hand.

"I had no idea Harry." Harry turned to her, tears streaked his face.

"I would trade it all if I could have just one day with them."

"I know you would, Harry." Ginny pulled Harry close to her and held him while he cried on her shoulder. It was a long time before the Goblin interrupted, asking if they were ready to leave.

"We can go now," Ginny said to him.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked when they finally showed up in the lobby.

"The cart broke," Ginny told him. "I really don't like this place much," she remarked, as she looked around. "Come on, let's go have some fun." Ginny led the way out the door. Harry walked next to her, Ron and Hermione trailing behind. Harry liked thinking of Ginny as his little sister. And last night she had called him her big brother. He started to smile again.

"Come on, I'll race you to the picture shop," he said, taking off with the others chasing after him. Ginny beat them all.

"I had no idea you were so fast Ginny," Ron said, gasping for air.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," she commented. Harry smiled at how right she was.

It was hours later that they left the shop, each carrying packages of pictures. Ron had even had a few taken by himself to give to his parents for Christmas. They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and then on to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny went upstairs to put away their packages. Ron turned to Hermione.

"Thank you," he said to her. Hermione blushed slightly.

"You're welcome, Ronald." Ron hated his full name. His mother, Ginny and Hermione were the only ones who could use it and get away with it. If his mother or Ginny were using it, he was usually in trouble. But Hermione could use it when she was angry or when she was happy with him and it didn't bother him. In fact, he liked it. Especially if he knew she was pleased with him for something.

"Well I suppose I'll go put these away. See you at supper?"

"Yeah, see you at supper, Ronald," Hermione replied. Ron started up the stairs, and Hermione started for the door.

"Hermione…." She stopped. "I was going to go flying for awhile, if you were interested."

"Yes!" she heard herself saying.

_Oh, I hate flying,_the voice whined.

_So do I,_ Hermione replied.

"Great, I'll go ask Harry if I can borrow his broom," Ron said, the excitement in his voice evident to everyone but Hermione.

"Ronald, you have two brooms."

"No, I sold the Comet to Bill to pay for pictures today."

"Oh….ok, well meet me in the garden in ten minutes then." Ron nodded his head and as soon as he was around the corner, he raced upstairs with his things. Harry was in his room. _No, their room,_ Ron corrected himself.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hey, get what you wanted, Ron?"

"Yeah I did. Thanks, Harry." Ron set the pictures carefully up on his dresser, pausing to look at the picture of just Hermione for a moment before picking up his new Firebolt.

"Going flying? Sounds like fun, I'll come too," Harry said grabbing his broom. Ron winced, the easy feeling of a moment ago gone in a flash.

"Actually Harry, I asked Hermione to go and was wondering if I could borrow your broom?"

"Oh…." Harry said looking at Ron.

"Maybe, I should ask Ginny," Ron mumbled heading for the door. Harry stopped him.

"Sure thing Ron, not a problem," Harry handed his broom over.

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it," Ron said quietly before heading for the door again.

"Ron, make sure you give me a chance too," Harry called after him.

"I know Harry. I promise - just flying, OK?" he said looking back at Harry.

"See you at dinner, Mate," Harry said. Ron turned to go again.

"Hey, Ron."

"Yeah, Harry?"

"If she falls and breaks her neck, I'll break yours." Ron smirked to himself.

"Won't have to Harry, I'll do it for you. See you later." Ron headed out the door to the garden.

Harry headed to the bathroom. It looked like Dobby had been there today too. He thought about going to see what Ginny was up to but could see her buried in a spell book in her room. It looked like she was doing one of the essays she had been assigned over the summer. He remembered how difficult his O.W.L. year had been and decided he better let her work.

"I'm hungry," he said to himself and turned towards the kitchen. When he got there he found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Harry, hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah I am." Harry sat down and picked up an apple to snack on.

"Harry," began Mr. Weasley. "Molly and I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Oh Arthur, get to the point," Mrs. Weasley interrupted him. "Harry, if you want to hire Dobby, that is your business. That he cleans and works here, we allow for his sake more than yours. But we cannot allow you to spend all of the money your parents left you buying such expensive gifts for our children. Giving Fred and George the money to start their business, this family, while not rich, can live without such charity. There are others in much greater need than us." Harry had been expecting this, but he still didn't know what to say. He thought for a long time before answering.

"You know, I've lived almost my whole life without a family," he started. "I have never had a home to go to, a place to live yes, but never a home.

"My aunt and uncle, they never gave me enough of anything that I had any to share. I can remember the first day Ron and I met. I bought a ton of candy on the train to share with him. It was the best day of my life." Harry kept going.

"I'm tired of not having a family or home, so I'm going to make my own. I have a new Godparent now….His name is Remus Lupin. I have a sister, her name is Ginny Weasley. I have brothers, Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. What I'm missing is a home….and someone I could consider parents," Harry finished his speech. He sat at the table holding the forgotten apple in his hand. He was scared; the Weasleys could always refuse him. Ron's father got up and walked over to Harry's side of the table he sat down on the bench facing Harry.

"Harry you can always call this house your home. And I would be honored if you would call me dad. I think, however, you should reserve that for your father. I would suggest Arthur." Harry looked at Ron's mum. She had tears in her eyes.

"And you, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

"My children call me Mum. For you Harry, I will allow Molly," she answered crushing him in one of her famous hugs. Harry looked at his adoptive parents, a sense of relief washed over him. He put the key to his vault at Gringotts on the table.

"I don't want to offer you charity. But what is mine belongs to my family. Please let me share it," he said quietly. Mr. Weasley regarded him for a moment.

"Son, you will find that this family does not need much. No matter how much money we have, we will still buy used school books and such."

"If they were good enough for my brothers and sister then they are good enough for me….Just please buy us new dress robes, those ones you bought Ron were a little scary." Molly laughed at him.

"Well what are you two doing just sitting there? We need to get dinner ready," she said. "Harry, you can peel potatoes." Harry stood at the sink peeling potatoes. Molly had taught him the correct spell and the pile of finished ones was growing in the pot on the fire. Harry thought back to all the times he had peeled potatoes for his Aunt Petunia and how he hated it. Now he was happy to do it, and even enjoyed it.

Dinner that night was fairly subdued compared to the party of the night before. And with everyone still tired from that and shopping that day, bedtime was quite welcome.

Hermione was lying awake daydreaming about Ron and flying with him that afternoon. She had been terrified the whole time. Not been able to get more than a few feet in the air without the broom tipping over and dropping her in a heap on the ground. Ron had taken to standing with his wand under her, levitating her each time she fell so she wouldn't get hurt.  
His patience had been neverending, not snapping at her once, no matter that he had repeated the same instructions to her over and over.

_He has been perfect all summer. You haven't been able to pick a fight with him once,_ the voice offered. Hermione couldn't dispute that, it was nice to not be fighting with him all the time. She had finally sat down heavily on the ground in front of him.

"I can't do this, Ronald," she had said. He had sat down next to her not saying anything. Then she had asked him if two people could ride one broom. He had jumped up, zipped off to the house carrying one broom riding the other and returned a few minutes later with just his broom.

Hermione had climbed on back and held on to him for dear life. She had opened her eyes once, and immediately closed them again. It was as scary as the ride on the thestrals last spring, scary but exhilarating. Ron was in complete control of the broom. She could feel it respond to the inputs he made, and had been truly sorry when he landed.

Hermione knew she was in trouble. She wasn't afraid of picking the wrong one anymore. She was scared because she loved both, was pretty sure she wanted both and would only be able to have one.

Ginny got up from her desk and let the delivery owl in the window.

"Finally!" she exclaimed to herself. She paid the owl and went back to her desk, pulling the wrapping off the package from the photo shop. She had just mastered the spells she needed and there was a lot to do before she headed back to school.


	4. The DA Reformed

Harry woke up early the day after he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had gone to Diagon Alley to get their pictures taken. His scar was pricking lightly. Harry could already tell that Voldemort was happy about something. He was tempted to open the conduit a little to see what was causing such strong emotions in Voldemort, but decided against finding out. It was likely to be bad news for everyone else, and Harry just didn't want to know. Instead, he concentrated on closing it tight. It took about twenty minutes for the pricking to finally stop.

The words of the prophecy played in Harry's mind:

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES….BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES….THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…."_

He didn't like them very much. He had spent hours looking for a way out of it, and many more trying to decide if he should tell his friends.

Harry had learned to accept all of the things that had happened to him because of Voldemort. Some, because they were more recent, were just closer to the surface. He had even found one good thing the Dark Lord had caused to happen in his life. Hermione.

Before Professor Quirll let the troll in the school his first year, she had been horrible to be around. But he and Ron had gone to find Hermione. They had saved her life, and she had saved them from Professor McGonagall. Hermione had turned into one of his two - three now - best friends.

What Harry couldn't adjust too was that either he or Voldemort would have to die by the other's hand in order to live. Harry knew Voldemort was more than willing to kill him. Harry however, didn't think he could kill Voldemort. Not because he didn't have the ability, but because he didn't want to murder anyone. Even if they had killed his parents, or were trying to kill him.

_I wonder what would happen if I just tried to hide?_ he asked himself silently.

_Voldemort will hunt you, and anyone close to you until either you or he is dead,_ the voice in his head spoke up. _We cannot hide._

Harry didn't answer. He knew the voice was right. Harry made his decision; he was going to tell the others about the prophecy.

_They deserve the chance to run while they can,_ he thought.

_You severely underestimate them,_ said the voice.

Harry dressed and headed downstairs. No one else was up yet. He sat down at the table with a quill and parchment and began to write, tucking the parchment into his pocket when he had finished. He wasn't sure when, but sometime today he would show it to Ron and Hermione. Harry looked up at a noise in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dobby," he said.

"Sir is up early today. Dobby is sorry not to have breakfast ready," the elf apologized.

"It's ok, Dobby. Can I help you?" Dobby was taken aback.

"Help Dobby, sir? Dobby is paid to help Harry Potter, not have his work done for him."

"Dobby, sometimes everyone needs help, even a house elf," Harry said with a sigh. Dobby's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Dobby is honored by sir's kind words. Dobby is truly blessed to serve such a great wizard….Sir, Dobby senses that Harry Potter is troubled. Perhaps Dobby can help," he added brightening a little. Harry looked at the elf. Dobby looked back at him with his huge eyes.

"Please sir, Dobby knows many things." The elf stepped timidly towards Harry. Harry regarded him a moment and pulled the parchment out of his pocket.

"Dobby, you are a free elf, so I cannot stop you from doing anything you want to do. But if you want to see this, you must promise that you will not scream, or run around breaking things over your head. And you must promise that you will not go off to fight Voldemort for me."

Dobby had cowered down at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. He looked around fearfully.

"Dobby?" he squeaked. "Why would Dobby want to fight the Dark Lord?" Harry set the parchment on the table.

"Promise?"

The elf climbed onto the bench next to him, he nodded at Harry. Harry slid the parchment to Dobby, watching closely to see what reaction the elf would have.

Dobby turned his head back to Harry after he finished reading the prophecy. He was trembling. Harry couldn't tell if the elf was scared, mad or both. He was clearly struggling to maintain control of himself.

"Remember, you promised, Dobby."

"Harry Potter must destroy the Dark Lord if he is to live, sir?" the elf squeaked in a voice softer than any Harry had heard from Dobby before.

"Professor Dumbledore interprets the prophecy that way. I can't find any other meaning either," Harry replied. "Dobby, I can't kill anyone, not even Voldemort. Dobby, I don't want to commit murder." Harry couldn't believe he had said it. He felt a huge sense of relief just telling someone, anyone.

"Harry Potter is a great wizard. He will find the strength to do what he must," the elf said firmly.

"You don't understand, Dobby. I'm not like Voldemort. I can't kill him just to save myself," Harry answered, his anger rising.

"If sir cannot destroy the Dark Lord for himself, then he must do it for his Weezey, for young Miss, for Dobby, because if he does not then the Dark Lord will rule…." Dobby replied, his own anger rising. Harry was caught off guard. He had been so focused on the part of the prophecy that said if he wanted to live, he would have to kill Voldemort that he had forgotten he was the only one who could.

_If I don't, Voldemort will hunt down and kill everyone I care about. All my friends, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Hermione,_ he said to himself.  
_  
I won't let him hurt them! I don't care what it does to us,_ the voice spat vehemently at him.

"Dobby understands the great burden sir must carry. But sir is a great wizard, and all great wizards must do things they would rather not. It is what makes them great."

Harry looked at Dobby with a newfound respect. He didn't understand the magic that bound house elves to their families. He had no idea what it had cost Dobby to betray the Malfoys during his second year at Hogwarts. He only knew that Dobby was ostracized by other house elves, and for that matter by most of the magical world. Dobby was as alone in the world as Harry had been growing up with the Dursleys, all because he had helped Harry.

"You sound a lot like Dumbledore, Dobby. Thank you," Harry said.

"Harry Potter tells Dobby, that sometimes even house elves need help, sir. Sometimes sir, so does great wizards."

"Dobby, if I am a great wizard….Then you must be the greatest of house elves." Harry smiled at him. Dobby beamed at him his great orb like eyes shining brightly.

"Now will you let me help with breakfast?"

"Sir may set the table," answered the elf.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were lying on their backs under the large oak tree watching the clouds float by. Harry was trying to decide if he was going to tell Ginny about the prophecy. She was his friend, but she was also his little sister now. For some reason, he felt more need to protect her than he did with Ron and Hermione, and he knew that by telling others he placed them and himself at greater risk.

_She is our friend, close enough to know the whole truth, we betray her if we don't tell her too,_ the voice said.

_Argh! Why are you always right?_ Harry asked. The voice didn't answer. Harry sat up, reaching into his pocket for the parchment with the prophecy.

"Have any of you ever wondered why Voldemort wants to kill me?...Why he killed my parents when I was a baby?...Why he tried to kill me too?...Why he lured me to the Ministry last spring?" he asked quietly. The others were startled out of their daydreams.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! You could at least give a little warning before dropping a question like that," Ron said after coughing up the candy he had been sucking on. Hermione smacked his arm.

"Grow up, Ronald. It's just a name." Ginny just glared at Ron.

"Of course we have, Harry. Why are you asking?" Hermione reached out to touch his arm. Harry stood up and held the parchment out to her.

"After the fight at the Ministry, Dumbledore sent me to his office to wait for him. We talked for a long time. I was mad at him, at myself. I destroyed a lot of his things that night while he tried to help me. Finally, he calmed me down enough to apologize to me. He said he had failed me by trying to protect me from the truth. This is what he wanted to protect me from," Harry finished. Hermione reached up slowly to take the parchment.

"You won't like what it says," Harry said holding on to it.

"I want to know. I don't care what it says," Hermione replied, and with a slight tug pulled the parchment away from him. Harry turned and started to wander away.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"Nowhere, I just thought I would let you read it," Harry called back over his shoulder.

"Give me that," Ginny said, snatching the parchment out of Hermione's hand.

"Hey!" Ginny ignored her. Ron and Hermione moved to either side of her reading over her shoulder.

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES….BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES….THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…."_

Hermione finished reading. She turned to look for Harry.

_He's over there, by the big boulder,_ the voice said.

"Is this what I think it is?" Ron asked.

"It's a prophecy, Ronald," Hermione answered. "And Dumbledore must think it's a real prophecy, or he wouldn't have given it to Harry," she added, seeing the incredulous look on his face.

"Ginny?" Ron looked at his sister. She had wandered away, and turned to look at him when he said her name. Ron was startled; her eyes seemed to be on fire, she was frightening to look at.

"We better go find him. He probably thinks we won't want to be his friends after we see this," she said storming off in the direction Harry had gone. Ron and Hermione hurried to catch up. Harry looked up at what he hoped were still his friends.

"Anyone in their right mind would get as far away from me as they could," he said quietly into the emptiness that surrounded him.

_I already told you, you severely underestimate them,_ the voice said to him.

"It's time to start the DA again," Ginny said, sinking down on her knees in front of him. "If you have to fight Tom, then I'm going to make sure you're ready." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They were as shocked as he was.

"Tom?" Ron asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Ginny hissed, the name rolling off her tongue venomously, "Voldemort, that is his real name. If Harry has to fight that bastard, then I am going to make sure he is ready. You two can either help me, or Get Out Of My Way!"

"Whoa Ginny, calm down," Ron snapped at her.

"Ronald and I have been helping Harry fight against Voldemort since our first year. Of course we're going to help you," Hermione retorted, her temper rising with Ginny's. Ron pulled Harry to his feet, lifting him off the ground in a bear hug.

"I always thought something like this was the deal between you two. He's got a lot to worry about Harry, because you're going to be the greatest wizard in the world, better even than Dumbledore," he said as he let Harry go.

"We'll always be your friends, Harry," Ginny and Hermione added, hugging him at the same time.

_I told you, you underestimated them,_ the voice said.

"Thanks guys," Harry answered, relief washing over him. "So when do you want to start?" he asked after a moment.

"Start what Harry?" Hermione and Ron asked together.

"The DA."

"Now, Harry," Ginny said firmly, her eyes still flaming. "We start now."

They were in Ron and Harry's room. It had taken two days to find Remus Lupin. He had listened quietly to what they were planning and agreed that if they hoped to defend themselves against it, they needed to practice. Finally they managed to convince him to teach them how to perform the Imperius Curse.

"You're sure about this, Harry?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry nodded his head.

"Voldemort uses it all the time. We need to be able to fight it." Hermione raised her wand at him.

_"Imperio!"_

Harry hadn't felt it since the imposter Mad-Eye had demonstrated it on all the students in his 4th year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The floating sensation came back, every thought and worry wiped out of his head. He was just relaxed and happy.

_Jump on the bed Harry…._ the voice said, a voice that was not his own.

_Why?_ another voice said to him. It was Harry's own voice. He recognized it, but it was different than the one that normally talked to him.

_Jump on the bed Harry…._

_I don't want to. Tell her to jump on the bed herself,_ the voice said to him.

_I SAID JUMP ON THE BED HARRY!_

_NO!_ the voice thundered in his mind. Harry felt his senses rush back in on him. He blinked his eyes and looked around.

_Where did you go?_ Harry asked the voice in his head silently.

_I'm right here, just like always,_ answered the first voice, the one that was always with him.

_No. Not you, the other voice, the one who told me not to jump on the bed?_ Harry thought.

_That would be me,_ the second voice said.

_Where did he come from?_ asked the first voice.

_He's been there ever since 4th year when the imposter Mad-Eye demonstrated the 'Imperious Curse' on us,_ Harry answered. _Why haven't you showed up since then?_

_Wasn't needed,_ said the second voice.

_Well from now on you speak up whether I need you or not,_ Harry said.

_You're the boss. You want me to stick around, I'll stick around._

"Harry, you ok?" Hermione asked. He looked very confused to her.

"What?...Oh yeah, hey I did it. You wanted me to jump on the bed, but I didn't," Harry replied. "It wasn't very hard to beat, were you putting much into the curse, Hermione?"

"No, we agreed to start low and build as we got better at fighting it. I probably should have put more into it with you. You fought it better than anyone when that imposter did it to us."

"I want to try next, we never did it at school. I guess they must have thought it was too much for students below 4th year," Ginny interjected.

"Ok then," Hermione raised her wand towards Ginny, "ready?" Ginny nodded her head.

_"Imperio!"_

Ginny felt happiness wash over her. It felt the same as it did her first year, when Voldemort had used the diary of Tom Riddle, his sixteen year old self to possess her. He had used her to open the Chamber of Secrets. To release the basilisk, hurt all those students. Ginny had fought him, been more of a challenge for him to control than any other person he had tried to possess. She was eleven at the time.

Ginny had developed two new selves to help her fight. Combined with her first voice and conscious self the four of them had won. Ginny had thrown the diary away, saved herself. But then Harry had found the diary. Ginny was to weak to fight anymore when she tried to save him by stealing it back. Tom Riddle had finally been able to take full control of her.

Ginny had not let the voices fade after Harry rescued her. She had developed her gift, used her ability daily.

_Jump on the bed Ginny…._

And they remembered what happened the last time.

_Jump on the bed Ginny…._

The voices flew to her aid now.

_NO GINNY!_ the first voice thundered in her head, breaking Hermione's spell.

_PROTEGO!...PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ two different voices roared in her mind a millisecond later. Hermione was hit with the second spell, her wand pointed at Ginny, her mouth open in surprise, she was frozen solid.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, jumping between her and Hermione. Ron grabbed his sister in a bear hug wrestling her onto the bed with Harry's help.

"Get off me!" Ginny screamed, fighting them wildly. Harry grabbed her head.

"Look at me!" Ginny's eyes darted to Harry. "It's ok, Ginny!" A flicker of recognition flashed in her mind and her struggles slowed enough for Ron to wretch her wand away but she was still fighting them firecly.

"Ginny! Ginny! Look at me!" Harry yelled, holding her face so she had to look at him. Harry could see her eyes blazing with fear….and power! The fury subsided slightly as she focused on Harry.

"Ginny, it's me, Ron." Her eyes darted to Ron. "It's ok Ginny, calm down. You're ok, no one is going to hurt you." The fire continued to decrease in her eyes and Harry could feel her relax - she wasn't fighting any more. He let his grip loosen.

"You're ok Ginny, no one is going to hurt you… ok?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded her head at him. Harry and Ron let her go. Helping her sit up, she started to shake violently. Ron sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's ok Ginny….just relax. I've got you now….I won't let any one hurt you," he said rocking her back and forth. "Harry I've got her, why don't you help Hermione." Harry nodded his head at him and got up off the bed, walking to Hermione.

"It's ok Ginny….just calm down."

_"Finite!"_ Harry waved his wand at Hermione. He caught her as she fell forward.

"Harry?" Hermione looked at him confused and then at Ron rocking Ginny in his arms on the bed. She could hear him whispering at her, telling her to calm down. Every few seconds, a shudder would rip through her body.

"What happened? Did I hurt her?"

"No, you didn't hurt her. Are you ok, Hermione? She didn't hit you with anything else?"

"No, I'm fine, tell me what happened, Harry."

"In a minute, first let Ginny know you're ok," Harry told her. Hermione looked at Harry quizzically.

"I have an idea, but it will be better for Ginny if she tells us. Let her know you're ok." Hermione nodded at him and crossed to the bed, kneeling down in front of Ginny, she reached up to take her hand.

"Ginny…" Ginny looked down, startled to see her.

"It's ok, Ginny, I'm not hurt. I promise…" Ginny sank down on the floor hugging Hermione close to her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you," she was crying in big sobs. "It was just so much like before….like when he possessed me….I just lashed out. I'm sorry."

Hermione let Ginny hold her, letting her cry until she began to calm down again. When she had, Hermione pushed Ginny away putting her hands on Ginny's shoulders.

"Look at me, Ginny." Ginny hesitated, afraid to look in Hermione's eyes. "Look at me!" Hermione demanded. She lifted Ginny's head with her hand. "I'm ok. I'm not hurt." Ginny nodded. "I'm not hurt, and I'm not mad at you….ok?" Ginny nodded again. "What happened when Voldemort did this to you is why we are practicing how to fight against it. Do you understand me?" Ginny nodded her head again. "No, answer me Ginny."

"I understand, Hermione, I'll be ok now," Ginny said quietly while wiping her face.

"Good. Come on now, stand up." Hermione stood up pulling Ginny with her she hugged her again. "Now, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, it was just Tom," Ginny said, shaking her head on Hermione's shoulder. "It was just Tom."

"Ginny….Why don't you sit down and tell us exactly what happened to you, when You-Know-Who possessed you. Tell us how it compared with the _Imperious Curse,_" Ron said. He sat down on the bed, pulling Ginny up next to him so she could lay her head on his lap. Hermione sat on the floor reaching up to hold her hand, while Harry sat down behind her resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Tell us, Ginny," Ron said.

They listened quietly. Harry had been briefly possessed by Voldemort too, but not like Ginny had. He understood only vaguely how much Voldemort had hurt her. By the time she had finished, he understood that she had lost more to Voldemort than he had. He also found it was becoming much easier to think about killing the Dark Lord.

They sat there for a long time after Ginny had finished. Hermione and Ron both looked a little pale to Harry. Ginny however, had seemed to grow stronger as she talked, finally she sat up. Harry could see a flicker of flame in her eyes again. He understood what it was that made her so volatile. He understood that Ginny was probably the most prepared of any of them to fight again if she had to.

"I'm ready to try again," Ginny said firmly. "I think this time you better take away my wand," she added holding it out to Hermione. Ron and Hermione tried to protest.

"Ginny, not today, we…."

"Yes today! Tom could come for us tomorrow," Ginny hissed, her anger flaring again.

"Ok, Ginny, you want to keep going, fine… but wait your turn. I want to try next," Hermione snapped, matching Ginny's anger. She stood up and tossed her wand to Ron.

"Ok Ginny, I'm ready." She nodded at her. Ginny raised her wand at Hermione.

_"Imperio!"_

**A/n: Ok, so the voices come from GoF. Look up where Mad-Eye has Harry under the imperious curse, and he starts to fight it off. I took it as a voice different than the one that normally talks to Harry, a second voice. From there I figured if you could have two, you could have more and it might make sense that Dumbledore has a bunch. I mean he seems distracted half the time someone talks to him, yet still comes back with the right response, it is just a little slow. If he was having an internal discussion with four different voices, that might explain why. Oh and how did you like Ginny here? I'm sure some people wondered where she had defied Voldemort, not only did she defy him, she beat him. Not bad for an eleven year old girl, wouldn't you say?**


	5. Year Six Begins

Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor

Year Six Begins

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were eating ice creams and enjoying the last day of summer holiday at Diagon Alley. O.W.L.'s had come earlier that summer - Hermione had received one in each of her subjects except for Astronomy. That exam had been thrown out. Students would be sitting it again the third week of the fall term. Ron and Harry had been surprised to find they had either O's or E's in all their subjects except for Divination. The good news was they could still be Aurors. The bad news, they all had to continue with Snape in Potions.

Ron and Hermione were the Gryffindor Prefects again for sixth year students while Ginny, along with Colin Creevey, had been selected as Prefects for fifth years. Ginny was thrilled. She had been convinced that the trouble she caused in her first year with Tom Riddle's diary would be held against her. Her parents per family tradition had bought her a gift, a beautiful Eagle Owl; she had named it Putney. 

Harry had taken Ginny shopping too, waiting patiently while she searched for hours in Flourish and Blotts book store. She had finally picked an old musty volume which had no title. The book was bound in faded red leather and was very heavy. The shopkeeper had seemed surprised when Ginny placed it on the counter, like he didn't know it was in the shop in the first place. Harry had shrugged it off, figuring some of the books in there had been on the shelves longer than the shopkeeper had been alive.

Ginny had also helped Harry purchase a simple necklace. It had a clear silky strand made of dragon heartstring and a single translucent purple stone set in a silver backed pendant. Harry had refused to tell her who it was for, and after spending the morning trying to get it out of him she gave up. Harry hadn't picked up that she quit trying as soon as they had joined up with Ron and Hermione.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided to try staying at the Leaky Cauldron again this year, with hopes of getting to King's Cross Station early for once. Harry doubted very much that this would happen, but didn't say anything to Molly about it. All said it had been a great day and despite still being angry about Sirius, an even better summer.

"It's getting late, we should head back to the Leaky Cauldron, Mum and Dad wanted to have dinner," Ron said.

"Ugh, like I'll be able to eat after this." Hermione indicated to the empty dish in front of her.

"Speak for yourself," Harry replied, patting his stomach. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"Me too," Ron added. Hermione looked disbelievingly at the two of them muttering under her breath. Ginny rolled her eyes at them.

"Well come on then. Let's take these two pigs to the trough," she shot at them. Hermione let loose a short snort of laughter at Ginny's comment.

They were walking down the street when Hermione stumbled into Harry and fell to the ground landing awkwardly on her arm. She cried out as the others heard a loud snap.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Ginny yelped as she and the others bent down to help her. Hermione was holding her arm gingerly and crying.

"Stupid Mudblood, why don't you watch where you're going?" The voice registered instantly in Harry's brain.

_Malfoy._

"Help Hermione," Ginny said to him. She and Ron spun to face Malfoy. He was flanked by his bodyguards; Crabbe and Goyle.

"That's it Potter, stay there and hide behind the Weasels," Malfoy snarled at him. Harry ignored him.

"Hermione?"

"It's broken, Harry."

"Can you get up?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied shaking her head. And then nodding to where it had fallen she added, "Just hand me my wand."

Ron had grown a lot over the summer; Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem as big as they had been last year. With the rage he was in, it wouldn't have mattered if they were full-grown lions. He started forward, forgetting his wand in his pocket. Crabbe and Goyle moved to meet him.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Ginny cast her spell picking the two boys up and tossing them into the middle of the square. They landed in a heap, and then scrambled to their feet trying to get away from her. Ginny sent another spell at them, tying them tightly together.

The sneer on Malfoy's face disappeared. The shield spells that he had cast on Crabbe and Goyle before he tripped Hermione had been simply overwhelmed when Ginny's spell hit them. He tried to back away from Ron, but the crowd gathering to see what the commotion was all about blocked his escape. Malfoy brought his wand up.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ he screamed.

_"Protego!"_ Ron yelled. Malfoy's spell deflected off Ron's shield spell, petrifying a nearby tree. Ron reached Malfoy, picked him up, and threw him against a nearby wall. He advanced on Malfoy again in a blind rage.

Malfoy was trying desperately to get away. Ginny, sensing that Ron was beyond reason ran up and grabbed him around his waist attempting to hold him back.

Hermione waved her wand over her wrist, speaking a spell. She gasped in pain as the broken bone in her arm healed.

"Help me up, Harry," she whispered, gritting her teeth against the pain in her arm. Harry pulled her to her feet. They turned together to see what was happening between Ron, Ginny and Malfoy's gang.

Ron had stopped trying to drag Ginny with him and instead reached his hand towards Malfoy. When he lifted his arm, Malfoy rose into the air. Harry could see Ron beginning to clench his hand into a fist. Malfoy screamed. Ron was crushing him.

"We have to stop him," Hermione yelled.

"How!?" Harry yelled back.

Ginny had given up trying to hold Ron back, and was now hitting him with every curse she knew. Her spells were simply bouncing off the shield spell Ron had cast when the fight first began. Hermione ran over and stepped in front of Ron. She pulled his face around forcing him to look at her.

"Put him down, Ronald!" As soon as Ron focused on Hermione, Malfoy fell in a heap to the ground.

"Hermione, what?...Are you ok?" Ron asked, looking surprised to see her.

"Yes I'm fine," she answered. Ron looked at Malfoy staggering to his feet. He was holding his side, Crabbe and Goyle were still hopelessly trussed together.

"What happened to them?" he asked, confused by all the people gathered round them. The whole incident had lasted maybe a minute. Ministry officials were beginning to rush in now.

"What's going on here?" one demanded.

"They attacked me and my friends," Malfoy jumped in, indicating towards Harry, still holding his side. "See look at them," he added, pointing to Crabbe and Goyle. The official turned to Harry and the others.

"That's a lie, sir. I saw the whole thing. Those two with the red hair only defended their friend after he," the man pointed at Malfoy, "tripped that girl there, the one with the brown hair. That other boy," he pointed to Harry. "Blimey its….well, he didn't do anything but hand the girl her wand back after she had fallen." Harry had no idea who this person was. But he was glad to have him speak up.

"I saw it too, sir, happened just like the man said. That one," he pointed at Malfoy, "even called one of them a Mudblood." The official looked around at the crowd.

"You two," he pointed at a two of his junior assistants, "round up those three. Take their wands." He indicated towards Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, and then spotting three more of his assistants, as they appeared, snapped instructions at them too.

"You three round up any witness who wants to make a statement." The three officials turned to follow his instructions. The Senior Ministry Official then turned to Harry and his friends.

"You four come with me." He motioned them to a table and sat down. "Now which one of you wants to tell me what happened?" Ginny started talking, taking the official through the whole incident.

"All right," he said when she had finished. "Anyone else want to add anything?" They all shook their heads. "You must be Arthur Weasley's kids," he remarked, looking at Ron and Ginny. They nodded in reply. "Where are your parents today?"

"They're waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron, we're staying there tonight before heading to school tomorrow. We were on our way to meet them when Malfoy attacked us," Ron answered.

"Well go on then. I know where to find you if I need to. And don't worry about this. I don't think you will be in any trouble over it. Those other three though," he shook his head. "They won't be so lucky."

"You're late! I've been worried sick about you. No message….Nothing to let me know where you were!" Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione blanched. Mrs. Weasley was in full song and could deliver a tongue lashing that even Dumbledore preferred to avoid. The four of them looked at each other. "Well!" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"We would have been here…." Harry started, but was interrupted when a Ministry owl shot out of the fire place, sailed across the room and dropped a sealed official Ministry envelope in Mrs. Weasley's hair. She took one look at it, and glared at them again.

"Don't you lot go anywhere. I'm not done with you yet!"

"What do you suppose that is?" Harry whispered at Ron.

"Hopefully a letter telling her I was switched at birth and my real Mum wants me back. It might keep her from killing me."

"You dopes," Hermione cut in. "It's probably a letter telling them about what happened with Malfoy." Ginny looked paralyzed at the idea.

"I think I would have preferred it if the Ministry guy had just given me to the dementors," Ron said morosely.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. All four of them jumped. "Come here look at this!" She waved the letter at him. He hurried over to take it from her. They all held their breath as Mrs. Weasley rounded on them.

"Hermione, are you ok?" At the sound of her name Hermione had tried to duck behind Harry. Harry felt Hermione's grip relax on his arm, as she realized she was safe. "Come here let me see that arm." Mrs. Weasley drug Hermione off to a chair. "Oh my goodness dear, healing it yourself, let me check it. Six boys goodness knows I've fixed more than a few broken bones."

"It's ok, Mrs. Weasley. Really, it's just sore now. Ginny said that that was normal. That her ankle hurt a little for a day or so after it was healed this spring," Hermione tried to reassure Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley however, simply ignored her, running her wand over Hermione's arm to make sure it had healed properly.

"Well it seems to be in good order. What spell did you use?"

Harry didn't hear Hermione's reply, but saw her wincing as her arm was prodded some more. Mrs. Weasley however, blanched.

"Well of course it hurts, that is not a healing spell. It will work, but won't take away any of the pain….Honestly, you four, always having to do things yourself, not asking for help…." Mrs. Weasley was rambling now, not really talking to anyone in particular. "Now let me see if I can't make it a little better…..There that should do it." Hermione felt the throbbing pain subside to a minor ache.

"Thank you. Oh, that's much better. You'll have to teach me that," she said gratefully. Harry could see the stress leave her face as the pain subsided.

The others had felt safe enough to move, and had joined the two of them at the table. Mr. Weasley was rereading the letter for the third time. Mrs. Weasley looked up at the others.

"Was any one else hurt?"

"Just Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle," Harry answered.

"Perhaps one of you could fill in the gaps for us," Mr. Weasley broke in, looking at Ron.

"Ginny, you better tell them. After Hermione fell and I heard Malfoy's voice, I really don't remember anything," Ron replied.

After Ginny finished relating what had happened her parents just looked at her, and then they turned to Ron. In fact everyone was looking at Ron now. They had been joined by a number of other people around the room who, on overhearing bits of the story, had found it too interesting to prevent them from minding their own business.

"I don't believe it, Ginny. You must have just missed seeing it in my hand. I can't do magic without my wand," Ron said. Most of the others around the circle murmured in agreement.

"Takes a really powerful wizard to do magic like that without his wand, I'd wager only Dumbledore, and You-Know-Who can do it," one old wizard commented. The others nodded their heads in agreement and started to filter away again.

"Excellent tale either way, gave those three a whipping too. All sons of Death Eaters, more than deserved what they got," the old wizard said as he wandered back to the bar for another mug of firewhisky.

"I don't care what anyone says," Ginny fumed. "I know what I saw. Your wand was not in your hand."

"I agree with Ginny, mate. I didn't see your wand either," Harry added. Ron looked around; his mother and father had a look of surprise and pride on their faces. He turned to Hermione.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"I had to stand right in front of you to get you to drop Malfoy. You were not using a wand, Ronald," Hermione answered softly.

"Who would have thought, our little Ronnikins," Fred poked at him.

"Knocking the puss out of Malfoy without a wand," George finished, and then belted Ron on the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Ron snapped at him.

"Just making sure," George said.

"That you remember not to try it on us. Or we'll turn you into a pretzel," said Fred smiling at him.

Dinner that night was quite a celebration. Ron spent the night listening to Harry, Ginny and Hermione as they were forced to retell different parts of the story again and again.

_Maybe I really didn't use my wand,_ he thought to himself.

_Well I certainly don't recall pulling it out,_ the voice in his head spoke up.

_Well since you don't, he doesn't, and I don't either, I guess that makes three of us,_ a second voice remarked. Ron's face took on a puzzled expression, that no one else around the table noticed.

_Well since you two can't, and I don't remember any of it, I guess I'll just have to take their word for it,_ Ron answered.

_Hey, you think we'll make the paper tomorrow?_ the second voice asked.

_For what?_ the first responded.

_Will you guys both shut it,_ Ron said to them.

Hermione was just sitting down to eat breakfast when Mrs. Weasley came running down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't," she snapped at her. "You finish eating right now. Just once, I'm going to get you kids to the station on time. And put that paper away, you can read it on the train." Hermione stuffed the paper in her bag, and started eating quickly.

"Ronald, Harry! Get up now!" she shrieked up the stairs. Hermione started gulping down her breakfast washing the last bite down with a large swig of pumpkin juice.

"Oh….that's a good girl. Now go get your trunk and tell Ginny if she's not down here, ready to go in ten minutes, I'll arrange for her to be in detention for the next week when she gets to Hogwarts."

Harry couldn't believe it. All their trunks had been loaded into the luggage compartment. He was sitting in a compartment with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione and the clock had just chimed nine bells. They were two hours early.

After the frenzied rush of barley making it to the train the previous five years it felt anticlimactic. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already said their goodbyes, and now the four of them were just sitting, waiting for the rest of the students to show up and the train to leave.

"Aren't you going to go look for Dean?" Ron asked Ginny, hostility evident in his voice.

"No, he didn't write me this summer, so I broke up with him about a week ago," Ginny replied without looking up from the book Harry had bought her. Harry watched Ron's face go from grumpy to cheerful in the span of about two seconds.

"I told you he could be a git," Ron replied happily.

"You, are a git Ronald Weasley. But I love you anyways." Ron opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when the door to the compartment opened, it was Luna and Neville. Harry moved over to make room for them.

"Ron!" Neville exclaimed. "Knocking Malfoy around like that, wish I could have seen it." Luna sat down next to Harry.

"Hello," she said dreamily.

"Hello Luna," Harry replied.

"Who told you about that?" Hermione asked. Neville looked at her and then the others.

"It's in the paper. Didn't you see? You made the front page Ron," Neville answered. This proclamation was enough to get Ginny to lift her head from her book. She joined Harry, Ron and Hermione as they stared at Neville in bewilderment. Hermione gasped, she had completely forgotten about the paper. She reached into her bag and pulled it out.

"See, I told you." Neville pointed to the front page.

The entire front page of the Daily Prophet was covered with a picture of Ron, his arm out stretched. Malfoy was floating in the air struggling, and appeared to be screaming in pain. Ginny was in the picture casting spells at Ron that were bouncing off of him. And then Hermione would run up in front of Ron. The scene kept repeating itself over and over. Harry took note that Ron's wand was still in his pocket in the picture. He shifted his eyes to the headline.

FIGHT BETWEEN HOGWARTS STUDENTS INJURES TWO AT DIAGON ALLEY.

"What's the rest of it say, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at the page and started to read the article out loud.  
_  
Diagon Alley:_

Two were injured in an incident yesterday between students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The incident began when Draco Malfoy, son of Lucious Malfoy, a know Death Eater who recently escaped from prison to rejoin You-Know-Who, brutally attacked fellow student Hermione Granger.

Miss Granger you may recall has been linked romantically with Harry Potter, though young Harry has denied the claim. Miss Granger suffered a broken arm when she fell after being tripped by Draco Malfoy. One witness described the scene after the attack. The Prophet has taken the liberty of filling in the names for our witness.

"Well after the Malfoy boy tripped that poor girl, her friends went to help her. It was obvious she had been hurt. I could hear the bone snap in her arm and I was twenty feet away. She healed it herself you know. Anyways, then that brat, Malfoy called her a Mudblood. That's when two of her friends," later identified as Ronald and Ginny Weasley, "confronted him."

Ronald and Ginny are both the children of Arthur Weasley, who works for the Ministry of Magic, in the Miss-Use of Muggle Artifacts Division.

"The boy (Ron) started towards Draco, when his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle," also sons of know Death Eaters, "moved to protect him. The girl (Ginny), she hit them with a levitation spell and tossed them about twenty feet across the square. She then tied them up with a binding spell. Pretty good display of magical skill too. Took them Ministry Officials an hour to get them loose, had to call in an Auror.

"Well anyways, then it gets real interesting see. Because the other one, Ron. Well, he's still going after that Draco boy, when Draco hits him with a petrifying spell. Only Ron blocks it with a shield spell. But he's not using a wand! I tell you he blocked that spell and his wand was still in his pocket. So then Ron picks up Draco and just physically throws him against that wall there, no magic or nothing.

"Now Draco is looking scared. His friends can't help him and the other boy is still coming after him. So now Ginny, she must get scared that her brother is going to kill the Malfoy boy. Would serve him right in my opinion - Death Eater, or son of a Death Eater, can't be any better than his father. Oh yeah, so she grabs a hold of her brother trying to stop him. He can't drag her forward but that doesn't stop him. He just reaches out his hand at Draco and picks him up with magic. No wand again!

"His sister is really scared now. She stops trying to hold him back, starts to let loose every spell in the book at him. But the shield he put up when the fight started is still protecting him. So spells are deflecting everywhere. My wife had jiggly legs till an hour ago, it's been five hours since she got hit. So then Ron starts to close his hand into a fist like he is trying to crush the Malfoy boy. I think he might have done it too cause Draco is screaming like he is in pain now.

"That's when the Granger girl, she just walks up to Ron grabs his face so he has to look at her and yells at him to put the boy down. Soon as Ron sees her face, the Malfoy boy just falls to the ground in a heap.

"Now mind you, I've never seen a really powerful wizard like Albus Dumbledore in a battle or anything. But what that Weasley boy did and without a wand, that was the most impressive display of magic I have ever seen." Several other witnesses to the altercation were able to corroborate this account of the incident for the Prophet.

"I tell you what," one lady said. "I'm glad I wasn't the one what tripped that girl." This seemed to be the sentiment of everyone who had witnessed the altercation.

Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother was later reported to have demanded charges be brought against Ronald and Ginny Weasley. She claimed that her son had suffered several broken ribs, and would be late arriving at Hogwarts for the start of term because of it. When questioned, Ministry officials informed the Daily Prophet that Mrs. Malfoy had been told no action would be taken against the Weasley children as it was her son who had started the whole thing. In fact Draco and both his friends Crabbe and Goyle were being cited for inciting a near riot and fined fifty galleons each.

The Daily Prophet was unable to contact Miss Granger or the Weasley children for comment on the incident. I can only add that we should all be so lucky as to have such a Knight in Shining Armor come to our rescue as Ronald Weasley.

Rita Seeker: Reporting.

"Well, glad to see she is reporting the facts for a change," Hermione said looking around at the others. Ron had turned a slight shade of pink. Harry watched as a sinful grin come over Hermione's face. He nodded at her.

"Oh Ron!" she exclaimed throwing herself on the floor in front of him wrapping her arms around his legs. "You really are my Knight in Shining Armor." The others burst out laughing as Ron's face turned crimson.

"Get off of me!" He tried pushing her away. Hermione wouldn't let up though, smothering him with hugs and trying to kiss him.

"My hero, oh my brave hero," she kept teasing him. Ginny and Luna joined in grabbing him around the legs.

"Oh protect us too Ron, save us from Malfoy please Ron."

Harry and Neville were laughing so hard they had fallen off their seats and were sitting on the floor holding their sides. Ron finally extracted himself from the girls, and stood on the seat, brandishing his wand at them.

"Stay away from me, you nutcases."

"Oh our hero doesn't like our attention," Ginny said pretending to be hurt.

"Ron, please don't leave us," Luna added batting her eyelashes at him. Ginny and Hermione joined her.

"You three are insane," Ron fumed at them, but then burst into laughter at himself and their ridiculous performance. Harry and Neville managed to climb back onto the bench, still hiccupping from laughing so hard. Harry wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh boy, this is great. You'll never hear the end of that one, Ron. It's not going to be any better for you either Hermione," he added laughing at both of them now.

"I can hear it now. Look there she is," Harry said, mimicking some unknown student. "Shush, we don't want her Knight in Shining Armor to come after us." He burst out laughing again; Neville, Ginny and Luna all joined him. The four of them were falling over each other again when they realized that Ron and Hermione were standing over them with their wands pointing down. They tried to stop.

"Oh come on you two, we're only teasing," Ginny said getting control of herself. She might have saved them until she caught Harry's eye.

"Oh Ronnie save me," she snickered. The others couldn't take it and joined in again.

"Petrify?" Ron asked looking at Hermione.

"I think that will do nicely, make it weak though," Hermione replied. Harry was trying to stop. He held his hand up towards them.

"No wait."

_"Petrificus!"_ Hermione said.

_"Totalus!"_ Ron finished.

"Well that's better, they make a nice statute don't you think?" Ron asked.

"I think we should set it up in your mother's garden," Hermione replied. She took his arm, "Come on Hero, we better go to the Prefects' meeting."

"What about Ginny, she needs to go too?" Ron asked.

"Oh she'll be along in about five minutes; we can stall till she gets there." Hermione drug Ron out of the compartment and headed towards the front of the train.

"Ron…." Hermione said as they walked forward.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for protecting me yesterday."

"We were all doing something to help you. Not just me," Ron answered quietly.

"The mark of a true hero giving credit to others when you should," Hermione told him.

"Well I learned from Harry." They had reached the front of the train and Ron paused for a moment.

"Hermione," Ron said, she looked up at him, "You're welcome," he finished, and then went through the door.

"Well," Ron said, sitting back down next to Harry after the Prefects' meeting, "the paper was right. Malfoy isn't on the train, neither are Crabbe and Goyle."

"Good riddance," Ginny commented. "It will be a nice ride for once then. Unless," she said turning to Harry, "the hero and damsel in distress petrify us again." Harry had to try very hard not to snort the pumpkin juice he was drinking through his nose.

The ride to the school was quiet, though Harry noticed a lot of students seemed to be walking by their compartment on the train more than once. Some were even pointing at Ron and Hermione. Ron didn't notice at all, but he could see Hermione grow uncomfortable under the stares. He couldn't help feeling bad for them. He knew what was coming, having been through it many times before. The train pulled into the station and they piled out, looking for a carriage to take them up to the school.

"Firs years, over here, come on now firs yers." Harry smiled at the comforting sound of Hagrid's voice as he rounded up the first year students for the boat ride across the lake.

"Hi ya Harry," Hagrid called out with a wave. "And there's our new hero," he shot at Ron. Ron and Hermione both scowled at him and ducked into the carriage before too many people started to stare.

"See ya later, Hagrid," Harry called with a wave.

The students filed into the Great Hall, Luna broke away from them headed for the Ravenclaw table. Harry sat down between Hermione and Ginny, looking up at the head table. All of the teachers from last year were back except for Madam Umbridge. He saw Remus Lupin and there next to him was Tonks. Harry scanned further down the table and stopped. Next to Madam Hootch, the flying instructor, was Viktor Krum. Krum noticed Harry staring and nodded at him. Harry nodded back.

_What's he doing here?_ he asked himself. The same question must have gone through Ron's head because he had turned to Hermione and asked her.

"He who?" she replied.

"Him," Ron said, pointing to Krum. Hermione looked up and gasped.

"I….I have no idea," she stammered. Ron and Harry stared at her incredulously.

"Oh, like I'm supposed to believe you didn't know he was going to be here," Ron replied accusingly. Harry felt the same way, but didn't say anything. He was more worried about the fight that was brewing. It had been a great summer without Ron and Hermione at each other's throats. Knowing Ron's feelings for Hermione, it looked like things were about to change for the worse.

"Ronald, I'm telling you the truth, I haven't heard from him since he asked me to come see him at the beginning of the summer." Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, she seemed to be pleading with them, with Ron to believe her.

"He wanted you to come see him," Ron asked quietly. "What did you tell him?"

"Well considering where I spent the whole holiday, I would think the answer was obvious," Hermione replied, her voice filled with hurt. Ron looked down; Hermione's obvious pain at his lack of trust was too much for even him to miss.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I should know you well enough to trust you by now," Ron mumbled unable to meet her eyes.

"You're forgiven, Ronald," Hemione replied quietly. Harry looked at Ginny.

"Whew," she mouthed to him. He nodded back.

"So, what is he doing here then?" Ginny asked.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Harry answered. "Hey look, the Sorting is about to begin." Hermione missed the Sorting, or at least didn't pay any attention to it.

_What is he doing here?_ she wondered to herself.

_I don't have a clue, about it either,_ the voice in her head answered.

_Arrrghh, did it ever occur to either of you that he might have job here?_ the second voice that existed in Hermione's head screamed at them.

Hermione had first developed her second voice in her third year when she was using the Time Turner to get to all her classes. It was what had enabled her to get all the work done that had gone with it. She hadn't spoken to Hermione much since that year had finished.

_I see you're still in a crabby mood,_ Hermione replied.

_If you had been doing all that homework, you would have been in a bad mood too,_ the voice shot back.

_We haven't heard from you in a while, how come?_ the first voice asked.

_Didn't have anything to say,_ came the reply.

_So Viktor showing up is occasion enough for you to bless us with you opinion again then?_ Hermione asked.

_Well….yeah, that would be the short of it,_ the voice answered.

_And your opinion is?_ the first voice asked.

_Already told you,_ the second voice answered.

_As helpful as always,_ said the first in disgust.

_The both of you be quiet, I'm trying to think,_ Hermione snapped at them.

_Oh, and we're not?_ both voices shot back at her.

_If either of you has an idea of what I should do about this, I'm listening then._

_I was beginning to wonder if you would ever ask,_ the second voice replied.

_I'm waiting,_ Hermione responded.

_We are not going to do anything. We told Viktor what kind of relationship we were interested in. If he has some other agenda here with us besides some new job, then that is too bad._ Hermione sat quietly, digesting the conversation that had gone on in her head.

_Are you always so straight to the point?_ she asked the second voice.

_That's me. I make you look positively subtle._ Hermione cut herself short of retorting.

_I heard that you know. I'm me, but I'm you too,_ the voice said.

_Then how come I don't hear from you all of the time? _Hermione asked.

_If I have anything to say, you'll hear it, if not, well then you won't,_ the voice answered.

_What if I ask you a question?_

_I'm here whenever you call me. If you don't use me, then eventually I'll just disappear,_ the voice said matter of factly.

_Are there more of you living in my head?_ Hermione asked.

_I haven't a clue,_ the second voice answered.

_Well don't ask me, I didn't know she was there until she first showed up three years ago,_ the first voice said.

_Oh, look the Sorting must be over, it looks like Dumbledore is getting ready to speak,_ the second voice said. Hermione looked up at the Headmaster.

Instead of speaking, he motioned to a group of three older students who had been standing off to the side. As they came forward, Hermione could see one boy who looked to be of Chinese descent and two girls, who from their appearance, did not give her any clues as to guessing where they might be from. One thing that left no doubts in her mind, as evidenced by the stares of the boy's all around her, they were both stunning. Hermione looked at Neville, his mouth was hanging open.

_Typical,_ she snorted to herself. She turned, looking at some of the others, most of who were in the same state. Hermione turned to Ron and Harry with growing anger. Harry and Ron were both looking at the new group of students too. They stared for a second or two, and then turned to each other.

"Who do you suppose they are?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"Hey, do you think Krum might be here to help with the Quidditch teams?"

"If so, it can't hurt can it?" Harry asked. Hermione felt her anger subside.

_Maybe Ron's growing up,_ the second voice said.

_What about Harry, looks like both of them are to me,_ the first voice added.

"We have three new students all in their fifth year of magical training," Professor McGonagall was saying. "They come to us from Beauxbaton's school in France. They must now be sorted into their proper house. Please make sure that you all welcome them into the Hogwart's family, no matter which house they are sorted into." She peered over her glasses at the rest of the students. "Lee Xia." The Chinese boy came forward to put on the sorting hat.

To Harry, the hat seemed to think for some time before placing the boy in Hufflepuff. The hat took an equally long time before placing Maggie Antionette in Huffelpuff also.

"Bridgette Weasley," Professor McGonagall called out the last girl's name. All around the Gryffindor table heads turned to look at Ron and Ginny, who looked at each other and then back up at the girl who was now sitting under the Sorting Hat.

_**"Another Weasley!"**_ the hat said speaking inside her head.

_**"That's me,"**_ Bridgette thought back to the hat, _**"though you wouldn't know it having blond hair and all. Don't suppose you want to tell me what house my cousins are in?"**_

_**"You would like to join them then?"**_ the hat seized on her question.

_**"No, just wondering."**_

_**"Ah! The ability to think for yourself, good. Gryffindor by the way,"**_ the hat said.

_**"The house of bravery, not sure I'm up to that,"**_ Bridgette answered.

_**"Bravery is not what you are born with. It is a matter of choice. But if you feel that way perhaps somewhere else, you have talent I see; we could use that in Slytherin?"**_ The hat seemed to be asking her.

_**"I thought you decided,"**_ Bridgette responded.

_**"Not always, others have told me where they wanted to go before."**_

_**"Then not Slytherin."**_

_**"That leaves us two to choose from,"**_

_**"I think, I would choose,"**_ Bridgette told the hat.

_**"You have chosen well…"**_

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled into the hall.

_**"Thank you,"**_ Bridgette thought to the hat as she took it off.

"Wow that took a long time," Harry said.

"Is she related to you?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron and Ginny.

"Yeah, she is," Ginny spoke up. "Her family used to live by us, but they moved when I was four or five. I think I'm about three weeks older than her."

"Yeah, I can remember all of us playing in the garden when we were little," Ron added. "But we haven't seen them since they moved. I know Mum and Dad keep in touch with her parents. Wonder why they didn't tell us she was going to be here?" Ron looked over to the Ravenclaw table. His cousin was sitting next to Luna. He turned back around.

"Imagine that, a blond Weasley," he commented. "Looks like Dumbledore's about to start, hope he hurries, I'm starved."

"Welcome," Dumbledore began, "to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I think….that it is time to eat." He clapped his hands together and as usual the tables filled with food.

"Looks like Dumbledore is still the same," Ginny remarked before digging in. "I swear Tom Riddle could walk up there, sit under the Sorting Hat and he wouldn't even blink."

"That's because," Harry replied, "you didn't see the two of them fighting at the Ministry last year."

The students gradually began to drift into conversation, getting re-acquainted with friends who they had not seen since last spring. Eating, drinking, and getting sleepy as the piles of food began to disappear. Dumbledore was standing again. The hall grew quiet waiting for the usual start of term announcements.

"Well now that we have all eaten. And," he paused, looking at Ron and then Hermione, "our heroes and their maidens in distress have returned to us," he said with a smile of pride. The hall erupted in laughter while Ron and Hermione tried to sink out of sight.

"What, you're not going to try and petrify him?" Harry laughed at them. Dumbledore raised his hand to regain the attention of his students.

"Yes, well, a good laugh at the expense of what was truly a noble act on Mr. Weasleys part. I do hope you will forgive me?" He looked to Ron. Ron nodded back.

"Miss Granger?" his gaze shifted.

"Of course, Headmaster," she said loudly.

"Let the rest of us not forget that Mr. Weasley had the help of his sister. And that Miss Granger maintained a cool head, while in great distress. Remember, now that Voldemort has returned, in the trying times ahead, that great acts of bravery in defense of others, while maintaining a cool head may be the difference between life….and death."

Harry looked around the hall. There were many students who looked to be terrified. You couldn't see it, but Harry was one of them. Unlike most of them, Harry was not afraid that he might be killed. He was scared because if he could not defeat Voldemort all these people would suffer. The weight of the prophecy suddenly felt very heavy.

_And no one can help me either,_ he thought to himself. Harry shook his head.

_We are not alone. We might be the ones who can deliver the final blow to Voldemort, but Ron may deliver the blow that makes ours possible,_ the voices said. Just then he felt Hermione and Ginny squeeze his legs under the table.

"Thanks," he whispered quietly to them, definitely glad to remember that his friends would not leave him to fight alone. Harry looked up, Dumbledore was speaking again.

"Now on a lighter note, I am pleased to announce that Professor Remus Lupin has returned to us as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Some of you may have concerns that Professor Lupin happens to be a werewolf….You may take your choice….You can receive instruction from the best teacher possible to arm you against Voldemort or you can find yourself lacking when he or his Death Eaters come for you. When making your decision, I urge you to consider that all of your parents have been informed of this appointment and have still sent you to be taught by him. Furthermore, as a bow to the concern for your safety, we have added to our staff Nymphandora Tonks. Professor Tonks is a fully trained Auror. She has been tasked with assisting Professor Lupin in the classroom and with controlling him during the full moon. I assure you, she is more than capable."

Harry looked at his friends. They all stared at each other and back towards him.

"It looks like Dumbledore has had enough Ministry interference at Hogwarts," Ron said with a smile. The others nodded their agreement.

"I am also pleased to announce that Professor Grubbyplank will be our full time Care of Magical Creatures Instructor--" Harry looked to where Hagrid was sitting, he was beaming.

_Why's he so happy?_ he asked himself silently.

"--This has been done," Dumbledore continued, "because the Ministry has seen fit to finally clear Hagrid of the crimes for which he was accused. These wrongful accusations led to Hagrid being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year. I am pleased to inform you that Hagrid will resume his training as a wizard, joining the rest of this years fourth year students. He will continue in his duties as game keeper, but alas, will not have time to act as your teacher anymore." Dumbledore finished this announcement with a huge smile on his face.

The Great Hall exploded in cheers. Most of the students loved Hagrid, and were thrilled to hear he would resume his training as a wizard. The announcement had the added bonus of relieving them of Hagrid's classes, which usually stood a good chance of seriously injuring, if not killing someone. Dumbledore had his hand up once again asking for silence.

"I am sure that many of our students being Quidditch players will be able to tell you that qualifying tournaments for the next World Cup have begun. This brings us to Madam Hootch, who in addition to her duties as our flying instructor and Quidditch coach, has been asked to referee for some qualifying matches. In order to facilitate this, we have added another assistant to our staff, Mr. Victor Krum, whom many of you will recognize from his time as the Bulgarian National side's Seeker. Mr. Krum also competed in the Triwizard Cup which was held at Hogwarts two years ago."

_Well that answers that question,_ was heard inside four different heads at the same time.

"This brings me to the last announcement of this long winded speech before sending you off to bed," Dumbledore said with a smile at his students. "We will be having a Valentines Day Ball this year. It will be open to all students fourth year and up. As always if you wish to bring a student from first through third year you may. Thank you for your attention and have a good year." Dumbledore sat down.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the back of Snape's classroom, discussing the events of the welcoming dinner from the night before. Professor Snape stormed in, slamming the door shut behind him. It was reminiscent of the first time Harry had been in the room.

"I see," he said icily glaring in Harry's direction, "that the sweet day of our parting has been delayed." Snape moved his gaze around the rest of the room. Harry knew better than to bite. He was determined to spend the year learning what he could in Potions while attracting as little attention to himself as possible. Snape's focus turned to Ron and Hermione.

"It would also appear that three of our more gifted students find themselves….indisposed." The Slytherin students in the class looked threateningly in their direction.

"Directions are on the board." Snape waved his wand at it. "A sample on my desk by the end of class Friday, as it will take the week. Please Mr. Weasley do not squeeze the bubotubers too hard" he said, in an obvious reference to Ron attempting to crush Draco two days before. "The stink it makes is only slightly less appealing than the site of you three in my classroom again." Ron and Hermione were fuming as they left the dungeon.

"The git," Ron stormed. "I have half a mind to reach my hand out and crush his chest."

"I wouldn't stop you this time," Hermione snapped. The three of them had spent half the class casting shield spells around their cauldrons so the Slytherin students' spells wouldn't knock them over. Harry had found his own resolve to behave sorely tested, it looked to be a long year.

"You think we had it rough," Ron said, "what about Ginny? She's in there alone." Harry stopped. They all looked at each other concern on their faces.

"Wait a second, she'll be ok, I saw her schedule. She has Potions with the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaw," Hermione said, relief evident in her voice.

"Well let's see if we can find her to warn her about what to expect from Snape," Harry replied. They didn't meet up with Ginny till dinner that night.

"You're right, Snape was awful to me," she told them. "But I got even." The three of them stared at her.

"What did you do?" Ron asked afraid of the answer, figuring somehow his mother would blame him for not keeping an eye on his sister.

"Well I have transfiguration with the Slytherins. And they were trying to shoot spells at me, so I set a shield around myself. They were so busy trying to get past it, they didn't notice me sneak their summer essay for Professor McGonagll out of their bags using the summoning charm. Professor McGonagall was so mad when they didn't have it she gave them all detention for tomorrow night," Ginny answered. Harry was impressed. Hermione was speechless.

"Bloody Hell, Ginny, the whole lot of them in detention, brilliant," Ron said.

"Thank you. I was rather pleased with myself," Ginny replied.

"Ginny," Hermione asked, "how did you keep the shield spell going while you used the summoning charm?" Ginny frowned.

"I'm not real sure. I guess I just used part of my brain to work on that while the rest of my brain worked on getting to their homework."

_Well duh,_ the second voice in Hermione's head popped off, _how do you think we got through third year? I did the homework, you two did other things._

_Do you mean to tell us, that you could have simply held the shield spell during Potions, instead of making us recast it all day?_ the first voice asked.

_Sure._

_Now she tells us,_ the first voice cried in exasperation.

_Well no one asked me,_ the second voice said defensively.

_I think from now on, that you should speak up more often,_ Hermione said, to the second voice.

"Harry what do you think about getting everyone going with the DA again instead of just the four of us?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm not sure; Dumbledore hasn't said whether we could."

"Well Umbridge told us we couldn't last year, and we did anyways," Ron remarked. "I say we just do it and see what happens." Harry looked around at the other three.

"I agree with Ron," Hermione added.

"Me too," Ginny said. Harry pulled the galleon he used to set meetings with out of his pocket.

"How about next Friday?" he asked. The others nodded at him. Harry dialed in the settings and slipped the coin back into his pocket. He looked around at his friends' smiling faces and grinned back.

"Well, here we go again," he remarked. 


	6. The First Friday

Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor

The First Friday

Ron stood in front of the stone gargoyles that guarded the staircase to Professor Dumbledore's office. Again he found himself wondering about the wisdom of asking for Dumbledore's help. Why he should take the time to help a student protect a diary seemed to be lost on Ron now. He felt foolish for wasting the headmaster's time. Ron had considered not going at all. But the warning about being late that Dumbledore had given him had convinced Ron that that would be a poor choice to make.

_Well this is just great,_ he thought to himself. _How do I get in when he didn't give me the password?_

"Hello?" he asked. The gargoyle on the left stirred.

"What do you want Weasley?"

"Professor Dumbledore was going to help me with a problem," Ron answered. "He told me to come to his office to discuss it, but forgot to give me the password."

"No password, no entrance," said the gargoyle.

"Is there some way you could tell him I'm here or something?" Ron asked in exasperation. At this, the gargoyle on the right opened its eyes.

"Does it look like we get to move around much to you? We are made of stone if you hadn't noticed," it snarled at Ron.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be a git or anything," Ron apologized, surprised that he could offend a block of rock.

_I thought I only had that kind of effect on Hermione,_ he said silently to himself. Figuring that Dumbledore had forgotten about the appointment Ron turned to go, and was blinded by a flash of light. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix appeared before him and dropped a letter into his hands. Ron opened the letter, there were two words written on it, along with Professor Dumbledore's signature.

"Rock Candy?" Ron said out loud. "What the heck does that mean?" No sooner had the words left his lips than the parchment burst into flames in his hands. Ron dropped the parchment in surprise.

"Bloody Hell!" he yelped, and then turned as he heard the familiar sound of the stone steps turning their way up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Rock Candy, that's the password?" Ron shook his head as he went up the stairs. He knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said from inside. Ron entered the office. "Come, sit down while we figure out how to protect this diary of yours Ronald." Ron walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Though I do believe," continued Dumbledore, "that you could have protected it from snoops without my help. I did not make you a Prefect for nothing last year you know," Dumbledore finished, looking at Ron over his glasses.

"I know I could have protected it myself, from most people, but I also know that Hermione could get past anything I did. I was hoping you could help me come up with something even she could not beat," Ron replied. "Sir, I really feel kind of dumb asking you for help with this. I know you have more important things to do. So if you want to cancel this whole thing, I would understand," he added.

"Ah….yes, Miss Granger….quite a girl would you not agree?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. He seemed, to not have heard the second part of Ron's response. Ron looked at him for a second and then just nodded his head.

"Yes, well to your problem," Dumbledore commented, breaking the silence. "I had this same issue when I wanted to write in a diary. They are over there," he waved at a pile of five or six books, "and I defy you to figure out how to get at what is in them. I think we shall do the same to yours. I'll give you a clue as to what I did. I found the secret lay in the diary recognizing that its owner was holding it. So….I created a spell to protect it. Does that help you?" Ron thought for a while. It looked like this lesson was going to happen no matter what he said.

_Nothing's ever easy with Dumbledore is it?_ the first voice commented.

_If it was easy, then we wouldn't need his help, now shut it. I'm hoping to learn something here tonight,_ the second voice was back again.

_That's twice now. Who the heck is that?_ Ron demanded silently.

_I'm me, and you, same as the other guy,_ the second voice replied.

_Who's the other guy?_ Ron asked.

_That would be me,_ the first voice answered.

_Now, I'm really confused. Both of you, whoever you are, shut it for a while,_ Ron said to the voices.

_If you say so, but don't forget, your wand recognizes you, and other sorcerers' wands recognize them,_ the second voice offered before falling silent.

Dumbledore watched Ron carefully. He thought he recognized what was happening in Ron's head from the expression on his face. It never occurred to him to help Ron out though. Like speaking Parsletongue, the gift either existed or it did not.

Ron mulled the thought about his wand over in his mind for a long time. Dumbledore, it appeared, was in no hurry, calmly letting him think for as long as it would take. Ron wandered around the office as he turned the problem over in his mind, stopping at a table with a chessboard on it. It looked like white was winning with five more pieces on the board than black. But that didn't tell the whole picture; black was the side on the attack while white was scrambling to defend its king.

"Who's playing?" Ron asked, after a moment. Dumbledore studied him over his glasses.

"I am playing an old friend. He sends me an owl with his move," Dumbledore replied.

"Which side is he?"

"Black," Dumbledore answered. Ron looked up in surprise.

"He is perhaps the greatest player in the world," Dumbledore remarked. "If he were not a Muggle, it would have been his knowledge on the chessboard protecting the stone your first year, not mine." Ron shook his head at the thought, refocusing on his problem with the diary.

"Well I know that my wand knows me and that if I use another wizard or witch's wand I don't get as good a result as with mine."

"Why don't you try my wand?" Dumbledore said holding it out for Ron to take. "Go ahead, one you are really good at."

Ron hesitated a second. To be offered a chance with another wizard's wand was not something that happened very often. He thought it more likely Hermione would quit nagging him about homework.

_Yeah,_ he smiled, _that would never happen._ Ron snapped out of his reverie.

"Go on," said Dumbledore.

Ron closed his hand around Dumbledore's wand; none of the familiar warmth was there like when he held his own. Ron concentrated hard and with a swish and flick he called out.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Ron aimed the wand at the sorting hat on the shelf behind Dumbledore. Nothing happened.

"Didn't even tickle," the hat chuckled at him.

Surprised, Ron tried again, five times in all and nothing. Dumbledore smiled serenely at him. Ron pulled out his own wand, warmth flowing into his hand.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

"Wheee!" the hat screeched, as Ron zoomed it around the room.

"My wand will not work for you at all, nor any other witch or wizard. I placed a spell on it so it would only recognize me. I did not wish to lose it in battle and have it turned against me," Dumbledore commented.

Ron looked thoughtfully at Dumbledore for a minute; he then walked over to the stack of diaries. Dumbledore just watched him. Picking one up Ron opened it to the middle, nothing, he flipped through the book it was empty. He picked up another and got the same result.

"I assure you that they are filled with the details of my life." 

"You used the same spell on the book as you did on your wand," Ron said.

"Even better….Think," replied Dumbledore. Ron sat for quite some time, with the voices in his head jabbering back and forth at him. Ron just let them go this time. Finally they came back with an idea he liked. A smile spread across his face.

"I've got it. You spelled your wand to recognize only you. You used the same spell on the diary so it will only show you what is written, or whoever you want to see it," Ron added. Dumbledore smiled. "And you caused the book to only recognize your wand. So that no other wand could erase your protections," Ron said in a rush. Dumbledore's eyes radiated with pride.

"Now can you create the spell?" he asked. Ron's spirit fell as quickly as it had risen.

_Create a spell?_ he thought. _Who does he think I am? It's not like I'm as powerful as he is, or Vold.. You-Know-Who,_ Ron caught himself. _I'm not even as powerful as Harry or as smart as Hermione for that matter. Both of who have not managed to create a new spell. Come to think of it, Dumbledore is the only one I know who has._ Dumbledore interrupted his train of thought.

"Mr. Weasley, it is late." Ron hadn't noticed that it was dark out now.

"You and I are heading in a direction that I dare say could teach you more in one night than you have learned in the five years and one week you have spent in this school. I am willing to lose a night of sleep if you are." Ron could not believe his ears. Harry was always the one who got time with Dumbledore.

_We're not going anywhere,_ the voices yelled in unison at him. Ron nodded.

"Go ahead Professor."

"Take out your wand, Ronald." Ron pulled out his wand, holding it in his hand; it seemed to be warmer than he remembered it ever being. "Tell me, what is it you are holding, Ronald?"

"It's a magic wand," Ron replied slightly puzzled.

"In a way you are right….and wrong, Ronald. Truly, without you or some other wizard or witch it is just a stick with some magic object in it. Be it; dragon heart string, vella hair, tail hair of a unicorn, or any number of other objects with magical properties. The secret of it is, and no one knows why, the magic object recognizes the magic in you. That is the warmth you feel in your hand. The wand is really just a tool to amplify and direct the magic that has been placed within you. You however, in light of recent events, should be quite aware of the fact that a really powerful wizard or witch does not need a wand to perform magic."

Professor Dumbledore said all of this in steady even voice, that seemed to be challenging Ron to find something within himself. Ron sat quietly thinking about what Dumbledore had told him. The voices were both quiet. Somehow though, Ron knew they were thinking about what Dumbledore had said too. If they came up with an idea, they would let him know.

"Tell me Ronald, how does your wand know that it should levitate the hat instead of open the lock on the door?"

"I tell it to," Ron answered.

"Exactly!" Dumbledore replied triumphantly. "So you see, any magic person can create a spell, if they can find the magic that has been placed in them. All the magic you can do now, no matter how difficult the spell, is easy because you see it done, believe it can be done. You stand on the shoulders of genius. That is how progress is made. It is in creating a new spell that advances can be made. The trick is, finding it within yourself to make the advance. Mind you, that is not easy. I myself, and for that matter Voldemort have only come up with a handful or two of new things between us. Usually an advance arises out of a perceived great need." Ron shivered at the Dark Lord's name, but forced himself to focus on Dumbledore's words.

"What was always amazing to me," Dumbledore said quietly, "was that after I came up with the solution, how simple the problem really was. Think back on your diary and see if you can't come up with the answer. You know it can be done, even if I haven't showed you how."

Ron sat for some time staring at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't aware of the conversation the two voices were having in his head, focused instead only on his own voice.

_How can I spell my wand to recognize only me? Then use it to spell the diary so that it will only recognize me or spells from my wand and only my wand? Bloody hell! How do I even point my wand at itself to spell it?_ he asked as he stared at his reflection.

_Use the mirror you idiot,_ the first voice said to him. A smile spread across his face at his own stupidity.

_You don't have to be mean about it you know,_ Ron said to the voice. Ron stood up and walked to Dumbledore's desk picking up the mirror.

"The words don't really matter, do they?" The second voice supplied the words he voiced to Dumbledore, though they were more of a statement than a question. "They really just help to focus the mind, so the wand knows what to amplify," Ron added looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes were dancing with pride. It felt really good to see that smile and pride on Dumbledore's face. Ron had earned that look himself, no help from Hermione or Harry, or anyone else.

_I really don't mind them getting more attention than I do,_ Ron thought to himself.

_But it sure feels good to be first once,_ the second voice said.

_Well after some of the attention we got this week, I'm inclined to let Harry have it,_ the first voice answered.

Ron took a deep breath, pointed his wand directly at the mirror, closed his eyes and focused his mind on the idea of his wand only recognizing his hand, that no other hand could wield it to perform magic.

_"Recognition!"_ he said firmly. Ron did not see the blue light, stream from his wand, hit the mirror and reflect back. But he did feel it. His wand, if it had seemed warmer to him before, now grew hot. Not enough to burn, but enough that if it stayed that way, he would never need to wear a glove on his wand hand again, no matter how cold it became. Ron opened his eyes, and looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"I think it worked."

"Give me your wand, and tell me what you felt," Professor Dumbledore replied.

Ron handed over his wand and explained what he had felt after casting the spell. Dumbledore listened while walking around the office. He held both his own and Ron's wand in the same hand. Occasionally he would try to cast different spells, easy spells, spells first year students would master in a week. None of them worked, at least not from Ron's wand. From Dumbledore's own wand all of the spells worked perfectly.

"Care to try the diary?" asked Dumbledore. Ron picked up the diary, holding it to his chest. Ron pointed his wand at the diary and himself by default, cleared his mind and concentrated on imprinting himself and his wand on the diary.

_"Recognition!"_ he said. This time Ron saw the blue light leave his wand, hit the diary spread to himself and back to his wand. Again he felt heat, this time encompassing his wand the diary and himself. Ron looked at Dumbledore.

"It worked," he said. "I don't even need you to verify it. I just know."

Dumbledore was positively beaming. Suddenly there was clapping all around. Ron had not realized it but all the pictures of Hogwart's former headmasters had been paying close attention to the lesson he was getting and now they were cheering for him. One photo made itself heard above the others, the one of Sirius Black's great-great-grandfather.

"Bravo Dumbledore, bravo, I think I have not seen such a performance in a very long time. Points, points must be awarded." Dumbledore raised his eyes over his glasses looking at the photo of Phineas Nigellus.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, "this is high praise coming from you. Is it not?" The photo became quiet as it realized what it had said. This student was from a family of Blood Traitors and indeed was a Blood Traitor himself. Ron had never said it out loud, but every being in the school whether it was a ghost, person, or photo knew that Ron was in love with Hermione Granger. A Mudblood, with not one, but two Muggle parents, the only one who didn't seem to have a clue was Hermione herself.

"Perhaps it is high praise from me. Well earned praise regardless. And perhaps I have learned some things myself in the time I have hung on the walls of your office, Dumbledore," replied the photo.

"Perhaps….you are correct," Dumbledore replied. "One hundred one points to Gryffindor, the highest number of points I have ever awarded," he added.

Ron stood in shock in the middle of the Dumbledore's office. It took weeks, sometimes months for the whole of a house to earn a hundred points. Now with school in term for only a week Gryffindor was up one hundred points on the other houses because of him.

"Sit down Ron, we still have a few hours left till breakfast. Now tell me. This spell you created, with some guidance, can it be broken?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, though I'm not sure how yet. Someone could break it as easily as we created it," Ron replied.

"Before you leave, give me one way in which a person could get past our spell."

Ron sat down again. Thinking, first that it was strange to have Dumbledore call him Ron, treat him like an equal, second, that he liked it, and third, about how to break the new spell. That bothered him.

_I don't want it broken,_ the first voice said.

_Didn't we just spend the whole night figuring out how to keep people out of our diary? Now Dumbledore wants us to break in to it. What was the point of all this?_ the second voice asked.

_The point,_ Ron said to both of them, _was to teach us that we could create a new spell. Dumbledore never really cared about keeping people out of the diary. He used it as an excuse. He took what we perceived as a great need and helped us find the solution. The real question isn't how to get in the diary._

_The question is why did he teach this to us,_ both voices said together. Ron looked at Dumbeldore, watched him stroking Fawke's tail feathers.

"Ron, for every spell….except _Avada Kedavra_, there is a counter spell. And even for the death spell, there is a defense. A great wizard knows and recognizes this," Dumbeldore remarked, without looking in his direction. With a sigh, Ron replied.

"I'm beginning to understand that. At the moment I can't come up with a counter spell to Recognition. But I suppose, you would first have to comprehend what the spell I cast was doing. How it worked. Then you could go about trying to remove it or to trick it. One way to trick it might be Polyjuice Potion."

"Five more points to Gryffindor," said Professor Dumbledore, he continued. "I think that for anyone other than Voldemort, myself, and now yourself it would take a very long time to figure out some other way around the spell. Most of the professors here, at Hogwarts, would not find the answer. And for Miss Granger….as I told you this summer, she is a witch like the world has not seen in many years. I would advise you to simply trust her. Has she not earned it?" Ron sat quietly staring at the floor.

_Ask him,_ the first voice said.

_Ask him what?_ Ron demanded.

_Why he really agreed to help us with the diary,_ the second voice answered.

"Sir….I asked for help with the diary, and you gave it to me. But that's not why I'm really here tonight, is it?" Ron's question was more of a statement. "Why did you show me this path to new magic?" Ron asked quietly. Dumbledore was silent, as he considered the question.

_He is finally ready,_ Dumbledore said to himself.

_We told you he was capable,_ the third voice responded.

_Yes, yes you did. Now, can he teach?_

_He must,_ said the first voice.

"Ronald, I have a confession to make. There are two reasons you are a Prefect. One, Harry had more than enough responsibility to be going on with, to carry the burden." Ron felt the words slapping his face. Confirmation of what he had felt all along hurt terribly.

"And the second sir?" he asked quietly.

"You did not have enough. You needed to grow, because you have a role to play if Harry is to defeat Voldemort." Ron looked back up at Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded at him. Ron gulped, suddenly very scared.

"What am I supposed to do?" he managed to choke out.

"Your diary, please?" Dumbledore held his hand out asking Ron for it. Ron handed it to him. Dumbledore opened it to a page near the back, pointed his wand at the page and flicked his wrist. Ron could see the page fill with script. Dumbledore placed the diary on his desk and pushed it towards him.

"Harry has told you of the prophecy that was destroyed during the battle at the Ministry last spring?" Ron looked down and read the page.

_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES….BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES….THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…._

When he finished reading, he looked up at Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry told us about this earlier this summer."

"And you understand what it means?"

"Yes sir, I do. We all do," Ron answered.

Dumbledore took the diary again, turned to a new page and again pointed his wand at it. This page also began to fill with text. As he was doing this he spoke.

"For better, or worse, you and your friends destroyed many other prophecies that night. I am able to give you this one….Because, I made the prophecy. This prophecy concerns Voldemort, Harry, and you, Ronald." Dumbledore handed the diary back to Ron. Ron was shaken.

_A prophecy about me?_ he thought.

_Us, don't you mean?_ the first voice said.

_I don't really like the one about Harry. I'm not too sure I want to see this,_ the second voice said.

_I agree with him,_ the first voice added.

_I agree with both of you,_ Ron said.

"You cannot escape it by not reading it Ron. You have claimed your role. It is time you knew what it is," Dumbledore said quietly to him.

_How does he do that?_ both voices asked in exasperation. Ron took a deep breath and looked at the page.

_THE ONE MARKED BY THE DARK LORD…. MARKED AS EQUAL BY HIM….OTHERS WILL COME IF HIS HEART IS TRUE….HE NEED NOT FIGHT ALONE…._

ONE OF RED HAIR WILL RISE….POWER APPROACHING THAT OF THE DARK LORD….IN 11 YEARS THE FIRST TO OFFER FRIENDSHIP, IT WILL BE TESTED IMMEDIATELY….CHOOSE WISELY EQUAL AND HE WILL BE YOUR GENERAL, PLANNING YOUR VICTORY….HE CAN SHOW YOU THE WAY TO NEW MAGIC….HIS HEART WILL WAVER ONCE, BUT RETURN TO STAND WITH YOU AND FACE HIS GREATEST FEARS….CHOOSE WISELY EQUAL AND TWO OTHERS WILL FOLLOW….

The weight of the prophecy hit Ron hard.

_Me, I'm supposed to teach this to Harry?_ he thought. _How?_

_The same way Dumbledore taught us,_ a third voice said.

_Bloody Hell! How many of you are there in my head?_ Ron shouted silently. The new voice ignored him.

_The prophecy says we have to teach Harry. So, Dumbledore taught us. We just need to follow the process. Show him it is possible to create new magic. Show him a great need, and the rest is up to Harry._

_You sound a lot like Hermione, you know,_ Ron told the voice.

_Seeing as how smart she is, I'll take that as a compliment,_ the voice responded.

_Hey, you three, there is more to this prophecy you know. It says Harry will have two others,_ the first voice pointed out to them.

"Professor Dumbledore, who are the other two?" Ron asked.

"I am afraid that I can not reveal that information to you at this time. It could interfere with the prophecy being fulfilled. If that were to happen….it could lead to Harry failing to defeat Voldemort," Dumbledore answered him.

"Does that mean Harry will defeat him if the prophecy is fulfilled?" Ron asked. Dumbledore sighed deeply and shook his head.

"No, he could still fail, even if everything in the prophecy comes true." Ron looked at his Headmaster. Something welled within him that had not existed before.

"Harry won't fail. I won't let him," Ron said firmly, surprised at his own resolve. Dumbledore, it appeared to Ron, was radiating energy.

"Ron, my boy, I think unless you have other questions, you should go get some breakfast." Ron looked out the window, they had worked through the night.

"Professor, you said there was no counter spell or blocking spell for _Avada Kedavra_, but there was a defense. What is it?"

"Put a solid object between you and the curse. The energy of the curse will be spent on the object. It will be blown apart but it can be pulled back together again and again….If, you are fast enough," replied Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Ron, that does not mean you cannot come up with the correct counter spell," Dumbledore said to him. "Eventually someone will, you know. The problem is, you only get one chance at it. I found it much wiser to put objects in front of me than to take a chance that I was wrong." Dumbledore smiled at him again.

"I think I would tend to agree with you on that, sir," Ron replied as he got up to leave.

"I'm going to trust her, sir." Dumbledore looked at him puzzled. Ron held up the diary. "That she will not read it, at least until I tell her she can."

"That is a wise decision, Ronald," Dumbledore replied.

"Sir, move your queen's bishop. Take the black knight," Ron said and he left before Professor Dumbledore could say anything more.

Dumbledore sat in his office exhausted, staring at the chessboard, playing out the scenario Ron had given him. A smile crept on his face. His partner always left him an avenue, trying to help Dumbledore improve at the game. He had been studying his next move for two days now. Ron had found it in a few hours.

_Quite possibly,_ he thought, _I have never given a lesson as important as that one. Good luck my boy, we are all depending on you._

_You do realize, teaching is the easy part of his task?_ the first voice asked.

_Yes,_ Dumbledore replied.

"Five points to Gryffindor," he said, before heading to his bedroom. "He earned them."

Ron raced to the Great Hall. He was too excited to sleep, that would have to wait until he had talked to Harry and Hermione. Skidding through the doors he looked around.

"Not here, where are they? Blimey, only five minutes left for breakfast," he mumbled to himself.

Ron grabbed some toast and pumpkin juice, wolfed them down and tore out of the hall heading to the Gryffindor common room. Passing the giant hourglass house point counters, he saw a huge crowd gathered round, still no Harry or Hermione though. Ron smiled at the totals. Gryffindor had 151 points, next highest was Ravenclaw with 45, then Slytherin with 40 and Hullelpuff was last with 39. As he raced by Ron could hear the students trying to figure out what had happened. No house had ever totaled more than 50 points in the first week. Neville spotted him as he started up the steps.

"Ron, Ron did you see?" he yelled.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later, where are Harry and Hermione?" Ron hollered back.

"Not sure," Neville yelled, as Ron headed around the corner coming to a stop in front of the fat lady.

"Pumpernickel," he gasped out of breath. The portrait swung open. Harry and Hermione were not in the common room either.

_Bugger, where are they? I've got to find them. How? How? How? The Marauders Map!_ he thought. Ron sprinted up to the dorm room and dashing to Harry's trunk, he hesitated.

_Come on, he'll understand,_ the three voices yelled at him.

"There it is," he said to quietly. Ron pulled out his wand, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

"Names, everywhere how do I find them in this mess," he asked. Ron stopped and calmed himself. The map had never before been used like this. Concentrating deeply, he placed his wand over the map.

_"Show, Harry and Hermione!"_

"Hey, Ron, here we are, over here." Ron opened his eyes, following the sound of their voices coming from the map. He found them in the corner on the rock by the lake. Ginny was there too.

"Cool….twice in one day, though I suppose the first doesn't really count as Dumbledore did it before me," Ron said out loud. _"Mischief managed!"_ he said waving his wand over the map. He then stuffed it in his pocket with the diary.

_Wait, we're not ready for her to see that yet,_ the voices yelled in a panic. Ron pulled the diary out again and ripped out the page with the second prophecy on it. He ran back down the stairs, headed for the lake.

The three of them looked at Ron as he lay on his back on the rock trying to catch his breath.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Harry asked. Ginny glared at Harry for his foul language.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"We waited up for you till midnight," Hermione said. "Then just figured we would see you in the morning, but you were still gone when we headed to breakfast." Ron sat up.

"I was with Dumbledore all night." The others looked at him.

"All night, what did you do to get in that much trouble?" Ginny asked.

"I wasn't in trouble," Ron snapped in reply. "I told you, I asked him for help with something. He spent last night teaching me what I asked for help with." The others looked more confused than ever.

"Look," Ron began, "the night Dumbledore told me I could invite Harry to stay for the summer, I asked him for help with a problem. He told me to come to his office the first Friday of term and he would help me. Well, it was just a ploy, last night I found out what he really wanted from me," he continued, as he pulled the page he had torn out of the diary from his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"The night the prophecy was destroyed, the one about Harry and Voldemort," Ron said. The others gaped up at him in surprise. Harry and Hermione had been using the name Voldemort without fear for a long time. Ginny, always called the Dark Lord, Tom. But Ron, until now, had always referred to him as You-Know-Who. Ron ignored their stares.

"Well there was another prophecy that was destroyed too. It is on that sheet of parchment." Hermione snatched the parchment from Harry and read it out loud.

_THE ONE MARKED BY THE DARK LORD…. MARKED AS EQUAL BY HIM….OTHERS WILL COME IF HIS HEART IS TRUE….HE NEED NOT FIGHT ALONE…._

ONE OF RED HAIR WILL RISE….POWER APPROACHING THAT OF THE DARK LORD….IN 11 YEARS THE FIRST TO OFFER FRIENDSHIP, IT WILL BE TESTED IMMEDIATELY….CHOOSE WISELY EQUAL AND HE WILL BE YOUR GENERAL, PLANNING YOUR VICTORY….HE CAN SHOW YOU THE WAY TO NEW MAGIC….HIS HEART WILL WAVER ONCE, BUT RETURN TO STAND WITH YOU AND FACE HIS GREATEST FEARS….CHOOSE WISELY EQUAL AND TWO OTHERS WILL FOLLOW….

Harry looked at Ron.

"It's about you," he said.

"Actually, it's about both of you, and two others," Hermione interjected.

"What's the rest of the prophecy, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore wouldn't give it to me," Ron answered. "He said it could adversely affect the prophecy if the wrong people knew about it, that it might not come true."

"How are you supposed to do this Ronald?" Hermione asked. "If you fail, Harry might die, others will die." She sounded terrified. Ginny, though she appeared to be very angry, also looked to be near tears.

"He showed you how, didn't he? Dumbledore taught you so you could teach me." Harry smiled at his best friend, his brother. "You have to teach me what I need to know so others can at least defend themselves against Voldemort." Ron nodded at him.

"How?" Harry asked.

"By showing you that it can be done, that you can find the new magic you need in yourself, if the need is great enough," Ron answered.

It took the whole day, but by the time they went to bed that night, Hermione was able to perform the _Recognition charm_, and the _Show charm_ Ron had used on the Marauder's Map. Harry and Ginny were close also. What was more important was Ron had been able to make Harry understand what it would take.

He had actually been able to teach Hermione and Ginny too. None of them had created a new spell, but Ron realized that he wouldn't have to work alone with Harry. Hermione and Ginny could help him.

_That must have been another lesson we got last night. No one really accomplishes anything by themselves, do they?_ the first voice said to Ron.

_No,_ Ron answered, _it will take all of us helping Harry, to defeat Voldemort._


	7. The First Meeting

Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor

The First Meeting

Harry sat waiting with Ron and Hermione in the Room of Requirement. They had arrived early to discuss what the DA should work on this year. Hermione and Ron thought they should expand practicing against the _Imperius curse_ to the rest of the DA. Harry agreed, but was unsure of how to approach it with the others. It was after all one of the Unforgivable Curses. The other question was would they tell everyone about the two prophecies.

"I think we should, Harry. The more people we let know, especially about the second one, the more we can have helping me work with you to create new spells," Ron said.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione answered. "There was a reason that Dumbledore and the rest of the Order worked so hard to make sure Voldemort didn't find out what the first prophecy says. There is a reference to a power the Dark Lord knows not. If that gets back to him, it could help him defeat Harry. I think we should give them some of the first prophecy but not all of it." Harry found himself agreeing with her.

"I think I will keep part of it back from them, as much to protect them as me. I worry about the second prophecy though. Letting that out could really put you in a lot of danger Ron. I guess it is up to you what you want to tell them though." Ron thought for a while.

"We could make people sign a sheet like last year again. Everyone knows about the hex you put on Marrietta for ratting us out. I heard they only just figured out the counter jinx to it the week before school started," Ron said. "Brilliant that was."

Hermione blushed.

"I'm going to tell them. Considering, Voldemort must know how close I am to Harry already. I want the help more than the safety of not telling the DA members."

"I can't tell you two what to do. But let's be done by 9:00; don't forget you both have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow. Can you believe Professor McGonagall is making every position open?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject. Two of the three people she loved most in the world were playing with their lives and she didn't want to think about it any more than she had to. Harry and Ron both sensed her unease and let her steer them into a short discussion of the tryouts before she interrupted them again.

"Look, here they come," Hermione said quietly. "Wonder how many will come back?"

"I know Fred and George will be here. They owled me the other day, said they would sneak into the school. They were going to bring Angelina, Alicia, and Lee with them," Ron commented. Harry grinned while Hermione just shook her head in exasperation.

"Only those two would leave in the manner they did and then sneak their way back in," she replied.

People started to file in, slowly filling in around the three of them. It looked to Harry like everyone was back, including….

_Cho!_ Harry's first voice said.

"What's she doing here?" Ron hissed.

"Looks like her friend decided not to come with her this time," Hermione observed.

"That's not all, look," Harry said, with a nod at the door.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed, as Ginny came in the room followed by the huge form of Hagrid.

"Hi ya Harry," he said, sitting down with the rest of the DA members. Harry smiled at him. Now he was really getting nervous. Luna sat down next to him a moment later.

"Hello Harry," she said in her normal dreamy tone. "Ron, Ginny, I think you know Bridgette. Bridgette, this is Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger," she added a moment later

Harry looked past her at Ron and Ginny's cousin. She looked a lot like Ginny, except with her blue eyes and blond hair, she seemed to radiate light. Harry noticed the other boys in the room openly staring at her.

"Hello, nice to meet you," he said.

"Luna's told me a lot about you. All of you," she replied, looking around at Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "I hope it's ok that I came tonight," she added nervously.

"Of course it's ok, Bridgette," Ginny said. "I was going to ask you myself, but Luna told me she already had."

_I wish she had asked us if it was ok,_ the first voice said to Hermione.

_I wish she had too,_ Hermione replied.

_My, aren't we jealous. She doesn't have the right to protect herself from Voldemort just because we think she might horn in on Harry?_ her second voice asked.

_You are blunt. Aren't you?_ Hermione retorted. The voice didn't respond.

"Why don't we get started Harry, I've got the member sheet hexed now," Hermione told him.

"What did you do to it?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say, if you tell something you shouldn't, you'll wish you were Marrietta," Hermione replied.

"Good," Harry said with a grin at her, as he stood up. "I think we can get started now." The noise died down as the DA focused their attention on Harry. "I guess maybe, I should tell all of you that we don't officially have permission to reform the DA." Harry's announcement didn't have the effect he was expecting. There was no murmur of dissent or uncomfortable shifting around in their seats by the group.

"I'm not interested in permission. I'm interested in being able to fight, Harry." It was Cho who spoke up.

"Yeah Harry, we know all about what happened at the Ministry last spring. You guys would all be dead if you hadn't been practicing, training all of last year," Ernie Mcmillion added. His statement was greeted with several shouts of agreement from the other members.

_We wouldn't have been there to begin with if we hadn't let Voldemort trick us into going in the first place,_ Harry's first voice said to him.

_Forget about getting upset from that. We need to learn from it and teach them not to make the same mistake too. It's the only thing we can do to honor Sirius,_ the second voice replied. Harry sighed, and taking a deep breath started again.

"I think that maybe I'll fill in some of the blanks that might be in the story for you. After that if you want to stay, Hermione has a sign up sheet. And in case you're wondering it is jinxed again," he added noticing a few nervous glances in her direction.

"You all remember what happened to the person who ratted us out last year," he said, glaring at Cho. She stared back refusing to break eye contact with him. "The curse this time around is much worse. For those of you who don't feel that's fair. You can take your chances with Voldemort, because mine and now Ron's life depends on you keeping your word to honor the group," he paused to let his comments sink in.

Harry then proceeded to tell the whole story of the battle at the Ministry that past spring. How they had gone to save Sirius Black, his godfather, who was not a Death Eater. How they had been trapped. How they had fought and lost, only to be saved by the Order of The Phoenix. How Sirius had died in the fight. How Voldemort had invaded his mind to trick him into coming, and how it was his fault, because he acted without thinking, leading them all into a trap. How his mistake had almost cost all five of his friends their lives.

"I'm telling you all of this because we all need to learn from the mistakes I made, not just me….Hermione, you can pass around the signup sheet now. If you want to leave, you should go now," Harry finished.

Hermione didn't move for a minute or two. No one did, they were all in shock at how honestly Harry had torn apart his roll in the attack at the Ministry.

"Hermione--"

She jumped, Ginny was talking to her.

"--pass me the sheet," she indicated.

"What? Oh yes, the sheet." Hermione quickly signed her name to the parchment and handed it to Ginny. It was passed around the room and everyone signed without hesitating, Hagrid and Bridgette were the lone newcomers. Harry stood up again.

"Were going to continue with the stuff we were doing last year, and add some new stuff to. But before we do that, you all should know why Voldemort wanted me to get the prophecy for him last year. And why he tried to kill me when I was a baby. This is a big deal, and is your last chance to leave." Harry waited a moment and when no one moved, he turned and raised his wand. Then like Tom Riddle had done in the Chamber of Secrets he started to write out the prophecy. Flaming letters were left floating ominously as his wand traced the words in the air.

_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES….BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL…._

The group read the words quietly as they floated portentously in the air. Faces began to turn to him. He kept quiet letting them think about what they had read. A few of them started talking quietly between themselves.

"Dumbledore gave me this prophecy after the battle last year at the Ministry. This is what Voldemort wanted me to get for him. It was made sixteen years ago by Professor Trelawney." Harry noticed the looks of shock on people's faces.

"To Professor Dumbledore when he interviewed her for the job of Divination Instructor. Dumbledore believes it to be a true prophecy, not the blarmy she spouts in class all the time---"  
The others looked around at each other again. Harry could tell almost everyone was having a hard time believing that Professor Trelawney was anything but a fraud.

"---So does Voldemort. There is more to the prophecy than what you see. I am giving you one line more than Voldemort knows. It's not that I don't trust you, but if you know the whole prophecy, you would be a bigger target than me. At least until Voldemort had finished torturing you to get it." Harry stopped to let his words sink in.

"The first part, where it says that the Dark Lord's equal was approaching, that he or she would be born as the seventh month dies to parents who had thrice defied him….Was overheard by a Death Eater, who warned Voldemort….Voldemort chose on that limited knowledge…To kill the child." Again Harry let the words sink in before continuing.

"My parents defied Voldemort three times. I was born July 31st. Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby. I think you can figure the rest out for yourselves," Harry said, as he lifted the hair covering his scar. There were looks of astonishment and understanding all around the room.

"Blimey!" Hagrid said in a loud whisper. Finally the silence was broken with the question Harry was expecting.

"Harry, my parents defied him three times too, and I was born on July 31st also," Neville said quietly. Harry turned and smiled at his friend.

"I know Neville, and if Voldemort had tried to kill you that night. Well then you would likely be standing here, and I would be sitting where you are," Harry replied. They looked at each other for a long time before Neville broke the silence again.

"He may not have killed my parent's but they're in St. Mungos because of him. I'll help you in anyway I can, Harry."

"Thanks Neville," Harry answered. They looked at each other for a few moments, each considering how their lives could be different, before Harry spoke again.

"I think that maybe Ron should tell the next part. Because it concerns him as much as me, and it will be what we work on the rest of the night," Harry said turning back to the group. Ron looked taken aback.

"Me?" he asked, as Hermione pushed him to his feet.

"Just tell them why Gryffindor got all those points last Friday night. Then we'll show them that prophecy too," Harry said, helping Hermione by pulling Ron up. Ron looked around apprehensively.

"Ok," he began….

"You created a new spell?" George asked when he finished

"Technically no, Dumbledore had already done it. But he didn't show me the magic. He pointed me in the direction I need to go, made me find the answer," Ron replied quietly.

"Technically nothing, I couldn't have done that, none of us here could," Fred replied.

"Actually, the point is that you can." Ron turned and repeated the process Harry had of writing in the air with his wand.

_THE ONE MARKED BY THE DARK LORD…. MARKED AS EQUAL BY HIM….OTHERS WILL COME IF HIS HEART IS TRUE….HE NEED NOT FIGHT ALONE…._

ONE OF RED HAIR WILL RISE….POWER APPROACHING THAT OF THE DARK LORD….IN 11 YEARS THE FIRST TO OFFER FRIENDSHIP, IT WILL BE TESTED IMMEDIATELY….CHOOSE WISELY EQUAL AND HE WILL BE YOUR GENERAL, PLANNING YOUR VICTORY….HE CAN SHOW YOU THE WAY TO NEW MAGIC….HIS HEART WILL WAVER ONCE, BUT RETURN TO STAND WITH YOU AND FACE HIS GREATEST FEARS….CHOOSE WISELY EQUAL AND TWO OTHERS WILL FOLLOW….

"This is the whole reason Dumbledore taught me what he did, a second prophecy. I needed to show Harry that it can be done. So that he can do it too. We all can. We're not going to get too far into it tonight, but I'll show you how, the rest will be up to you." The rest of the DA just looked at Ron and Harry.

"The prophecy says there will be three Ron, who are the other two?" Bridgette asked softly.

"I don't know, Dumbledore won't tell me. He says that until they claim their roll in the prophecy. That those lines must be kept secret, or it could cause the prophecy to not come true. If that happens, then Harry will most likely fail to defeat Voldemort," Ron replied loudly so everyone could hear. It was a while before anyone else spoke again.

"Are their any other bomb's you two would like to drop on us tonight?" Katie Bell asked.

"Well actually there is. I want you all too work on getting over your fear of Voldemort's name. It is time to stop this You-Know-Who garbage," Hermione said as heads snapped in her direction. Hermione paid no attention to the incredulous looks she was getting.

"And you all have heard," she continued, "Harry tell you how Voldemort invaded his mind last spring. We also all know about how he possessed Ginny to open the Chamber of Secrets. We need to protect ourselves against that.

"So, Ron, Harry, Ginny and I have been training all summer against the _Imperius curse._ Fred, George come here, stand over by Ginny. The rest of you move away." Fred and George looked at each other alarm on their faces.

"I promise I won't hurt you, I just want to prove that I can perform the curse," Hermione said to them

"What curse?" they asked together.

"The _Imperius curse._ I'm going to do it on Ginny too. But she can beat it pretty easily now. So, I want to put it on you two to prove to the others that I can do the curse correctly." The rest of the DA looked on in alarm. Harry could sense it.

"Look it doesn't hurt. And most of us have had it placed on us by that imposter Mad-Eye. The thing is Voldemort uses it all the time. And you can fight it if you practice," he said to the group.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, as she raised her wand at the three of them. Fred and George looked at each other, then turned to her and nodded slowly.

"Go ahead, Hermione," Ginny said. Harry could already see her eyes starting to glow.

_"Imperio!"_ Hermione cast the spell using her conscious self and both voices. She had all three of them, going easy on Fred and George, but putting everything she had into Ginny. Harry and Ron stood ready, mindful of the first time that summer when Ginny had been placed under the curse.

A few seconds later, Fred and George were hanging from the chandelier acting like monkeys. Ginny however had taken a few steps with them and stopped. The others could see her fighting.

"Ginny, I said act like a monkey!" Hermione demanded. "Climb up on the light, Ginny!"

Ginny looked up at the light. Harry saw a flash in her eyes. And the spell broke.

"Wanted me to join them did you?" she asked, pointing at her brothers.

"Good job, Ginny."

"Thanks, Harry."

Hermione released the spell on Fred and George. They stopped screeching and looked at each other.

"Whatcha doing up here?" they asked together.

"You two can come down now," Hermione yelled up at them.  
The rest of the DA gathered in around them.

"Did she do it?" Fred asked

"Yeah she hit all three of you," Lee Jordan said, "told you all to act like monkeys. You two started running around screeching like a couple of Nutters. Then you both climbed up on the chandelier and started swinging from it."

"What about Ginny?" George asked.

"Well she started like she was going to, then she stopped. Hermione told her to join you again, but she just kind of shook her head and you could tell she was not under the spell anymore," Lee replied.

"You four have been doing this all summer?" Neville asked. "Can you all beat it?"

"Well Ginny is the best at it. She can fight off Harry and Ron together. The rest of us can do it some times. Other times we don't do so well. But we're all getting better at it. It just takes a lot of practice," Hermione said. The DA looked at Ginny.

"Both of em?" Hagrid asked.

Yeah, we have to take her wand away because she fights back so hard. She ended up petrifying Hermione the first time. Ron and I had to wrestle her to the ground," Harry said.

"Fred….remind me to never make Ginny mad will you," George said with a trace of awe in his voice.

"Between her and Ron knocking the puss out of Malfoy without his wand this summer, I'm not feeling to safe around either of them," Fred replied with and impressed look at his younger brother and sister.

"Ahem….I was wondering if I might have a word?" The group spun to see who was talking.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione gasped. "How did you get in? I locked that door," she asked in exasperation. The rest of the people looked at him sure they were in a lot of trouble.

"I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher am I not?" he asked with a smile. Harry could see that Professor Tonks was back in the corner also.

_How long do you think they've been here?_ the first voice asked.

"An interesting club you have here. I must say that I am impressed with your desire to arm yourselves to fight against the Dark….Voldemort," Professor Lupin changed his words. He smiled at Hermione before continuing. "And his Death Eaters. And this room you have found is amazing. I think I may have hid in here once during my school days. It was smaller though, more of a closet. Ginny that was an impressive performance defeating the _Imperius curse._"

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny replied blushing slightly.

"Is there something you wanted, Professor?" Harry asked. "Am _I_ in trouble for reforming the DA?"

"This is your member list?" he asked indicating towards it. Harry nodded. Professor Lupin took out a quill and put his name on it, he then handed it to Tonks. She signed it and gave it back to Hermione.

"From time to time we will be checking in on you during the year. You will also be conducting future meetings in the apperation training room, it will give you more space. Fred and George, as you have your license; it will be your responsibility to train the others, all of them regardless of age. Those of you who are 6th year and above will need to show the younger members where the room is," Professor Lupin finished.

"We're supposed to teach the others how to apperate?" Fred asked.

"That is the price you two will pay for sneaking into Professor Dumbledore's school," Professor Lupin replied. Fred and George grinned at each other.

"How did he know about us meeting?" Lee Jordan asked.

_I know,_ Harry's second voice said.

"Dumbledore knows a lot more about what goes on around here than you might think," Harry said. "Anyways it doesn't matter, because we have permission to meet now."

"Professor Tonks and I will be leaving now," Professor Lupin said, as he headed for the door with Tonks trailing along behind him.

"Should we get started teaching the rest of you the _Recognition charm_?" Hermione asked. The group nodded in agreement. "Ok then Lee, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Cho, and….Bridgette you're with me. Lets get to work." 


	8. Harry's Confession

Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor

Harry's Confession

Harry walked slowly up the stairs headed towards the Gryffindors' dormitory. After giving the password to the fat lady, he stepped through the passageway into the common room looking around to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Spotting them in the corner, he headed over to join them, sitting down heavily in the one chair left at the table.

Harry was tired; it had been a long day. Double potions with Snape - somehow Harry had made it into Snape's NEWT level class, Ron had too. Neither had been thrilled, but they were both still thinking about being Aurors, so they had little choice but to continue with the class.

That had been followed by the first meeting of the DA for the year. And then Cho, Harry had been more than a little surprised to see her show up in the first place. And she had wanted to talk after the DA meeting. The conversation with Cho had created a new problem for him. All told it felt like more than his emotions could take. And on top of it all the Quidditch tryouts were tomorrow. Harry leaned forward resting his head on the table.

"What's up mate, you ok?" Ron asked.

"Was it Cho, Harry?" Hermione prodded. She had not been happy when Cho had cornered him after the DA meeting.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Oh she makes me so mad," Ginny said, angrily slamming her book closed, "first she brings that sneak friend of hers to the meetings. Then she mopes about expecting everyone to forget about it. She's got a lot of nerve showing up tonight. If she doesn't stop being such a pain, I'm going to turn her hair green."

The three of them looked at Ginny in surprise. Since the battle at the Ministry, Ginny had found her place in what had always been a group of three, enlarging it by one. The group was really six now when you counted Neville and Luna. Harry thought it was just like his first year. He and Ron had saved Hermione from the Mountain Troll, and she had saved them the wrath of Professor McGonagall. It had bonded the three of them together, and now the same thing had happened making the six of them almost one.

The rest of the students at the school found out real quick that messing with one got you in trouble with the other five. None of them went looking for trouble; they had more than enough with Voldemort to think about. But trouble seemed to find them anyways.

Luna seemed to have benefited the most from this. No one was calling her Loony Luna anymore. No one dared after Hermione had cursed the offending girls mouth shut. Hermione had refused to tell Madam Pomfrey how to correct the curse, which had infuriated Professor McGonagall. She had threatened Hermione with the loss of her status as a Prefect and detention until a counter curse was found. Harry replayed the incident in his mind.

"I don't suppose it occurred to you that she can't eat," Professor McGonagall had stormed at Hermione. Hermione had simply changed the curse. The girl could now open her mouth to eat but couldn't talk.

"Is that acceptable, Professor?" she had retorted. Fury had lined Professor McGonagall's face.

"Fifty points and a week's detention, now get out!" she had hissed at her. The professors never did figure out what to do for the girl, and it had been just that morning before Hermione relented and gave the girl her voice back.

"You can do that?" Ron asked his sister. Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"Of course I can, it's very easy," Ginny replied flatly.

"Well don't, we can't afford another fifty points," he told her. "Ouch, that hurt, Hermione." She had kicked Ron under the table.

"Good," she grumped back at him.

"I didn't say I didn't agree with what you did to that girl, Hermione, just that we can't afford to lose anymore points," he snapped hotly at her.

"Loyalty and friendship are more important than points and that silly house cup, Ronald." Ron sighed.

"You're right. Make sure it sticks if you do it, Ginny." This seemed to dampen Hermione's temper, as she remained quiet. Harry broke in, really just wanting things to calm down so he could think.

"It's ok Ginny, really, we just talked. Mostly she wanted to know about Cedric. She never really heard what the truth was. In fact we're friends again now," he added. Ginny looked at him for a few moments.

"Well, if you change your mind, just let me know," she replied lightly, and went back to the book she had been studying before Harry had sat down. The other three looked at each other.

"Remind me not to make her mad at me, will you?" Ron commented to the others.

"Yeah, me too," Harry added.

"Honestly, you two need to read more," Hermione quipped, rolling her eyes at them.

"Whatcha got there, Ron?" Harry asked, catching site of the book Ron had been writing in when he sat down.

"Nothing important," Ron replied, shoving the book into his bag. Harry looked at him. Ron's ears had turned red.

"Oh, that's just his diary. He's been writing in it since last Friday," Hermione answered the question for him.

"What….how did you know? You haven't looked at it have you?" Ron stammered, starting to panic.

"Of course not Ronald, you should trust me a little more than that." Harry had tensed along with Ron. He had a pretty good idea of what Ron might put in there and didn't want Hermione to read it either. Ron could very easily spill the secret for both of them.

"Then how do you know it is a diary?" Ron asked.

"Just a guess from the way you hide it whenever you write in it," Hermione replied. Harry started to relax again. He believed Hermione when she said she hadn't looked at it.

"Actually," said Ginny without looking up from her book, "he was writing in it at the start of summer. But I haven't seen it for a while till now."

"Why you little…"

"Careful Ron," Ginny interrupted, waving her wand at him, "you wouldn't want to have green hair all year." Harry and Hermione burst out laughing; she had baited him so easily.

"Fine….I hope you all are enjoying yourselves," Ron said sulkily.

"Ron, I hope you have that thing protected," Harry said. Ron smiled.

"Yeah, actually I had a little help with that. I don't think too many people will be able to get through it."

"Who helped you?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said smugly.

"Really?" Hermione's interest level in the diary suddenly changed. Harry looked from Ron to her.

_Uh-oh,_ he said to himself. Hermione had a gleam in her eye. The one she got after just solving a difficult puzzle or when she was thinking about one.

"May I see it, Ronald?" Ron looked at her, considering. "I promise I won't read it, I just want to see if I can figure out what Professor Dumbledore did."

"Actually, I came up with it myself. Dumbledore just set me on the path," Ron said to her.

"May I?" Hermione persisted.

"Ron, I don't think that's such a good idea," Harry interjected.

"I gave him my word, Harry. I should think after everything we have been through together that would mean something." Harry could hear the hurt in her voice and felt his heart sink.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said quietly. Hermione gave him a thin smile in return.

_Trust her._ Dumbledore's voice rang in Ron's head. Ron reached into his bag pulling out the diary. He slid it across the table towards Hermione.

"I'm going up to bed. I plan to be on the Quidditch team after tryouts tomorrow and want to make sure I'm on top of my game." He then picked up the rest of his stuff and headed up the stairs to the room he shared with the other Gryffindor sixth years.

"Wait up, Ron," Harry called after him. "I'm coming too." Harry followed him out of the common room.

"They're handling it remarkably well, don't you think?" Ginny asked after they had left.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied.

"You silly, they're fighting over you, with out fighting each other. Actually, Harry is not so surprising. But with the way Ron handled you dating Viktor, I'm really quite proud of him."

"Them, fighting over me, I have no idea what you are talking about, Ginny." Hermione was truly surprised at what Ginny had said. Ginny was picking up her stuff now also.

"If you say so, Hermione," she remarked, as she headed to the girl's dorm rooms. Hermione shook her head and reached for the diary.

"Hermione," Ginny called over her shoulder, "make sure you don't read that, green hair would be the least of your problems." Ginny disappeared around the corner.

Hermione sat at the table turning Ron's diary over in her hands. Figuring out the secret to its protections didn't seem quite as thrilling as it had a few minutes ago. First Harry, then Ginny had questioned her integrity. Harry had apologized and she believed that he truly was sorry, but Ginny?

_Maybe she was just trying to protect Ron,_ the first voice said to her.

_I would never do anything to intentional hurt Ron,_ Hermione snapped back.

_You have before,_ the second voice said.

_I went to the dance with Viktor because he asked me to and no one else had, and he was nice._ Hermione was really angry now.

_And you were hoping to make Ron jealous._ Hermione wanted to argue but couldn't.

_Maybe Ginny was protecting us as much as Ron. Reading this without permission could cost us our friendship with all three of them,_ the first voice said.

_I hadn't thought of that,_ Hermione replied, feeling a little better. She opened the diary to see nothing but blank pages.

"What do you suppose he and Dumbledore did to this thing?" she quietly asked the voices.

_I don't know, but it's going to be fun figuring it out,_ said the second voice excitedly.

Harry followed Ron into their dorm room.

"Ron, I need to talk to you."

"She won't read it, Harry. Even if she does, she won't find out about you," Ron replied quietly. Harry stopped.

"I know she won't."

"You really hurt her you know."

"I said I was sorry and I meant it, Ron. Why did you need Dumbledore's help to begin with, to keep Hermione out?" Ron looked down at the floor catching the implication in Harry's question.

"Yeah, you're right….So what did Cho want anyways?" he asked, changing the subject. Ron had secretly been hoping that Harry would come back to the dorm tonight and tell everyone that he and Cho were back together again. He had not thought it very likely.

"Not here, somewhere we won't be bothered," Harry replied.

"Well the common room is full, and it's after hours, we'd have to sneak out, but we could go to the prefect's bathroom," Ron said.

"That should work, come on let's go," Harry answered grabbing his invisibility cloak.

A few minutes later, with people everywhere, Ron and Harry found themselves having trouble getting through the common room unnoticed under the invisibility cloak. Harry nudged Ron and pointed over to Hermione. She was waving her wand slowly back and forth over the diary.

"Bet you a galleon it takes her a week," he whispered. Ron shook his head.

"Naw two days tops, says she figures out a way in." Harry looked at Ron, surprise on his face

"I thought you said Dumbledore helped with it."

"He did, it's the same spell he used for his own diary. He thought it would take her an hour or two."

"Bets off," Harry said. Ron gave him a shove. The portrait door had opened, it took them ten minutes of carefully sneaking through the halls to get to the Prefects' bathroom. Once inside, Ron locked the door, modifying the diary spell to work on it.

"That should keep people out," he said to himself before heading for the pool.

"A couple of hours, it can't be too complicated then," Harry remarked.

"Well it's not, the trick is that no one knows what it is. Look, I already showed you the _Recognition charm_ right?" Harry nodded. Ron went on, "The diary only recognizes me too. It also only recognizes spells from my wand, which no one else can use. It's not difficult but you have to realize how the magic that protects it works before you can break it."

"Polyjuice potion?" Harry asked.

"It's not a counter spell, even Dumbledore hasn't figured that out yet, but that is one way you might trick it. I'm sure there are others. Dumbledore said he or Voldemort would recognize it right away, but that most people would work on it for years. I asked him to help me, and he taught me the best he had come up with in his life. I was feeling pretty good about it, thinking I might finally be able to use the diary to write out what I feel, cause Hermione would never see it." Ron shook his head.

"Then he tells me. Hermione is not most people and would figure it out in an hour or two. That girl has been a pain from the first time I saw her," he finished, smiling in exasperation at Harry. Harry had been filling the swimming pool sized tub while he listened to Ron's explanation of the diary protections.

"She's really that good?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "And I'm the one who has to defeat Voldemort" he mumbled.

They both sat there for a while soaking in the tub. Harry pulled himself over to the edge hanging onto the side with his chin and arms up on the ledge. Ron joined him.

"So what's the big deal Harry, what did you want to talk about?" Harry took a deep breath and staring straight ahead proceeded to relate what had happened with Cho earlier that night. He told Ron about Cho asking about Cedric and how he died, and some other questions about the night at the Ministry. She had asked him if there was a chance that they could try to date again.

"I told her no, that there was someone else. She sat there a minute, and then she said, 'It's Hermione, isn't it?' Ron, I was too tired to deny it so I said yes," Harry said with a sigh. Ron had also been staring at the wall while he listened to Harry, and after a minute he asked.

"So Cho knows you are in love with Hermione now?"

"Yeah she does….Ron, I knew I could trust you not to say anything. I made her promise to be quiet, but it could be around the school by tomorrow. Heck the whole of Ravenclaw could know by now. I can't take the chance that she finds out from someone else. I have to tell her myself. I've figured out what I'm going to say, I'm going to tell her tonight. I won't let her give me an answer till next Friday. So if you are going to try, you have until at least then." Ron was quiet for a minute before he responded.

"Do you love her, Harry? This is not some crush?"

"No, Ron. It's not a crush." Ron was quiet again.

"You're not mad, Ron?" Harry asked.

"No….scared, scared more than when I played chess first year, to get you to the stone. More scared than last year at the Ministry and more than during second year in Aragog's lair. Harry she scares me as much as when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets."

"I know Ron; I've had my heart ripped out before. I don't want it to happen again."

"And if she picks me?" Ron asked.

"Then you're still my brother and my best friend," Harry answered, pausing before adding, "but I might have Ginny turn your hair green."

Ron jumped him dunking Harry into the pool, and dragging him under the cold water spout. Harry fought back; getting hold of his wand he created a whirlpool around Ron that spun him in circles so fast it spit him onto the deck of the pool. Ron grabbed his own wand pointing it at Harry.

"Wands are cheating. On the deck with it or you'll be swimming in a pool of troll boggies." Harry tossed his wand on the deck. Ron dropped his and jumped back into the pool. They continued to horse around in the pool until both were too tired to fight anymore.

"Come on Harry, it's late, and you're going to have to sneak into the girls dorm if Hermione has gone to bed already."

Harry and Ron snuck back to the Gryffindor Dorms to find the common area empty.

"Suppose she when to bed or snuck out?" Harry asked.

"Don't know, check the Marauder's Map," Ron replied. They went up to the dormitory and Ron watched as Harry rummaged around in his trunk, pulling out the package he had bought with help from Ginny. He checked the map and could see Hermione in her dorm room.

"Harry," Ron called, as he headed for the door, "you'll understand if I don't wish you good luck." Harry looked down at the floor, and then back up to Ron.

"See you in the morning, Ron," he said before he left.

Harry made his way to the foot of the steps to the girls' dorm. How to get up there was the question. If he climbed the stairs he would set off the alarms. Harry was stumped.

_Hedwig!_ he thought, and he headed for the portrait hole again.

Tick, Tick, Tick. Hermione rolled over at the noise. Tick, Tick, Tick.

_What,_ she thought sitting up, _is that?_ Tick, Tick, Tick. Hermione looked over to the window, Hedwig was sitting on the sill pecking at the glass. She walked over to let her in.

"Hedwig, what are you doing here?"

"What's the matter Hermione?" asked Lavender.

"Nothing, it's just Hedwig, go back to sleep." Hedwig nipped at her ear and held her leg out. Hermione took the note and Hedwig flew out the window.

"What in the world?" she asked herself.

_  
Hermione:_

I need to talk to you; can you please come to the common room?

Harry.

P.S. Dress warm.

"What could he want? It's almost midnight," she asked herself.

_Only one way to find out,_ the voices popped up.

Harry stumbled back into the Dormitory, pulled a chair over to the stairs so he could see her coming and sat down to wait. It didn't take long and he was glad to see she had dressed like he told her.

"Harry? What's going on, did something happen?" Hermione asked, alarmed at being pulled out of bed.

"It's nothing bad, come with me," Harry said leading her to the portrait hole. Using the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak he led her out of the school and down to the Quidditch field.

"Up here," he said, taking her to the stairway to the top box as he pulled the cloak off of them.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Up," he said pointing up the stairs. Hermione shook her head and started climbing. A minute later they stood in the box leaning on the rail looking out over the field. Through the darkness Harry could just make out the giant goals at each end.

"Harry what are we doing here?" Hermione asked him softly.

"I love it out here on the field," Harry said, "It has always been my favorite spot. No homework, no Snape, no Voldemort, just me and the snitch and can I catch it. And if I don't, the world doesn't end….I love it out here," he said again after a short pause. Hermione watched him curiously while he talked, when he finished he turned to her and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I promised myself that I wouldn't and I've tried desperately to stop it, but I can't anymore. I failed to keep that promise and because of that I made another one. One I could keep, one that I will keep."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione was very confused. "You're not making any sense."

"Whatever you do, don't answer me tonight, Hermione. But I love you." Harry saw her eyes open wide. Hermione felt her heart ballooning inside her chest.

_He didn't just say that,_ she thought to herself. _No, I just didn't hear him correctly._

_Well I know I did,_ the first voice said in elation. She looked up at him, into those green eyes.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"Hermione, I am in love with you," he replied calmly.

_That settles it,_ the second voice remarked to her. Hermione opened her mouth to reply.

"I…." Harry put his hand over her mouth.

"You can't answer," he said. "That's the second promise I made, at least not yet." 

Hermione tried again.

"No. Hermione, I failed once tonight. I won't again."

_Why is he doing this to us?_ both voices cried together.

"I love you, Hermione. But you can't answer me tonight."

_I don't care about his silly promise,_ Hermione thought. She tried again.

"Harry…."

"No. If you answer tonight you might cost me more than I can stand to lose." Hermione stopped; she could see how tense he was. Harry had lost more than anyone she had ever known; his parents gone, murdered trying to protect him, his godfather gone, because Harry had made a terrible mistake.

_I won't take the chance of hurting him like that,_ the second voice said to her. She nodded her head, and saw him relax.

"When?" she asked softly.

"You'll know. Trust me, it won't be long." Hermione nodded at him.

"So," she said looking around, "what now?" Harry sank to the floor, leaning back against the wall, he looked up at her.

"Just sit with me for a while, let me pretend you said yes." Hermione sat next to him with his arm wrapped around her, her head leaning on his shoulder. She could feel him breathing and his heart beating in his chest. His fingers were running through her hair, and the feeling in her own heart was different than anything she had ever known.

_Well, we certainly chose well telling Viktor no,_ the voices remarked. Hermione smiled. She didn't remember falling asleep next to him.

Harry sat with his eyes closed, though he wasn't sleeping. Tryouts tomorrow were going to be difficult but he didn't care. Sleeping now, with her next to him was not possible. Harry felt sure she would choose Ron, but for tonight she was his, and he wasn't going to waste a second of it sleeping. He didn't notice a lone figure shift in the shadows of the box, silently watching over the two of them, magically heating the area so they wouldn't be cold.

Harry could tell the sun was coming up even with his eyes closed.

_Not yet, please not yet. Don't let it be morning,_ he silently pleaded. It continued to get brighter, and when the first rays of sunlight hit his face he opened his eyes. He jumped slightly, there was someone sitting on the bench at the other end of the box. Harry's hand moved to his wand, the figure turned and he recognized it.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in a loud whisper. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest from the rush of adrenaline. Hermione was beginning to stir.

"Dobby is making sure Harry Potter and Miss is safe sir, Dobby is keeping you warm in the night. Dobby is doing what he is paid to do sir," the elf said as quietly as his squeaky voice would allow. Harry smiled.

"Thank you Dobby, I think we will be ok now, why don't you go home." Dobby bowed to Harry, and raised his hand to snap his fingers.

"Not here Dobby, don't wake her." Dobby bowed again and ran off down the steps.

Hermione stirred again waking up, she blinked her eyes in the bright light of the morning. Looking around she sat up straight, what had happened last night flooded back into her brain.

"We fell asleep," she gasped, horrified.

"Actually you fell asleep, I was up all night."

"Harry, you have tryouts today, you're going to fly into a tree or something," she said frantically.

"I think I'm a little better than that. In fact, I think everyone here is going to see me flying like they never have before," Harry replied. Hermione smiled at him.

"Well come on, you better at least get something to eat." Hermione led the way back down the stairs, and stopped at the base of the tower before going out into the open. She turned to face Harry. Harry stiffened.

"Hermione you…." She placed her finger on his lips.

"Shhh, not an answer," she said with a smile. Placing her hand on the side of his face she moved close to him. Standing on her toes, her lips pressed to his giving him a soft lingering kiss.

"Thank you for loving me, Harry," she said and turned into the field heading to the school. Harry was rooted to the floor, she may as well have petrified him, for as well as his legs would work.

"Come on!" she yelled over her shoulder breaking into a run. "I'll race you." Harry bolted out after her, finally catching up at the front doors. It was still too early for breakfast so they headed up to the dormitory. When they entered the common room, Hermione turned to him.

"So, I'm supposed to behave like last night never happened?" she asked quietly.

"For now, yes," Harry answered. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I need to clean up before breakfast," she said. "See you guys down there?" Harry reached into his pocket and handed her the box with the necklace that Ginny had helped him purchase. She reached to take it from him, a quizzical look on her face.

"You'll know, when the time is right. I'll see you at breakfast, Hermione." Harry turned and headed up the stairs to his dorm.


	9. Tryouts

Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor

Tryouts

Hermione sat on her bed holding Ron's diary, and thinking about what had happened with Harry.

_What are we going to do about Ron?_ asked the voices.

_Ron hasn't expressed an interest. There's nothing to do about him,_ Hermione replied.

_What if he does?_

_You already know the answer if he does._

_What if he doesn't?_ the voices asked quietly.

"Ingenious," Hermione commented aloud, "He modified the _Recognition charm_ he taught us for our wands to work for the diary. It only recognizes him and spells from his wand."

_Polyjuice Potion?_ asked the first voice.

_That's one way,_ Hermione replied.

_Other ideas?_ the second voice asked

_Not yet but I'm working on it,_ the first answered.

Harry entered the dorm, put his things away and headed for the showers. Ron was already there.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Well I didn't let her answer, but I told her."

"Scared?"

"Yes."

"Well at least you've got the hard part done," Ron said, shutting off the water. "You were gone when I got up, get any sleep?"

"No," Harry replied, starting to towel off.

"Tryouts are going to be rough; Ginny said if she gets a break from Chaser tryouts, she's going to fly in the Seeker tryouts just to give you a hard time," Ron told him.

"Good, someone to make me work will be fun."

"Glad to hear it mate, glad to hear it. Come on I'm starving."

Ron and Harry were already eating by the time Ginny and Hermione joined them. Neville sat down a few minutes later followed by Luna. The talk of the whole school was the Gryffindor tryouts. After the turmoil of last year, Professor McGonagall had wiped the slate clean. All positions were open. And she would be selecting all the players to the team herself. Most people were expecting the returning players, except for the Beaters, to reclaim their spots. Harry was counting on being Seeker again, with Ginny claiming one and Katie Bell claiming the second of the three Chaser spots. In his mind, the only real question marks were the Beaters. If they could find good ones the team would be strong.

"Hey what's that noise?" Ron asked. Everyone stopped to listen, not quite able to make it out. The door to the hall opened and Harry thought he heard the words of a song – the lyrics sounded like they involved "Harry and Hermione." Ron's face turned scarlet.

"She didn't, that little snot! First her friend rats us out to Umbridge, then she promises not to say anything, and now this." Ron was seething.

"Calm down Ron, what are you talking about?" asked Ginny.

"I'm talking about Cho telling Harry's secret after she said she wouldn't last night."

"What secret?" asked Neville. Harry looked at Hermione. She had turned white with rage. She knew what the secret was.

"She guessed last night when we were talking after the DA meeting. I wasn't ready to tell you, but was afraid she would let it out. I wanted you to hear it from me first," Harry said desperately to Hermione.

"I'm not mad at you, Harry."

"Will someone please tell me what you're talking about?" Neville asked again.

The doors to the Great Hall opened - it was Cho. She looked frantically around for Harry. Harry heard it more clearly this time.

"Did you hear? Harry Potter loves Hermione…." 

It was Peeves, singing some crazy song announcing to the whole school what Harry had told Cho.

Cho raced over to Harry, but before she could get there, both Hermione and Ginny had hit her with curses. Cho fell to the floor her black hair now green. She looked up at Harry with pleading eyes, unable to open her mouth.

"And you can starve for all I care," Hermione snarled venomously at her. Harry looked at Cho. She was crying and shaking her head at him, asking him with her eyes for a chance.

_Voldemort is skilled at sewing discourse and dividing us._ Dumbledore's words rang in his head.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly to her, "let her talk."

"What!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Harry, she deserves it!" Ron continued to rant at him.

"I will do no such thing, Harry," Hermione added vehemently. Harry turned to her.

"This is exactly one of the things that I love about you. Now please, let her talk." Hermione melted, pointed her wand at Cho and released the hold on her.

"Harry, you have to believe me. I don't know how they found out, but I didn't tell anyone," Cho pleaded with him.

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"I am," Malfoy's voice snapped from behind Cho. He was flanked by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle; Millicent Bulstrode was behind him sneering also. Ron stood up, he had grown a lot over the summer - filled out some too - and after the incident in Diagon Alley, Crabbe and Goyle didn't intimidate him any more.

"Ronald, no," Hermione snapped at him. He stopped.

"That's right Weasel, better listen to her. You could get hurt."

"Kind of like when you got hurt this summer at Diagon Alley you mean?" asked Ron. Malfoy paled. Recovering quickly he turned to Harry.

"So, Saint Potter is in love with the Mudblood. How quaint," he snarled. Ron lunged for him but was stopped by about six Gryffindors.

"Like the song? You ought to be careful where you talk Potter, the walls have ears you know."

"Actually, it's a pretty good song," Harry replied. Malfoy's mouth dropped open. "What do you think, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It has a nice ring to it. Though Peeves could use some voice lessons," Hermione said, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face directed at Malfoy. Without taking his eyes off Malfoy, Harry helped Cho to her feet.

"Ginny," he said, lifting Cho's braid. Ginny waved her wand, turning Cho's hair back to its natural glossy black.

"So tell me, Malfoy, has Voldemort busted your dad out of jail yet?" People all around them shrank back at the name. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent looked around fearfully, their faces having drained of color.

"The next time you see your father tell him to say hi to Voldemort for me. I haven't seen him since that time in the Ministry last spring." Harry turned and sat back down, pulling Cho with him, he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open again. Peeves was still singing and he floated into the hall. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape scanned the Great Hall looking for signs of trouble. The crowd that had gathered began to quickly disperse. Professor McGonagall stormed over to them, parting students in her way like a wave destroying a sand castle.

"I hear, Miss Granger, that you are again sealing peoples' mouths shut. And that you are turning peoples' hair green," she said glaring at Ginny. They both returned her look without so much as a blink.

"I haven't seen any green hair, Professor," Neville offered. "Has anyone else?" he asked, looking around the table. Everyone shook their heads. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips together as she scanned the table

"And you Miss Chang? Or has the proverbial cat got your tongue?" Professor McGonagall asked icily. Cho turned to look at her.

"No professor, I'm fine," she answered, her voice and face an unreadable mask.

"I see," she replied. Snape however, was not ready to give up.

"Peeves, who taught you that ridiculous song?" he snapped at the poltergeist. Peeves blew a raspberry at him.

"Peeves, I know you like nothing better than to see students in trouble. It would cost five house points and detention each for the name or names of the students responsible," he commented fixing his eyes on Cho. Peeves stopped singing and floated down in front of him.

"That would be those four, Master Snape sir," the poltergeist said, indicating towards the four Slitherin housemates. Peeves laughed insanely and then flew away cackling about foolish professors. Harry had watched Professor McGonagall out of the corner of his eye, and he was sure she had suppressed a smile when Peeves had ratted out Malfoy and his gang.

"Well then, I think that I have the perfect detention for them. Tonight, in my office, all of you," Professor McGonagall snarled at them. "Now get out of my sight." Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent quickly moved to escape any more of Professor McGonagall's wrath. Malfoy however, fixed her with any evil glare before slowly turning and walking away.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall, but I believe that I assigned those students detention with me," said Professor Snape.

"No, Professor you did not," Professor McGonagall replied in her normal curt tone. "You said that the responsible students would be assigned a detention; you did not specify that it was with you. It is therefore my prerogative as the Deputy Headmistress to decide where and what they will be doing." She turned and walked away. Snape stood there glaring at Harry, trembling with rage. Harry met his eyes defiantly.  
"Severus, we were on our way to the Headmasters office, he will wonder why we are late." Snape spun around following Professor McGonagall to the door.

"Excellent!" Ron exclaimed, as he sat back down. Neville turned to Cho.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Harry, I really didn't tell," she said turning to him.

"I know you didn't," he replied giving her a squeeze before taking his arm off her shoulder.

"Cho, we're sorry about cursing you," Ginny and Hermione said together. Cho wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at them.

"I forgive you, but I better get going. I want to get a good seat for the tryouts. I need to scout you guys for this year. I'm captain for Ravenclaw you know." Cho stood up and headed out the doors.

"Hey Cho, wait up, I'll come with you," Neville called after her. She stopped to wait for him.

"See ya later guys," he said and hurried after her.

"Do ya think?" Ron asked turning back to the others. "Naw can't be."

"What?" they asked.

"Neville and Cho, you know, getting together." He looked around at the others. They were all grinning.

"Bloody Hell! Look at the time, we're going to be late for tryouts," Ron said jumping up from the table.

"Relax, Ginny and I'll go get the brooms and meet you at the field," Harry said as he stood up. He and Ginny hurried up to the dormitory.

"I'm heading down to the field too, see you there," Luna said dreamily then headed out the door.

"Does anything ever bother her?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione. She shrugged her shoulders.

"All I know is I can count on her."

"Are you going to come and watch?" Ron asked. He sounded hopeful to her. Hermione hadn't known what to expect out of Ron. He had not been nice to her about Viktor. The fact that Harry loved her and the whole school knew didn't seem to bother him. Strangely, it bothered her.

"Yes, I am."

_I wouldn't miss it,_ she thought, remembering Harry's words about flying that morning.

Walking to the field, she reached into her bag and pulled out Ron's diary.

"Figure it out yet?" he asked seeing it in her hand.

"Yes, but I don't have a month to make polyjuice potion, and I thought you might like to add to it. They really are quite good spells, Ronald." She handed it to him.

"Dumbledore said most people at this school would work on it for years to figure it out, much less a way in. Even the other Professors he guessed would take weeks." Ron paused to glance over at her. She was watching him a confused look on her face.

"He also said you would figure out a way in a couple of hours, Hermione." Hermione stopped walking.

"He said that about me?" Ron stopped and turned to her.

"I asked him for help to keep you out of it. He taught me this, said it is the best he ever came up with, used it on his own diary even. Then he told me if you wanted to get in you would. Said I would simply have to trust you. You really are brilliant, Hermione." Ron turned and continued walking towards the stadium. Hermione hurried to catch up.

"Ron," she said, touching his arm, "why did you need to keep me out?" Ron stopped, they had reached the stadium and he had to go join the others trying out for the team.

"You really don't know, do you?" he asked. She looked at him puzzled, shaking her head slightly. Ron took out his wand and waved it over the diary, his name appeared on the cover.

"The important part is the last entry. You can read it all if you want too though. Actually, I hope that you will read it all, some of it is pretty good," he said holding it out to her. She reached out her hand.

"You want me to read this?"

"It's not a spell book or anything, but yes, I do." Hermione took the diary from him. Ron stared at her, and then knowing there was nothing to lose anymore, he reached out his hand and pulled her by the back of her head to him. He touched his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently.

"I've got to go," he whispered, and then walked around the corner to join the other players trying out. Hermione watched him go, the diary hanging limply in her hand. Her forehead felt as if it was on fire where his lips had touched her.

_This can't be happening,_ she thought to herself as she looked at the diary.

_Well we can't read it now, they're both expecting us to be in there watching,_ the first voice said.

_You better make sure no one else can read that thing if you lose it,_ said the second voice.

"You're right let's see," Hermione answered, taking out her wand. When she put the diary into her bag, it would only recognize her and spells from her wand. Hermione walked into the stadium, still in a daze from Ron's actions. Professor McGonagall saw her and headed her way.

"I'm glad you're here Miss Granger, come with me." Hermione followed her to where the students had gathered to watch.

"I see that a number of you have taken an interest in the proceedings today. I am quite glad to see it. In these times of strife, only by coming together can we hope to ultimately win over the evil we face." The crowd was quiet at her words.

"That said, I am sure most of you are here to support your fellow classmates and perhaps give a few of them a good natured ribbing. I warn you now though, that if I should deem your comments out of line, you will find yourself unable to open your mouth for anything more than eating for as long as it takes to figure out how to reverse Miss. Granger's hex. Isn't that right Miss Granger?" Hermione was startled out of her thoughts of Ron's kiss by the question.

_Say yes,_ the second voice said to her.

_What?_ Hermione replied.

_Yes, Professor McGonagall. She is waiting for an answer,_ the second voice snapped at her.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Hermione replied, still not sure what she was agreeing to. A number of students she noticed, most of them from Slitherin, were shifting in their seats and eyeing her warily.

_Honestly,_ the second voice commented, _you'd think he really planted one on her._

"I might add that the staff is no closer to solving this little puzzle now than we were at the time Miss Granger took pity on her last victim," Professor McGonagall added, as she surveyed the students over her glasses after concluding her speech.

Hermione saw Malfoy and a number of other students get up and make their way out of the stadium. Professor McGonagall turned and walked back to the players. Hermione overheard her talking to herself as she left.

"I thought so."

The tryouts would begin with the Chasers and the Keepers going first. Players would be rotated in to see how they worked together, and if they could score on the different Keepers. Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, and her new assistant Viktor Krum would be observing. Ginny, Katie Bell and a second year boy David Roberts established themselves quickly as the best combination of Chasers.

It was Ron who wowed the crowd though. He didn't let in one goal. No matter who had been flying against him. He had flashed from one hoop to the other blocking shot after shot. At one point Katie had pulled out three other Chasers and a second Quaffel. Six Chasers and two Quaffels against one Keeper, it couldn't be fair. But Ron had held them off for five minutes to the cheers of the watching students before he had signaled that he needed to rest.

Hermione watched intently. She was thrilled to see that it looked like both Ron and Ginny were going to make the team again. Only one other position mattered to her now, Seeker. Madam Hooch blew her whistle signaling the players in.

"We will conduct Seeker tryouts next, all players interested should follow me." She marched off, trailed by the hopefuls.

Ron walked to the side and collapsed to the ground closing his eyes against the sun, he was exhausted. It had taken every bit of his ability and the speed of his new Firebolt to take on the six Chasers. He was still breathing hard five minutes later, when he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Dat vas som of ze best flying I ave seen," it was Viktor. Ron opened his eyes.

"Thanks."

"I tink vith you ve may ave beaten England at ze last Vorld Cup." Ron didn't know what to say. He had never been nice to Viktor. He also knew that Hermione had told him about the problems he gave her. That Viktor seemed to be offering friendship to him after all that confused him. Seeing that Ron wasn't going to answer, Viktor continued.

"She told me no. I am not ere to chase er. I needed a job, less dangerous dan Seeker, I vas alvays urt. I vas alvays appy ere dat year even before er and I ver friends. So ven Dumbledore offered me da Assistant Flying Coach Position, I took it." Ron looked at him, meeting his eyes for maybe the second time in his life.

"I can't say I'm sorry she told you no, but I am sorry that I was not nice to you," he said. Viktor just nodded his head. Madam Hooch blew her whistle again.

"Vell it looks like I better go to vork. Maybe, I vill come get your autograph some time," he said, as he walked away.

"Seeker tryouts will be conducted in phases," Madam Hooch was saying. "Now, as there are six of you trying out." She scanned her list, stopping and then looking up when she came to Ginny's name.

"Miss Weasley, I should think you have secured a position as a Chaser."

"Well, I wanted to try for a back up position," Ginny answered. "Besides, I've been beating Harry all summer and wanted to make him work a little." Harry stared at her. Ginny smiled innocently back at him.

"Is that a fact?" Professor McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask her what broom she was using while I rode that old school Comet," Harry said to Professor McGonagall.

"Ginny?" Professor McGonagall looked at her over her glasses.

"I was using Harry's Firebolt," Ginny sighed. "Please Professor, what can it hurt?"

"Oh very well Ginny, stick it to him if you can," Professor McGonagall said in exasperation.

Harry shot a dirty look at Ginny. She stuck her tongue out at him. Harry couldn't help laughing at her.

"If I might continue?" Madam Hooch started in again. "As there are six of you I will be releasing twelve snitches. They are set to fly for five minutes then return to my hand. You will all attempt to catch as many as you can, at the end of five rounds we will count the totals. The Seeker with the highest total will win the position." They all nodded at her to indicate they understood.

"In the event of a tie we will have a fly off involving one snitch; the Seeker to catch it will be the Gryffindor Seeker. Are there any questions?" There were none. "Good then mount your brooms, on my mark," six players mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch released the bag of snitches.

"Now!"

Harry was gone. He dove for the ground following the snitch as it skimmed along an inch above the grass. It changed directions going straight up Harry followed it up, skidding past due to his larger mass, but still gaining on it. He closed on it, plucking it out of the air when it attempted a sudden stop. Harry stuffed the snitch into his pocket, turning to survey the field.

_Don't waste time, bring it at the end,_ the second voice told him.

_There!_ His brain registered a glint of color next to Krum's ear. Harry turned and dove.

Ginny circled above; one snitch in her pocket already. She knew in this setting not to challenge Harry directly. Figuring he could not possibly get all twelve, if she could snap up the leftovers, she might be able to force a fly off. Then, with just one snitch in the air, she might get lucky and beat him. Ginny reached out her hand and grabbed the snitch that had been driven straight to her by another player.

_A little luck always helps,_ she said to herself diving for a third flash of gold. She heard a whistle blowing and looked down to see six golden flashes race towards Madam Hooch. She settled to the ground next to Professor McGonagall.

"Six of twelve were caught, I got two. That means the most Harry can have is four," she said under her breath. Harry handed over his catch he had three. Kelly Markson, a third year, had one. Ginny handed over her two.

"Ok, ready again," said Madam Hooch. "Kelly, don't waste time bringing them to me in the middle of the cycle ok?"

Kelly nodded.

"Ready….go." They were off again.

By the end of the third cycle Harry was leading with ten catches. Ginny had eight. Kelly was in third with five. Each of the other three contenders had one catch each. Madam Hooch called a short break. Ginny grabbed the other four players pulling them away from Harry.

"Look," she said, "none of us can compete with Harry. Kelly, regardless of where I finish, you will be Harry's backup because I am going to play Chaser. I just want to make Harry work for it. So….if you three harass him, maybe Kelly or I can catch enough to push him into the fly off. What do you think?" The others looked at each other, shrugged and nodded to her.

"Ok let's do it," they agreed

"Seekers ready," Madam Hooch called out. The six Seekers mounted their brooms again. "And….go."

Ginny and Kelly speed off in opposite directions. Harry was a blur going straight up followed closely by the other three. He was just reaching for his first snitch when he was bumped from behind by two others. He lost track of the snitch, and circled above the field. He could see Ginny and Kelly darting all over the place along with about ten golden flashes but the other three Seekers were just tailing him.

_So that's her game,_ he said to himself, _the little devil._ Harry searched the field speeding up and slowing down, darting up and down and to both sides making the others work to stay with him. He spotted a snitch ahead of him, low to the ground and coming straight towards him. Harry accelerated to top speed but headed up. He glanced back, the others were chasing him, he let them catch up slowly. Taking a chance to look down, he could see the snitch was still there. In an instant Harry snapped his broom over backwards and down to the ground. He was now behind the snitch, gaining on it and clear of the others, who had been unable to follow his change of direction. Harry closed his fingers around the snitch just before the whistle blew. He landed next to Madam Hooch and handed over the snitch. Ginny came in with three, Kelly had come up with five.

The scores stood

Harry Potter 11  
Ginny Weasley 11  
Kelly Markson 10  
Brian McBride 1  
Tim Gellers 1  
Stephanie Donner 1

"You're cheating," Harry hissed at Ginny.

"Says who?"

"I do."

"Come now, Big Brother," Ginny goaded him. "You were the youngest house player in a century and you're the best Seeker I have ever seen including," Ginny said nodding at him, "Viktor. Now why don't you prove it?" Harry glared at Ginny. Viktor however started laughing at him.

"She's right you know. You flew much better against dat dragon. Hee Hee she is your sister? Vell better you den me."

"Seekers ready!" Madam Hooch called. Harry was seething.

"Go!"

Harry was gone and back again. Viktor dove out of the way to avoid being hit by the three shadows that followed Harry. Harry took them straight up letting them gain on him and then he dove straight down. There was no snitch but he stretched out his hand pretending there was. The others were coming. At the last instant Harry pulled out of the dive. Screams came from the stands, he was sure it looked like he would plow into the ground. The others behind him tried to pull up; they had more time than Harry but lacked the skill. Harry heard three loud thuds behind him.

_There!_ Gold flashed into view. Harry wretched his broom around. He needed to hurry. He was free now, but had lost time. His fist closed around the snitch. Harry zoomed up scanning the field.

_There!_ Sitting between Madam Hooch's legs Harry dove again skimming the ground. He could see Madam Hooch follow him, turning around to face him as he leveled off coming straight for her. He could see the look of surprise on her face, turn to awareness of what was happening when she looked down and then back up at his on rushing form. He was going to slam into her. At the last second she jumped straight up straddling her legs to the side. Harry flew under her, snagging the snitch out of the air. He pulled up again, looking around.

_Where! Where! There Ginny and Kelly chasing!_ Harry flashed after them. The snitch reversed coming back to him.

Kelly and Ginny followed, Ginny was now in front heading directly for Harry, reaching out for the snitch.

_We're going to hit!_ the first voice screamed at him. Harry rolled his broom - he was now hanging underneath it stretching out with his hand. His fingers closed on the snitch.

Kelly had pulled up to avoid the collision she thought was coming. Ginny zoomed over him with less than an inch to spare. She had not altered an inch to avoid him. The whistle blew.

Harry landed next to Madam Hooch and handed over his catch he had three. Ginny had got three also, Kelly had four. It was tied

Harry 14  
Ginny 14  
Kelly 14

"You may take a short break, while we give instructions to the Beaters. We will start the fly off in fifteen minutes," Professor McGonagall said as she walked away. Harry looked around at Ginny.

"You were lucky. I'm bigger than you, if we had hit I could have killed you," he said angrily.

"If I had given way, I had no chance to get the snitch. I will never give ground to you, Harry. I'll make you earn everything you get out here today," she snapped at him.

"Ginny, why are you pushing so hard?" Harry asked in frustration.

"Because, that day in the chamber, when you saved me from Tom Riddle… I've seen you at your best, and I want to see it again. Live up to my expectations, Harry James." She turned and stalked over towards Viktor.

It looked like she was asking him for advice, because he started to explain with exaggerated hand motions what he was talking about. Harry shook his head, turned around and ran smack into Kelly.

"That was a good catch Harry, I thought Ginny had you beat, I thought you would break off to avoid hitting her. I would never have thought to roll under her like that." Harry smiled at her.

"That's a Nimbus 2000 isn't it?" He pointed at her broom. She nodded.

"I had one, the Whopping Willow got a hold of it my third year."

"I remember. I saw Dumbledore catch you before you hit the ground. You have a Firebolt now." She indicated with a nod. "Is it that much better?"

Harry reached out taking her broom in his hands. It felt good, comfortable, the Firebolt was better. He could feel raw power when he held it. But this felt more refined, smoother.

"Why don't you tell me," he said handing over his broom, "after the next round." Kelly's eyes grew wide.

"Harry, I can't, I could beat you with this," she protested.

"You could, but you won't," Harry said, walking away with her broom before she could protest anymore.

"I won't hold back," she called out to warn him. "I want to play, not be a backup."

"I didn't expect you would," he yelled back.

Ron had joined Ginny and Viktor.

"Well, things have heated up a little. The first three rounds were pretty dull. I saw him pick it up in round four when those three ganged up on him." Ron said, motioning towards Brian, Tim and Stephanie. They were being attended to by Madam Pomfrey, a little bruised but none the worse for wear.

"Then round five, wow!" Ron shook his head. "I saw you arguing with him, what did you say Ginny?"

"Hee Hee, She…." Viktor was laughing again, pointing at Ginny. "Hee Hee, She says to im basically dat he vos flying like a Ninny and dat she expected more from er Big Brother. Ha Ha." Ron looked at Ginny.

"You didn't?" he snapped, his eyes growing wide.

"What if I did?" Ginny replied, her eyes flaming at the challenge.

"But I am confused, I tought you ver er brother?" Viktor pointed at Ron.

"I am, but my family has pretty much adopted Harry now. He even calls our parents by their first names. Ginny calls him Big Brother when she is happy with him or when she wants to pick on him," Ron explained. Viktor shook his head.

"He chooses to ave er as a sister? I am beginning to tink all dose times last year ven da paper vos saying he vos a Nutter….Maybe dey ver right," he said with a smile at Ginny.

"I'll agree with that," Ron replied, laughing along with him.

"Careful Ron, green hair," Ginny mumbled to him. Ron stopped laughing quickly, nervously looking to see if her wand was out.

"Seekers, gather round," it was Madam Hooch again. "Now as you all know snitch balls come in levels one through ten. Ten being the most difficult to catch, it is the ball used at the World Cup level," she said with a nod towards Viktor. Harry, Ginny and Kelly all turned to look at him.

"We have been using up to this point," she went on, "level four and five snitches, needing to build a base line for your skills." Their attention focused back on her. "In matches here at the school we generally will use a six or seven depending on the skill of the Seekers playing in the match.

"As this is a school first," she said with a nod of her head to Professor McGonagall, "you would agree that we cannot have matches going on for weeks at a time. Mr. Krum and I have decided that you three will be chasing an eight for the final trial. I dare say it has been a long time, certainly since before I arrived, that we have pulled this ball out of storage. I am sure that you lot will find it more difficult to catch than anything you have chased before. You will begin, on my mark."

Harry mounted Kelly's Nimbus 2000. Ginny looked over at it then at him.

"Nice broom Harry, think you can handle it?"

"I beat Malfoy using one when he was on a 2001."

"I know you did, but I'm better than he is. So is she," Ginny nodded towards Kelly, "and this, is a Firebolt." Harry scowled at her, not noticing the professors watching the exchange.

"I hope you like losing, Ginevra," Harry replied. Ginny's face turned scarlet at the use of her full name.

"And…." Madam Hooch released the snitch giving it a large head start, "Now!"

Hermione lost the snitch in a blink and focused in on the Seekers instead. Harry moved first but was somehow still behind both Ginny and Kelly.

Things were much closer than she had expected them to be. She would have agreed with Ron about the first three rounds being dull, thinking Harry was feeling not having slept the night before. She hoped he would be ok.

It had taken her about two seconds of the fourth round to figure out why Ginny had huddled the others around. The fifth round she had watched in amazement.

_What was it called? The Waronkie Flent or something,_ she asked herself. Harry had shaken all three of his shadows with one move. And then the last snitch, she had been sure he and Ginny would hit. Covered her eyes to miss it, then not hearing a crash she looked up to see that somehow Harry had caught the snitch. She replayed it on her omnioculars in slow motion, three times, hardly believing what she saw, as much in awe of Ginny as Harry.

_How can she be so fearless?_ she wondered.

Ginny and Kelly were both good, but she had been sure that in the final round Harry would easily out class them. It looked to her that all three of her friends would make the team, and all would be right with her world.

_Well for a few hours anyways,_ the voices interjected. _There's still Harry, and now Ron's diary._

But now it looked like Harry was in trouble. He would react to any change in the snitch's direction before the others. She could see him follow it with his eyes. He was always first, but he couldn't seem to make his broom do what Ginny and Kelly could.

She saw it when he turned, a flash of gold on his broom handle. Hermione stopped the play in her omnioculars and hit the rewind. There, marked clearly on the handle of the broom, she could see the words Nimbus 2000. Hermione looked back at Ginny and Kelly, they were both riding Firebolts. She looked at Kelly again.

"That's Harry's broom," she said out loud.

"What did you say?" Hermione turned, it was Cho.

"Kelly is using Harry's broom. He's on a Nimbus 2000. He must have switched brooms with her." Cho looked at her incredulously.

"Let me see those," she said grabbing the omnioculars from Hermione. "He can't be, why would he do that, he'd have to be nuts," she was mumbling to herself. "You're right!" she exclaimed, dropping the omnioculars from her eyes so she could take in the whole scene.

"Look, he's looped back again." Hermione pointed. But Harry had lost his advantage already.

Harry looped back as the snitch reversed course.

_She's a lot better than Malfoy,_ the first voice said.

_They both are. Kelly almost had it there until Ginny knocked her off,_ the second said.

The snitch shot off towards the hoops at the far end of the field jumping up and down trying to escape.

_Hooch was right,_ he thought to himself. _That thing is way faster than any other I've seen. It's almost like it can think and sense when someone is close to it._

The snitch dove to the ground, Harry broke after it, but Ginny and Kelly were already making up ground on him. The snitch stopped and came straight up. Harry skidded to a stop, reversed and followed. He could see the others overshoot further than he had.

_Speed isn't everything, Little Sister,_ the second voice laughed as he pulled further away. He could almost reach it stretching out his hand, the wings of the snitch fluttering at his finger tips.

WHAM!

They were back slamming into him from both sides. The snitch broke away, barrel rolling in a giant corkscrew-like motion. Harry followed it, rolling to his left, pushing Ginny around the loop as he went, giving her the advantage, Kelly followed on his right. They appeared to be glued together to the people watching from the ground.

_I can't let them get ahead of me,_ Harry thought desperately. 

Ron and Viktor stood together watching the battle above them.

"Look at that," Ron exclaimed to Viktor.

Harry had hooked his legs onto the girls. One on each side, they tried to break away but were only carrying him with them. The snitch moved left heading towards where the students had gathered to watch, causing them to scatter as it whipped by, followed by the three Seekers.

Harry felt Ginny grab hold of him, digging her nails into his leg as hard as she could, trying to get him to release her. He ignored the pain in his leg, reached over to Kelly's broom and shoved the handle away from him while letting go of the hold he had on her leg at the same time. The unexpected input from Harry shot her around in a circle to the right.

Ginny saw what happened, stopped pinching him and immediately tried to override Harry's control of his broom.

Harry saw the snitch sitting on the right side of the giant pole to the goal hoop in front of them. With Ginny on his left, she would have a better shot at it as they went by.

Ginny saw it too, she stopped trying to get away from him, instead trying to force him to his right so she could snag it with her left hand and take away any hope of him being able to get it.

Hermione could see the snitch just sitting there, Harry was in the wrong position. He was trying to force Ginny back to the left, playing defense, but it wasn't working.

_Fearless and strong,_ the voices commented to her.

Harry was faking, letting Ginny get the upper hand, feel like she had him beat. He looked around for Kelly.

_There!_ She was coming but wasn't going to make it.

_Now!_ Harry broke down and to his right. Ginny wasn't prepared for him to go where she wanted him to. As he rolled down Harry pulled Ginny over with him so that they were both upside down. She was now out of position with Harry seconds away from grabbing the snitch.

_Keep rolling!_ the voices screamed at her. Ginny tried to drag Harry the rest of the way through the roll, trying to come upright again with him on her right so she would be in position to make the grab.

_Almost there!_ they screamed at her. With her right arm, Ginny had pulled Harry three quarters of the way through the roll now. She was reaching around with her left hand trying to grab the snitch behind her back. Like Harry, holding on to her broom using only her legs.

"Ha! Got you!" Harry yelled as he closed his fingers around the snitch. Harry heard Madam Hooch blowing her whistle. He released Ginny and headed for the ground. Kelly beat him there.

"Nice job, Harry." She handed him back his broom. "I couldn't have kept up on mine," she added taking hers back.

"You really fly well Kelly, if I can't fly in a match, you will do great," Harry said. Kelly beamed at him.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Beaters, over here," Professor McGonagall was yelling.

"Gotta go Harry, I'm trying out for Beater too." Harry turned as she walked away.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny said, grinning at him. Harry tried to stay mad at her but found he couldn't while she looked so pleased.

"Does that meet with your approval, Ginny?" Harry was grinning back. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her toes to give him a big hug.

"For today, Harry." She released him, holding one hand to the side of his face, and looking into his eyes. "For today." Ginny started walking towards Madam Hooch, Harry followed a little bewildered.

_What's gotten into her anyways?_ he wondered to himself.

"That was impressive Mr. Potter, even better to see that Gryffindor will have a capable Seeker or two after you have departed."

"Thank you, Madam Hooch," Harry replied.

"Now I suggest that two you get out of here before the bludgers start coming this way. Positions will be posted tomorrow in your common room for you." 

"I think I'll go shower before watching the Beater tryouts. See you in a bit, Ginny?"

"Yeah, Harry sounds good." Harry jogged off towards the changing rooms. Hermione and Ron came running up to Ginny.

"Hey, where's he going?" Ron asked.

"He wanted to shower before watching the Beaters," Ginny replied

"Oh….ok, I guess I can tell him later then, how amazing that was to watch."

"He was pretty good, wasn't he? And against better brooms," Ginny said. Ron looked at her.

"What do you mean? He has the best broom there is."

"He wasn't using it," Hermione answered.

"He switched brooms with Kelly," Ginny finished. Ron looked at the two of them.

"I wondered why you two were able to always get ahead of him even though he would react to the snitch before you."

"Ginny," Hermione asked, "why did he switch brooms?"

"Because," Ron said, remembering the conversation with Krum and Ginny earlier, "Ginny told him he was flying like a ninny and he needed to get his act together. He did it to prove a point," Ron added with evident amazement.

"And what was that whole hug; hand on his face thing about over there, Ginny?" Ron asked suddenly.

"He asked me if he had performed up to the standard I wanted him to. I was telling him yes," Ginny replied bluntly.

"It looked like there was more to it than that to me, Ginny," Hermione said softly. "It looked to me like you were in love with him."

Ron could hear the warning sirens going off in his head. It had looked pretty much to him the way Hermione said it had, but with Harry having confessed his love to Hermione, he couldn't tell if Hermione was jealous or not. And Ginny had had a crush on Harry years ago. He started to slowly back up, trying to get out of the way of any spells that might deflect his direction if they brandished their wands. He saw a flash in Ginny's eyes and she suddenly seemed to be radiating energy.

"In case either of you has forgotten, I might remind you of the prophecy, the one that Harry will either kill Tom Riddle or be killed by him. I demanded his best today and he gave it to me. He asked if it was good enough. I told him, for today Harry, for today." She was crying now, trembling with rage; the air around her was resonating.

"But I know who he is fighting - I tried to fight him once too and Harry saved me. I know Harry will win, but I'm afraid it will kill him. And I know that I can't help him. I love him, like I love Ron, Mum and Dad, and you, Hermione, he is my brother, you are my sister. All I want is for Tom to be dead and Harry to be happy." Ginny seemed to be deflating.

"One other thing, Hermione, in case you forgot. Harry is in love with you." She sank to her knees.

Ron blinked; the blood had drained from Hermione's face. Cho, who had been walking towards them, had stopped about fifty feet away, scared at the change she could see in Ginny. She looked at Ron; he shook his head trying to tell her to leave. He had not forgotten the prophecy and despite his best efforts could not forget the day that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. What he was still coming to terms with was the depth to which Ginny had been affected. It dawned on him why she was so driven, why she liked to chide Harry, why she seemed unafraid of anything. Ginny was only scared of one thing, and the only way to fight it was to push Harry. And she was afraid that it would not be enough. Hermione sank down taking Ginny in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Ginny; I wasn't trying to say you couldn't love him."

"I know Hermione; I am just tired of seeing him in pain. What if he dies? We'll all lose him," she said in a whisper.

Ron dropped down on his knees in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes. 

"You listen to me, Ginny. Don't you ever doubt Harry; he has strength beyond what we have ever seen. I promise you Harry will find a way, because I'm going to help him. Ginny, I promise you Harry will not die in this fight. Now get up and come watch the Beater tryouts with me." Ginny smiled weakly at him and he pulled her to her feet.

"Coming Hermione?" he asked.

"No Ron, I think I have had enough for today. I'm going to do some reading." Hermione started towards the stadium entrance with Ron and Ginny trailing behind on their way to the stands. Thinking back on Ginny's rage of a few minutes ago Hermione was glad only words had been directed at her.

_Not that I wouldn't have deserved it,_ she thought to herself.

_Hermione, make sure you don't read that diary. Green hair would be the least of your problems._ Ginny's words to her from the night before rang in her ears. Hermione knew she was smart, that she could come up with a spell for most anything in a book somewhere, but the thought of Ginny raining spells down on her was frightening.

_There are times she's exhibiting raw power. More even than Harry,_ the second voice spoke up. _It's a wise person who fears having Ginny mad at them._ Hermione reached into her bag, pulling out the diary she turned around.

"Ron, you're sure you want me to read this?" She held up the diary so he and Ginny could see it.

"Every word, Hermione," he replied.

"Ok, see you later then."

"Dinner?" he asked.

"Depends on how far I get," she called back over her shoulder. Ron sat down in the stands holding Ginny around the shoulder. From time to time he could still feel her shaking.

"Hey guys, where's Hermione?" Harry asked, flopping down a row in front of them.

"Reading," Ginny said.

"You ok Ginny? You look pale." Ginny straightened up a little, color coming back into her face.

"I'm good enough to take you on again. You just worry about yourself," she fired at him.

_The last thing we're going to do is burden him with our worries,_ she told the voices. Harry shook his head at her.

"What's she reading? I thought she had all her homework done." Neither Ron nor Ginny answered. Harry looked at Ron.

"Your diary?" Ron nodded once. He looked to be uncomfortable, Ginny just looked sad again. Harry sighed.

"It's ok guys, I want her happy. If it's not with me, then you would be my choice for her Ron. Besides, I've lost before; I'll get over it again if I have too," he said turning to watch the Beaters.

_Kelly's a pretty good Beater,_ he said to the voices. Neither he nor they noticed Ginny's tears falling on Ron's shoulder.


	10. Ron's Diary

Chapter 10

Ron's Diary

Hermione sat; with the curtains pulled so she wouldn't be bothered, reading in her bed. She had started from the beginning, wanting to read it as Ron had written it. He had started it this past spring, with the first entry dated at June 1st. The diary had been nothing more than a chronicle of the adventures the three of them had had while at school. Right up to this last entry.

June 12th

I have two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Everyone knows Harry. He's The-Boy-Who-Lived, defeated You-Know-Who fifteen, almost sixteen years ago now. Hermione, you might not know yet. But you will. She is smart. Probably smarter than most of the teachers at Hogwarts, and if we all don't end up dead now that You-Know-Who is back, well, watch out for her.

Harry is great at everything, Seeker in his first year, the youngest player in a century at Hogwarts. You should have seen the way he fought in the Ministry against the Death Eaters. Everything he did was to protect the rest of us from getting hurt. Some of us did, and it was looking like we would all be killed until the Order showed up. Harry never stopped fighting though.

I made the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year. I was terrible the first few games. Harry saved me though, catching the snitch to end the game and put us in the lead for the win. He never got mad, only encouraged me, even though he must have been upset about always bailing me out. Then he got kicked off the team. I thought we were doomed. Then I figured out that I really could play, and I was good. I was the hero in the last game of the year. Harry and Hermione missed it. They were off helping Hagrid with his brother Grawp. I think it's the only time I've ever been disappointed with them. But I understand now why they had to leave.

I still can't figure out why Professor Dumbledore made me a Prefect. I'm not sure anyone else can figure it out either. Even Mum and Dad couldn't hide that they expected it to be Harry. Heck, even I think it should have been.  
Hermione is the other Gryffindor Prefect. That had to be the biggest no brainer decision Dumbledore has ever made. She is brilliant, as smart as Harry is powerful. I'm glad to be a Prefect. I just wish I deserved it.

I used to get jealous of them sometimes. Especially Harry, he always got the bright light and recognition. And everyone knows Hermione is the smartest witch or our age, even Snape, who hates her. He doesn't even realize that when he calls her an insufferable know it all, that he is at least half complementing her.

I don't anymore though. I'm used to being third of three. They always give me credit too. That's what I like about them. Even so, I hope the day comes that they need me as much as I need them. Just once, I want to have the spotlight on me. Just once, I hope that I am someone's first choice, and that I know it in my heart.

Hermione was crying freely, her tears falling on the open diary.

_If he had just asked me,_ she said to herself. _I would have told him._ She turned the page.

September 5th

I finally got this thing back from Dumbledore. He took it with him when I asked for help protecting it. Fat lot of good it was in the end. She would still get in he told me. That's not the big news though, this is.

_THE ONE MARKED BY THE DARK LORD…. MARKED AS EQUAL BY HIM….OTHERS WILL COME IF HIS HEART IS TRUE….HE NEED NOT FIGHT ALONE…._

ONE OF RED HAIR WILL RISE….POWER APPROACHING THAT OF THE DARK LORD….IN 11 YEARS THE FIRST TO OFFER FRIENDSHIP, IT WILL BE TESTED IMMEDIATELY….CHOOSE WISELY EQUAL AND HE WILL BE YOUR GENERAL, PLANNING YOUR VICTORY….HE CAN SHOW YOU THE WAY TO NEW MAGIC….HIS HEART WILL WAVER ONCE, BUT RETURN TO STAND WITH YOU AND FACE HIS GREATEST FEARS….CHOOSE WISELY EQUAL AND TWO OTHERS WILL FOLLOW….

It's a prophecy, about me and Harry. In case you can't figure it out; I'm the one with red hair. It is tied to the other prophecy about Harry being equal to Voldemort. Not scared of the name anymore. Dumbledore told me how to fight him. I couldn't win, but I could prevent him from killing me now. Anyways, Harry is the only one who can beat Voldemort. One has to die for the other to live. And I'm the one who is supposed to teach Harry how to create new magic. Show him that he can save his friends and maybe himself from being killed by Voldemort. Haven't quite worked out how I'm going to do it yet, but I'll get it. I promise, Harry. Because if I don't, you will die and I think I might die from a broken heart if that happened.

Dumbledore taught me how create new magic last night, stuff that no one has ever seen before. I did it too. It's more of a belief and need based thing than a process. Hard to explain but I can do it. One hundred six points I earned Gryffindor last night, from Dumbledore himself no less. You should have seen the school today trying to figure out how we got so many.

Dumbledore told me he made me a Prefect because of the Prophecy. Harry already had too much responsibility, and he needed me to grow to fulfill it. I always wanted to be first once. Now I'm on equal footing with Harry. He might have to fight. But without me, he won't know how. I'm not sure I like it.

Hermione read the entry again. She knew all about the night Ron had spent in Dumbledore's office. She also knew about the prophecy. She had realized what it meant. But seeing it written in Ron's words was horrifying. It had been bad enough to learn that Harry would have to kill, or be killed by Voldemort. Now it looked like Ron had been given the burden of teaching Harry how.

_It just isn't fair,_ she said to herself, as she rocked back and forth on the bed. _How can this have happened to us, to them?_ She turned the page.

September 6th

Hermione: you are finally here.

Even to this day, it was my finest hour. I knew Harry would go forward, and that you would try to follow. I was the only one who could get you both across safe. Harry could have got there by himself. But if you tried to follow without having played, the chess pieces would have struck you down - maybe even killed you.

So I played. I knew I would win from the first move. Chess is like that; you map out a plan and make the other player react to you. I knew from the first move that only two of us would get to the other side. I would have to sacrifice one of us.

Strange, five years before we knew of the prophecy, I knew Harry had to make it, to be the one to go on. And I couldn't live with you being hurt. So I sacrificed myself from the start. Things were going perfectly.

Then it happened, it always does, if the opponent is good. The other side made a brilliant play. I had to counter with either you or Harry. Whichever one I chose would be at risk. It would have been suicide for the other side to take my offer. The game would have been over in two plays. I know it was stupid. Voldemort would have been back years ago if I had been wrong. But I gambled anyways, that after such a bold play, the other side wouldn't make such a huge blunder. I risked Harry.

For a long time I wanted to be first, just once to be the savior of the day, to not be shunted to the side.

Now I realize. That what I wanted was you, Hermione. I wanted to be your first choice.

I love you Hermione, I always have.

Ronald.

"Finally!" Hermione yelped out loud.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, but I have loved him for so long. I have to try with him first," she whispered into the night.

The next morning found Hermione awake very early. She was sitting on the couch in the common room with Crookshanks, her large orange cat, on her lap.

"Arrgh, I can't wait for him to come down anymore," she said out loud. "He'll sleep all morning if he gets the chance." Crookshanks shifted, irritated at being disturbed. Hermione stroked the cat's head. "I'm sorry Crookshanks," she cooed, trying to placate the cat. He started to purr again.

"Crookshanks," she asked, "will you go get him for me?" The cat opened its eyes to look at her.

"Ronald….will you go wake him up?" Crookshanks sprang over her head bolting up the stairs to the boys' dorm rooms.

Ron was dreaming. The Merpeople had him again, only this time Harry wasn't coming. The water was pressing in on his chest, he couldn't breathe, and he was drowning.

"Gahhh…." Ron gasped waking up. Crookshanks was sitting on his chest staring at him. Ron took a swipe at the cat.

"Get off, you Bloody Menace!" Crookshanks jumped out of the way hissing back at him. Ron rolled over trying to go back to sleep.

"Bloody cat, still can't figure out why she won't lock you up," he grumbled. The cat jumped back on the bed swatting at Ron's nose.

"Arrrrgggh---get off!" Ron's yelling woke up Neville.

"Shut it Ron, I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh-bugger off, like I want to be up either," Ron snapped at him. Neville was already snoring again. The cat sat on the end of Ron's bed swatting at his feet under the blankets.

"Fine, you want to go for a walk or something. I'll take you. Just let me shower first." Crookshanks headed for the door, stopping to see that Ron was really getting up. Ron threw a pair of socks at the cat, missing to the right.

"I'm coming!"

Crookshanks jumped back up on Hermione's lap.

"Did you get him?" she asked, stroking his head again. The cat started purring again, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you Crookshanks." His eyes closed as he settled onto her lap. A short while later, Hermione heard a door open down the hallway. She picked the cat up placing him on his favorite chair by the fireplace, and turned around so she could see Ron enter the room.

"Where are you, you crazy….Hermione," he stopped. Crookshanks lazily opened one eye to look at him. "You're….What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm sorry about sending Crookshanks in to get you," she said. Hermione was walking towards him. Ron looked at her, very confused.

"You sent him in to wake me up, what for?"

"Poor boy," she teased, "it really is too early for you, isn't it?" She was standing right in front of him now, too close. Ron was unsure of what to say. Hermione had been this close to him before, but she was behaving differently than she ever had when she was near him. That and it was getting very warm in the room.

"You really don't know, do you?" she asked. Teasing him with his own words from the day before as she closed the last step between them. She was staring into his eyes. Ron was having trouble breathing again.

_God, why does this happen to me when she is around?_ he asked himself.

"It's you, Ronald. It has always been you. Harry is my second choice," she whispered. "You were always my first choice." Ron was drowning again, only this time he couldn't save himself. He didn't even want to try. She was moving closer, pressing against him now. He felt her lips gently touch his. He was too bewildered to respond to her. Hermione pulled back to look at him again.

_She loves us,_ the voices gasped in comprehension. _She chose us._ Hermione was moving to kiss him again. Her lips pressed to his more forcefully than before and after moment he responded to her. It was a slow gentle kiss that Hermione pulled away from for a fraction of a second before Ron's hand on the back of her head brought her back to him.

This third kiss encompassed the passion of all the fights from the past five years. It was everything and more than either had dreamed it to be. Hermione finally broke from him, her face flushed and heart racing in her chest.

"Promise me, Ronald…." she said softly to him, "promise me I'll never be without your love again." Ron pulled her tight to him again and buried his face in her hair, still unable to believe that he had won.

"Never Hermione, I will never let you go." He leaned back against the wall pulling her with him. They stayed there for a long time, both alive with the comfort of not hiding from each other anymore. Crookshanks, purring contentedly, watched them closely.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked.

"If it means letting go of you, no," he answered. Hermione started laughing, a laugh that Ron had never heard from her before. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard in his life.

"Come on you big prat, let's go eat." She pushed away from him taking his hand to pull him through the portrait hole. As they walked hand in hand down the stairs towards the Great Hall, Ron marveled at how perfectly her hand fit into his. Only one thing could bring him down now - Harry.

"Hermione, we have to tell Harry soon." Hermione sighed.

"I have to tell him Ronald, not you. For right now, just let me be happy. I'll have to deal with the pain of breaking his heart again soon enough."

"I'm sorry we made you choose, Hermione."

"There really was no choice, Ronald. I was an idiot not to have realized you were always first. If I would have shown the courage you two did, this would not have happened. I am not the one for Harry. She is still out there, somewhere, looking for him. I just hope she will love him as much as Harry will love her."

"Hermione….does this mean you will go to the Valentines Day Ball with me?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought you would never ask."

The Great Hall was empty and by the time they finished, only a few other students had wandered in to eat. Hermione sat watching Ron; all she wanted to do was find some excuse to hold him tight in her arms. She reached, out taking his hand.

"Ronald, will you take me flying today?" He was surprised, she had said yes both times he had asked her to go over the summer, but had never asked him to take her.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do today?" he replied. She nodded at him; her smile was unlike any he had ever seen. Ron stood up, gulping down the rest of his pumpkin juice.

"I'll be right back," he said, leaving to get his broom.

"Don't be long, Ronald," she called after him. As she watched him go, Hermione didn't notice Luna approach.

"When are you going to tell Harry?" she asked, taking a seat next to Hermione.

_She is always right to the point,_ Hermione thought to herself.

_And so little tact,_ the first voice offered.

_But somehow, she seems to be able to reach Harry. And at this point, I'm more than glad to have her around,_ Hermione answered.

_She was also the only one besides Harry to survive the Ministry last spring without getting injured,_ the second voice added.

_Yes she was, wasn't she?_ Hermione finished her internal discussion.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked. "I wasn't aware that we had told anyone yet," she added.

"Oh, I knew you would pick Ron, the second I heard Malfoy's song yesterday."

Hermione was exasperated.

"How could you know that? I didn't know about Ron till last night."

"Oh, I knew he would. He was building up to it all summer," Luna replied indifferently. "I think he was ready to tell you before Harry was. But Harry felt forced to when Cho guessed the other night after the DA meeting. Cho asked Harry if there might be another chance for them you know. He turned her down, said there was another. She told me about it during the tryouts yesterday." Hermione felt her heart sink.

Cho still liked Harry; had asked him out. But Harry turned her down for me, and now I am going to say no to him, she felt sick to her stomach as she turned the thought over in her head. Luna was gazing off into space again. She seemed not to care that Harry was just getting over losing Sirius; was trying to deal with the thought of being murdered or murdering another and was now going to have Hermione tear his heart out.

"Ron always loved you," Luna said, blinking when the sun came in the window hitting her eyes, "and I could see Harry fighting it. He thought he was betraying Ron by falling in love with you." Hermione just stared at Luna, her mouth hanging open.

"I'm pretty sure Ron guessed what Harry was feeling some time this summer. So, I think they promised each other a chance, willing to let you go, if it meant that you would be happy. I don't know why, but I understand Harry. You watch, this will be painful for him, but he will only love both of you more," Luna finished. She stood up and began to wander away. As she did, she called over her shoulder.

"See you at the DA meeting this week." Hermione didn't know what to think. She wasn't happy, sad or upset by the conversation with Luna.

_She really is Loony,_ Hermione thought shaking her head.

_Be careful what you say. Cursing your own mouth shut might not be very fun,_ the second voice responded.

Ron was skimming across the lake; his and Hermione's toes were just touching the surface, kicking up spray behind them. He pulled the broom straight up and over into a giant loop. Hermione was screaming with fear and joy at the same time. At the top of the loop when they were upside down, Ron rolled the broom upright while pushing into a dive back down to the lake. The giant squid was there, just under the surface, already racing them back to the other side. Even though she was terrified, Hermione loved every second. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Ron's waist, her face pressed firmly into his back. She wanted to go on forever, but her arms were getting tired.

"I need to rest for awhile, Ronald. Let's land on that beach over there," she yelled, over the rush of the air. Ron brought his broom around, taking it through two giant looping barrel rolls on the way down. He felt her clutch tighter to him as they wound down and around, the ground spiraling up towards them.

_How can she scream and laugh at the same time?_ he wondered to himself, as he brought the broom gently to the ground.

As soon as his feet had touched the ground Hermione grabbed hold of him by the shoulders, spinning him around. Her foot shot behind his legs and she pushed hard against him, tripping him. Ron fell on his back, Hermione landed on top of him and pinned his arms to the ground under her legs. She pounded her fist on his chest just hard enough that it was uncomfortable.

"You were trying to scare me," she snapped, pretending to be mad at him.

"I was not," Ron tried to protest, but couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"Liar! You were trying to scare me so I would hold on to you tighter." Ron lifted her up spilling her to the side. Scrambling to his feet, he pulled her up by her wrist with him. Hermione yelped as she tumbled over, and gasped in surprise when he pulled her up. She stood in front of him, a defiant flash in her eyes that dared him to manhandle her anymore.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" he asked with an impish grin. She melted an instant later.

"Yes, it did." Hermione stepped forward pressing her lips to his again. Ron took her hand leading her along the beach. They walked to the end without talking.

"I guess we missed lunch," he commented.

"Yes, I think so. We should probably head back," Hermione answered. Ron sighed.

"We have to tell him tonight." Ron saw Hermione's eyes cloud over.

"No Ronald, I have to tell him." Hermione answered softly.

"I love you Hermione, always will." Ron watched with his heart in his throat as the shine came back into her eyes.

"I love you Ronald, I always have."

Harry, Neville, Ginny and Cho were down at the Quidditch field again. They had climbed to the top box and spent the morning replaying different scenes from the tryouts of the day before. The positions had been posted on the Gryffindor bulletin board that morning. David Roberts, Katie Bell and Ginny were the Chasers. Ron had made Keeper. Harry was Seeker. The new Beaters were Kelly Markson, the 4th year who had flown against Harry and Ginny during Seeker tryouts, and a second year boy named David McBride. Both of them were good. Kelly was maybe even better at the Beater position than she was at Seeker. Harry had decided he would bring David and Kelly to the next DA meeting. They were the only members of the Gryffindor team who were not already part of it.

"Did you see Ron playing keeper against six chasers, and two quaffels?" Cho asked. "I've never seen a Keeper move so quick. I was talking with Viktor about it after the tryouts, he was really impressed."

"Yeah Harry, I was there with her. Viktor said that if Bulgaria had had Ron for keeper at the last World Cup, they might have won," Neville added.

The discussion had gone on for hours. Everyone seemed to think that Gryffindor would be the class of the house teams this year. Even Cho, who was Seeker and Captain for Ravenclaw, seemed to think her team would have trouble with the Gryffindors. Harry listened quietly as the discussion turned to the Seeker tryout. He hated to talk about himself. He always felt like he was bragging.

Harry had been accused of looking for the headlines that always came his way, and quite frankly, was tired of it. Once in a great while, he even wished he could return to the days before he turned eleven, when he was stuck at his aunt and uncle's house in the cupboard under the stairs. Then he would think about Ron or Hermione, or any one of the other Weasleys. His new family made it all worth while.

Harry had reconciled with the death of his Godfather, coming to the overused but true cliché that to have known him and then lost him was better than never knowing Sirius in the first place. The only thing he was still having trouble with was having caused Sirius' death.

Ginny had sat down next to him when they first got there in the late morning. She had leaned up against him with her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Harry," was all she said. Sometimes during the day, when she got really animated in the conversation, she would sit up to talk. Using her hands to show how different maneuvers had been performed by the players at the tryouts. Each time she had settled back down with her head on his shoulder. She was sleeping now.

Ginny, more so than any of the other people that Harry counted as his family, made him believe it. Even Ron couldn't give him the comfort that his little sister could. With her there next to him, he felt at peace. Secure that he would always have the love of at least one person in the world.

Harry was only just starting to understand why she seemed to needle him. She constantly called him on it if he didn't meet her expectations. And her expectations seemed to be getting higher. He wasn't sure why, but it scared him that some day, he might not reach the heights she asked for.

Harry came back from his thoughts. The conversation seemed to be winding down, people just sitting quietly in the sun soaking up some of the last warm rays of the year.

"Anyone else hungry?" Neville asked. "I think I'll head up to lunch."

"Yeah I am too. You guys coming?" Cho asked. Ginny stirred, sitting up she stretched her arms out and smiled at Harry.

"I'm going up too, Harry. I want to go to the library for a while. Are you coming?" Harry contemplated for a moment.

"No, I think I'll stay here a while longer."

"Thank you for letting me use you as a pillow."

"Anytime, Gin."

"See you later then," she said, hugging him goodbye.

Harry stood, leaning on the edge of the box looking out over the field. He watched Ginny, Cho and Neville walk up the slope to the school and disappear inside.

Ron and Hermione ran into Ginny as she was leaving the Great Hall. They had just missed lunch. Ginny looked at the two of them.

"You finished reading Ron's diary?" she asked quietly, while looking at Hermione. Hermione was scared, she remembered only too well Ginny's towering rage yesterday. She nodded in response.

"I thought so. It has been hard to watch, you know. They're both my brothers. They both picked my sister." Hermione stared; she had grown close to Ginny, hoped that she thought of her like a sister. This was the second time Ginny had indicated that she did. Ginny looked at Ron.

"You and Harry made me so proud. You both love her, but refused to fight each other for her." Ginny wiped a tear off her cheek. "I know if she had picked Harry that you would have been happy for him. Harry will be hurt, but he will be happy for both of you." She pulled them both into a hug. "I'm done being sad about this now. I'm happy for both of you." Ron was speechless.

_How does she know Hermione picked me when we haven't told anyone yet?_ he asked himself. The same thought was in Hermione's head only she voiced the question.

"Ginny….why is it that both you and Luna seemed to know I would pick Ron before I did?"

"Because only you two idiots haven't been able to see that you were in love with each other from the beginning," she said with a smile. "I think even Harry knows he lost. I think he always knew that he would."

"When you think about it, we really have been pretty stupid," Ron said with a dumb grin on his face.

"Speak for yourself Ronald, because the only stupid thing I have done in my life was to fall in love with you," Hermione snapped at him. But her smile gave away her true feelings. Ron could finally see them. He pretended to pout.

"You keep that up and Harry can have you."

"Stop it, both of you. You're starting to make me sick," Ginny said in exasperation. Hermione sighed.

"Do you know where Harry is, Ginny?"

"He's at the Quidditch field, Hermione."

"Thank you."

Harry was sitting on the bleachers resting his chin in his hands. He had his eyes closed letting the sun warm his face. Hermione knelt on the floor in front of him, she reached up taking his hands in hers. His eyes opened to look at her.

"I heard someone coming up the steps. I figured it was you. How's Ron?" Harry asked with a smile and light dancing in his eyes.

"Very happy….and very sad, and you?" she replied.

"The same," Harry answered. They were quiet for a long time.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I know I sent signals to you. I was confused. If you had let me, I would have told you yes and most likely never looked back. But then Ron told me too. I have always loved him. I realized he was always first after I recovered from the shock of your confession. I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to be loved. I should have realized after Viktor that you need to return the love you receive. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you." Harry was still smiling. He reached out with one hand to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"I tried so hard not to love you Hermione. I have known since the fight you and Ron had after the ball in our fourth year that you would end up together. When I first started to notice you, I felt like I was betraying Ron. As long as he was around I could control it. But if it was just me and you, I was drowning.

"Then Sirius died. I swore I would never let anyone in that close again; it hurt too much to lose him. It didn't take long for me to realize that even though it hurt. It was better to have loved Sirius than to have never known him. I decided that I was going to love as many people as I could.

"I made a family for myself. Molly, and Arthur, are like parents now. Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and Ron are my brothers. Ginny is my sister. I tried to do the same with you. I thought I was doing well keeping you at arms length. But then you took me shopping for my birthday, and I wanted pictures of you.

"I tried not to let Ron see them. But he asked what you gave me. When he saw them, he guessed. I thought he would be mad, throw me out of his room. I thought I would lose my brother, and the first friend I had ever had.

"I underestimated him. Ron was mad, but he has changed ever since the Ministry. He simply asked me for a chance. So we promised each other that if one of us was going to tell you, they had to let the other know. That's why you couldn't answer me the other night. Ron still had to tell you. I know better than most the price you pay to love someone. I tried not to love you Hermione. But I couldn't," Harry finished. Even with the tears in his eyes, he was still smiling at her.

"You do know, that I do love you, don't you, Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione, I do. It's the same as Ginny and yet different. And it means as much to me as the love you would have given to me if you had told me yes." Hermione opened his hand placing the necklace he had given her in it.

"This does not belong to me," she said. Harry looked at the necklace in his hand. He stood up pulling her with him.

"Turn around, Hermione." Hermione turned around and Harry reached around her neck putting the necklace on her. "Lift your hair up for me, so I can do the clasp." She hesitated a second before doing as he asked. Harry hooked the necklace and let it settle on her neck. Hermione dropped her hair back down. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Harry hugged her close.

"Yes it does, Hermione." She held her arms against his. They stayed there for a long time before he spoke.

"You ready for dinner?"

"No, let's stay just a little longer."

Harry stood there holding Hermione; once again his heart had been broken. This pain felt both better and worse than the pain of losing Sirius. Hermione was still here in this world to share her love with him, but she had chosen to give it differently than he had hoped for. The pain of that rejection was more than the pain of losing his Godfather's love by his death. But the joy of the love she would share was better than never having taken the chance.

Harry was tired of the pain he felt from loving people. However, he was beginning to accept that in this world you had to take the bad with the good. What he didn't have to take anymore was Voldemort taking people from him, from others. He had one sister now, Hermione, he was sure would some day be his sister-in-law. Voldemort, he resolved, would not deny him the joy of seeing it.

Harry had been very careful since early that summer to keep tight control of the conduit between himself and the Dark Lord. Now he let it open wide. He could feel the pain in his scar building, but refused to let it affect him.

"I'm coming for you Voldemort," Harry said out loud. "You are finished hurting the people I care about. Somehow, someway, I will beat you."

Hermione jumped, turning around to look at him, at his first words. His green eyes were blazing and if Ginny had seemed scary yesterday, Harry was terrifying. Not to her, but she actually felt like Voldemort should be scared.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"Just letting an old friend know that his days are numbered," Harry said. He felt Voldemort's anger at the intrusion instantly. He began to slowly close down the connection making sure that the message had been delivered. Harry wanted to make sure Voldemort knew that he could keep him out of his mind. He also wanted Voldemort to know that he was perfectly capable of entering his mind whenever he chose to.

"Come on Harry, I think we had better go have dinner." Hermione took his hand pulling him to the stairs.

"Yeah, that sounds good, let's go." He followed her willingly.

Walking to the school, the voices in Hermione's head piped up.

_We may want to talk to him about that little episode some more. We may need to talk to Dumbledore about it if he won't listen._

_I know, but not tonight. There have been too many highs and lows this weekend. All I want is dinner and bed,_ Hermione told them.

_And a good night kiss from Ron,_ they shouted at her.

_Yeah, that too,_ she answered smiling to herself.

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk listening to the report from the picture on his right. The report was a little over a week old, and Dumbledore was kicking himself for being lazy. With his students here at school, he tended to put off hearing these things. Of course he knew which choice Hermione had made. It was impossible not to have seen it. Besides, he had had to discreetly extract himself from a private moment between the two a day or so ago. It was the second part of the report, the part about Harry letting Voldemort know he was coming for him that had escaped him till now.

"Come now, Dumbledore. You can't say this was unexpected can you?" Phineas Nigellus asked from his picture frame.

"If, Phineas, you are referring to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley you would be correct. However, Harry's response, if a bit rash, shows that Miss Granger is already fulfilling part of her purpose in his training," Dumbledore replied.

"Is it time then, to make her aware of the prophecy?" the picture asked.

"Yes, she has claimed her role. Now she needs to know what she must do." Dumbledore waved his wand in the air releasing the Recognition charm he had placed on one page in Ron's diary.

Phineas was laughing to himself.

"Perhaps you might share what is so funny to you, Phineas. I could use a chuckle myself," Dumbledore remarked to the photo.

"Well Headmaster, I was just thinking that I might have liked to see the look on Voldemort's face when Harry sent his message. Like I once said of you: I might not like Harry's politics, but I do like his style. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I think that I would agree with you, Phineas."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Cho were standing with their backs to each other. The other members of the DA, with wands drawn, were facing them in a much larger circle. They had spent the whole of the first two meetings preparing to run this trial.

Hermione and Ginny had been able to modify Ron's _Recognition charm_. They could now make another persons wand, as long as it was unprotected by the _Recognition charm,_ unresponsive to its owner, if for only a short while.

After Ron had explained that the words to a spell were not what made it work, that they only served to focus the mind so it could tell the wand what to do, Luna had asked if they might be able to cast the spell without speaking at all. When Harry had asked what for, it was Neville who had supplied the answer. A sneak attack, done in plain sight, if you could pull it off without saying anything and without causing your wand to shoot out a bolt of blue light, you might be able to disarm your opponent without having a spell cast against you.

"'Accio Wand!' and the fights over," Neville had said. Someone else pointed out that only a few wizards alive had the ability to do magic without a wand. So it had been decided that the theory would be put to the test.

One member of the DA stood to the side to serve as an official. Their job was to give the seven members of the inner circle a random amount of time, to try and cast the _Recognition charm_ against one or more of the outer circle members' wands without speaking. When time was up the official would yell go.

The seven members of the inner circle were supposed to retrieve the wands of the people in the outer circle. As long as the curse would wear off in a few minutes, the people making up the outer circle were free to send whatever curses they could come up with at the inner circle. This was the second time through, and the inner circle had not fared so well the first time.

"GO!"

_"Accio Wands!"_ seven voices rang out.

_"Protégo!"_ members of the outer circle yelled, followed by curse after curse. Three wands flew out of their owner hands towards the inner circle.

_"Protégo!"_ the members of the inner group yelled, trying to defend themselves.

"Stop!" yelled the referee.

Harry and Ron were on the floor, hit with a Jiggly Legs curse. Cho was bald, though her hair was quickly growing back. Neville now had donkey ears and Hermione, who had been hit with a Pertrificus Totallus curse, was laying flat on her back. Ginny however, had been unharmed and was holding four wands. Only one was hers.

"Nice job Ginny," it was her brother Fred.

"Yeah, I felt my wand go cold pretty quick. Knew I was toast," George added.

"Yeah, me too," Lee Jordan, their friend, added. He held his hand out to Ginny. "May I have my wand back now? Working would be preferable." Ginny waved her wand over the other three.

_"Release!"_ She tossed them back to their owners. Neville stood over Hermione.

"Serves you right you know. I should leave you like this for hitting me in first year," he said to her frozen form.

"Neville, you better unpetrify her, or I'll give you a tail for those ears," Ron called from the floor.

"You know I'm only joking. _Enervate!"_ he called out pointing his wand at Hermione. "But I think I'll leave you Ron," he said with a laugh. Hermione sat up.

"Ok, everyone come in. Let's figure out what happened. _Finete!"_ she said, waving her wand at Harry and Ron to release the Jiggly Legs curse. She then turned to Neville and put his ears back.

"Ok, besides Fred, George, and Lee did anyone else lose control of their wand?" Harry asked. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finigan raised their hands.

"I just held on really tight when I felt it go cold, because I knew what was coming," Seamus said.

"Me too," added Dean.

"So, five out twelve were effectively disarmed," Ron said. "Question is, which of us seven did it. I know I didn't, I was working on Justin and Colin."

"So raise your hand if you worked on one of the five people who were disarmed," Ginny said. "Hermione, Cho, Luna, and me then, could have been any of us four that managed it," she remarked, shaking her head. "I think we should try again, but assign targets this time."

"Let's pull one person out of the inner circle - that leaves twelve in the outer, two targets for each of the people in the middle. We'll have two referees. We can start to rotate people to different areas," Hermione offered.

"Are we going to have specific targets for the outer circle too?" Dean asked.

"No," Harry said, "it's good training for the people in the middle to have to defend themselves from all sides. Let's get set up. I'll referee this one. My legs are still twitching….Anyone want to take credit for it?" It was quiet. Harry looked around.

"Come on, I didn't do it to myself." Ginny was glaring at him. "You….you're on my side!" he snapped at her.

"Defend yourself from all angles, Big Brother," she said indifferently. Harry glared at her, but found himself shaking his head and smiling.

"Not up to standard?"

"No, Harry James." She was definitely angry. Both thinking back to the Quidditch tryouts, Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"Let's take a five minute break. Then go once more tonight," Ron said. Everyone agreed and broke apart for a few minutes. Ron was talking with Neville when George came up.

"Oy, Ron what's with Ginny and Harry?"

"Yeah, what's she going on about?" Fred asked.

"Long story," Ron replied, "have to tell you some other time. Looks like Harry's ready to go again." He pointed. "Ask me again though, you should know about it."

"Aiiiieee!"

Everyone in the room spun to look in the direction from where the scream had come from. Wands were drawn, and more than a few shield spells were cast. It was Cho, a pile of books was on the floor at her feet. Lying open in the middle with a pillar of light spilling from it was Ron's Diary.

"Get back!" Harry yelled, but the light began to fade out then disappeared altogether.

"What are you doing with that?" Ginny shouted. Her eyes were blazing.

_Uh-oh,_ Ron said to himself, moving to get between his sister and Cho.

"I tripped over the bag last session. I just picked it up to move it out of the way for the next time. It ripped, and then the book," she said pointing at it. "Well you all saw it," she finished looking around at the group and then back at Ginny.  
Cho shrank back with her wand raised. She had seen Ginny's temper at the tryouts. It was scary fifty feet away and now it was directed at her. Ron moved between them. Fred and George touched Ginny's shoulder.

"Gin, its ok," Fred said. Ginny began to deflate. Looking nervously around at each other, the DA members relaxed a little.

Hermione and Neville moved to Cho to see if she was okay. Ron looked around, Fred and George had Ginny pulled to the side and were trying to joke with her. He looked back to the diary.

_Hello, what's that?_ he asked himself. _I never wrote anything that far in. Maybe Hermione made an entry._

Ron walked over to the diary. Everyone else seemed to have forgotten about it in the aftermath of Ginny's display. They were starting to gather in small groups to talk about it. Ron nudged the diary with his toe. Nothing happened. He squatted down so he could read it without having to pick it up.

After Tom Riddle's old diary had almost been responsible for killing Ginny in his second year, he didn't need to be reminded of what could happen with diaries that were exhibiting strange magic. Ron could just make out the words. His stomach lurched; he shook his head and reread the entry.

"Bloody Hell!" he said loudly.

The room went quiet. He looked up; everyone was looking at him. Ron looked down at the diary again then back up to Harry and then to Hermione and then he reached to pick the diary up.

"Ronald, no!" Hermione screamed. Both her and Harry started towards him. His hand closed on it and he stood up holding the diary in front of him. With another look at Hermione he started to read.

_THE ONE MARKED BY THE DARK LORD…. MARKED AS EQUAL BY HIM….OTHERS WILL COME IF HIS HEART IS TRUE….HE NEED NOT FIGHT ALONE…._

ONE OF RED HAIR WILL RISE….POWER APPROACHING THAT OF THE DARK LORD….IN 11 YEARS THE FIRST TO OFFER FRIENDSHIP, IT WILL BE TESTED IMMEDIATELY….CHOOSE WISELY EQUAL AND HE WILL BE YOUR GENERAL PLANNING YOUR VICTORY….HE CAN SHOW YOU THE WAY TO NEW MAGIC….HIS HEART WILL WAVER ONCE, BUT RETURN TO STAND WITH YOU AND FACE HIS GREATEST FEARS….CHOOSE WISELY EQUAL AND TWO OTHERS WILL FOLLOW….

SHE OF BROWN HAIR….ONE FROM NONE….THE SECOND FRIEND IN 11 YEARS….POWERFUL HERSELF BUT UNCARING OF IT OR THE POWER THE FIRST TWO POSSESS….DRAWN TO THEM BY THEIR HEARTS, SHE WILL BE OFFERED THE HEART OF EACH….SHE WILL LOVE BOTH BUT WILL ONLY WANT ONE...TEMPERED BY HER GENTLE HAND THEY WILL LOSE THEIR HEADSTRONG WAYS, SHE WILL TEACH THEM RESTRAINT….SHE WILL GIVE BOTH STRENGTH, FOR EVEN THE ONE SHE FORESAKES WILL FIGHT FOR HER BEFORE HIMSELF….

Ron looked up when he finished. Harry stared at him. Hermione sat down heavily on the floor. Everyone in the DA knew part of the first prophecy about Harry. They also knew of the first two parts to this second one. Now they had the third. 

"Dumbledore told me there were four parts to the prophecy. He gave me the first two, the night he taught me how to create the _Recognize charm_ that we have been using and modifying," Ron said, his gaze shifting over the whole of the DA.

"Dumbledore said it would be dangerous to reveal any part of the prophecy before the person who would fill the roll identified themselves. He must have placed this in the diary before he gave it back to me." People shifted nervously, even Fred and George were quiet.

"Hermione, Dumbledore said that you could figure out what was protecting the diary in a few hours, and you did. He said I would figure it out easy because I created it to begin with. How come we didn't find this before?" Ron asked.

"Because, Ronald, we didn't look for it," she answered.

"We know about the first two parts, what exactly is the third part getting at?" Lee Jordan asked.

"It means," answered Hermione, "that I am the second." She stood up again.

"One of brown hair," she indicated to her head.

"One from none, my parents are both non-magic….Muggles."

"She will be the second friend in eleven years." Hermione looked at Harry; the others followed her gaze. He nodded to her.

_Why is he smiling?_ the voices asked her.

"I don't care that I am exhibiting the power I do. Nor have I ever cared about the power both Harry and Ron exhibit."

"She will be offered the heart of both, love both, but only want one." Hermione finished by walking to Harry, she touched his face then turned to Ron and settled into his arms. The others in the room watched her and Ron.

"So, the rumors about Harry telling you he was in love with you were true?" Lee Jordan asked. Hermione nodded at him.

"Oy, wait a second," Fred said.

"You left out two lines, Hermione," George picked up. The others looked at her expectantly.

"The other two lines are my task. Somehow, I am supposed to give both Ron and Harry strength. And I'm supposed to teach them both restraint," she said with a sigh. Everyone was quiet again, thinking to themselves. It was Cho who broke the silence.

"Whatever it is that you and Ron have to do to help Harry defeat….Voldemort," you could barely hear the name come off of her lips, "I will do everything in my power to help. Even if I have to step in front of the death curse for one of you," she said with growing conviction.

"Thank you, Cho," Hermione said softly.

Harry was elated. He was having trouble with what Ron was supposed to teach him, he and Ron spent time on it every day.

_The problem is that even Ron, who has done it twice - ok, technically once - has not been able to do it again,_ the voices spoke up.

_Yeah, well at least this one. I think I've already got figured out,_ Harry answered. Harry could tell Hermione was at a loss for how she was going to fulfill the prophecy. But he knew that she already had.

_I'll tell her, Ron, and Ginny about it in private,_ he said to himself. _The others don't really need to know anyways._

"You know what guys; I think we have done enough for tonight," Harry addressed the group. "I'll let you know about the next meeting, maybe even this week yet. Anyone besides Cho ready to say his name?" he asked. It was becoming a standard question he ended meetings with. He didn't have many takers yet. And no one stepped forward now, but they were all getting to the point that they could at least hear him say Voldemort and not suffer fits. It was progress.

"You know," he added after a second, "we don't have to wait to practice this stuff. I'll be trying to make your wands go dead whenever I get the chance. Just try not to land yourself in detention. And if you're in Gryffindor, don't cost us any points. If you're not in my house, I don't care how many points you cost your house," he said, ducking to miss the pillow Luna sent his way. "Oh yeah, anyone who kills Snape's wand, can prove you did it, and gets away with it, gets a five galleon trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on me," he added.

"Hey no fair," George said.

"Yeah, when are we going to see Snape?" Fred added.

"What are you complaining about? You get the Galleons either way," Lee shot at them.

"Oy," Fred said.

"Guess you're right," George finished with a smile.


	11. Carrying Forward

Chapter 11

Carrying Forward

Harry walked into the potions classroom and took a seat with Ron and Hermione.

"Hi," he said. Glad to see that with the general murmur of students conversing about the assignment for the day that they would be able to talk without too much fear of Snape harassing them.

"So what did you think of the DA meeting last night?" Hermione asked. Harry started to smile.

"I think Ron did a really good job throwing of Ginny's Imperious curse," he replied. Ever since Ron and Hermione had gotten together three weeks ago, he was getting really good at it. He was the only one who could shake himself free from Ginny in less than a minute. Harry and Hermione could beat her too, but it still took them longer than Ron.

"What do you think makes her so good at it?" Ron asked. "No one else in the DA can beat her but us three."

"Well, we have been practicing much longer than the rest of them," Hermione responded. Harry thought for a while.

"Last year in the Ministry, when I chased after Bellatrix Lestrange, I hit her with the _Cruciatus curse._" Ron and Hermione gaped at him. "I couldn't maintain it though. She started teasing me after that, saying in order to properly use an Unforgivable Curse you had to mean it, to truly want to cause pain. I think Ginny is able to do that where we can't." Ron and Hermione just stared at him.

"You think Ginny wants to hurt us?" Ron asked incredulously. He was starting to get angry.

"No, she doesn't want to hurt us. But she is willing to do it if it helps us train better," Harry replied. "Ginny is definitely on our side, but she has a lot of Slytherin in her. She is trying to prepare us, me to be precise and she is willing to do what she has to in order to accomplish her goal." Ron didn't say anything, but Harry could tell he was mad at what he had said.

"Look, we've all crossed a line just by performing the curse on each other. All I'm saying is Ginny is stepping further over it than we are," Harry said, trying to mollify him.

"Harry, how much harder is it going to be to beat the curse when it is Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters?" Hermione asked timidly. It had dawned on her that the more pain someone was willing to cause, the harder it would be to break free from the curse.

"I don't know. That's why next week, Ron has to start going against both Ginny and me. And when he can beat both of us then we're going to make him fight all three of us; you, me, and Ginny. Just like Ginny demands more from me every day, I'm going to demand more from the rest of you."

Hermione looked at him. Harry thought he could almost see the thoughts flying back and forth in her head through her eyes. Ron broke the silence.

"We'll I guess we're just going to have to work harder then," he remarked, glaring back at Harry. "By the way, Hermione and I are going to collect on the trip to my brothers' shop today," he added curtly.

"Come on Ron, all I did was tell you the truth about why Ginny can perform the curse so well," Harry pleaded with him.

"I know Harry. I'm sorry; I just really didn't like what you had to say. I don't want to hear that my little sister is anything like that git, Percy."

"Ronald, she is not like that at all. What Percy did was for himself. What Ginny is doing is for us, for Harry," Hermione broke in, reaching to touch his hand.

"How are you going to prove it's dead?" Harry asked, trying to move the subject further away from Ginny.

"Watch and see….I'll let you know when, Hermione….ok?" Ron said. Harry saw him discreetly point his wand at Snape. Hermione had her wand out too and had also taken over watching Ron's cauldron for him.

"Ok, Hermione that should do it."

Harry watched as she pointed her wand at the flame under Malfoy's cauldron. The steam coming from it started to increase by a fraction. Malfoy didn't notice. He leaned over it, looking to see if the potion was the right color yet. All of the sudden a giant gas bubble exploded, throwing the contents of the cauldron into the air. Most of it landed on Malfoy's face.

He screamed in pain as large boils began to form on his face. They began to pop and puss began to ooze out of them a moment later. Snape looked up in fury at the noise. Harry saw horror spread on Snape's face as he saw what was happening, he grabbed his wand and tried to send a cleansing spell at Malfoy. It didn't work. Malfoy's cauldron had cracked, spilling the rest of its contents to the floor. Ron grabbed Harry.

"Quick, drink this." He shoved a vial of clear liquid into Harry's hand. Harry looked at him, confused.

"Drink it, I'll explain later." Harry gulped down the contents of the vial. Ron grabbed the vial back, dropped it to the floor and stepped on it.

The class was out of control as students climbed up on chairs and desks trying not to let the potion touch them. It seemed to spread over a much greater area than should have been possible. Snape was staring at his wand in bewilderment. Harry had seen him use the same spell countless times to clean up spilled potions before.

_"Scourgify!"_ Hermione said, waving her wand at the mess. It was gone in an instant.

_"Finite!"_ She sent another spell at Malfoy and the boils ceased to form. However his face was covered in angry red splotches. Malfoy continued to whimper in pain at the burning. A second later Harry saw him calm considerably as Hermione sent the pain relieving spell at him that she had learned from Mrs. Weasley. Snape seemed to have recovered.

"Take him to the hospital wing," he barked at Crabbe and Goyle. "The rest of you, class is over for the day." Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly grabbed their things and moved to the door, hoping to get out of the dungeon before Snape changed his mind. Harry looked back at the last second to see Professor Snape, a very confused expression on his face, shaking his wand. He turned and ran up the stairs with Ron and Hermione. They didn't stop until they reached the Great Hall and sat down for lunch.

"So do we get the five galleons?" Ron asked when they sat down. He was out of breath, but smiling broadly at Harry.

"Yeah I think you do," Harry replied. "What was that stuff you made me drink?"

"That was the antidote to veritaserum. We will be taking it once a month along with the rest of the DA before going to potions for a while now," Hermione answered with a smile that looked harmless. But if you knew her well enough, you could see in her eyes that it was more than a little mischievous.

_She has been spending too much time with Ginny,_ the voices said inside Harry's head.

_Yeah, I'm kind of glad she is Ron's problem right now,_ Harry replied. _I don't think I can handle two of Ginny._

"So when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked.

"Why don't you just send Fred and George an owl with what you want. They know my account number," Harry answered. "By the way you two, that was great."

Harry was under the invisibility cloak trying to follow Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Because they could just pretend to be performing their duties as prefects, the three of them didn't need to sneak out at night. Harry on the other hand, he could get in a lot of trouble. Hence the presence of the Marauder's Map

"I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into sneaking into the boy Prefects' bathroom," Hermione hissed at Harry.

"Shut it will you? I'm not supposed to be here. That's the whole point of the cloak you know." They finally reached the bathroom and after Ron made sure it was empty, he motioned them all in. He then locked it behind them setting every spell he could think of on it, including the _Recognition charm_.

"She's right you know, Harry. McGonagall will skin us alive if we get caught in here with them," Ron commented as he moved to the pool sized tub.

"Look, it's the only place I could think of to go besides Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Plus it's nicer in here," Harry replied, as he finished filling the pool.

_Let's just hope she doesn't decide to pay a visit,_ the voices commented in Harry's head.

"Besides, all we're doing is swimming," Harry added. He was already in the water.

"Yes, but we're in the boys' bathroom," Hermione replied in exasperation.

Harry having had enough of her complaints, raised his wand and directed a stream of water at her face. The next thing he knew, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had him cornered and were taking turns spinning him in whirlpools. Then Ron turned on Hermione and Ginny created a tidal wave to throw them to the other end of the pool. The battle raged for quite some time, but eventually ended with Harry and Ron hanging upside down in the air while Ginny and Hermione dunked them in and out of the pool.

"Ok, Ok! You win. We surrender," Ron sputtered. Ginny looked at Hermione and with a wicked smile, she floated Ron up to the ceiling.

"You wouldn't, Hermione?" Harry gasped, his eyes caught between horror and pleading. She twitched her wand and he was up next to Ron in a blink.

"This is bad, Harry," Ron said to him.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to like this a whole lot," Harry agreed. Ron smiled at him and shot a look at Hermione.

"To think, I'm in love with that wicked brown haired girl." Hermione gasped, her mouth pursed in the manner of Professor McGonagall.

"Ready Ginny?" she asked, in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Oh yes, I'm tired, don't think I can hold them up there any longer." Ginny replied, feigning weakness. "Now?" she asked.

"Now," Hermione agreed.

"Or that I willingly call Ginny my sister."

"Arghhh!" Harry and Ron hit the water with a tremendous splash. They came up sputtering, and laughing. The girls had their wands up to defend against any attack that might come.

"I think we're done," Harry said, looking at Ron and putting his hands up.

"Yeah, next time let's bring Seamus and Dean. At least they fight fair."

"You two are a real pain you know," Hermione said, with a sigh and smile. "Really Ron, how am I supposed to teach Harry restraint, when all you do is encourage him? I still can't believe I'm in here. With all the noise we've been making half the school must know we're here." Ginny swam over to look at the Marauders Map.

"Well, no one is headed this way yet. So we're still ok," she said. "The Prefect bathroom for the girls is bigger you know," she added, looking around. Harry had climbed out of the pool and was toweling off.

"Actually Hermione, I drug you down here so we could all talk about the prophecy," he said, taking a seat on the pool deck. The others joined him.

"Harry, I just don't see how I'm supposed to accomplish what the prophecy says," Hermione replied.

"Yeah mate, we've talked between the two of us and I can't come up with any ideas to help her," Ron said quietly. He didn't like seeing Hermione struggle. It was even worse when he couldn't help. Ginny just sat quietly, leaning against Harry with her eyes closed. Harry was smiling.

"Well I do. In fact, I think she has already fulfilled the prophecy. I think she does every day." Ron and Hermione looked at him urging him to go on with their eyes.

"Look, we all agree about the brown hair, one from none, second friend and love of one right?" he asked. They both nodded. "Hermione, you have been teaching me restraint, well both me and Ron really, since you met me. It was you who always tried to get me to think before I acted. If I would have listened to you last spring. I might have gone to Snape for help, instead of running off to the Ministry to save Sirius. That is a mistake that I will never repeat," he said angrily. Hermione reached to touch his hand.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself for Sirius."

"I can, and I do," Harry replied firmly. "But I am done kicking myself for it. Accepting it and learning from it is the only thing I can do to honor Sirius now.

"But even more than losing Sirius, I learned restraint when I fell in love with you. I could have just told you. I could have betrayed Ron. But I knew if I did that I could lose you both. So I did my best to hide it until Ron guessed. We agreed to fight for you without fighting each other. Ultimately I knew the choice was yours to make. And that if you chose Ron, I would have to love you by letting you go. Now matter how much it would hurt, and still does," he added softly.

Ron was staring at the floor. Harry had done a remarkable job of being happy for him and Hermione. So good in fact, that Ron sometimes forgot what Harry must be feeling when he saw him with Hermione.

"Harry I'm sorry," Hermione said gently.

"Don't be, Hermione you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Harry, you're my best friend, and my brother. So don't lie to me and tell me this isn't killing you," Ron said to him.

"I'm not Ron, it hurts. But it gets a little better each day." It wasn't, but Harry lied anyways.

"Then how on earth can she be giving you strength?" Ron asked in frustration.

"Because I love her Ron, I will not allow anything to happen that will hurt her. Or for that matter any of the people I love ever again. Hermione, do you remember the night you told me you picked Ron?" Harry asked. "You remember what I said?"

She nodded her head. It would have been impossible to forget.

"Even though you picked Ron, that was the night you gave me the strength to fight him. I am coming for Voldemort. I wanted him to know that he should fear me. So I let down the barrier between us and I told him….Hermione, you have already fulfilled your part of the prophecy," Harry finished his explanation. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry and then at each other.

"You really are a great wizard, Harry," Hermione said looking back at him.

"If I am, it's only because I have the help of my brother who is also a great wizard, and my sisters who are even greater witches," Harry answered.

"I think we should head back to the common room for the night," Ginny broke into the conversation. "I want to sit by the fire for a while," she added without lifting her head from Harry's shoulder.

A short while later they walked back into the empty Gryffindor common room, everyone else already having gone to bed.

"I think I'm done for the night," Ron said. "See you in the morning Hermione?" She kissed his cheek goodnight before responding.

"I'm going up too."

Ginny sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Harry joined her. She moved over to lean against him again, her head resting on his shoulder once more.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No I don't, Gin." They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Ginny….did I live up to your expectations?"

"For tonight Harry, for tonight," she replied.

"Good," Harry answered.

Ron walked into the 6th years' dorm room to find Seamus, Neville, Dean and his two brothers, Fred and George. He was greeted with a barrage of pillows.

_Protégo!"_ he yelped, waving his wand. The pillows never got there.

"Oy, not bad ickle Ronnie," George commented, laughing at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked, surprised to see them.

"Better yet," Fred started.

"Where have you been?" George finished the question.

"Off snogging with Hermione, I'd say," Neville tossed in. The others started laughing again. Ron felt his ears turning red.

"Watch it, or I'll knock points off on you," he growled at Neville.

"Only if you want to end up locked in your trunk," Dean replied, smirking at him.

"Seriously though, little bro," Fred started.

"We're here so you can tell us what the deal is between our little sister," George picked up.

"And Harry," Fred finished. Ron looked at them.

"Yeah, I suppose you should know." He sat down and began to relate what had happened on the day of the Quidditch tryouts.

"To borrow a phrase from you Ronald," it was Fred talking.

"Bloody Hell!" George said when Ron had finished the story. "So what do we do about it?" he asked.

"Not much we can do," Ron replied.

"Or should do for that matter," Fred added.

"Well I know what I'm going to do," Dean spoke up. The others looked at him. "Be glad it is Harry she goes after and make sure I don't make her mad."

"You got that right mate," Seamus remarked. The others nodded in agreement.

George punched Fred in the arm as they made their way to the portrait hole.

"What was that for?"

"Look." George pointed. Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Should we?" Fred asked. George considered.

"No, let them be. Harry's got more than enough to deal with, without our harassment."

"You disappoint me," Fred responded.

"Well you go ahead then. But I'm not walking around with a pumpkin for a head for the next month because I twisted Ginny's knickers in a knot," George commented. Fred paused.

"Yeah, you're right. Surprise like that she might kill us before she calmed down." They turned to go.

"Say George, you don't suppose Ginny and Harry have a Hermione and Ron thing going on do you?" Fred considered the question.

"No, she sleeps like that all the time at home with us. Or whoever is closest when we're gathered around the fire at night talking. Come on, we still have some new products to get on the shelves for Halloween tomorrow," Fred said, heading down the hallway.

Harry knocked on the door to Professor Lupin and Professor Tonks's office.

"Come in." Harry entered; it appeared that only Professor Lupin was there. "Hello Mr. Potter," his Professor said as Harry closed the door.

"Hello Remus," Harry replied. Professor Lupin brightened.

"Good, I was hoping this was not official business. How have you been Harry? I have managed to keep tabs on you pretty well this year. Being your teacher helps in that manner. Quite a performance you and your teammates put on against Slytherin; 210-20. I thought Ron would shut them out there for a while, but he seemed to lose concentration when you and Mr. Malfoy went after the snitch. They got those two in before he recovered, brilliant save on the third one though." He smiled at Harry.

Harry recalled the match fondly. It was the worst defeat Slytherin had suffered in a long time. What made it even better was Malfoy was their team captain.

"The other match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was pretty good too," Harry commented. "It was real competitive except for Cho being a much better Seeker. The match was even otherwise."

"I think both those teams will give Gryffindor a good run this year," Remus replied. "Though I think the match of the year will be Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw." Harry shook his head with a rueful smile.

"I just hope Cho doesn't knock me off my broom." They sat watching each other for a moment before Remus spoke again.

"So did you just come to say hi today Harry, or is there something I might help you with?" Harry smirked.

"Saw right through me didn't you, Remus?"

"Well, I thought there might be something. You suffered the loss of Sirius less than six months ago Harry. You're only just recovering from it. And now rumor has it that you gave your heart to someone, and she didn't want it. Am I right?" Harry didn't answer. Remus sighed heavily.

"I thought as much," he commented. "It's a different kind of pain, isn't it? She's still here, while Sirius is gone to you….to us forever."

"There are times I think it's worse," Harry said softly.

"I would agree Harry, Sirius being gone makes it easier to adjust."

"Will it get better Remus, because it's been six weeks and it hasn't yet," Harry asked in a whisper.

"That Harry, I'm glad to say is a question I can answer from experience. It will, eventually, you just have to be patient." Harry looked at Remus; he was smiling kindly back at him.

"Who was she, Remus?" Remus considered for a moment.

"And that Harry, is a question that I will never answer." Remus stood up and walked around the desk putting his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, I promise you that some day a girl will come along, who will make you forget that you ever loved Hermione in the way you do now."

"I will…." Harry started to protest. Remus interrupted.

"I didn't say you wouldn't still love her. Only that it will change. Someone else will take her place." Harry was quiet again.

"How about some lunch Harry, it would be good to eat early today. Let the hunger build for the Halloween feast tonight."

"Yeah, I think you're right." They headed out of the room and down the hall. "Know anything about the entertainment for tonight?" Harry asked.

"Oh—I do, but the Headmaster will be most displeased with me if I let his secret out," Remus replied, as they turned the corner.


	12. Ginny's Troubles

Chapter 12

Ginny's Trouble

_Two, wake up, I need you,_ Ginny silently told the voice in her head.

It took a second for the voice to respond. Ginny waited, the familiar feeling of the voice waking washed over her.

_Ginny, I'm tired; we need to rest, all of us. You haven't let us all sleep the whole night since the day before Halloween, that was almost four weeks ago._

Ginny never slept when she was alone anymore, not since her first year. The nightmares from Tom Riddle possessing her were too much. She had learned to use the different voices to rest her brain and body without actually sleeping. If she let them shut down and simply lay in bed for seven or eight hours it was almost the same. She had learned to adjust to the difference.

The only time she actually allowed herself to truly sleep was when she was next to one of her brothers or Hermione. That was why, during the day, she was forever leaning on one of them. Sleeping for ten minutes here, fifteen minutes there, the nightmares didn't come then. She would sleep free of dreams good and bad. For almost five years it had been enough.

_Hush, I'm tired too. At least you're getting to sleep some._

_But you're not even resting anymore. Always up; only letting two of us sleep at a time. We're going to miss something because we're too tired._

_We haven't missed anything yet have we?_ Ginny asked the voice.

_No, we haven't. But we will sooner or later, you know that._ Ginny didn't answer. The voice sighed deeply.

_What did you need me to do?_

_I've found a book that may have a clue in it. I need you to help me with the invisibility spell until we get back to the dorm room._

_You're not going to make us go through it tonight are you?_

_No, I'll let you all sleep when we get back,_ Ginny replied.

_And you are you going to rest too? Or look at it without us?_ the voice demanded.

_Will you quit harping if I rest too?_ Ginny asked, exasperated that she was getting such a hassle. The voice, sensing weakness ceased on it.

_Ginny, we could just tell Hermione, ask her to sit with us. We could all sleep then,_ it pressed hopefully.

Ginny didn't answer as she stepped through the portrait hole and dropped the invisibility spell. She quickly walked across the common room and up the stairs to her dorm, carefully opening the door of her dorm a crack. Ginny cast a sleeping spell into the room so she could get to her bed without waking the others.

_I really should see if what I need is in that book,_ she thought while lying there.

_Ginny please, you need to rest,_ the voice pleaded with her.

_Ok, I promise I'll rest for the night now. You can go to sleep if you want to,_ Ginny said giving in.

_You won't go to Hermione?_

_No,_ Ginny replied. The voice sighed.

_Ok then, goodnight._

_Goodnight,_ Ginny answered. After a few minutes, she felt her brain shut down, and her body relax. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she really didn't notice.

Ginny stood outside the door to Hermione's dorm room. She was exhausted, Ron and Katie had drilled them so hard at Quidditch practice. Their match against Hufflepuff was the first week back after the Christmas Holidays and they both kept forgetting that Hufflepuff would have two weeks without practice also.

It had been two weeks now since that night in the library. And the voices in her head had been begging her to go Hermione so she could sleep the whole night ever since. Instead she had been staying up, making one of them stay up with her.

She had found it, but it wouldn't work. Ginny was devastated. As low as the day she realized Harry had found Tom Riddle's diary after she had thrown it away. All of it had been a waste.

_Please Ginny,_ the voices prodded her.

Ginny opened the door to the sixth year's dorm; she was so tired that she forgot to cast her sleeping spell before walking to Hermione's bed. She hesitated, Hermione was sleeping - she looked so happy. Ever since she and Ron had started dating, Ginny thought that Hermione looked like she was glowing.

_I would give everything that is mine to feel like she looks right now,_ she thought.

_Ginny,_ the voices prodded again. Ginny tentatively reached out her hand to touch Hermione's arm.

"Hermione?" she whispered quietly into the night. Hermione woke with a start.

"Ginny….What's wrong, why are you crying?" She sat up taking Ginny's hand.

"Hermione….can I….can I sit with you?" Ginny asked timidly. Hermione pulled Ginny onto the bed next to her. Ginny lay down with her head on Hermione's lap.

"Ginny tell me what's wrong?" Hermione asked softly. She reached for her wand and cast a ward spell on her four-poster bed, sealing them in so no one could hear or see what happened inside the closed curtains. Ginny was quiet for a minute or two, too scared to answer.

"I'm your sister. Tell me what's wrong," Hermione said softly, as she brushed Ginny's hair back away from her face.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, not Harry, not even Ron?" Hermione hesitated.

"I promise to help you in anyway I can Ginny. If I have to tell them I will." Ginny closed her eyes.

_They'll be so mad at me. What if they won't forgive me?_ she asked the voices.

_Please Ginny, we need help,_ they responded.

_We can't fight Tom like this anymore,_ the third voice added softly.

Ginny took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I have more than one voice in my head." With that statement, for the first time in history, a sorcerer revealed the secret that had followed all the greatest witches and wizards.

Ginny proceeded to tell Hermione everything about the voices, how they helped her to fight Tom Riddle during her first year. How they enabled her to attack and defend at the same time. How she used them to do things for her. How she allowed them to sleep without falling asleep herself.

"Hermione, the only time I myself sleep is when I'm touching you, Harry, or one of my other brothers. I'm so tired Hermione….please will you just hold me tonight so I can sleep? I just need one night, and I'll be ok again." Hermione was horrified; she had a million questions to ask Ginny.

_Not tonight Hermione,_ her first voice spoke up.

"Go to sleep Ginny," she whispered softly, and pulled the covers up over her.

"You won't leave me, Hermione? I don't want Tom in my head again." Ginny had reached up to take Hermione's hand in hers. Hermione could hear the terror in her voice.

"I promise I will stay here until you wake up, Ginny." Hermione felt Ginny relax and knew she was asleep before she even finished her sentence.

_What are we going to do about this?_ the voices asked.

_I think we need to tell Ron and Harry,_ the second added.

_Just let her sleep for now. We'll talk to her about it in the morning,_ Hermione told them both.

_We should stay up to watch her tonight,_ the first voice said.

_What for? You two sleep. I'll watch over us,_ the second voice replied.

Hermione settled down on the bed and drifted into a light slumber, the kind where you are not really asleep, but not awake either. She was only vaguely aware as the light from the morning sun filled the room hours later.

_Hey you two wake up,_ Hermione heard the second voice talking in her head. She opened her eyes. Ginny was still asleep, it looked like she hadn't moved all night.

_How is she?_ Hermione asked the voice.

_She's fine; I would have waked you if there was a problem,_ the voice replied.

_Why don't you get some sleep for awhile? I think One and I can handle it now,_ Hermione told the second voice. A few moments later, Hermione shuddered as she felt part of her brain shut down.

_One, are you still with me?_ she asked.

_Still here, kind of a strange feeling to be awake and have her asleep isn't it?_ her first responded.

_Yes, I kind of always thought when you two weren't talking to me that you were asleep then….But I guess not….I feel like I'm missing part of myself,_ Hermione told the voice. Hermione sat quietly on the bed holding Ginny in her lap. She showed no signs of stirring.

_I think tonight, I want to have both of you sleep while I stay awake,_ Hermione told the voice. _I want to get some idea of what she has been going through._

_I think this is much more difficult than Ginny made it out to be. I could feel how tired our second was when she woke us this morning,_ the first voice said.

_I could too,_ Hermione replied, while combing Ginny's hair with her fingers. _I think we should wake her. We need to talk to her about this._ The voice didn't respond and Hermione took its silence as agreement. She gently placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Ginny….Ginny."

"Wha…."

"Hey there, it's time to get up," Hermione said quietly to Ginny

"Hermione?" Ginny was very confused. "You let me sleep all night?" she asked, when she realized where she was.

"And tonight and any night that you need too," Hermione replied.

"Thank you Hermione," Ginny whispered, casting her eyes down on the bed so she did not have to look at her.

"I have voices in my head too Ginny….Two of them. I tried it last night you know, only letting part of me sleep. I can feel it after just one night. You have no idea how tired you are Ginny."

Ginny didn't answer her. She just sat on the bed huddled in a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Did you let the voices sleep last night Ginny?" Ginny nodded her head.

"Yes."

"And when was the last time you let all of yourself sleep at the same time?" Hermione demanded.

"Yesterday, next to Ron, when we were waiting for the DA meeting to start."

_That was only about ten minutes!_ the first voice screamed at Hermione.

"No Ginny, the whole night." Ginny wouldn't answer. Hermione decided to push her.

"You need to tell me the truth Ginny. I'll use veritaserum on you if I think you're lying to me." Ginny was rocking back and forth on the bed - she wanted to fight. But even after sleeping the whole night she didn't have the energy.

"Tell me Ginny."

"The night before Halloween, when Harry and I fell asleep on the couch in the common room," she replied. Her response was barely audible.

_That was six weeks ago,_ the first voice offered quietly to Hermione.

"And before that Ginny?"

"When you stayed in my room at the Burrow, Harry had the only cot, so we had to share my bed," Ginny replied. "I was so happy when you were coming this summer because I thought…." Ginny's voice trailed off. "But then you and your family stayed in the tent." Hermione was calculating back.

"That was over two years ago, Ginny," she gasped in horror. "You haven't slept in more than two years?" Ginny nodded her head; she was biting her lip, rocking back and forth on the bed again.

"Just the one time with Harry," she whispered. Ginny finally broke down; all the strain of what she had been doing came pouring out of her. Hermione pulled Ginny into her arms.

"It's ok, Ginny. I'll help you." She sat holding her while Ginny regained control of herself. It was a few minutes before Ginny spoke.

"Are you going to tell Ron and Harry?" she whispered.

"Yes, we can take turns sitting with you."

"They're going to be mad at me," Ginny said quietly.

"I'm mad at you Ginny. You should have trusted us, we would have helped you."

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"I know Ginny," Hermione replied, but Ginny was sleeping again.

Harry and Hermione sat at the foot of the large bed they had found in the Room of Requirement. Ron was leaning on the headboard facing them. Ginny was lying next to him with her head on his lap. She had fallen asleep again almost before Hermione had even started talking. Harry and Ron were both struggling to comprehend what Hermione had told them.

"I have the voices too," she told them, "two of them. I tried it last night after she explained it to me. My second voice stayed up all night. It's sleeping now, I feel like part of me is dead. I don't know how she has been able to do it. It's not the same as really sleeping."

"You have the voices too?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione nodded at him. He turned to Harry. "How about you?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I have two of them also," he replied. Ron smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked.

"Because I have them too, three of them," he replied.

"Hermione, have you ever read anything about this?" Harry asked

"No I haven't. I don't think it's something that happens very often though."

"I get that feeling too," Harry said.

"Do you think it's like parseltongue?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"Well you can't teach parseltongue. You are either born with the gift or you're not. I can do all kinds of things I couldn't before the voices developed," he added. Hermione caught where he was going.

"If it could be taught, it would be part of our lessons. You're right Ron. I think it's a gift. I wonder how many people have it?"

"You said you have never read anything about it?" Harry asked again. Hermione shook her head. "I think that's pretty strange. I would have thought it would be mentioned somewhere," Harry added shaking his head too.

"I don't think it's all that strange, Harry," Hermione replied after a few minutes.

"Why not?" Harry and Ron asked together, both confused.

"Well, I have had the voices in my head ever since third year with the time turner. I never even thought about mentioning it to someone," she answered.

"She's right you know. I only developed my second and third in the first week of school this year. But it never crossed my mind to mention it to you guys," Ron commented. "How long have you had them Harry?"

"Ever since fourth year when that imposter Mad-Eye demonstrated the _Imperious curse_ on us," Harry replied.

"And Ginny has had them since her first year, but never said a word about it. I think she only told me because she was so tired and couldn't think of any other way to explain what she had been doing. I think Ron is right. I think it might be pretty rare. I think because I haven't read about it, we might even be the first sorcerers to confide in someone else about it," Hermione finished confidently.

"I would be inclined to agree with you, Miss Granger."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelped. Harry and Hermione spun around on the bed, their wands out.

_"Protego!"_ they both cried together. Ginny bolted awake.

"Wha…." Ron grabbed her.

"It's ok Ginny." Dumbledore was standing in the entry to the Room of Requirement.

"So this is what happened to that bathroom I found so many years ago," he said looking around. His gaze returned to the four of them, settling on Ginny he smiled at her.

"You may go back to sleep if you would like, Miss Weasley."

Harry and Hermione had lowered their wands after realizing who had walked in on them. Ginny leaned up against Ron again, but instead of sleeping, kept one voice awake so she would know everything that happened with Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry to have eavesdropped on you. I needed to speak with Harry, and fancied a walk. So I thought I might go look for him. Somehow I ended up coming here. When I opened the door I became intrigued at your discussion." He smiled kindly his eyes twinkling. Harry grinned at what he was sure was a lie.

_Somehow I doubt that he ended up here by accident,_ he said to himself.

"You said you agreed with me Headmaster?" Hermione asked

"Yes, I would, Miss Granger."

Professor Dumbledore then proceeded to explain his theories on the voices to them.

"I would venture that we five could be the only sorcerers alive with this particular gift," he finished.

"No sir, there is at least one other wizard who has the voices too," Harry broke in, looking at his friends and Professor Dumbledore. "Voldemort has the gift too. I know from all the times we have been in each others minds." Professor Dumbledore nodded in recognition of what Harry said.

"Headmaster…." Hermione started, Dumbledore turned to look at her. "Is this something we shouldn't have told each other about?" Dumbledore was quiet for some time, as the voices in his head debated the question.

"I cannot really give you an answer to your question. What I can do is give you some insight that comes with age. The ability to embrace a new voice is the gift. It is not something you will ever be able to help another person with. Miss Granger, you have two voices you said?" Hermione nodded in response to Professor Dumbledore's question. Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Ronald will never help you develop a third. A third voice may simply not exist within you. It may be possible that your gift has reached its limit in maintaining the two voices you do have. What I have learned tonight that I did not know, is that we can teach each other what we are capable of doing with the voices.

"Ginny told Hermione how she used the voices to shut down her brain and rest her body without sleeping. Hermione was able to apply that knowledge and use it herself. The rest of us should be able to do so also. Knowledge shared for good is never a bad thing.

"Like all of you, it never occurred to me to talk to anyone about the voices in my head. Now that I have, I find the reason I didn't is because I believe all the greatest sorcerers in history had this gift. It is what makes the greatest difference, multiplying your abilities by however many voices live in you. The problem occurs when you realize that some of the greatest sorcerers were evil….I would advise you to be very careful whom you share your new knowledge with. In fact, it would not be entirely bad if we all took this to our graves." Professor Dumbledore finished his lesson.

Harry could not see any of the familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that made him seem so friendly most of the time. It was quiet for a long time before he spoke again.

"Harry, I would see you in the hallway for a moment."

"Yes sir, Professor Dumbledore," he responded quietly.

"Hermione, I will make arrangements for you and Ginny to be moved into a room of your own. Harry and Ronald, you will be able to access it without setting off alarms. Do not betray my trust," he warned before walking out of the room. Harry followed him.

"Harry, we both know that I have already talked with you about what I needed too," Professor Dumbledore said. Harry could see the twinkle had returned to his eyes again. Harry grinned at him.

"Yes sir, some secrets need to be maintained."

"Have a good day, Harry. See that you all help Ginny. It will be hard on all of you."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, and then walked back into the Room of Requirement. _"Recognize!"_ He locked the door behind him.

Ginny and Hermione were both sleeping on either side of Ron. Harry sat down on the bed which grew wider to accommodate him.

"Here, let me have Ginny," he said pulling her onto his lap. Neither her, nor Hermione even noticed.


	13. The Animagi

Chapter 13

The Animagi

Harry lay in his bed; the first prophecy was weighing heavily on him. Harry knew that he wasn't ready to fight Voldemort – that almost everything all of the people around him did was an attempt to train him, give him some new skill so that he could fight and win. He was doing everything he could to make sure that he took it all in. He just hoped that not too many people were being hurt by Voldemort while he was being trained.

He also knew he was being protected from what was going on in the war against Voldemort. He was protecting himself too, purposely avoiding any news of attacks or killings that might have occurred; he couldn't take the guilt that he felt when he heard about them. It was impossible not to hear some things but he was determined not to run off to save the world only to end up condemning it by getting himself killed. Hermione had taught him well.

Harry shook his head clearing, his mind of bad thoughts. He looked over to see if Ron had come back from sitting with Ginny. He was still gone. Dumbledore had made arrangements for all of the prefects from each house to have their own rooms, leaving it up to them to decide if they wanted to move out of the dorm room they were in currently. Ron was one of the few who had stayed in his old room.

It had been a week since Hermione had told Harry and Ron Ginny's secret. Harry had yet to sit with her at night. He and Ginny might think of themselves as brother and sister, but he wasn't sure Dumbledore would agree. So he sat with her during the day, after the nights when she refused to let Ron or Hermione sit with her.

Harry had noticed a remarkable improvement in Ginny almost immediately. The first DA meeting after Hermione had sat with her, Ginny had throw off the Imperious Curse from himself, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville at the same time.

He wasn't sure all of the improvement was going to be for the better though. It had been awhile since the last time Ginny had gone off on him, but at Quidditch practice last night she had reached a new level again. Ron and Katie had wanted someone to fly against Harry while he chased the snitch, Ginny had volunteered. During the second run she had beaten him. It had infuriated her.

"He's not done with practice until I say so!" she had stormed at Ron when he tried to end practice after that.

Harry recalled the next five runs vividly. He had won each time, but Ginny pushed him harder than ever.

Viktor Krum, who had been helping at the practice, had left the field shaking his head, mumbling something about being glad that he was retired and didn't have an insane little sister. Ginny had refused to talk to Harry the rest of the night. He was still stinging from her rebukes.

Along with Ginny's improvement he had also noticed that both Ron and Hermione were not themselves. They were tired; Hermione had almost made a mistake in potions before she caught it. Ron had regressed in his ability against the Imperious curse, only able to fight off three people when he had been fighting five for weeks.

_I think we should sit with her tonight….If she's talking to us today,_ the voices said.

_We'll have to sit on the couch in the common area. I'm not comfortable in hers and Hermione's room for the whole night,_ Harry replied.

_We aren't either, but we need to help Ron and Hermione. It is going to take a while for the three of us to adjust to this._

_Well it will be a good night to do it. It's the first day of the Christmas Holiday. I think the four of us are the only ones in the school for the next two weeks,_ Harry told the voices. And then, deciding it was late enough to wake the others he rolled out of bed.

Harry walked into Hermione and Ginny's new room. Hermione was awake, sitting on her bed, already dressed. Ginny's bed was empty, but she and Ron were on the couch still sound asleep.

"Good morning Harry, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Better than them," he replied with a nod at Ron and Ginny.

"I heard about Quidditch yesterday. Viktor told me about it while I was waiting for Ron to come out of the locker rooms." Harry looked at Hermione in alarm.

"Please tell me Ron knows you still talk to him." 

"Yes he does, he doesn't like it a whole lot but he trusts me. I think he trusts Viktor too. He has really helped Ron and Katie with captain duties for the team this year. It helps that Viktor has a girlfriend too," Hermione replied. Harry relaxed.

"Sorry Hermione, I just know how he reacted before. And I really prefer to be around you two when you're not fighting with each other."

"That's ok, Harry. I am well aware of how much we hurt each other in the past. We're both different people now….I realize now that most of what I did with Viktor was to get Ron's attention. I should have just asked Ron out myself….But I was more scared than he was," she said sadly, shaking her head.

"I always thought you were so smart. I'm not sure what gave me that impression," Harry remarked, taking a verbal swipe at Hermione, before sitting down on the bed next to her. Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"Be careful, I might have to put a hex on you, Harry," she said, smiling back at him. Harry ignored her threat. He pointed at the book.

"What do you have there?"

"You two aren't going to stop talking about me are you?" Ron asked from across the room.

"You were listening!" Hermione hissed, and threw a pillow at him. "You truly are a git, Ronald Weasley." Ron returned her insult with a dopy grin.

"Do you still love me?" Hermione glared at him.

"Yes, I still love you Ronald, even if you are a git."

"Good, because I couldn't stand it if you didn't," Ron replied, still with his stupid grin.

"Puhlezze, you two are going to make Harry and I sick if you keep it up," Ginny, without lifting her head from Ron's lap, interjected herself into the conversation.

"Good morning Big Brother," she added a moment later.

"You're talking to me again now?" Harry asked. He had intended it to sound angry, but it came out sounding more hopeful.

"It's a new day, Harry." Harry felt his heart rise. He didn't understand why, but not meeting Ginny's expectations hurt him deeply.

"Don't let me down today, Harry James," Ginny added curtly, still lying with her head on Ron's lap; she hadn't even opened her eyes. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks before shaking their heads.

"You know, Gin, you can be very scary at times," Ron remarked quietly to her.

"Good," Ginny replied. The room was quiet for a minute before Ginny spoke again.

"So, you were going to tell us what was in your book, Hermione?" Harry shook his head; she still hadn't even opened her eyes, but her perception of the room was dead on. Hermione, with one last shake of her head, started in.

"Who wants an early Christmas present?" she asked, looking around and grinning brightly at each of them in turn.

"I never complain about getting gifts," Harry replied.

"Yeah 'Mione, what have you got for us?" Ron added. Ginny sat up and looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione, seeing that she had their attention continued.

"Well, I'm not really sure how much use it will be. But I thought it would be fun if the four of us learned the Animagus Transformation. So, I figured out how to do it." Ginny darted to Hermione's bed, leaving Ron sitting with a surprised look on his face.

"Mental," he mumbled walking over to join them.

"I've been looking for that for ages, where did you find it?" Ginny demanded.

"I snuck it out of the restricted section last year. I have been studying it ever since," Hermione replied. Harry and Ron looked at each other incredulously. Hermione's affinity for breaking school rules was growing by the day. Ginny however, was simply impressed.

"Good for you Hermione, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Ginny."

"You know, you two are starting to make Harry and I look like saints," Ron said. "The worst thing we've done this year is sneaking you two into the boy's bathroom. And here you are stealing books from the restricted section and now you're going to want Harry and I to become animagi. I assume we are not going to register?" he finished glaring at Hermione. She pouted back at him. Ron melted a second later.

"Sounds like fun, how do we do it?" he asked.

"Yeah Hermione, how do we do it?" Harry pushed.

"Well it is basically just transfiguration, but it is really difficult. You have to make sure you don't lose your concentration, because if you get stuck in the middle, they sometimes can't fix you.

"Maybe this isn't going to be as much fun as I thought," Ron said gloomily. "I can just see spending the rest of my life with an orangutan's head." Harry laughed at him.

"Come on Ron, if my dad and Sirius can teach that traitor how to do it, Hermione should be able to teach us."

"Be quiet, both of you," Ginny snarled at them. She then turned back to Hermione. "How do we do it Hermione?" Hermione looked at the book again.

"Well once you get good at it, it is just a matter of thinking about your animal form. You basically decide to just change. When you are transformed, even though you still know everything about who you were, the only wizarding skill you retain is the ability to change back to human form. The problem in learning is that you don't know what shape to take."

"So how do you do it the first few times?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled.

"Come with me," she said, as she led them into the bathroom she and Ginny shared.

"With this," Hermione said, pointing to a potion brewing in a small solid gold cauldron.

"It's called the Animagi Potion. I have been brewing it for six months now. I had it in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, but was able to move it here last week," she said, while setting up three other small golden cauldrons and dividing the potion into them.

"Hermione, you could have told me. I would have paid for those cauldrons. They must have cost a fortune," Harry stammered at her.

"I told you. This is what I'm giving you for Christmas. You might as well be happy with it, because it's all you and Ginny are getting. I might have something else for you though, Ronald," she said, smiling at him. Ron scowled.

"I can't get you anything like this," he mumbled softly to her.

"I already have what I want from you, Ronald." Ron looked at Hermione, confusion on his face. Hermione drifted up to him. She kissed her finger and reached up to touch his lips.

"Your heart Ronald, you gave it to me. That is all I want from you," Hermione whispered to him. Harry got the feeling that neither Ron nor Hermione remembered that he and Ginny were still standing there. He turned around, trying to give them a little privacy. Ginny was staring at the floor.

"Erm….Hermione you were telling us about the Animagi Potion," Ginny interrupted after a few seconds.

"What….Oh yes, well anyways it's ready now. There is a cauldron for each of us. All we have to do is add two of our own hairs to the potion. We only need to put a single drop in our mouths. The animal you are supposed to be will come into your head. The potion will help you focus on your animal form. You then have to decide to take that form. I brewed enough potion for each of us so we will have plenty to practice with until we don't need help anymore," Hermione explained.

"I want to go first," Ginny said excitedly. Ron groaned.

"Mum's going to kill me," he mumbled. Ginny ignored him. Taking one of the cauldrons over to the sink she pulled out her wand and inscribed a large (G) on the outside of it.

"Just two hairs Hermione?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, you're sure you brewed the potion correctly," Harry asked cautiously as he watched Ginny pluck two hairs from her head and drop them into her cauldron. It began to steam and hiss a second later. Hermione had walked over next to Ginny and was peering into the cauldron. The potion had turned flaming red in color.

"It's correct. It is supposed to match colors with the hair that is placed in it. It will only turn the correct color if it was brewed properly," Hermione replied.

Ginny put the tip of her finger in the cauldron and placed the drop on her tongue. Harry felt Ron cringe beside him. He wasn't feeling particularly well himself.

_Oh….Wow,_ the voices in Ginny's gushed as the image leapt into her mind.

_Hush, concentrate on changing now,_ she told them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in stunned silence. Ginny was gone, in her place was brilliant red phoenix.

"Her eyes are amazing," Hermione said. Harry was focused on the eyes too. They were the richest, deepest, chocolate brown he had ever seen. What was most amazing though was the way the color seemed to swirl in them. Tumbling and churning like a muddy river, swollen from a recent rainfall.

"Ginny, you're beautiful," Ron whispered in awe.

Ginny leapt into the air, flying to Ron's shoulder, she nuzzled his cheek. Feeling his body grow light, Ron reached up and took hold of her tail feathers.

"Ginny, can you lift me?" he asked. The next thing Harry and Hermione knew, Ron was floating near the ceiling while Ginny's wings beat slowly in the air. Ron laughed then dropped to the floor.

"I don't believe it. Do you think she has all the powers of a real Phoenix?" he asked. Harry reached into his pocket searching for the knife that Sirius had given him. Pulling it out, he opened the blade.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione hissed at him, as he drew the blade along his arm cutting a large gash into it.

"Phoenix tears have healing powers," he said, gritting his teeth against the pain, while holding his arm out. Ginny settled on his hand. Her head turned and tears dropped from her eye onto Harry's cut arm. The bleeding stopped and the cut began to heal over, leaving a thin white scar on Harry's arm. Ginny was singing, though it was a little softer, it was the same haunting song that Fawkes sang.

"I want to try," Ron whispered. "Unless someone else wants to go first," he added, looking at Harry and Hermione. Ginny changed back to her human form.

"Let Hermione go first Ron, she made the potion," Ginny said.

"Go ahead Hermione," Harry and Ron urged her.

"Use the voices, Hermione. They can help you focus your mind," Ginny added, as Hermione marked the first caldron with a large (HG) then placed two hairs in the potion and waited for it to turn brown. She placed a drop on her tongue, and focused her mind on the image that sprang into her head.

Harry and Ginny leapt back, forgetting that the large golden lioness with dark brown whiskers snarling in front of them was Hermione. Ron however, knelt down on the floor to look in her eyes. They were black as the night; and Harry could see a perfect image of Ron reflected in them. 

Hermione padded over to Ron and nuzzled his face. She opened her mouth wide around his neck and gently pressed her fangs on his flesh. Harry and Ginny stood stock still not daring to breathe.

"I love you too, Mione," Ron said quietly. Harry could hear a low rumble coming from the giant cat. Hermione let go of Ron's neck and nuzzled his face again before padding over to Harry and Ginny. She began to lean on their legs rubbing against them like Crookshanks did when he wanted attention. Harry and Ginny sank down to stroke her head.

"She's purring," Harry laughed when he realized what the rumble coming from the giant cat's throat was.

"Hello, Hermione," Ginny whispered, "I always knew, even though you were beautiful, that you could be terrifying." Hermione pawed at Harry and Ginny's hands pushing them together.

"You want us to hold hands?" Harry asked. The rumbling noise increased, so he took Ginny's hand in his, holding it in front of Hermione. She opened her mouth and closed her fangs down on their hands gently. She held them there, signaling that they could command her, but demanding something in return.

"We love you too, Hermione," Harry and Ginny said together, as they wrapped their arms around her neck. Hermione released her grip on them and backed away a step. Suddenly, she spun around snarling as she leapt across the room in one bound at Ron. He didn't flinch as the charging lioness descended on him. Hermione transformed to human form in mid leap, landing with her arms around his neck, she kissed him.

"I didn't scare you at all, did I?" she asked him.

"No Hermione, there is only one thing I'm scared of anymore," he replied. Hermione kissed him again.

"Your turn, love," she said to him breathlessly. Harry and Ginny again found themselves feeling like intruders.

"You two really are sick you know," Ginny remarked, from the other side of the room. She was beaming at them when she said it though.

"Sorry," Hermione and Ron mumbled sheepishly at her, both turning red.

"It's ok," Harry replied. "It reminds me what I am fighting for." He smiled at the two of them. Ginny grabbed Harry around the neck, planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"You really are the most amazing person I know, Harry James Potter," she said. Harry turned red from her praise.

"Get off of me, Ginny," he yelped trying to extract himself from her embrace. "You really can be a nutter some times, you know?" Hermione and Ron were laughing at him.

"Oh….Is my big strong brother embarrassed by his little sister?" Ginny teased not letting him get away. Harry couldn't believe how strong she was, finally resorting to tickling her to get away.

"You're mental, Ginny," he said smiling at her. Ginny stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Are you two finished? I want to see what Ron's animagus is," Hermione interrupted.

"Go ahead." She pushed him towards one of the two remaining cauldrons. Ginny stuck her finger in her throat pretending to gag. Harry just laughed at her. Ron marked his cauldron with a large (R) then added two of his hairs. The potion turned the same brilliant red as Ginny's had.

"Remember to use the voices, Ronald," Hermione said nervously, as he placed a drop of the potion on his tongue. The image of his animagus flooded into his mind.

"Cool…." Harry heard him say just before Ron turned into a giant male lion with a huge shaggy red mane. The lion let out a terrific roar that caused both Harry and Ginny to jump even after going through the same shock with Hermione's transformation.

Harry watched as the Ron padded over to him. He could see the muscle rippling under his skin. There was nothing hiding the raw power that existed there. Harry took Ginny's hand in his again and offered them to Ron in the same manner they had with Hermione. Ron placed his fangs around their hands and pressed down hard enough to leave marks then released them.

"We love you too Ron," Ginny said.

"Yeah mate," Harry added softly.

Suddenly Ron was attacked by Hermione, she had transformed back into her lion form again. Harry watched, fascinated as the two snarling forms fought back and forth. If he hadn't known better he would have thought they were really fighting. After about thirty seconds Ron overpowered Hermione, slamming her on her back on the hard floor with his jaws firmly clamped around her neck. Hermione transformed back into her human form and wrapped her arms around the great shaggy neck.

"I love you, Ronald," she said softly. Ron released her and changed back to his human form. He stood up and pulled Hermione up with him. Harry could see both of their eyes alive with fire.

"I guess you two must have been born to be together," he said shaking his head. "Remind me to carry a raw steak or two from now on will you, Ginny? I really don't want to be around them when they get hungry the next time." Ginny snorted.

"Your turn, Harry," she said giving him a shove. Harry took the last cauldron, marked it with a large (HP) then added two of his hairs. He placed a drop on his tongue.

_We need more room,_ the voices said in awe. Harry ran into the bedroom.

_This should be enough,_ he said to them.

"Where's he going?" Ron shouted, tearing after Harry. Ginny and Hermione followed close behind. Ron was greeted at the door by a wall of fire.

"Ronald!" Hermione screamed.

"PROTEGO!" he roared, throwing up a shield without thinking. It wasn't necessary as the flames never quiet reached the doorway. Ron poked his head cautiously into the bedroom, maintaining the shield spell protecting himself, while using another to keep Hermione and Ginny behind him.

"Bloody Hell!" he gasped in amazement.

"Harry?" he asked. A short blast of flame came in response.

"Ron, get out of the way before I hurt you," Ginny demanded from behind him. Ron turned around to face them.

"Sorry….but you're not going to believe this," he said, stepping out of the way. Ginny moved quickly past him. Hermione looked at Ron questioningly. He nodded at her.

"Go ahead, its ok." Hermione walked into the bedroom followed by Ron.

"Oh my…." she said in understatement.

Harry's animagus form was a Hungarian Hortail. He had shiny black scales that reflected like mirrors except on his left front leg, where she could see the scars that had been left in his arm from the Basalisk Fang and the cut he had made in his arm that morning. There was also a white scar on his head marking the spot where Voldemort's curse had hit him sixteen years ago. He was about twenty feet long with four very large spikes on his tail. His glistening translucent black wings were folded along his sides and his eyes instead of yellow were, if possible, an even more brilliant emerald green than in his human form. Short flames shot out of his nose with each breath. Ginny had climbed up on his back and was sitting with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she asked. Harry turned his head on his long neck to face her, shooting flames to within an inch of her skin. Ginny didn't even blink.

"Don't you dare threaten me." Ginny laughed at him.

Harry sent another short blast of flames at her. Ginny just laughed again.

"Come on you two. There is room enough for all of us." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and climbed up on Harry's back behind Ginny. Ron settled in behind her.

"Harry, this is amazing. Both you and Ginny have animagi that are magical creatures. I don't know if this has ever happened before. Certainly not on the registry lists that I have seen," Hermione gushed.

"Harry, you have to take us flying. All of us," Ginny said excitedly.

"We can't do that, Ginny," Hermione said sharply. "This is supposed to be secret. It's not like we can hide under the invisibility cloak." Ginny smiled at her and Ron. Ron caught the gleam in her eyes.

_Uh-oh,_ the voices said at once in his head.

"Ginny, haven't we done enough that we're not supposed to today?" he asked, knowing that it was useless.

Invisible to everyone but each other; Ginny, Hermione and Ron clung to Harry's back as he blazed across the sky. Ginny had managed to extend her invisibility spell to encompass all of them including Harry in his dragon form. Harry couldn't believe how fast he was. Just slower by a tick than his Firebolt, he thought. Maybe faster if he wasn't carrying his three friends. Harry spiraled to the ground changing to his human shape as he landed. The four of them crashed into a pile in the snow, staying there tangled together until it got to cold to sit anymore.

"I'm starving," Ron said. "We missed breakfast and lunch you know." Harry was startled. They had been so involved in what went on that day that they forgot to eat.

"Come on Ronald. I'll race you to the hall," Hermione challenged him placing a drop of the animagi potion on her tongue from the vial in her pocket. She changed into her lion form and swatted at him playfully. Ron changed forms and Hermione took off with him chasing her.

"I think we can beat them both," Ginny said taking out her vial of the potion and smiling at Harry.

"We're supposed to keep this a secret you know," Harry reminded her.

"Oh come on, Harry. There is no one here." She waved her arm around. "Besides if anyone sees us they'll just think I'm Fawkes. It's up to you though. Walk or fly, Harry." And she transformed before his eyes. Harry took hold of her tail and they were gone. By the time Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny were already eating.

Dumbledore stood looking out the window of his office, shaking his head.

"Fawkes," he spoke softly to the phoenix on his shoulder, "will you please ask Hagrid and Professor Grubby Plank to my office. They will need to know that there are two fully grown, but harmless lions living in the forest."

_Hermione was correct you know. There are no records of an animagus that took the form of a magical creature, the voices spoke up._ Dumbledore just smiled.

Harry sat with Ginny on the couch in the common room, her head resting in his lap.

"Do you think Ron and Hermione are happy with their animagus?" Ginny asked. Harry was quiet for a while before responding.

"The form of your animagus is supposed to reflect your personality. I think both of them fit really well. Ron is a lion, one of the most feared non-magical beasts in the world. It is well know for fearing nothing. He shows that every day by staying true to me when it would be easier to run and hide.

"Hermione is a lioness, a creature that above all else nurtures her family. Hermione acts a lot like your mum. She is the one you went to for help Ginny; because you instinctively knew Hermione would help you. She is just like the lioness in that she rarely will fight to defend herself, yet becomes more ferocious than the male lion when defending her cubs. Kind of like this summer during the fight with Draco. She was injured, but stopped the fight because none of her family was in danger. But then some girl calls Luna Lovegood a name and Hermione curses her for two weeks."

"You sound like Dumbledore, Harry," Ginny replied. "And are you happy with you animagus Harry?" she asked a few moments later. Harry sighed.

"It suits me. Dragons have long been associated with strength and the warrior. I am beginning to accept that I was put here to fight. I was born to be a warrior. Though, I think I might have preferred to be a dolphin, flipping carefree through the air after jumping out of the water," he added

"Dolphins travel in packs. They will attack and kill a shark that threatens one of their family, Harry," Ginny replied softly. Harry was quiet for a long time.

"How is it that both of my sisters are so much smarter than I am?" he asked her, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Because we're girls, Harry. We're supposed to be smarter than you are," Ginny replied. Harry laughed

"And you, Ginny, are you happy with your animagus?" Ginny, like Harry sighed deeply at the question.

"It suits me, Harry. The phoenix rises from the ashes of its own death. I was as close to death in the Chamber with Tom as any person alive today. Thanks to you I rose from the ashes." The calm coldness in Ginny's voice was startling.

"Ginny, I never…."

"Through my own weakness, I lured you and Ron into a trap that could have easily killed both of you," Ginny interrupted him. "It took a long time for me to forgive myself, Harry. You were tricked too. I know Sirius died, so there is a difference between what happened to you and me. But you have to forgive yourself to, Harry. In the end the only one to blame is Tom." Harry was speechless. His tears rolled down his face and dripped on Ginny. Harry wiped his face and dried the spot on her cheek.

"Thank you, Ginny," he whispered. Her only reply was to take his hand in hers. Harry looked up at a noise that came from the corner. In the doorway he could see Hermione watching them.

"Sorry Harry, I got lonely and was coming out to sit with you two. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you." Harry smiled.

"You better go get Ron if you're going to sleep out here with us. He'll be mad if he gets left out."

"He's already here," she replied, pointing as Ron padded around the back of the couch in his animagus. Ron grabbed Harry's leg in his mouth and pulled him to the floor. Ginny had no choice but to come with him.

"Watch it you mangy flea bag," she snarled at him. Ron lay down on his side on the rug.

"What, we're supposed to use you as a pillow?" Harry asked in surprise. Ron swatted at him. Hermione changed forms and padded over and lay down next to him. Ginny shrugged at Harry.

"I guess we're all sleeping out here tonight," she said pushing Harry up against Hermione so she could put her head in his lap again. "Goodnight you three," she said, as she wrapped her hand around Harry's wrist.

_I hope Dumbledore doesn't kill us,_ the voices whispered in Harry's head.

_Let him, I would die happy,_ Harry replied before falling asleep. 


	14. Christmas Surprises

Chapter 14

Christmas Surprises

Harry woke up Christmas morning on the floor of the common room with fur in his mouth. He reached up to shove Hermione's paw off his face and then looked down to see Ginny, still peacefully sleeping next to him. She had her hand wrapped around his wrist tight enough that his hand was asleep.

_She hardly moves, does she?_ the voices asked. Harry gave her a gentle nudge.

"Hey Gin, wake up," Harry said. Ginny sat up smiling.

"Hey, Harry, Happy Christmas," she replied, as she reached out to give him a Christmas hug. The two of them looked at Ron and Hermione. Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Listen to them. They make a lot of noise don't they," she whispered, before she started to giggle. Harry snorted. The sound of Ron and Hermione's purring reverberated in the common room.

"I don't know. I think Ron may be a little quieter this way than when he is snoring," Harry replied. "Hermione on the other hand, she is louder than the Hogwarts Express." That last comment was more than either could take and they both fell to the floor in peels of laughter.

However, a second later Harry was pinned under Hermione's snarling form, with her jaws clamped firmly around his neck.

"Arrggh, I'm only joking. Get off of me you giant flee bag," Harry screamed laughing. Hermione snarled at him again. Ginny joined the fray a second later, tackling Hermione from the side. Hermione brushed her away with a swat of her paw. Harry took advantage of the distraction and rolled out from under her and scrambled to his feet. He and Hermione eyed each other warily, with Ginny circling around behind. Hermione let out a terrific roar.

"I know you can tear us both apart like that, 'Mione," Harry called to her. "But it's still fun to wrestle with you." Hermione leapt at him. Harry ducked under her, but she had landed, turned in one motion and swatted at him knocking him into Ginny before he could turn to face her.

Harry and Ginny managed to untangle themselves from each other and turned together to confront her. Harry darted his eyes to Ron, who had put his paws over his head trying to sleep through the ruckus, and back to Hermione. She let out another roar and the three of them pounced on Ron. The whole fight lasted less than a minute, ending with Ron pinning all of them under his massive body.

"Urrghh get off Ron. We can't breathe," Ginny gasped at him. Ron and Hermione transformed to their human form.

"Quit crying, you three started it," Ron answered, grinning at them from the top of the pile.

"Who's crying? I could breathe just fine," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, well you're just a little bit bigger than us, aren't you?" Harry chided her. Hermione ignored him.

"Good morning, Love," she said with a smile and gave Ron a quick kiss. Harry and Ginny scrambled out from the pile.

"You two could at least let us get out of the way before you start snogging with each other," Ginny yelped at them.

"Yeah, I'm happy for both of you, but I don't need to be that close," Harry added, while putting his foot on Ron and giving him a shove. Ron toppled over onto the floor.

"Watch it, I don't need the potion anymore to transform back," he snarled at Harry and then started laughing.

"If that is the way you want it, neither do I," Harry replied, with a friendly glare while holding his hands out to Ron and Hermione. They took his hands and he helped them up from the floor.

"Look, presents," Ginny squealed.

Harry sat on the floor with crumpled up wrapping paper surrounding him. Ron was sitting with his back against the couch leaning against it and Hermione's leg. He looked to be sleeping. Harry watched quietly as Hermione fingered the bracelet that Ron had given her. He had also given her a picture of himself from the trip the four of them had made to Diagon Alley that summer.

_They really were meant for each other, weren't they?_ the voices said to him. Harry gave a small sad smile.

_Yeah, well, I guess I knew that from the start,_ Harry replied. _Do you think we could not talk about this? I don't want to be depressed today._ The voices were silent. He looked down at Ginny lying in his lap, she smiled up at him.

"You ok Big Brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking it's going to be a bummer when everyone returns from holiday." Harry knew that was not what Ginny had meant, and that she knew he was telling the truth and lying at the same time. She gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks for the runestone book and the bracelet, Harry."

"You're welcome Ginny," Harry replied. "Thanks for the ring." She had given him a ring that had been inscribed with the words (Little Sister) on the inside.

"You don't have to wear it you know," Ginny told him. Harry looked down at the ring on the pinky of his right hand.

"I don't think I can get it off, Gin. It went on pretty tight." He smiled down at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Harry shook his head laughing at her.

"Viktor's right, I am a Nutter." Ginny sat up and gave him a shove.

"You're my favorite brother. Don't make me change my mind Harry James Potter." She gave him a glare that Harry couldn't quite read until she started to smile again. Ginny stood up, walked over and kicked Ron in the leg on the way to her room.

"Ouch."

"Come on, let's clean up and go down to breakfast," she said disappearing from view. Harry stood up and headed for the boy's showers. He could hear Ron mumbling behind him about liking Ginny more when she had not been capable of tying him up in knots.

"So what do think is the big deal about the dinner tonight that we have to go in dress robes?" Harry asked, as he pulled them out of his trunk. They were a dark green color; if they had been new would have matched his eyes. He looked over to Ron; his were black with a deep maroon stripe down the back. They were not new either.

"Got me, mate," Ron shrugged in reply. "Wow, these look pretty good," he added a moment later. Harry was a little surprised by Ron's comment. He did not like the color maroon.

"Wonder how Mum and Dad could afford them?" Ron asked more to himself than anyone else. Harry debated whether to tell Ron, then figured he should. Ron looked at him in disbelief when he had finished.

"Are you telling me that you gave my parents all of your money?" he stammered.

"Well it's really still all in my name. I gave them my account number and told them to use what they needed," Harry replied, looking at the floor. "It's nothing compared to what they have given me….What you have given me," he mumbled. Ron walked over to Harry and picked him up in a huge hug. A second later he dropped Harry back onto his feet.

"Harry, from the first day on the train when you picked my friendship over Malfoy's, I have been amazed at you. You really are the most amazing person I know….Next to Hermione that is."

"Next to Hermione?" Harry shot him a look.

"Well, she is a girl, you know."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean about that. I guess we may as well go and see if she and Ginny are ready," Harry added.

Harry walked down the stairs following Ron and Hermione. Ginny held his arm tightly on his right. She didn't wear heels very often, and had almost tumbled down the stairs in the Gryffindor tower once already. She had a long gown on that matched her hair. It seemed to reflect in the light the same way her hair did with every strand a different shade of red that was continually changing.

Ron had been truly amazed at her appearance telling her she was almost as pretty in the dress as she was in her phoenix form. Ginny had actually blushed. Harry had been a little surprised also. He knew Ginny was pretty, and had caught more than one of his fellow students looking twice at her. Lately, he found himself wondering if he or Ron would be more likely to kill her next boyfriend. He knew one thing. If someone dared to hurt her, there wouldn't be enough of them left for her other brothers to fight over if he got to the bloke first.

Harry had then watched Ron as Hermione had come down the stairs from the girl's dorm into the common room. She had asked Ron what he thought. Ron could only stare, with his mouth open. It had taken him more than a minute to come up with anything at all, finally telling her that he couldn't even describe how beautiful she was. Harry had resolved to remember that line when he saw the smile she flashed at Ron.

Harry was a little mad at himself for being jealous of not having that smile flashed at him. It had been more than three months now since his two best friends had started to date. He wasn't so much jealous that Ron had Hermione anymore, but of what they had together.

Harry wasn't sure if he would ever find that, and found himself thinking that he wasn't sure he wanted to find it anyways. It had been one thing to take a chance on Hermione. She was too close to begin with. It didn't matter if she was his or Ron's. It was going to hurt the same if something happened to her. But to chance someone new, it was too much to think about most of the time. He honestly hadn't even noticed a single girl since telling Hermione he loved her.

The four of them walked into the Great Hall to find Ron and Ginny's parents along with Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. He, Ron and Ginny were engulfed in Mrs. Weasley's arms a second later, while Hermione's parents did the same to her.

"Mum, Dad what are you doing here?" Ginny stammered. "I thought you were all busy with stuff for the Order?"

"Well now, you see that was a convenient cover story for keeping the four of you here at school," Professor Dumbledore answered from behind them. They all turned around quickly to look at him, their curiosity spiked.

"Not that you four haven't been having a good time. I trust everyone is sleeping well?" he added with a wink. Harry saw his friends faces turn very red, and could feel the heat of his own face flushing also.

"Harry, you're not having nightmares again?" Mrs. Weasley asked, in alarm.

"No Molly, it's nothing like that, I'm just making sure that my students are comfortable," Professor Dumbledore assured her.

"Wait a minute," Ron said, turning around to look at Charlie and hoping to change the subject. "Why are you wearing a wedding robe?" Ginny squealed and despite her heels, managed to run over to hug him, leaping into his arms. Charlie caught her before her feet hit the floor.

"Who is she, why didn't you tell us, you prat?" Ginny demanded. Charlie set her down a second later.

"Well, we thought we wanted to surprise you four. Help take your mind off of things," he replied, smiling at her.

"Well are you going to keep us in suspense all night….Who is she?" Ron demanded. Harry hadn't noticed that Bill was holding on to something behind Charlie. He pulled whatever it was out into the open. Harry saw an invisibility cloak fall away to reveal a lady wearing a shimmering white strapless dress that trailed just at the floor.

"Professor Tonks?" Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione stammered together.

"Wotcher, Harry," she replied quietly. Then with a brilliant smile she added, "I think for tonight I would like you to call me Nymphadora." Hermione was the first to recover her voice, though not her brain.

"Yes, Professor To… I mean Nymphadora," she stumbled.

"Shall we proceed?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Charlie took Nymphadora's hand and walked her to the front of the hall. Bill took up station on Charlie's right as best man. It looked like Professor Dumbledore was going to officiate.

Harry found himself looking around the hall in fascination. It was filled with many of the same people who had attended his birthday party. There were also a lot of people he did not know. Harry figured they must have been people Arthur worked with at the Ministry. He jumped slightly when Ron gave him a nudge and pointed to the corner.

"Look who else is here," he said. Harry looked in the direction Ron indicated to see Bridgette Weasley along with who Harry guessed were her parents. Her father was a tall man with the standard Weasley red hair. The lady holding his arm Harry assumed was his wife. Bridgette was wearing a shimmering golden dress that accented her long blond hair.

"Well I guess we know where she gets her blond hair from," he whispered to Ron, while returning the wave Bridgette was giving them.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ron replied. "I think I prefer brown though," he added after a moment. Ginny snorted, but Harry saw Hermione beam and move closer to Ron, taking hold of his hand.

"Ginny?..." Nymphadora asked. Ginny and the others turned to look at her. "I don't have anyone to stand as my Maid of Honor. I had hoped that you would." Harry turned to look at Ginny, who he could tell was more than surprised.

"Go on, Gin," Ron prodded her.

"Please, Gin?" Charlie asked quietly. Ginny stood up and walked to the front.

"What do I do?" she asked shyly.

"Basically just stand next to me, Ginny," Nymphadra replied. "By accepting, you are giving Charlie and I your blessing. He tells me that you and he have been close. It would mean a lot to me if you thought I was worthy of your brother."

Ginny smiled at Nymphadora and turned her gaze to Charlie. Harry saw the shyness dissolve in an instant.

"If he ever treats you poorly Nymphadora, he will answer to me," Ginny replied firmly. Dumbledore chuckled,

Nymphadora looked taken aback Charlie however, laughed. It was all Harry could do not to laugh too.

"I warned you, Nymphadora," Charlie remarked.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one she goes after," Harry said, under his breath to Ron.

"Don't breathe too easy, mate. She has always been that way with all of us. But she reserves something special for you," Ron replied.

"Glad I'm the lucky one," Harry remarked, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Better you than me, mate." Harry jabbed him in the side.

"Thanks a lot Ron."

Harry sat along the side of the hall watching the reception. Hermione had drug a very reluctant Ron onto the dance floor. He watched for a while as they held each other close then turned to Ginny.

"I've never been to any wedding before, Muggle or magical. Tell me about the incantations Professor Dumbledore was doing."

"Well," Ginny replied, "the bright light you saw at the beginning was part of the betrothment ceremony. The brighter the light the better, it is supposed to be an indication of compatibility between the people being married. The second one, where you saw the smoke, that is supposed to be an indication of how strong the marriage will be. The smoke is supposed to form a ring. The more perfect the circle, the stronger the marriage is supposed to be. If the smoke forms into the symbol for eternity, then it means that the souls of the couple were meant to be together. It is believed that they will reunite after death."

"Did you see what shape the smoke took?" Harry asked.

"It formed an almost perfect circle," Ginny replied, smiling brightly. "Mum and Dad had a perfect circle. They're pretty happy with what happened for Charlie and Nymphadora," she added. Hermione dropped down in the seat next to them.

"What happened to Ron?" Ginny asked. "It looked like he was actually having a good time out there."

"He had to go to the bathroom, but then he stopped to talk to Professor Dumbledore about something," Hermione replied, with a wave of her hand. She then indicated to a glass. "Is this yours, Harry? May I have a drink?"

"Actually those are for you and Ron. I thought you might be getting warm."

"Thanks, Harry." They all turned when Professor Lupin sat down next to Ginny.

"So what do you think of the wizard wedding ceremony? And please call me Remus for tonight."

"I've never been to any wedding ceremony before, but it was really neat to see," Harry replied.

"Did you see Remus? Their smoke ring was almost perfect," Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yes, it was quite impressive," Remus replied softly, while looking at Harry. Harry was quiet for moment or two before he asked the question that had come to his, Ginny's and Hermione's minds.

"Remus, what shape did the smoke take for my parents?"

Remus smiled, and then reaching behind his neck he undid the clasp of the chain he always wore. As he pulled it off, Harry saw that there were was a ring on it.

"I think that it is time for you to have this, Harry. I searched the rubble for days to find it. It was the band your father gave to your mother." Harry took the chain and held it in front of him. The ring dangled from it. It was made of gold with one small diamond set into it. The inside of the band had one word inscribed on it (LOVE).

"The smoke formed into the symbol for eternity for your parents, Harry." Harry just stared at the ring before turning to look at his friends. Hermione and Ginny were both crying.

"Here, Harry let me help you with that. I seem to remember someone did this for me once," Hermione said, taking the chain from him. She walked around behind him, then reached around him to slip the chain around his neck.

"There," she said, fixing the clasp and hugging him from behind, "Happy Christmas, Harry." Ginny leaned over to hug him at the same time.

"Happy Chirstmas, Harry," she added, Harry broke out of their grasp and stood up to meet Remus.

"Thank you Remus," he whispered, as he hugged him.

"You're welcome, Harry."

"Thanks, all of you," Harry said with a smile. Hermione and Ginny beamed at him.

"Come on Harry, if Ron won't dance with me, then it is your responsibility as his best friend to do so," Hermione said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Harry tried to protest, but Hermione wouldn't let him go. She forced him through two songs, before he managed to untangle himself from her. He was on his way back to the table when Nymphadora caught him for a song.

"It's bad form to refuse the bride on her wedding day, Harry," she told him when he tried to avoid her.

Harry seemed to be getting passed around the floor by all the women in attendance. He danced with Mrs. Weasley, then Mrs. Granger, and a number of ladies he didn't know before he made it back to the table. He had no sooner sat down, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Erm….Harry." Harry turned around. It was Bridgette. "I was wondering if you would dance with me?" she asked shyly.

Harry, caught off guard, didn't answer. A few moments later Ginny answered for him.

"Men. Of course he will." Ginny kicked him. "Just make sure I get one dance with him before the night is over, will you Bridgette?" she said.

Ginny stood up and whispered in Bridgette's ear before she walked over and grabbed Charlie pulling him to the floor. Bridgette watched her go and saw Ginny flash a smile at her before disappearing into the crowd. Harry stood up.

"Well are you coming?" Harry asked, holding his hand out to her. "I've learned that I should just do what Ginny tells me too, or she gets very angry," he said, smiling at Bridgette. Bridgette seemed to snap back out of a trance.

"Are you ok? What did she say to you anyways?"

"Oh…um…she told me that if I hurt you, she would turn my hair green for the rest of my life," Bridgette replied, still trying to follow Ginny with her eyes.

"Great, how am I every going to find a girl if my little sister threatens everyone who even asks me to dance?" Harry glared into the crowd trying to find Ginny.

"She sounded like she meant it, Harry."

"She did," Harry said angrily. "Don't worry; I'll make her promise to leave you alone. We're just dancing anyways right?" Harry asked seeing the alarmed look on Bridgette's face.

"Usually if a girl asks you to dance, she at least likes you a little bit Harry," Bridgette replied quietly. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Bridgette, I'm not sure I'm ready for a girlfriend," Harry replied. Now it was Bridgette who was taken aback.

"I didn't say I wanted a boyfriend Harry, I would just like to get to know you a little better."

"Oh….look, I'm sorry. I'm terrible with girls," Harry said sheepishly. Bridgette smiled back at him.

"Yeah, Luna told me that." Harry shook his head.

"It seems that a lot of people know me better than I know myself," he mumbled.

"So are you going to dance with me or not?" Bridgette asked, blushing again. Harry held his hand out to her.

"Yeah, I am." Bridgette took his hand and stepped onto the dance floor with him.

"You're supposed to lead you know," she said after a minute, smiling shyly up at him.

"I don't know how."

"Here, let me show you," Bridgette replied.

Ron sat down next to Hermione. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Love, where have you been?"

"Hi, 'Mione, I was just talking to some people I haven't seen in a while out in the hallway," Ron replied

"About what?" she asked taking his hand.

"Oh, nothing much." Hermione thought he sounded uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Looks like Harry is having a good time," Ron commented, changing the subject while pulling Hermione onto his lap.

"Yes, he has been getting passed around most of the night now," she replied. They sat together watching quietly for a while.

"Looks like Ginny is going to cut in on them. She is so protective of him. I hope she doesn't scare Bridgette off," Hermione said. "Has Harry ever expressed an interest in her?" she asked a second later. 

"Not a word. I think I would know too. I figured out he liked you pretty easy," Ron replied.

"Don't remind me, I hate remembering that I hurt him," Hermione said quietly.

"Me too, 'Mione," Ron sighed. They sat quietly again for a moment before a concerned look came over Hermione's face.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ron, there is someone hiding over there," she said quietly.

"May I cut in?" Ginny asked, tapping Bridgette on the shoulder.

"Oh….sure, Ginny," Bridgette replied cautiously. She started to pull away from Harry, but he held her hand a second.

"I'll take care of it, ok?" he asked her. Bridgette nodded in reply.

"I think my parents want to get going anyways, Harry. I'll see you when term starts again?"

"Sure," Harry replied.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Harry," she said, flashing him a smile before she walked off. Ginny stepped into Harry's arms a moment later. She smiled up at him.

"You looked like you had fun," she commented. Harry smiled back.

"Yeah, it was nice to dance with her."

"She taught you how to lead I see," Ginny remarked a minute later.

"You scared her Ginny. That wasn't very nice," Harry said firmly.

"That was the general idea," Ginny replied curtly.

"I have no idea if I even like her, but I want you to promise me you will not turn her hair green, or curse her in any way." Ginny scowled at him. Harry glared back at her.

"And you will apologize to her." Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously at him.

"I'm not letting you go until you promise," he growled at her when she tried to get away from him. "It works both ways, Ginny. Live up to my expectations." Ginny gave just a little in his arms.

"Fine, I promise I won't turn her hair green or curse her in any way" she replied sulking.

"And?"

"And I will apologize to her when term starts," she sighed in defeat. Harry smiled at her again.

"Now, am I still your favorite brother?" he asked.

"No you're not," Ginny grumbled, but moved in close enough to rest her head on his shoulder. They moved together comfortably for quite some time before Ginny spoke again.

"Will you sit with me again tonight, Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin, we better take advantage of the common room while we can. After term starts, it is going to be mostly up to Ron and Hermione," Harry replied.

Hermione slipped around the corner, with Ron close behind her. She could just make out two figures hiding in the shadows.

"Shhh, they're right there," Hermione hissed at him

"What are they saying?" Ron asked. They both listened quietly. It appeared that the two figures were arguing, and it was starting to get heated.

"Your brother invited you. You may never get another chance. Now get out there," a female voice growled in the dark.

"I can't do it. Not after what I said to them, Penelope. I was such a prat. I couldn't even go see my father in the hospital when he was bit by that snake."

"I'll kill him," Ron growled moving forwards. Hermione grabbed at him.

"Ronald, wait."

"Let me go, Hermione," he hissed at her

"I will not, and don't you dare take that tone with me, Ronald Weasley," Ron stopped dead. Hermione touched her hand to the side of his face.

"Just wait Love, I know what you want to do, but you'll get your chance," she whispered. Ron relaxed again at her touch and let her take the lead.

"Percy, I stood by you when you walked away from them because you thought you were right. We both know we were blinded by ambition. Now prove to me that you are brave enough to do the right thing."

"Follow me Ronald," Hermione said, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the entry.

"She's right Percy, you may never get another chance," Hermione said curtly. Percy and Penelope spun to face them.

"Hermione…Ronald…how…how very good to see you," Percy stammered.

"The feeling is not mutual," Ron snarled back at him. "And my name is Ron, not Ronald." Percy stared at the floor.

"Well are you going to leave like a coward or go in? I suggest you choose," Ron snapped at him.

"You're not going to throw me out?" Percy asked quietly.

"I don't have the right, Charlie invited you, if you want to go in you can," Ron said dangerously. Percy managed to look up and meet Ron's eyes.

"If it was your choice you would throw me out?" Ron felt Hermione squeezing his hand as hard as she could.

"I would at least listen to your apology. Remember that letter Percy, when you said you would graciously accept Mum and Dad's apology? I think I want to hear yours before I decide if I'm going to kill you. Now go in or leave," Ron demanded, before he drug Hermione past Percy and back into the Great Hall.

Harry held onto Ginny while the song finished. Ginny, with her head on his chest and her eyes closed, hadn't noticed that a few of the women in attendance had started towards the two of them, intending to cut in on her. Harry had been keeping an eye out for them though.

He had started to notice that while all the men in attendance wanted to dance with the bride, there seemed to be two men of honor, who the women wanted to dance with. Charlie and him. They seemed unwilling to cut in when he had danced with Bridgette and Hermione. He was tired of getting passed around, and was more than willing to let them think he and Ginny were an item.

Apparently it was too much of a social gaff for a grown woman to cut in on a young girl and her apparent date. A simple shake of his head at any who did approach, and he was safe from eyes trying to get an up close glimpse of his scar. Bridgette had been one of the few who had not even looked at it.

"Oh my God," he gasped, as Ron drug Hermione back into the hall followed a second later by Percy. Penelope was close behind him.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked turning to see what was wrong. And then she screamed.

The music screeched to a halt, with everyone stopping to stare at Ginny. They then followed her gaze and saw Percy. Harry heard a crash and saw that Mrs. Weasley had dropped her glass in shock. Mr. Weasley was a shade of purple that Harry had never seen before.

"How dare you come here!" Ginny screamed, advancing on Percy. Percy turned white. Harry having been the subject of her wrath a number of times grabbed hold of her, picking her up so she couldn't pull him forward.

"Put Me Down, Harry James Potter!" she yelled. Harry held firm. Others were rushing to help him restrain her, Ron and Hermione got there first followed by Charlie. Charlie grabbed hold of her face, turning it so she had to look at him.

"Ginny calm down," he said. She stopped her violent struggles enough that Harry was able to hold her without fearing she would break loose.

"What is he doing here?" Ginny hissed dangerously at Charlie.

"I invited him."

"Why?" she screamed at him.

"So he could apologize, Ginny. You don't have to forgive him, but if he is here you do need to listen," Charlie told her quietly. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Charlie straightened up again.

"You can handle her now, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded at him setting her back down, but not letting go. She was still trembling with anger.

"It's ok, Gin. You'll get your chance. You just don't want to do something you'll regret and be standing in his shoes," Harry whispered. He looked up to see Dumbledore smiling at him.

_**"Fire in that girl, isn't there?"**_ a thought came into his head. It sounded like Dumbledore's voice.

_Dumbledore is a Legilimens,_ the voices reminded him.

_**"If you only knew,"**_ Harry replied silently. He could see Dumbledore chuckling at his response. Charlie had walked over in front of Percy. Nymphadora joined him.

"I invited you because you are my brother. I wanted to give you a chance to apologize and for the others to forgive you. That you came is enough of an apology for me. Though it will be a long time before I trust you again, you have my forgiveness." Charlie gave Percy a hug, then hugged Penelope also.

"Thank you, Charlie," Percy replied softly. Nymphadora approached next and gave them both a hug also.

"Thank you for coming. May I get you anything?" she asked. Percy shook his head.

"I think you should say what you came for now, Percy," Charlie prodded. "Mum and Dad are over there. Everyone else who needs to hear it is here also." Percy looked around and then back at the ground.

"I wanted to say I was sorry. I put my career ahead of my family….I chose to follow a path to money because I was tired of not having any….I think I always knew you were telling the truth….But I was blind, and when it was proved that the He-Who-"

"Voldemort, Percy," Dumbledore had interrupted him. "You show great courage to come tonight, do not fear something as simple as a name."

Percy tried to continue.

"Yes well, when it was proved that…."

"Say it," Dumbledore demanded. "You want my forgiveness - that is the price." Harry watched the exchange in awe. Percy stared back at Dumbledore ashen faced.

"When it was proved that Voldemort," Percy managed to squeak out, "had indeed returned, I should have returned to you then….But I was too ashamed at what I had done….How could I ask forgiveness when I sent back your Christmas gifts, mother? When I couldn't visit my father in the hospital? When I turned my back on all of you and urged Ron to turn his back on Harry? When I called Professor Dumbledore a senile old fool?

"And when I didn't come that first day, it became harder each day that followed. I am sorry. And I hope that some day you will find it in your hearts to forgive me…. And maybe trust me again," Percy finished speaking and looked back down at the floor. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley approached Percy.

"Charlie I would like to thank you for having the courage to invite your brother today. It is late, and I think your mother and I will be heading home now. You have a beautiful bride; cherish her with all your heart." He said all of this while staring stonily at Percy.

"As for you, you have been an arrogant pigheaded prat much of your life." Harry could see Percy flinch with his fathers words as if he had been hit and that he was near tears.

"You will come home tonight and we will discuss things further," Mr. Weasley said to him.

"Yes, father," Percy replied. Mr. Weasley led his wife past them. She stopped to look at Penelope.

"Thank you for finally talking some sense into him, Penelope." She then touched Percy's cheek and allowed her husband to lead her away. Bill approached next, along with the twins, who still wouldn't look at Percy.

"Bill, Fred, George," Percy said quietly.

"You're lucky it was Charlie who got married Percy. I would not have invited you," Bill said. Percy started to look down.

"Don't look away from me. I'm trying to see into your eyes," Bill snapped at him. "I thought you might actually have been on Voldemort's side you know."

Harry saw Bill look down a Percy's arms. He was glad to see that Percy had short sleeves on his shirt, and no discernable mark that could have indicated he served the Dark Lord. Though that didn't necessarily mean anything, Voldemort would hardly mark a spy in such an obvious manner.

"What were you thinking?" Fred asked quietly.

"I wasn't thinking," Percy replied.

"We know you weren't Percy," George snapped.

"I'm sorry. I can't do any more than tell you that."

"Your apology is accepted Percy, but it's going to take a long time before we trust you."

"I understand," Percy replied, as they moved away. Ginny shrugged Harry off and walked over to Percy. Harry followed, resting his hand on her back to lend her comfort. She stood in front of Percy with her arms crossed glaring at him. Percy swallowed deeply. When Ginny spoke the calmness of her voice sent a chill up Harry's spine.

"You didn't believe Harry when he told you Tom was back?" Percy looked confused.

"Tom?" he asked hesitantly.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry supplied quietly. "That was Voldemort's given name."

"Oh…." Percy said, flinching visibly at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"You didn't believe him, Percy?" Ginny asked again.

"No, Ginny I'm sorry, I wanted to believe Fudge, because he was going to help my career," Percy replied.

"Did you forget what happened to me my first year in the chamber, or did you just choose to ignore that too, Percy?...Because I would like to forget….If you can show me how to forget how much it hurt to be violated like that. To be…." Ginny struggled to find the words she wanted. "To have my soul raped, because that is what Tom did to me. Then I would like you to show me how to forget that it happened too, Percy."

Percy looked stricken. Harry himself had gone white. He could feel absolute rage emanating from Ginny into his hand where he was touching her. 

"Ginny, I…" Percy started to move towards her in an attempt to hug her. Harry even with his Seeker reflexes couldn't have stopped the lightning response of Ginny's hand slapping across Percy's face.

"Don't you dare touch me, Percy Weasley. It's taken me years to accept what Tom did to me. It might take me longer to forgive you." she hissed at him before storming off. Percy held his hand on his face in shock. He looked at Harry. Harry followed Ginny with his eyes while addressing Percy.

"Like Charlie said to you before, it will be a long time before I trust you, but I forgive you too. Right now, I need to go after Ginny," he said. Harry started to move away and then paused a moment, his eyes boring in on Percy he allowed the power of his magical aura to surface. Percy watched in fascinated horror, realizing that the power Harry possessed was at least at the level of Dumbledore and that Harry was more than just a little angry with him. "Don't, hurt her again," he said before running off after her. Percy stood there shaken by both Ginny having struck him and Harry's brief display. He slowly turned and found himself facing Ron and Hermione.

"Well I guess I'm the only one left now….You're lucky Ginny already hit you. Because if I did it, you would be in St. Mungo's for a week," Ron said.

"Ronald," Hermione said softly, "I think the others have punished him enough." Ron struggled to maintain control of himself. He didn't think he could do it without Hermione next to him.

"You better go see Mum and Dad, Percy. I'm going to go help Harry with Ginny." He started to move past Percy and Penelope.

"Ron," Percy stopped him, "are you and Hermione a couple now?"

"Yes we are."

"And is there something with Ginny and Harry?"

"No Percy, there isn't. Harry has basically been adopted, he calls our parents Molly and Arthur, and they call him son. Ginny and Harry, they're kind of like the twins only closer," Ron replied. "I would advise you not to cause any harm to Harry, Ginny would kill you in a second." They looked at each other for a moment.

"No, I'm not joking," Ron added. Percy swallowed hard.

"Thanks Ron."

"Go home Percy," Ron said, and pushed past him with Hermione in tow.

Harry caught up with Ginny as she was going into the Gryffindor common room. She stood in the middle of the floor, her arms wrapped around herself. Ginny looked up at him as he walked in. Harry paused a few steps from her.

"Hold me?" she pleaded in a whisper. Harry closed the last few steps between them and wrapped her in his arms. She broke down the second he touched her. Harry pulled her down on the floor with him, placing her head in his lap.

"Come on, Gin. I think you need to sleep again tonight." A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined them.

"You ok, Gin?" Ron asked. Ginny just nodded her head and took Harry's hand in hers.

"Harry, do I still have to apologize to Bridgette?" Ginny asked a few moments later.

"Yes, Ginny, you do," he replied. Ginny sighed.

"How about for slapping Percy?"

"No, Ginny, I think you can let that go."

"Good, because he deserved it."

"Go to sleep, Ginny," Harry said quietly, as he brushed her hair from her face.


	15. Bridgette

Chapter 15

Bridgette

Harry trudged slowly up the steps headed for the Gryffindor common room. He could hardly believe that the Christmas holidays had ended two weeks ago already. He had more homework to do than he wanted to think about. There was a DA meeting scheduled for tonight, and he and Ron had not had much chance to work on creating new spells. Harry knew what he wanted to come up with, but he just couldn't seem to find a way to do it. And last of all there was Snape, who seemed to have reached a new level of vindictiveness.

Ever since the incident where Ron and Hermione had managed to kill his wand, Snape had been as close to evil as Harry thought possible. The three of them had yet to get through a class without having points taken off. That was actually a good day now, because most days they were simply getting thrown out of class for no reason at all. Even Hermione had given up hope of getting a decent grade.

The three of them had simply taken to repeating lessons by themselves in Hermione and Ginny's bathroom in hopes that they might pass their N.E.W.T.'s next year. They were relying on Ginny using her invisibility spell to nip ingredients from Snape's office for them. Harry shuddered to think what would happen to her if she got caught.

_What choice do we have?_ the voices asked. _None of the rest of us can perform the invisibility charm yet, not even Hermione._ Harry had to smile in spite of himself. Hermione was taking it as a personal affront that she had not mastered the spell yet. She had managed to make small objects invisible but not anything as large or complicated as a person.

_Ginny did say it took her a year of practicing to master the spell,_ Harry told the voices.

_Makes you wonder what else she has been working on that we don't know about doesn't it?_ they replied.

_Well if she doesn't want to tell us, we'll never get it out of her, will we?_ Harry asked. The voices didn't have an answer for him.

Bridgette sat down, sighing to herself, on the bench in the Apparation training room as the rest of the DA members filed out. She had talked to Harry only one time outside of DA meetings in the two weeks since returning to school. Luna had told her it would be difficult to get close to Harry, that he was insulating himself from pain by not letting new people into his life.

_How is it that Loony Luna sees so easily what people are feeling?_ she asked herself silently. She and Luna were close, and she actually called her Loony once in a while. She had almost gotten herself hexed before Hermione had realized it was a term of affection from Bridgette.

_It's her greatest gift,_ the voice responded. _She reads people, and simply tells the truth with no malice or contempt in her heart. Harry also gives her access to his feelings because she is not trying to get close to him. She helps him deal with his feelings, and he feels like he can protect her._

_So what can I do? I already told him I would just like to get to know him better. If there is supposed to be more between us that can come later,_ Bridgette replied.

_If you want anything with him at all, you're going to have to be the one to push. You know he likes you, he is just afraid to let anyone else get too close to him,_ the voice said quietly.

_He was willing to try with Hermione._

_Luna told you he only took that chance because she was too close to begin with. Hermione was close to him before he knew the danger it would put her in. If you and her were switched, he probably would have asked you out and be keeping Hermione at arms length now._

_What about Ginny? She scares me._

_If Harry told her to leave you alone, she will,_ the voice responded.

_Do you think there is something more between them other than this whole brother sister thing?_ Bridgette asked. The voice was quiet for a moment before responding.

_I don't believe that there is, but you would have to ask Ginny to know the truth of what her relationship with him is._ Bridgette shuddered at the thought.

_That is not something I want to ask Ginny,_ Bridgette replied.

"Bridgette?" Bridgette looked up to see Ginny; she looked like she was uncomfortable and slightly angry.

"Oh….hi, Ginny," she replied, cautiously looking around to see if anyone else was near in case Ginny got really mad. Her heart shuddered when she realized they were alone. Bridgette had seen Ginny direct her anger at Cho over Ron's diary; Cho had been ready to defend herself. Bridgette however, didn't believe for a second that Ginny wouldn't have simply overwhelmed Cho if it had come to it. And then there were all the times she got angry with Harry when he didn't meet some expectation that only she and he seemed to understand. Bridgette felt justified in being afraid of her cousin.

"May I sit down?" Ginny asked curtly.

"We both know I can't stop you from doing anything you want to, Ginny," Bridgette replied softly. Ginny smiled slightly and then sat down. She didn't say anything for a moment or two then she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I scared you at my brothers wedding," she said. Her tone much softer than Bridgette was used too. "I promised Harry that I would not do anything to harm you. I will keep that promise….Unless you turn him over to Tom," she added a second later.

"Tom?" Bridgette asked confused. Ginny shook her head, sighing again.

"Voldemort, Bridgette, Tom Riddle is his given name. I call him Tom, because he doesn't want me too." Bridgette blinked.

"Oh….You and the others are very brave to say his name," she replied quietly. After listening to Harry, Ron, and Hermione say it all year, along with a few others in the DA who were starting to say the name, Bridgette was just getting to the point where she could hear it and not shudder.

"It is only a name, Bridgette. You come to the DA meetings saying you want to fight him, how will you stand in front of Tom and fight if you can't even say his name?"

Bridgette stared at Ginny, and then turned away under the intensity of her gaze.

"If you want to be close to Harry you will have to be much stronger than you are Bridgette." Bridgette turned back to Ginny.

"Ginny, I don't have your abilities or powers. I am plenty smart, but your ability to fight does not exist in me," she retorted angrily.

"I'm not talking about you being as powerful as me or Hermione, or Ron. Tom can kill any of us at his choosing. I'm talking about being willing to fight for yourself. You say you are, but I don't see it. If you want Harry, it is not me you have to fear, it is Tom.

"He is hunting Harry, stalking him like a snake in the grass hunting some poor helpless rat. He will use anything, anyone who is close to Harry to get him. If you want Harry, you risk yourself, your mother, your father; no one you know is safe. So you must be willing to fight, to push yourself beyond whatever limits you thought you had. And you must be willing to deal with the pain if you lose one of them.

"You will also have to fight Harry because he is tired of being hurt. He lost his parents to Tom and his Godfather to him last spring in the fight at the Ministry of Magic. Harry knows all too well what it means if he lets you in. He is not letting new people get close to him because he can't handle the pain that might come from having them hurt. Or the pain they may feel if someone they care about is hurt because they decided they wanted to be his friend.

"Luna told me something similar. Is it really true that his Godfather was Sirius Black, that he was innocent?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes and yes," Ginny replied. "You've heard this before, but Harry thought Sirius had been taken by Tom last spring. He ran off trying to rescue him. A bunch of us went with him. It was a trap. Sirius and some other members of the Order had to come rescue us. Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. The rest of us were lucky to make it out alive. Harry blames himself for what happened. You're going to have to get through all of that for him to let you in. I don't know if you can, I don't know if anyone can," Ginny finished, shaking her head sadly.

"What about you, Ginny, he lets you in?" Bridgette replied. Ginny smiled and shook her head again.

"A long time ago, I might have tried. But Harry has never thought of me as anything other than Ron's little sister, and now I'm Harry's little sister. I love Harry with all my heart. I'm closer to him than any of my other brothers or even my parents, but I'm past wanting anything more than that from him." They both sat quietly for a while before Bridgette spoke again.

"Why do you push him so hard Ginny?" Ginny didn't answer right away, but Bridgette saw her shiver. She appeared to be gathering her courage before responding to the question.

"Has anyone told you the stories of what happened at Hogwarts five years ago, the ones about the Chamber of Secrets?" Ginny asked.

"I've heard some things about Harry killing a basilisk," Bridgette replied quietly. Ginny took a deep breath.

"It was my first year here. I found a diary that I started to write in. The diary had belonged to Tom Riddle when he was sixteen and went to school here….He was evil already, even at that young age. He had constructed the diary as a means of coming back to life should he die at some later time. All his memories were there, all he needed was a soul."

Bridgette watched Ginny carefully as she told the story. Ginny's body was trembling. She was staring straight ahead not looking at anything but the wall. It appeared that she was in a trance.

"As I wrote in the diary, Tom began to take over my mind. I was the one who opened the chamber and let the basilisk into the school. I fought him every day. I know I was harder for him to control than anyone else ever has been. But I lost. I was taken into the chamber. My soul was to become a new one for Tom, all he needed was Harry to come rescue me and die in the attempt. If that had happened, Tom would have risen four years ago. Harry would be dead. And I, at least my soul, would have become Voldemort."

Ginny stopped; Bridgette could feel energy radiating from her. She could see that even with Ginny right next to her, she wasn't really there. She seemed to be fighting the battle all over again as she talked about it. A moment later, Ginny seemed to deflate, a smile came over her face and she picked up her story again.

"But Harry stopped him. He killed the basilisk, and then by stabbing the diary with the fang from the basilisk that was embedded in his arm he was able to poison Tom and prevent him from taking me. I woke in time to see Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix land next to Harry and drip tears into the wound on his arm. The tears stopped the poison from killing Harry and healed the bite. Look at his arm, there is a scar where the fang pierced him. Every day I look at that scar and see my failure.

"I have accepted what Tom did to me, but that does not change the fact that he must die for the rest of us to live. When Tom came back at the end of my third year, I swore that I would kill him for what he did to me, to Harry, so he couldn't do it to anyone else, and as a way to thank Harry for saving my life." Ginny stopped and looked at Bridgette. She may have deflated a little, but her eyes were still burning, alive with power.

"There are only five people in the world who know what you ask. I won't tell you the exact wording because it could tell Tom how to defeat Harry….But you will pledge your life and accept that if you revel even this little bit that I will hunt you Bridgette….You will never be safe from me….I will kill you in the slowest, most painful manner you could possibly imagine. I will do it with no remorse or pity in my heart….If you want to know why I push Harry, you must decide now how strong you are Bridgette. You must decide if you have the strength to truly fight Tom. Not play at, as you have been for the past four months."

Bridgette stared at Ginny. All color had drained from her face at Ginny's threat. Ginny glared back at her, as she waited for a response. How brown eyes could be colder than ice Bridgette couldn't fathom.

"Tom will come for all of us at some time, Bridgette. You could stand on the side if you would like. I will let you. Harry would let you, he would prefer it, but Tom will not. He will come some day and offer you the choice I am now. If you refuse him, he will take your mind as he did to me and force you to do his bidding. You would kill your own parents. You would torture your own infant child to death if he told you to….Or, he will simply kill you. Pray that is what he decides to do with you when you refuse him….If you want to know more, come to me when you are ready to fight, Bridgette." Ginny stood up and walked away. Bridgette watched her disappear through the door.

_The issue right now isn't what might or might not happen between us and Harry,_ the voice said silently in her head. _Ginny has shown you what the future is. She is giving you the chance to decide what your path in life will be. If you are going to fight Voldemort then do it. If not, go find a hole to hide in and pray he doesn't find you._

Bridgette jumped up from the bench and ran after Ginny, catching her just before she gave the password to the Fat Lady. She grabbed Ginny by the arm and turned her around.

"Tell me why you push him," Bridgette demanded. Ginny studied her, looked into her eyes, searching to see if Bridgette was truly ready to fight. There was a fire in them that had not been there before. She recognized it because she saw it in the mirror every day. Ginny reached into her bag and pulled out the Marauders Map. Harry had given it to her to make it easier for her to steal potions ingredients from Snape.

"What's that?" Bridgette asked.

"Just watch, you'll figure it out. And no, you cannot borrow it, so don't ask," Ginny replied, as she looked for somewhere she could take Bridgette where they would not be overheard.

"Looks like we're going back to the Room of Requirement," she sighed leading the way.

Ginny locked the door, casting every secrecy and anti snooping spell she could think of before she turned to Bridgette.

"Who are you fighting against, Bridgette?" she demanded. Bridgette knew she was being tested.

"I am fighting against Voldemort," she responded firmly, surprising herself with how strong her voice was.

"Why?"

"Because I believe in what you fight for, Ginny. I believe that Voldemort is the greatest evil to ever walk on this planet. If giving my life is necessary to stop him, then I will."

"I will hold you to that, Bridgette. This is your last chance to walk away. I meant what I said. I will hunt you down and kill you if you betray me," Ginny replied, in a deathly calm voice.

"I know you did, Ginny. I have made my choice - I want to fight Voldemort," Bridgette replied flatly. Ginny took a deep breath.

"The first prophecy, the one about Harry and Tom, Harry mentioned there is more to it than what you know," Ginny stopped and her eyes pierced into Bridgette again.

"Go on, Ginny," Bridgette said firmly.

"The prophecy goes on to say that Harry cannot continue to live while Tom is still alive. Also that Tom cannot live if Harry does." Bridgette gasped.

"It also says that only they are capable of defeating each other. I swore I would kill Tom so he could not hurt anyone else the way he hurt me. But I can't.

"I push Harry because he is the only one who can. I've seen him do it before, and I know he is capable. But Harry sometimes forgets what he is fighting. I make sure he remembers. I understand more than anyone alive, more even than Harry, what it will take to defeat Tom. I fought him for almost a year before falling. I could fight him longer now, but I would still fall.

"I love Harry with all my heart. I know what Tom could do to him. The only way I can protect him is to train him. So, I set impossible standards for him, and when he reaches them, I raise them higher. Harry knows I'm using him and he still loves me, treats me better than any of my brothers ever have. He doesn't fight for himself. He fights for me.

"I hurt him every day when I tell him he fell short of what I wanted. That is why at Charlie's wedding I told you I would curse you if you hurt him. I will not let anyone hurt him more than I do.

"But then Harry finds out and tells me I'm wrong, that I must apologize to you. He turns the love we have around and tells me to live up to his standards. He won't let me protect him. I refuse to fail him, so I apologized to you." By the time Ginny finished, tears of frustration and anger were in her eyes.

"Is there more to the prophecy, Ginny?"

"Yes there is, but I won't tell you. Tom knows about the first couple of lines. That someone would be born at the end of July to parents who had defied him three times. This child would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. That is all he knows, and is why he tried to kill Harry as a baby.

"You know a little more, but not the exact wording. It is too dangerous if it falls into Tom's hands. Only Harry has the right to reveal any more to you." Exhausted, Ginny sat down heavily on the floor. Bridgette walked over and put her arm around her.

"I will help you train him, Ginny." Ginny sighed deeply.

"Thank you Bridgette, but I'm not sure you can."

"Then I will train myself. So that I can defend him until you have him ready to fight Voldemort." Ginny didn't say anything, but just sat there letting Bridgette hold her.

"I never thought I would need to give you strength, Ginny," Bridgette said quietly.

"I'm not afraid for myself, Bridgette. I have been dead before, only what might happen to Harry scares me," Ginny said quietly.

"Ginny, I would like to try and make something happen with Harry. Maybe I can get in, and maybe I can't. I might even get past the walls he has up and decide he is not the one for me, but I am going to find out. Harry will hold you to your promise not to harm me." Ginny nodded her head in reply. Bridgette stood up and looked around the room.

"Is there any chance you're going to let me out of here?" she asked. Ginny waved her wand haphazardly in the air.

"The door is open."

"Thank you, Ginny." Bridgette started to leave.

"Bridgette," Ginny called to her. Bridgette stopped and turned around again. "My friends call me Gin." Bridgette smiled and turned to go again.

"Good luck Bridgette," Ginny called over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Gin," Bridgette replied softly, as she walked out the door. Ginny stood up and looked around the room she wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up her bag.

"Let her in, Harry," she whispered as she left the room.

Harry knocked on the door of Hermione and Ginny's room before entering. Ron looked up at him.

"Alright Harry?" he asked, turning back to the chess board he was studying.

"I thought you were staying up in the dorm last night?"

"I did, I only came down here an hour or so ago. Ginny must have come in pretty late last night for them to still be sleeping," Ron indicated towards the bed where Hermione and his sister were lying.

"It wipes us out to sit with her Harry. I don't know what it gives her, but she must drain something from us. I'm starting to figure out how to deal with it though," he added.

"I noticed you did a lot better in the DA last night than you have recently," Harry commented. He then nodded at the chessboard.

"Who are you playing anyways?" Ron moved a piece before looking up again.

"The voices, I figured out that I could shut them out, divide myself into two players. I have no idea what they are going to do, they don't have a clue what my plan is." Harry looked down at the board, there were a lot more black than white pieces left.

"What side are you?"

"I'm white, they're killing me. This is the second time I've played this morning, they checkmated me in eleven moves the first game….I'm not doing much better this time," Ron added, shaking his head in disgust.

Harry was surprised. He had given up playing against Ron for the most part, it was no fun to play him when the game was over in five minutes. He easily beat Harry, Ginny and Hermione together when they did play. He seemed to have an endless supply of counter moves planned, never taking more than a few seconds to respond to a move that the three of them had debated for half an hour or more. Harry looked on as Ron moved one of the black pieces.

"Damn, got me again," Ron said, shaking his head. "Checkmate in five more plays. I gave it a little better go that time. I'm going to go shower. Meet you in the common room in half before we go to breakfast?"

"Sure Ron, you want me to pick this up for you?" Harry asked.

"No, mate I want to study it before I take it down," Ron replied. "You should take a look at it too. See if you can figure it out," he added on his way out the door.

"Hey you two," Harry said, shaking the bed. "Ron and I are going to breakfast in half if you want to come."

"Leave us alone, or we'll turn you into bubotuber puss," Ginny moaned."

"Fine, I just thought I would ask," Harry said quietly, as he sat down at the table to study the chess board.

"Oh, Harry we're not trying to be mean," Hermione apologized, groaning as she sat up. "Come on, Gin. I have too much to do today to sleep all morning."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming," Ginny said, following Hermione into the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

"I'm surprised you're having so much trouble with the chess game, Ron," Harry remarked as he bit into a piece of toast.

"Why, I'm playing against three players who are as good as I am at the same time," Ron replied. "I wish I had figured out how to do this first year. I would have been able to get all of us across that chess board without having to sacrifice myself." Hermione dropped her fork and stared at him. Harry recovering from his own shock at Ron's pronouncement managed to close his mouth in time for Hermione's response.

"You've improved that much?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have. I learned more in those two games this morning than I have in the past year playing against you guys." Harry's mouth dropped open again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say you guys aren't any good. You three are probably the top three players in the school after me," Ron said softly, trying to apologize for the insult he felt he had thrown at his friends.

"It's ok, Ronald we're not mad at you. You're allowed to be the best at something," Hermione replied taking his hand.

"Yeah, Ron, I know you're good at it, I just didn't realize how good," Harry added.

"Well obviously, he can be better if someone is beating him can't he?" Ginny said evenly. Harry turned to glare at her.

"Do you even know what he is doing?" he asked angrily. Ginny shook her head unconcernedly.

"Nope."

"He is playing the voices, three against one," Harry hissed under his breath at her so no one else could hear.

"Good for you, Ron. Let me know when you beat them," Ginny replied lightly. Ron and Hermione looked at Ginny with their mouths flapping.

"Honestly, Gin you're impossible," Harry said shaking his head.

"I see you've added Ron to your target list now too, Ginny." Harry looked up to see Bridgette had joined them along with Luna.

"Hi Bridge, how are you doing this morning?" Ginny replied kindly, but Harry could see something in her eyes that worried him.

"Be nice, Ginny," Harry growled at her.

"It's ok, Harry. Ginny and I talked for a long time last night. I think we understand each other just fine now," Bridgette said returning Ginny's look.

"You apologized to her then?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't, what are you going to do about it, Harry?" Ginny snapped at him, but her eyes had changed again.

"Thank you, Ginny." She stuck her tongue out at him and then took a bite out of her toast smiling broadly.

"Harry," Bridgette started. Harry turned to look at her again. "I was wondering if you would go for a walk with me later, down by the lake maybe?" Harry was amazed at how confidently she managed to ask him that in front of all the people around them. He was sure he couldn't have done the same.

"Erm…"

"Ouch!" Ginny and Hermione had kicked him under the table.

"Yeah….ok, when did you want to go?" Harry asked, rubbing his leg.

"How about we meet at the front door, after lunch today? Say about 1:00?"

"Ok, I guess that will work," Harry replied

"Good I'll see you then, Harry," Bridgette replied, she flashed him a smile before she walked off followed by Luna. Harry sat there, shaken for a second by her boldness, snapping out of it when he realized his leg was still throbbing.

"Which one of you kicked me?" he asked angrily, as he turned back to the table. Ginny and Hermione both raised their hands smiling brightly at him.

"What for? That hurt!"

"Honestly, Harry you're almost as bad as Ron," Hermione replied. She shook her head and went back to reading the paper.

"Really, Harry if you were going to say no, why did I have to apologize to her?" Ginny asked.

"What did you do to her, Ginny?" Ron asked cautiously. Ginny ignored him.

"Harry, if you still need a date for the Valentines Day dance, you shouldn't wait for her to ask you," Ginny commented, her eyes dancing brilliantly as she teased him.

"We're just going for a walk, Ginny," Harry stammered.

"If you say so, Harry," she replied lightly.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Ron asked in exasperation. Hermione reached across the table and put her hand on his.

"Later, Love."

"You're all insane, and I have potions homework to do before I go for a _walk_ with Bridgette," Harry said glaring at Ginny. "Hermione, is there any chance you could give me a hand?"

"Sure, Harry I'll meet you in mine and Ginny's room ok?"

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry replied, before getting up and leaving.

"See you later, Big Brother," Ginny called after him. Harry just kept walking shaking his head on his way out the door.

"Well Gin, this has been a pleasant morning," Ron snapped at her. "I don't know what you did to Bridgette, but I can't for the life of me figure out why Harry puts up with you."

"Come on Ronald," Hermione said, as she stood up, "I know you still have the potions essay to do too. I'll explain it to you on the way up. See you later, Ginny," she added dragging Ron along behind her.

Harry walked through the snow with Bridgette next to him as they headed for the lake. He was struggling for something to talk about with her. Anything at all would have been good.

"Is there anyone over there?" Bridgette asked quietly, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh….yeah, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to ignore you, Bridgette," Harry replied. They had reached a small clearing in the woods near the lake. Harry stopped and watched the giant squid swimming in the shallows under the ice. They stood there for a while before either one of them said anything.

"I spent an hour underwater in there my fourth year and never even saw that thing once," Harry commented.

"Oh, goodness…You can talk then," Bridgette teased giving him a shove. Harry smiled back at her then looked at the ground again.

"Tell me about it, Harry."

"It's all in the school records," he replied, closing down again.

"I would really kind of like to hear it from you, Harry." Harry looked at Bridgette again then turned back to the lake.

"You really don't like to talk about yourself do you?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"No, I don't. My whole life, from the day I came to Hogwarts, has been one newspaper headline after another."

"You don't always get the truth in the newspapers, Harry." Harry turned and smiled at her.

"So you don't think I'm a nutter then?" Bridgette returned his smile. She waited a moment before replying.

"I do know quite a few things about you that are true." Harry looked down again.

"I know that you are brave, that you are intensely loyal to your friends. I know that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would carry the burden of the first prophecy for you if they could. Do you have any idea why they would do that for you?" she asked softly. Harry scowled at her.

"What did Ginny tell you last night, Bridgette?" he asked coldly. "She was supposed to apologize to you, not terrify you."

"She only told me a little more than you told the rest of the people in the DA. She wouldn't even tell me the exact wording, she said it was to protect me….and you." Harry closed his eyes.

"At least she has some sense," he said under his breath, but not quiet enough that Bridgette didn't hear it. "What do you know, Bridgette?" he continued.

"I know that you and Voldemort…" Harry's eyes snapped open as she said the name.

"Yes, I am not afraid of his name anymore, Harry." Harry nodded his head. "I know that the prophecy says it is impossible for you to both live at the same time, that one of you will kill the other. And that you are the only one capable of killing him and that only he is capable of killing you."

"She told you too much….Do you know how much danger that puts you in?" Harry asked angrily, he was close to exploding.

"Ginny is very frightening, but she has a way of making a person see the truth. I am hardly in more danger now than I was before. Voldemort will come for all of us some day if you fail to defeat him, Harry."

"Yes, but now he has a reason to seek you out," Harry snapped, kicking the rocks in front of him. "This is exactly why I don't want to be here with you."

"And I have a reason to fight, Harry," Bridgette said firmly, trying to match his anger but keep him from storming off at the same time.

"Last night Ginny told me I was too weak to be close to you. She wanted to know, when Voldemort was standing in front of me, how I intended to fight if I was too scared to even say his name. She said I had been playing for the last four months in the DA meetings."

"Ginny is very hard to please," Harry replied more calmly, his anger only just receding.

"She was right, Harry. I was just playing, it was great fun. Whoo hoo, look at all the stuff I can do now," she paused. "Too bad I wasn't prepared to use it," she added angrily.

"Ginny did apologize to me. Then I asked her why she pushed you so hard. I got a lot more than I bargained for in her answer. Do you even know why she pushes you so much, Harry?"

"I know exactly what she is doing," Harry replied quietly.

"Tell me, Harry because I want to make sure I have it right." Harry glared at Bridgette. This was not what he had expected when she asked him to go for a walk today. Though he didn't really know what he had expected in the first place.

"Ginny is the only person to have faced Voldemort besides myself and Dumbldore, who has defied him and is still alive or not completely insane. What he did to her is burned into her soul. Voldemort has possessed me for brief instances, but I don't really know what she felt. Ginny is the one person who truly knows the evil that I have to destroy. She doesn't care about what will happen to her. She is terrified about what could happen to me if I fail, so she has taken it upon herself to make sure I will be ready when the time comes….I don't even care what happens to me. I only want her to be safe. I want all the people I care about to be safe."

"That is exactly why your friends would take your place if they could. Because you won't let them, Harry. I would take you place if I could," Bridgette said.

"You're all insane to even be seen with me," Harry said quietly, he was deflating, unable to stay angry.

"No we're not. Ginny explained my options in this war. I can wait on the side for Voldemort to come if you happen to lose. When he finds me, I will either join him willingly, be possessed by him as Ginny was, or I will die. Ginny told me that I should pray he just kills me if I refuse him. My last option is to fight for myself with you. I choose like them to fight with you. After talking to Ginny last night, I would choose to fight him without you, because it is what I believe in."

"That doesn't change that it rests on me. There are lots of people fighting Voldemort for the same reasons you are. There might even be one dying right now. The only thing that keeps me sane is that I don't know them. I don't even let myself read the paper because of the guilt it causes.

"I know what you want from me Bridgette. I like you. You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. It would be easy for me to make the attempt you want if things were different. I want you to know that I would trade my life to save yours if I had too. I care about you that much."

"But?" Bridgette asked

"But as cold as it sounds, the truth is I could stand the guilt if something were to happen to you right now. I'm sorry if that hurts you, Bridgette," Harry said quietly and started to walk away. Bridgette grabbed his arm.

"I'm not done yet, Harry." Harry stopped and looked at her.

"You're right, that is very cold. But the truth is I feel the same way. I could live with my failure if something were to happen to you right now." Harry started to move away again, but she held his arm firmly.

"I would like the chance to change that Harry. I'm even willing to go beyond halfway if you will give me an honest effort." Harry sighed. He stood there with his eyes closed, her hand on his arm, near tears.

_Why are women so strong?_ the voices asked him.

"It was the second task in the Tri Wizard Tournament during my fourth year," Harry began.

"That was a long walk," Ginny said to him when Harry walked into hers and Hermione's room. Ron was playing chess again while Hermione looked to be writing a letter. Harry dropped heavily onto the couch.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"We talked," Harry replied looking at the floor. "I'm not very happy with you, Ginny. I'm not sure you should talk to me right now." Ron and Hermione looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said softly, her lip beginning to tremble. "I thought giving you a push to start living again was the right thing to do."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then why are you mad at me?" Harry looked at her; he could tell that she didn't understand why he was mad.

"Because you pushed her into thinking she needs to pick up the torch and run off into the war against Voldemort. She thinks she needs to be willing to sacrifice herself for me. Why did you tell her about kill or be killed, about only the two of us being able to kill each other?" Harry asked quietly, he was too drained to raise his voice.

"Because she asked, Harry I didn't tell her any of that until after she had already decided to fight," Ginny's answer was given in a calm even tone.

"She didn't need to make that choice yet, Ginny."

"Harry, what is the point of the DA meetings then?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her and then Ron.

"Help me out here, Ron?" he asked. Ron shook his head.

"I'm sorry Harry, but Ginny has told us exactly what she said to Bridgette last night. And she was right. The four of us go in there and teach the others. Granted you do most of it, but how can they expect to fight if they are afraid to say Voldemort's name?"

"We're playing with their lives," Harry whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Hermione stood up and walked over to him.

"You know that's not true, Harry. We tell them the truth, and offer them the best we can to defend themselves. What they do with that is their choice."

"Harry, the war is not like a chess game where you take the king, and the other side simply stops fighting. There are hundreds of Death Eaters that will try to carry on without Voldemort once you have defeated him. We all train so that we can take them down after he falls," Ron said, walking over to join Hermione in front of him

"And you're all so sure that I am going to win?" Harry asked quietly.

"I seem to remember standing outside one night this fall, safely wrapped in your arms, Harry. I seem to remember that you forced your way into Voldemort's mind and told him you were coming for him," Hermione said angrily. "You tell me, Harry. Are you going to defeat him?" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They could both see the fire well up in his eyes.

"The strength of both," Harry said firmly. Hermione and Ron both reached out and pulled Harry into their arms.

"Thanks, both of you." Harry pulled away from them. He walked over to Ginny who was still sitting on the bed. She wouldn't look at him.

"You were right to challenge her, Ginny. I'm shouldn't be mad at you for making her stand on her own feet. I should thank you. I'm sorry for being weak. Will you forgive me?" Ginny looked up at him her arms crossed in defiance.

"Please, Ginny?"

"Only if you sit with me tonight," she replied curtly.

"Hermione and I could both use a break, Harry," Ron urged him.

"You know I'm not comfortable in here," Harry replied, looking at him, desperately pleading for help.

"So go in the common room, take a book or two. Make it look like you just happened to fall asleep on the couch. That's what happened the day before Halloween. No one said anything then," Ron replied.

"Please, Harry I could really use a good nights sleep. Dumbledore did say that it was going to take all three of us to help her," Hermione added. Harry looked around the room at them.

"Where is my transfiguration book? I've got like ten chapters to read in it before Monday. I guess you better go see if the couch is available, Ginny." Ginny jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Thanks Harry," Ron said. Harry smiled at him.

"You had definitely better sleep upstairs tonight. I know Dumbledore will not appreciate you staying in here while Ginny is not in the room," Harry said, giving Ron a shove towards the door.

"Hey don't I even get to give him a good night kiss?" Hermione yelped from behind Harry. Harry picked up his book and Ginny's charms book on his way out the door.

"If I don't see Ron head upstairs in five minutes, I'll make him belch slugs for a week. Kissing him will be the last thing you want to do, Hermione."

Harry walked into the common room and dropped Ginny's book on the couch before sitting down next to her.

"At least make it look good," he hissed under his breath while opening his book and starting to read. Ginny read for a while next to him before leaning up against him.

"Are you going to see her again, Harry?" she whispered.

"We're going for a walk again tomorrow."

"I know why you were able to ask Hermione. And why it is hard for you to let someone new get close. But you need to live life, Harry."

"I'm trying, Ginny. Please don't push me on this."

"I won't promise, but I'll try not to push too hard." Harry didn't answer. He watched Ron leave Hermione's room, and then began to slowly read through the chapters of his book, the common room emptying as he turned the pages. He heard Ginny's book fall to the floor, and an hour later when he fell asleep, the common room was empty.


	16. The Ball

Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor

Chapter 16

The Ball

Harry and Bridgette were sitting in the clearing by the lake, Harry was trying to help her with her potions essay.

"Erm….Harry?" Ron interrupted. Harry turned around to see that Ron and Hermione had managed to sneak up on him and Bridgette.

"How did you find…" Harry trailed off as he looked at the ground and saw two sets of muddy paw prints on the rock behind Ron and Hermione. He shook his head at them.

"Having fun then, are we?" he asked as he watched Hermione subtly send a cleaning charm at the paw prints.

"Um….yeah," Ron replied, his ears turning slightly red.

"I tried to get him to leave you alone, Harry," Hermione said. "Sorry, Bridgette, sometimes my boyfriend is a little insensitive," she added. Ron ignored Hermione's comment.

"It's ok, Hermione. Harry and I were just about to head in anyways," Bridgette replied.

"Good, you and Hermione can head up. We'll catch you up in bit," Ron interjected. Hermione looked at him, puzzled by his statement. "Sorry, Mione, I wanted to talk to Harry alone for a minute….If you don't mind?" he added a second later.

Hermione looked at Harry to see if he had any idea what Ron was going on about. Harry shrugged.

"Sure, Love," Hermione said giving Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on, Bridge. Let's leave the boys to their little talk."

"Come find me later, Harry? I wanted to ask you something too," Bridgette called to him as she walked off with Hermione.

"Sure, Bridgette, I needed too talk with you too," Harry replied. Ron waited until they were out of earshot before turning back to Harry.

"Good, she'll have to get rid of Bridgette if she wants to change into a lion and sneak back here."

"What's the big secret, Ron?" Harry asked. His curiosity was getting the better of him. Ron pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it out to Harry.

"This," he replied. Harry blinked in surprise. It took him a full minute to recover.

"Well say something, Harry," Ron pleaded with him.

"You're kidding, right?" Harry asked.

"No, I've never been more serious in my life," Ron answered. Harry looked up his best friend.

"You are serious," he said still shocked. "How, you're under age?"

"Hermione isn't and I turn seventeen pretty quick. It doesn't matter anyways. I asked Dumbledore about it. If you have your parent's permission you can get married when you're fifteen."

"I asked him at Charlie's wedding. I also talked to my parents and Hermione's mother and father," Ron added when he noticed Harry's confusion.

"That's why you disappeared for so long that night," Harry remarked quietly, comprehension dawning on him.

"Yeah," Ron replied. And then, suddenly turning red again dropped his eyes to stare at the ground.

"I guess everyone must have said yes then?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"Have you asked Hermione yet?"

"I'm going to at the ball next week," Ron replied. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Why now, Ron?" Harry asked waving his hand around. "With all of this."

"Because of this, Harry," Ron replied angrily, and then continued more calmly. "Hermione is the one, Harry. We could all be killed tomorrow. If I lose her, I want to have been married to her, even if it is for just one day." Ron's voice trailed off as he finished.

"But you're so young, we're all just kids."

"Come on, Harry. You, me, Hermione, some of our friends, we're only young on the calendar. Blimey, the three of us were forced to grow up during our first year. I'm more than old enough to make this decision," Ron said in exasperation. Harry looked at Ron, considering what he had said.

"You must have used this same argument with Molly and Arthur. How did Hermione's mum and dad react when you asked?"

"Actually they were easier to convince than our parents. They actually told me they had been expecting it," Ron replied, shaking his head.

"I was too, Ron. Just not quite so soon, I guess," Harry commented. "So why are you telling me all of this?" he asked a moment later.

"Because, regardless of how you feel about Hermione now, I know how you did feel. It is important to me that I have your blessing. And if she says yes, it will be important to her too." Ron watched Harry nervously, the only thing he thought he had done more difficult than this was to tell Hermione he loved her in the first place.

"I guess that depends," Harry replied evenly.

"Depends on what?" Ron was confused now.

"On whom your best man is you git," Harry said grabbing hold of Ron and lifting him off the ground in a giant bear hug.

"Well, I was planning to ask Neville, but if you insist," Ron said laughing.

"I accept," Harry replied dropping Ron in a heap. "Of course if she says no, I'm going to steal her from you," he added, giving Ron a shove.

Ron had changed to his animagus and was on top of Harry in and instant, standing on his chest.

"Gerroff, you flea bag, I'm only joking. Of course she's going to say yes." Ron changed back and helped Harry to his feet.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Harry."

"Just so you know, Ron, I really don't think of Hermione like that anymore," Harry said as they stood there looking at each other. Ron nodded at him.

"So is there anyone who I can talk about this with yet, or is it top secret?" Harry asked, as he headed for the trail to the school.

"It's top secret still," Ron replied falling in next to him. They walked in silence for a short ways before Ron spoke again.

"So how are things with you and Bridgette?" Harry smiled, and walked in silence for a moment longer before replying.

"Well, you guys wanted me to let her in….I wanted to let her in, and I have. She is too close now. We don't have the bond that you, Hermione, Ginny and I do. But she is closer than I wanted her to be….I'm not sure if much else will come of it or not," he replied.

"You two have seen each other every spare moment for the last four weeks, have you done anything besides go for walks and talk? Not that it's any of my business," Ron added hastily. Harry laughed.

"We've held hands once or twice. That's about it." They walked together in silence for a while.

"Harry, I'm not saying she's not. But you know she doesn't have to be the one. There is someone out there for you," Ron offered quietly. Harry regarded Ron for a moment.

"You've changed a lot in the last year, Ron."

"Yeah….well, that's what happens when Dumbledore tells you there is a prophecy about you," Ron replied, without looking at Harry.

"I wish he hadn't done that to you, Ron."

"I wish there wasn't one about you and Voldemort too, Harry. That's the way it is. It won't do us any good to cry about it," Ron answered.

"We'll find a way, Ron. Together you and I can do it."

"Yeah, Harry, I reckon that Voldemort has no idea what he created when he marked you. And I don't care what the first prophecy says. Because the second one says I can fight him to a stand still. I will beat him to the ground myself so you can deliver the final blow. But he will not harm Hermione," Ron finished vehemently. Harry had stopped walking and was just watching Ron walk away from him now. Ron stopped and turned around when he realized Harry was no longer next to him. He seemed to realize that their conversation was going in places neither wanted to discuss right then.

"So are you going to ask Bridgette to the ball?" Ron asked changing the subject. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I owe it to myself to keep trying. There will be life after Voldemort," Harry replied.

"Good choice Harry."

"Hi, Mione," Ron said dropping down in the seat next to Hermione.

"Hi, Love….Harry," she added a second later.

"Hey," Harry replied smirking at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, where's Bridgette?" Harry asked trying to avoid looking at Ron.

"She went to the library."

"Thanks," Harry said walking away.

"What did you two talk about, Ronald?" Hermione asked turning to him.

"Guy stuff, you and I have been spending so much time together, that I hardly get to see Harry anymore," Ron lied.

"I'm sorry, Ronald," Hermione said softly her gaze shifting from his face to the plate of food in front of her. She began to pick at it, but her appetite seemed to be gone. Ron realized he had made a mistake.

"Mione, I'm sorry," he said reaching for her face and turning her so she had to look at him. "That came out wrong, I wouldn't trade a second of your attention. It's just hard. It was always the three of us, and now with you and me, it kind of leaves Harry out in the cold. I just wanted him to know that he is still my friend, that I still need him." Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck.

"He knows he is your best friend, Ronald."

"No, Hermione, I might still be Harry's best friend. Though I think it may be Ginny right now….Unless Bridgette takes her place. But I'm in love with my best friend," Ron replied. Hermione let him go. His words had truly surprised her.

"You really mean that don't you?" she asked her eyes dancing brightly.

"Yes I do," Ron replied gazing into her eyes. He found himself drowning in their depths.

_God how could it have taken me so long to really see her?_ he asked himself silently.

"Puhleezze, will you two go find a closet or something," Ginny said, sitting down across from them. Ron and Hermione jumped

"Ginny, you can be a real pain sometimes, and others, well you're just over the line," Ron snapped at her. Hermione was trying to stop from blushing. Ginny's eyes grew wide. She realized she had crossed a line with her brother.

"I'm sorry, Ron. Look I'll make it up to you. I'll go study in the library, you and Hermione will have the room to yourselves all afternoon," she said trying to placate him. Ron glared at her. He wasn't about to let her off the hook yet.

"Just don't bug Harry and Bridgette while you're in there. I think he is going to ask her to the ball," he said evenly.

"Oh….mm..maybe I'll go in the common room then," Ginny replied quietly before looking down at her plate. Now she seemed to be the one who had lost her appetite.

"Ginny, are you sure you're ok with Harry seeing Bridgette?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Of course I am, I pushed him into it remember," Ginny said lightly. "It just gets hard to find some place to go around here sometimes. All my friends are dating someone. I feel like I'm intruding all the time. Besides that, I worry about Harry."

"Gin, isn't it enough that you are trying to save him from Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"I guess it has to be. He won't let me protect him from anyone else."

"Gin, if you keep storming around threatening every girl who looks at him. You're the one who is hurting him," Hermione replied. Ginny scowled at her plate.

"I only did that once, and I apologized," she said quietly.

"Look, Ginny, threaten him in the DA if you want too. Challenge him to do better on his homework. Throw tantrums at him if he fails you. I don't know why, but he responds to you. But leave Harry's love life alone," Ron said forcefully.

"Ok, Ron. I'm sorry," Ginny said in defeat. They sat in silence for minute or two.

"Ron, I know this is a lot to ask. But at the ball next week, will you two hang out with me a little bit? There isn't anyone I want to ask, and I don't want to spend the whole night standing in a corner by myself," Ginny asked quietly.

"I think Ron and I can manage that. Can't we, Ronald?" Hermione replied for him digging her nails into his leg under the table.

"Sure, Gin, I might even dance with you once," Ron added. He noticed Ginny visibly relax.

"Thanks you two. I'll guess go study now." Ginny smiled gratefully at them before leaving.

"She's lying, isn't she?" Ron asked, as he watched her go.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and Bridgette not bothering her."

"Just like you think no one will ever be good enough for Ginny, she will never believe that someone is good enough for Harry. She is actually worse than you ever were," Hermione replied.

"Thanks a lot Hermione."

Harry stood off to the side of the dress shop with Bridgette. They were trying not to laugh at Ron. He was sitting with his head in his hands groaning to himself about how many dresses Hermione had tried on.

"Why do you need a new dress anyways, Mione?"

"Because you have already seen the one I have, Ronald." This argument was completely lost on Ron, and for that matter Harry too. Harry however knew better than to say anything, apparently Ron didn't.

"That doesn't make any sense. I'm wearing the same used robe that I wore to Charlie's wedding. Why can't you wear the same dress?"

"Because women are different, Ronald," Hermione said patiently from the dressing room.

"You!" the lady who was helping Hermione snapped at Harry.

"Me, what did I do?" Harry asked defensively.

"Nothing, but he! Is driving me nuts," she said, pointing at Ron. "Take him out of here. Go to the Three Broom Sticks, or Zonkos. I don't care but don't come back for at least two hours," she growled at Harry.

"The ball starts at 6:00 you know," Harry replied tugging on Ron's arm. Eyeing the shop lady warily, he didn't want to make her any madder than she already was.

"Exactly, that will leave her four hours to get back to the school and get ready. Now get him out of here before he wastes any more of my time." Harry pushed Ron out the door, Bridgette started to follow them.

"Oh no you don't young lady." Bridgette froze in her tracks. "You come back here and help me with your friend. Honestly, buying a new dress on the day of the ball." Harry turned around and shrugged his shoulders at Bridgette.

"I guess I'll see you in a couple hours," he said to her.

"I didn't have a choice on when I could come buy the dress. This is the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. I can't help that the Headmaster schedu…." Harry heard Hermione protesting before her voice was cut off when the shop lady pulled Bridgette back in and closed the door in Harry's face.

"Women!" Ron huffed, when Harry turned around.

"Zonkos or butterbeer mate?" Harry asked clapping his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Butterbeer I guess," Ron replied as they turned and walked down the street.

"And to think, you're going to ask one of them women to marry you tonight," Harry teased.

"Shut it Harry," Ron snarled, elbowing him in the side rather hard.

"Think it's safe to head back now?" Ron asked, polishing off his third butterbeer. Harry checked his watch.

"Its only been a little over an hour," he replied doubtfully.

"Come on lets just go look in the window, Harry."

"If you wanted to watch her try on dresses, what did you get us kicked out for?"

"Are you coming or not?" Ron asked standing up.

"Hold up, you better let me look first. That shop lady will have you belching slugs if she sees you. That will make your proposal really beautiful tonight," Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm.

"Yeah you're right, Harry. Look I'm sorry, but I'm scared," Ron said quietly.

"It's ok, Ron, she's going to say yes," Harry replied. "Come on let's go get them."

Harry looked around the corner of the building peering into the dress shop.

"Do you see them?" Ron asked.

"Give me a minute will ya." Harry turned back to the shop again.

"Wow!" Harry gushed softly. If there was ever a moment Harry was going to be jealous of Ron, this was it. He was glad to find he wasn't.

_I guess she found a dress for the ball,_ the first voice offered to him.

_Looks like she found another dress she likes too,_ the second voice put in.

Hermione was twirling in front of the window. She was wearing a long white dress with a strap over only one shoulder. It clung tightly to her chest and stomach and then fell loosely around her legs from the waist down. Her brown skin contrasted with it perfectly. She was, Harry thought, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He could see her laughing with Bridgette and the shop lady.

_Looks like she found a wedding dress to me, Ron is going to die when he sees her in it,_ Harry told both of them silently.

_Ron can't see her. He'll think we told her,_ the voices panicked in his head.

"What? Let me see," Ron said, trying to push Harry aside. Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"No wait, Ron, she saw me. Quick run," Harry yelped forcing Ron back.

"I want to see, Harry!" Ron snarled, as he struggled against him

"Remember the slugs, Ron. Bugger, here she comes." Ron came to his senses and let Harry lead him to Zonkos.

"What did you see?" Ron demanded, after they ducked into the shop.

"Let's just say you'll be very happy tonight," Harry replied.

"Harry, tell me what you saw."

"No, you'll just have to wait, Ron."

"How come you get to know what she is wearing and I don't?"

"Because she is not my girlfriend, Ron, that's the way it works." Ron glared at him but didn't put up any more of a fight.

Harry walked along with Bridgette, trailing behind Ron and Hermione on their way back to the school.

"Will you just tell me what color the dress is, Mione?" Ron pleaded with her. Hermione was having fun goading him. She sighed. Harry could just imagine her rolling her eyes before she answered. He was having a hard time keeping a straight face himself. Bridgette wasn't faring much better.

"It's green, Love," Hermione teased.

"Oh.…" Ron replied, surprised.

"That won't match his robes," Harry said under his breath to Bridgette.

"Wait for it, Harry," she replied, hooking her arm in his.

"Um….Mione, you do remember my robes have a maroon stripe….Don't you?" Ron asked nervously. Hermione stopped and turned to face him. Harry almost plowed into them before he could stop too.

"Well actually, Ron. Bridgette confessed to me that she really loves you and not Harry. And I've decided that I really do want to go out with Harry anyways now. So, since her dress is maroon, you and she will match really well tonight. I bought a green dress so I could go with Harry." Hermione said all of this while sliding up to Harry and taking his hand in hers. Bridgette had done the same to Ron.

"Hi, Love," Hermione said brightly and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Bridgette did the same thing to Ron but winked at Harry, just before she kissed Ron's cheek.

"Hi, Mione," Harry said brightly and kissed her on the top of the head. Ron's mouth hung open.

"I'm go….You're Harry….She's my….," Ron stammered falling hook line and sinker for the joke. Hermione handed her dress box to Harry and grabbed hold of Ron kissing him deeply on the mouth. Ron managed to push her away after a second while Harry and Bridgette howled with laughter.

"Next time you go to the dress shop with me, behave yourself, Ronald Weasley." Hermione whispered to him. Ron still could not get over the shock.

"I….That wasn't very nice, Hermione," he whispered. Hermione slid up close to him again.

"Forgive me?" she purred at him. Harry was bent over double laughing at how easily Hermione wrapped Ron around her finger.

"Shut it you," Ron snapped quite angrily at Harry. Harry stood up trying to wipe the smile off his face. He sensed something had gone wrong with their practical joke.

"You picked up really quickly, Harry. I though Ron was the master chess player, able to pick out a bluff a mile away," Bridgette said teasing Ron some more. Harry tugged on her arm and shook his head at her when she looked at him.

"Love?…" Ron turned back to Hermione. "Forgive me?" she asked again more seriously this time. She sensed that she might have gone too far too. Ron gave just a little.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Mione," he said to her.

"I do love you, Ronald."

"I almost thought you didn't, Hermione," Ron answered quietly. Harry and Bridgette both felt their stomachs turn at Ron's words. Hermione was positively stricken. She sank to her knees in front of Ron wrapping her arms around his legs, she looked up to his face.

"Ronald, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to teach you a lesson for the way you were behaving in the dress shop. I really had no idea that this would hurt you so much. If I had thought it would hurt you at all, I never would have done it. Please forgive me."

Hermione wasn't trying to wrap Ron around her finger anymore. Her voice was trembling with fear and she had tears beginning to form in her eyes. She looked terrified that Ron would turn away from her. Harry had never seen Hermione look so vulnerable. Ron pulled her to her feet.

"I promise, Hermione, to never complain no matter how long it takes you to find a dress ever again. I told you once there was only one thing I was scared of anymore. Please don't do that to me again." Hermione nodded her head at him. She was biting her lip to keep it from trembling. Ron pulled her into his arms.

"Ron, we're sorry," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, Ron, I'm sorry too," Bridgette added softly.

"It's ok guys. It would have been a funny joke if you could have just been a little less serious. You all just acted your part a little too well for me," Ron replied. They stood there for a moment or two before Harry broke the silence.

"Ron, please don't let this stop you from going ahead tonight," Harry said quietly.

"Don't worry, Harry," Ron replied. He then turned Hermione back towards the castle. That Harry had just said something to Ron didn't even register in Hermione's mind.

Harry and Bridgette let Ron and Hermione get ahead of them a ways before setting off to the school themselves. They didn't say much until they got to the doors of the castle.

"Her dress really is green, Harry. We decided that you and Ron would just switch robes."

"I'll tell him when I get up there," Harry replied. "I guess I'll have to deliver this to her." Harry still had Hermione's dress box.

"I saw the white dress, Bridgette," Harry said a moment later. Bridgette looked shocked.

"We came back early. I scoped the place out and saw Hermione in a wedding dress. I managed to keep Ron from seeing it. He thinks I saw this dress," Harry indicated to box he was holding. "Did she like it?"

"We got done early, Harry. We were on our way out the door when Hermione saw the dress. She fell in love with it instantly. I managed to get her to try it on. But it was really expensive - she said that she and Ron would never be able to afford it even if they combined their money, that and the fact that they're not engaged yet." Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Bridgette, I better get going. I need to send an owl quick. Meet you back here at six?"

"Wait a second, Harry, what did you mean when you told Ron not to let our joke mess up his plan for tonight?" Harry tried to look away from her, playing for time to find a way out of giving her an answer.

"You're going to send an owl to the dress shop aren't you? He's going to ask her tonight and you know it. You're going to buy her that dress, Harry. I know you are," Bridgette said, her excitement building. Harry groaned.

"Keep your voice down, I've already done enough damage to my friendship with Ron today. He'll kill me if it gets out before he asks her."

"Harry, that dress was really expensive," Bridgette whispered.

"I don't think it will be a problem, Bridgette," Harry replied casting his eyes to the floor.

"Harry, I'm not kidding."

"Bridgette, my Godfather was Sirius Black. He was the last in a long line of wizards, who believed in the pureblood creed," Harry said looking up at her again. "I'll let you put the rest together." He then turned to walk away. Bridgette caught up to him a moment later.

"Here take this," she said grabbing his hand. "It is all I have right now." Harry didn't look at how much she had given him.

"You don't have to help me."

"I want to help. Regardless of where you and I end up, they're my friends too," Bridgette replied. Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks, Bridgette, I'll see you tonight," he said and then he walked off.

Harry danced slowly with Bridgette in his arms. It was nice to hold her there and feel her warmth. He played his fingers through her hair a few times to see what it felt like.

"I like that, Harry," she murmured softly to him. "You don't have to stop you know."

"I'm trying, Bridgette," Harry whispered back to her.

"I know you are, Harry. I am too you know."

It had been a long process for either of them to open up very much. Bridgette had been protecting herself as much as Harry had, not wanting to fall for him before he would let her in. Harry played his fingers through her hair again.

"Were Ron and Hermione ok when you got up there earlier, Harry?"

"I'm pretty sure Ron is fine. Hermione is still pretty upset with herself. She was having a hard time looking him in the eye. I think she would have skipped the ball if he hadn't told her he was going without her." Bridgette's eyes opened wide.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, he took a page out of Ginny's book. Told her that he had accepted her apology, and she should quit acting like a baby and go get dressed. That if she wouldn't dance with him, he would spend the night dancing with Ginny. I could see her start to argue. I thought they were going to have a huge row, but she shut her mouth and did what he told her to. I think Ron was as shocked as I was. You don't know about it because this is your first year at Hogwarts. They have a history like you wouldn't believe. They used to fight just for fun."

"It looks like she is still pretty upset, Harry. Do you think we should go say hi?" Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, thinking about it for a moment. Hermione appeared to be sulking.

"Yeah, if we go over and cut in on them, maybe pick on Hermione a little we might help her realize she is being silly."

"I don't know, Harry, that didn't go over to well this afternoon," Bridgette answered cautiously.

"Trust me; Ron said we were just too serious about it. Come on follow my lead," Harry said dragging her off.

Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Excuse me dear fellow," he said, adopting the best imitation of Percy that he could. Ron turned to look at him. Harry jumped back

"Good God you are hideous, aren't you." Ron blinked, Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Too right you are," Harry continued, and then abruptly turned to Hermione. He swept her hand in his and while gazing intently into her eyes, held it delicately in front of him.

"My dear lady, I cannot have helped but notice that the most beautiful woman of this whole evening," Harry said while sweeping his free hand around in an arc, "has spent the entire night dancing with this….this hideous creature." Harry had turned to Ron again. Looking him up and down with what he hoped was a look of contempt. He turned back to Hermione again.

"While I, the most handsome and eligible bachelor here," Harry bowed slightly to Hermione locking his eyes on hers again. "Have spent a horrendous evening with this miserable old hag," he said, while disdainfully waving his free hand in Bridgette's general direction.

"Please, allow me to rescue you." He finished with a flourish by raising Hermione's hand to his mouth and kissing it, while giving her the most genuine smile he could manage.

Harry was surprised to see Hermione actually blushing, but then realized his performance had caught the attention of a few nearby people. And possibly, he found out a second later, raised the ire of Bridgette, who grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Miserable old hag am I?" she screeched and slapped him across the face, rather harder than necessary Harry thought too.

"Why you contemptuous, arrogant, headline seeking prat, I wouldn't dance with you again if you paid me." She grabbed Ron by the back of his head kissed him full on the mouth and dragged him off behind her.

"Come, Ronald," she said loudly as she led him out the door. "I could use the attentions of a real man tonight."

Harry stood there with his hand on his face where Bridgette had slapped him. Hermione stood behind him looking around self-consciously at everyone staring at her and Harry. Harry turned around and smiled at her.

"She rather gets into her role, doesn't she?" he commented, rubbing his cheek where Bridgette had slapped him.

"Bravo! Bravo! Mr. Potter. I did not know, that there was theater on the agenda for the evening," Professor Dumbledore was standing up at the head table clapping.

Harry looked up to realize that most of the people in attendance had caught the end of Bridgette's performance. Harry figured there was nothing for it, so he bowed graciously towards the head table before turning back to Hermione, who appeared to want nothing more than to disappear from sight.

"How about it, Mione, may I have this dance." Hermione glanced nervously around at the people standing near them.

"Mione?" Harry asked again holding his hand out to her. Hermione stepped close enough to take his hand but kept a little distance between them.

"What was that all about?" she hissed at him, making sure not to make eye contact with any of the people around them who happened to still be staring.

"We were just trying to help you see how silly it was to keep beating yourself up for today. You, me, Bridgette we all made a mistake today. Ron loves you Hermione. I don't think you even realize how much, and he has forgiven you. You should forgive yourself too." Hermione moved in closer to Harry letting her head rest on his chest.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome Mione."

"You know, Harry. I know you just made all of that up as you went along. But Bridgette is going to make you pay for that miserable old hag remark."

"If it patches things up for you and Ron, then it will be worth it," Harry replied. "Come on let's go make sure the two of them are not off snogging somewhere. She really laid it on him if you didn't notice."

"What are you insane?" We have to go to classes with these people next week - I can already hear Malfoy," Ron ranted at Harry and Bridgette.

As if on cue Harry heard the familiar drawl of Draco coming from behind him.

"Nice one, Weasley. Next time you hit him, close your hand into a fist. Maybe you can give him a matching scar above his other eye." He bumped into Harry as he walked by.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Bridgette snapped at him as he headed down the hall. Malfoy stopped. He turned around, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him, their dates standing beside them. He started to open his mouth but Ron simply reached his hand out towards Malfoy. Harry watched in astonishment as Ron just twitched his fingers slightly.

"Can you feel it, Malfoy?" Ron asked dangerously. Malfoy blanched. "How about you, Crabbe?" Ron's gaze shifted and his hand rose slightly. Harry watched Crabbe lift up onto his toes before Ron dropped his hand.

"Bridgette told you to shut it. I'm telling you to keep walking," Ron snarled at them. Crabbe and Goyle took off along with the three girls as fast as they could run. Malfoy, trying to maintain an air of nonchalance, turned and walked slowly away.

"Well that should keep them shut up for a while anyways," Harry remarked dryly. Ron rounded on Harry again.

"They're nothing; Snape is going to have a heyday with this. What were you two thinking?" Harry blinked.

"Really, Ron, you need to make up your mind. Our acting this afternoon is too realistic for you and now we're too over the top," he replied grinning at him.

"I just made out with my cousin. She tried to slip me the tongue," Ron stammered. Harry laughed; he could feel Hermione next to him trying very hard not too. Bridgette smacked Ron.

"I most certainly did not," she said in indignation. Then, leering at him lecherously she added, "It might be fun though; Hermione sure has you trained well." Ron's eyes bugged out of his head. Bridgette tried to grab him.

"Here let me try again."

"Oh no you don't," Hermione snapped, stepping in her way. "You want to kiss someone, here you go." She grabbed Harry and shoved him into Bridgette's arms. "No one is going to be giving Ron kissing lessons but me." She turned around and shoved Ron up against the wall, Harry heard his head smack into it.

_I'll bet that hurt,_ the voices commented to Harry.

"Ouch, Hermmmuph." Now it was Harry's turn to have his eyes bug out of his head

"Haven't seen that from them before," Bridgette remarked. Thanks to Hermione shoving him into Bridgette she was only inches away now.

"Yeah," Harry replied quietly. He was feeling slightly warm.

"So are you two going to complete the show tonight?" Ginny asked from the doorway.

"What do you mean, Gin?" Harry replied. Bridgette pulled away from him a little bit.

"You know, oh for goodness sakes," Ginny said rolling her eyes. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching before casting her invisibility spell over Ron and Hermione. "There, that is much better."

"Mmuph, Thanks, Gin," Harry heard Ron say.

"Shut up and kiss me, Ronald!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Merlin's Beard! Do I have to give you a silencing spell too?" Ginny asked in exasperation. Harry couldn't help laughing.

"Gin, how did you do that spell?" Bridgette asked in awe.

"I worked at out, Bridgette. It took me a year to master it."

"A year?"

"You could do it too. I'll teach you if you want, but you better keep your mouth shut about it. It's really advanced; I could get in a lot of trouble for it."

"Good night all." Harry jumped. Somehow Professor Dumbledore had snuck up on them.

"Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore," he replied hoping that their conversation had not been over heard.

"Ronald, Hermione," Professor Dumbledore said, as he walked by the place where Harry knew they were standing. Harry felt his heart beginning to beat much too quickly.

"Impressive spell Miss. Weasley, see that you do not abuse it….Five points to Gryffindor," he said clearly, as he turned the corner. Harry let his breath out in a rush.

"Do you think he saw you cast it or could he see right through it?" Harry asked.

"Where did he come from?" Ginny hissed. "I know there was no one here when I cast the spell."

"He told me once that he didn't need an invisibility cloak to move around unseen," Harry answered.

"Maybe he was bluffing," Bridgette offered. "He knows that where ever Harry is, Ron and Hermione are not far away."

"He wouldn't have given Ginny points if he was bluffing," Hermione remarked.

"Right, forgot about that," Bridgette replied.

"Do you think he saw the whole thing with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Gin, will you drop the spell. It's kind of weird talking to them when I can't see them." Harry commented. Ginny raised her wand.

"Wait a second!" Hermione shrieked. Harry could hear her and Ron shuffling about. "Ok, Ginny," Hermione said. Ginny looked around, more carefully this time, and waved her wand. Ron and Hermione appeared holding hands with red faces, and not so innocent looks.

"Whatever Dumbledore saw, it doesn't look like we are in trouble for it, or that he is even mad. I suggest we call it a night. Ron, good luck, I'll be waiting for you in the common room," Harry said taking Bridgette's hand in his and heading for the stairs.

"Right, Harry, I shouldn't be to long. Come on, Mione." Ron led her out the front doors.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin, what is it?"

"If it's ok with Bridgette, I was wondering if you would dance with me once tonight."

"Sure, Gin, you can have him. Harry, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Actually, Bridge, would you wait for me?"

"I won't keep him, Bridgette," Ginny urged.

"Well hurry back then," Bridgette said, sitting down on the stairs.

"Did you have a nice night, Ginny?"

"It was ok. You and Bridgette spiced it up a bit. I'm glad I'm not one of you four. You're going to take a lot of grief over it."

"It will be worth it if things go well for Ron tonight."

"What's he up to, Harry? It looked to me like things were going pretty well for him out in the hallway already." Harry broke away from her as the song ended, holding her hand as they walked to the door.

"If you wait up for me when you get upstairs, Gin, I'll tell you then. I have to go catch up Bridgette. I won't be long ok?"

"Sure, Harry. Good luck."

Harry walked out the door shaking his head.

Harry sat down on the couch next to Ginny.

"So?" she asked.

"What?" Harry replied innocently. Ginny smacked him on the arm.

"Did you kiss her you prat?" Harry grinned.

"And?"

"And what?" Harry asked, knowing he was pushing Ginny's buttons. Ginny glared at him.

"I have veritaserum hidden in my room, Harry. I'll get it out of you one way or another.

"You're bluffing," Harry replied. Ginny folded her arms across her chest.

"You're not bluffing." Ginny just smiled at him.

"It was nice, Gin."

"Nice….Nice is not what a girl wants to hear you saying about kissing her, Harry."

"I don't know what else to say, Ginny, it was nice. You know how hard this is for me," Harry said in exasperation. Ginny softened.

"Did she like it?"

"I don't know. I couldn't tell if she was happy or confused when we said goodnight." They sat quietly together for a minute.

"Will you sit with me tonight, Harry?"

"We'll see, you may have to settle for Hermione tonight, Gin." Harry saw the disappointment on her face. "I didn't say no, Gin. But if I don't there is a good reason. You'll find out soon enough. If you want to lean up against me until Ron and Hermione get here you can." Ginny moved up against him. Harry could tell she was still pouting.

"Why don't you just tell me what he is up to?"

"I promised Ron I wouldn't say a word, Gin."

"I'll—"

"Don't threaten me the veritaserum, Ginny. I will keep my promise to Ron. You don't want to make me fight you on this, you won't win."

"You don't scare me, Harry James," she said firmly.

"Now I know you're bluffing, Ginny."

"Shut it, Harry."

"Whatever you say, Ginny."

"Wake me when they get here ok?"

"Sure, Gin."

Ron kicked Harry in the leg. Harry's eyes bolted open.

"What?"

"You fell asleep mate," Ron said cheerfully. Harry shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs.

"What time is it? You said you weren't going to be long. Arrgh it's 2:00 am," Harry grumbled looking at his watch.

"Harry…." Hermione squealed. She was bouncing up and down on her toes. Harry looked from her face to her hand.

"I guess this means I'm going to have to buy some new dress robes," he said grinning from ear to ear at her.

"You're happy for us then?" Hermione gushed.

"Happiest day of my life, better than going birthday shopping, Hermione, I would get up and hug you but," Harry indicated towards Ginny with a nod of his head.

"Well wake her up already," Ron demanded.

"Put your silencing charm on her first, Hermione. McGonagall will kill us if she starts screaming." Hermione waved her wand at Ginny.

"Ok, Harry."

"Gin," Harry shook her. Ginny blinked her eyes open confusion on her face. She started to ask what was going on and then realizing something was wrong, sat up in alarm fright evident in her eyes.

"Gin, look at me," Harry said quickly. Ginny's eyes focused on his face. "It's ok, Gin. You have to stay quiet. We put a silencing charm on you ok?" Harry saw the fear fade from her face. He felt horrid about having caused it.

"You're ok, Gin." She nodded at him. "Ron and Hermione finally came back. Remember I told you they had a surprise for you?" Ginny nodded again. Harry moved to the side so she had a clear view of Hermione.

"Look at her hand, Gin," Harry whispered into her ear. Ginny's eyes opened wide she leapt off the couch and grabbed Hermione in her arms.

"Glad we put that spell on her. The whole dorm would be awake without it," Ron said dryly. He was tackled by Ginny a second later. Harry couldn't believe how strong she was because she took him down to the floor and planted a huge kiss on his cheek.

"Geeroff, Ginny," Ron said as loudly as he dared. Ginny finally let him go and waved her wand at her mouth.

"I think I can keep it down now."

"I didn't teach you the counter spell to that curse, Ginny," Hermione stammered.

"You're not the only one who sneaks into the restricted section, Hermione. Come on." She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into their shared bedroom. "Tell me all about how he did it." Hermione closed the door behind them.

"She didn't even say goodnight to me," Ron said in stunned voice.

"I told Ginny she was going to have to settle for Hermione tonight," Harry replied shaking his head again. "Nutters, both of them," he added. Harry started to push him to the stairs.

"Quick we've got to get out of here, Ron."

"Why?" Ron asked, reluctantly moving up the stairs.

"Because I think it is about to get very loud down here and I would like to be able to tell McGonagall I had nothing to do with it."

"Do with what?"

"Can't tell you, mate, you'll have to wait for your wedding."

"Harry."

"Sorry Ron, it's bad luck if you know." Harry shoved Ron through the door to the dorm and then closed and locked it behind him.

_"Recognition!"_

"That should keep them out even if Ginny has polyjuice potion hidden down there somewhere. She would still need my wand right?" he mumbled to himself.

"Whooo…"

"Go ahead, Hedwig," Harry said. The owl hooted again and flew out the window.

"Harry what the heck are you doing, what was that package?"

"I'm not going to tell you, Ron. Now you can either shut up and listen to see if they get in trouble, or have me try a memory charm on you." Ron sat down on his bed.

"I'll get it out of them tomorrow anyways," he grumbled.

"I doubt it," Harry replied.

Hermione had no more than sat down on her bed with Ginny, when Hedwig swooped into the room and dropped a package between them on the bed.

"Arrghhh, Hedwig, you scared us," Ginny and Hermione snapped together.

"Whoo…" Hedwig gave a short hoot and clicked her beak at them.

"Oh come here you silly bird," Ginny called. Hedwig turned her head the other way.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'll scratch you in that spot you have trouble reaching," Ginny cooed, trying to entice the owl down. Hedwig floated down on her shoulder. Ginny reached up and found the right spot on the birds back.

"Honestly, you're almost as stubborn as Harry."

"Whooooo."

"Well go on, Hermione. It has your name on it. Though I don't see how your day can get any better than it already is." Hermione untied the string and lifted the top of the box. There was a card on top of the tissue paper.

"All it says is. Ron doesn't know. Love Harry and Bridgette." Hermione handed it to Ginny.

"Well see what it is, Hermione," Ginny said getting up on her knees so she could see better.

"Sorry, Hedwig," Ginny said as the bird floated back up on her dresser.

Hermione began to unfold the tissue paper. She let out a small yelp and clasped her hand over her mouth. Her other hand started to beat against her chest as she bounced up and down on the bed. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked at Ginny.

"What is it, Hermione? What did they do?"

"He must have seen me, or Bridgette told him about it. I don't know. I tried it on today at the dress shop. I had no idea that Ron was going to propose to me tonight, Ginny. It was beautiful, but it was just a whim. And it was so expensive Ron and I could never afford it. Harry must have known that Ron was going to propose and Bridgette must have helped him."

Hermione was rambling on and on. Ginny couldn't make sense of what she was saying, so she pulled the box away from Hermione and looked for herself

"Oh my…." Ginny reached into the box and lifted the dress standing on the bed so she could see the entire length of it. She stared at it for a moment and then looked at Hermione. Hermione's eyes were glazing over with longing as she looked at the dress

"Put it on Hermione!" Ginny said, shoving it at her. Hermione shook her head.

"I can't," she squeaked.

"You will not insult him by taking this back, Hermione," Ginny growled at her.

"Ginny, you have no idea how much this cost. I was there when he bought those brooms for you and Ron. This is ten Firebolts," Hermione pleaded with her.

"Harry doesn't care about money. He cares about you, Hermione. I know you want to. Now try it on." Hermione shook her head again. Ginny glared at her.

"Fine, if you won't, then I will," Ginny said dropping the dress on the bed and pulling off the gown she had worn to the ball. Hermione gapped at her, clearly struggling with herself and Ginny's boldness.

"No, Gin," Hermione stopped her as she started to lift the dress over her head. "Only the bride should wear her wedding gown." Hermione stood on the bed and pulled off her dress.

"Thank God," Ginny gasped. "I thought you were going to make me put it on, Hermione. Here let me help you," she said, as she pulled the dress down around Hermione's waist, smoothing it out for her.

"Turn around so I can get the zipper for you." Hermione turned her back to Ginny.

"There, now let me see you." Ginny jumped down on the floor, leaving Hermione standing radiantly on the bed.

"Turn around for me Hermione." Hermione spun around in a circle on the bed, a Queen on her pedestal.

"It's perfect, Hermione. You were born to wear that dress. Ron is going to die when he sees you in it." Hermione blushed furiously red at Ginny's praise. She jumped of fthe bed and stood in front of the mirror. Ginny came up behind her and hugged her tight.

"You really will be my sister now won't you?" Ginny whispered

"Oh my, aren't we beautiful," the mirror commented at Hermione.

"We'll have to hide it because he can't see it until our wedding day," Hermione gushed, as she turned to Ginny.

"Why not?" Ginny asked puzzled. Hermione stared at her.

"Right, you wouldn't know. It's considered bad luck in the non-magic world for the groom to see the wedding dress before the wedding, Ginny."

"Really? That is so odd." She grinned mischievously. "It is going to be so much fun teasing Ron about it." Hermione sank to her knees in front of Ginny holding her hands in hers and looking up at her.

"Ron is my best friend in the whole world. I am going to marry him. You and Harry share the same place in my heart. Harry has already agreed to be our Best Man. He is the brother I never had; you are the sister I never had. Will you be my Maid of Honor Ginny?" Ginny sank down on the floor with Hermione and pulled her into her arms. She was happily crying

"I thought you would never ask Hermione."

Harry was starting to wonder what had happened.

"Looks like whatever you did, didn't upset them too much," Ron grumped at Harry from his bed.

"Yeah….I guess," Harry replied eyeing the door warily. Hedwig floated back into the room dropped a note in Ron's hands and settled in her cage.

"Hedwig, did you deliver the package to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Whoooo."

"Bloody Hell! That's twice now," Ron yelped. Harry turned back to see the last of the parchment in Ron's hands go up in flames.

"I've got to be nut's asking one of them, any of them, to marry me," Ron mumbled before lying down on his bed.

"What was in the note, Ron?"

"Sorry, Harry, can't tell you. Ginny said if I opened my mouth she would force feed me polyjuice potion with essence of Millicent Bulstrode."

"Oh…." Harry sat back down on his bed feeling very nervous.

_Maybe we should just go get it over with?_ the voices asked. tentatively…._No on second thought that might be a bad idea,_ they decided.

Harry groaned out loud.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Hermione says thank you."

"Oh….good," Harry said relief flooding over him.

"But that you're still in trouble for spying on her," Ron added.

"I….But it was your idea," Harry stammered.

"Sorry Harry, she's a girl. I have no idea how they think….Better you than me though."

"Thanks a lot, Ron," Harry snapped. Ron didn't reply and a few minutes later Harry heard him start to snore.

"Bugger, now I'll never get to sleep," Harry sighed to himself as he fell back on his pillow.


	17. My Life For Yours

Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor

Chapter 17

My Life for Yours

Harry woke up the Monday after the ball and resolved that he was going to get at least one of his girl problems figured out. Except for the one time he saw her duck into an empty room when she caught sight of him, he had been unable to find Bridgette. Harry found it funny that she seemed to be pulling back from him, when she had started the whole thing. He couldn't find any other reason for why she was avoiding him.

Hermione on the other hand, he had a pretty good idea what she was up too. Harry had spent Saturday walking around on edge waiting for something to happen. By Sunday night when nothing had, he had grabbed his invisibility cloak and snuck into the restricted section of the library. It had taken most of the night, but in the end, he finally found the spell he was looking for. Oddly, it had been easy to master.

Harry knocked on the door before poking his head into Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Morning guys," he said looking around. "Seen Hermione?"

"Morning, Harry," Ginny replied brightly. Ron looked up from the chessboard.

"She was gone when I got here this morning," he said grumpily.

"Oh…." Harry replied.

_I think we found her,_ the voices said together inside his head. 

Harry had spent all of Friday and Saturday night, trying to think of how, after the ball, Dumbledore had known Ron and Hermione were hiding behind an invisibility spell. On Sunday night he had found the book that Ginny had used to learn the spell. Buried in the middle of it was a reference to a proximity detection spell.

It had taken a further three hours to find the book that was referenced, but it seemed to have been time well spent now. Harry couldn't be sure, but he thought Bridgette might have been partially right about Dumbledore bluffing when he had said good night to Ron and Hermione.

_Yeah, I can feel something on the chair next to Ron. I can't tell who though. I wonder if you can start to identify people with this after you get better at it?_ Harry replied silently.

_I guess in the meantime we bluff,_ the voices said.

"Well, when you see her, because I'm sure I won't….Ginny….Tell her that I'm getting a little tired of this game, and I'll be glad to return the dress if she wants." Ron and Ginny both snapped their heads in his direction when he said Ginny's name.

"What dress?" Ron asked.

"See you later, Ron." Harry closed the door and headed for the lake.

"What dress, Ginny?" Ron snapped at her. "And take that invisibility spell off of Hermione." Ginny waved her wand at the chair next to Ron.

"Never you mind what dress, Ronald," Ginny replied without looking up.

"Hermione," Ron growled at her. Hermione sighed.

"Last Friday at the shop, after you two left, things went pretty fast. We were heading out the door when I saw a dress that was beautiful."

"Hermione, you said he's not supposed to know," Ginny hissed. "Let me just wipe his memory quick." Ginny raised her wand at her brother. Ron threw up a shield spell.

"You wouldn't," he said turning white.

"I said he can't see it, Ginny. It's ok for him to know I have it. Remember, you wanted to tease him about it," Hermione replied calmly. Ginny dropped her wand again.

"Oh right, forgot about that I guess." Ron stared at his sister for a moment longer before turning back to Hermione. He decided to keep his shield up for a while.

"It's beautiful, Ronald. You're going to love it. I can hardly wait for you to see it," Hermione gushed at him.

"Erm….I'm still a little lost here," Ron replied.

"My wedding dress, Love, Bridgette talked me in to trying it on. Harry must have seen me or got it out of her some how, they bought it for me." Hermione had moved onto Ron's lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was gazing expectantly into his eyes.

"Gezz, Hermione, you're glowing," Ginny said quietly, from across the room.

"You….You knew I was going to ask you?" Ron stammered. "Who told you?"

"Ronald, I swear I had no clue you were going to propose to me. It was just a whim that I tried it on. Really, Love, no one gave your surprise away," Hermione whispered to him.

"You had no clue?" Ron asked again. Hermione shook her head, a huge smile on her face.

"Let me see it!" Ron demanded.

"Nope," Hermione said brightly, before bouncing up and twirling around the room with her arms out. "You'll just have to wait, Love," she teased. Ginny jumped off the couch and grabbed a hold of Hermione's hands. They twirled around the room together laughing gaily.

"What do you mean no?" Ron asked the surprise evident on his face.

"It's considered bad luck if you see my dress before the wedding, Love," Hermione replied, pushing his buttons. Ron's mouth flapped.

"It's a Muggle tradition, Ron. Hermione told me about it Friday night," Ginny teased as she and Hermione tumbled to the floor.

"Oh, I don't feel so good," Hermione groaned from the floor before she and Ginny started laughing again.

"A Muggle tradition, but Hermione, you're a witch," Ron stammered

"Yes, but I was raised by Muggles. And you should be careful, Muggle women consider it an insult to be called a witch," Hermione teased him. Ron flapped his mouth again. Ginny was doing everything she could not to laugh at him.

"You're not going to show me, are you?" Ron asked still surprised.

"Nope….Oh, let's see what else is there….I want to do the betrothement ceremony and the smoke rings. You know about those having been raised in the magic world, but we're not using those canned vows that sorcerers do. You'll have to write your own, Ronald, like the Muggles do," Hermione said sweetly, while flashing the smile Ron loved at him.

"Write my own vows? What does that mean?" Ron asked cautiously, his mind going a million miles and hour.

"You know the vows, Ronald. Where you pledge your undying love to me, that I am what completes you, all that kind of stuff," Hermione replied, smiling at him.

"Yeah, there are standard lines we're supposed to say," Ron answered, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Well Muggles don't have standard lines….Actually sometimes they do but usually they write their own. I want something original. So, you're going to have to write your own," Hermione finished, her eyes dancing brilliantly.

"You're nuts," Ron gasped. Ginny had watched the whole exchange, thinking it was very funny, until she realized what the implications were all about.

"I think I agree with him, Hermione. He's liable to compare kissing you to belching slugs or something," Ginny said evenly.

"Nope, I've dreamed about this for years. He'll have to write his own," Hermione replied seriously. "I'm going to write mine," she added.

"But you're a girl. It'll take you five minutes," Ron protested. Hermione stood up, crossed the room and kissed Ron on the top of the head before heading towards the bathroom.

"Sorry, Love, but this is non-negotiable," she called back to him before she closed the door. Ron stared after her for a minute.

"Hey, Hermione," he hollered at the closed door, "Harry told me to tell you he was looking for you….Take your dress with you and when you find him….Tell him I said he could have you."

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley," Hermione yelled back through the door. Ron turned back to the chessboard again and moved one of the black pieces. Ginny watched him closely.

"I must have been mental," he mumbled.

"You're white again?" she asked quietly.

"Mmmup," he grunted studying the board.

"Damn," Ron slammed his fist on the table, upsetting some of the pieces. The black king turned towards him.

"Do you yield then? Good sir."

"Yes, I yield….Set it up again," Ron snarled at the board. The pieces began to take up their places for a new game. A number of the white pieces that had been taken earlier in the game were grumbling about their heads hurting.

"Shut it, and get in place," Ron snapped at them.

"Ron, I know I'm not that good, but I thought I saw at least one decent play available," Ginny said quietly.

"I had three good plays, Gin, and five bad ones. The longest scenario had me losing in twenty plays. The worst, I was done in three….And you're not a bad player….What move did you see, Gin?" Ron asked a second later hoping it was something he missed.

"Your queen's bishop, taking the black king's knight," Ginny replied. Ron smiled ruefully.

"Not many people would see that, Gin. It was the second best play I could make. Giving me a momentary advantage that would be lost two plays later. The whole scenario plays out in thirteen moves."

"You can keep all of that in your head?" Ginny asked in awe. Ron nodded at her.

"Pawn to E4," he said to the board.

"What about the other plays you mentioned? Did you have all of that in your head too?"

"Yeah I did."

"And you calculated that all out, in the short amount of time between moving the black piece and conceding the game?"

"No, I anticipated the move the voices made about three plays before that. I had eliminated six of my possible responses to the move, as being dead, before the play was even made. I didn't finish calculating out the other two until after the move was made."

"How are you able to keep all that in you're mind, Ron?"

"I don't know, Gin, I just can."

"Then why are you doing it?" Ron shrugged, he seemed confused at the thought himself. Ron smiled at his sister.

"Don't know, to see if I can. It's only a game. I guess I'm pushing myself just like you push Harry."

"Keep trying, Ron, You'll get it," Ginny said, leaning down to give him a hug.

"Any chance you'll let me sneak a look at that dress?"

"Nope," Ginny replied sweetly. "You're going to love it though….I'll probably have to give you an anti-drooling spell now that I think about it," she added almost to herself.

"Gin, I'm going to need help with my vows and something tells me Hermione is not the person to ask." Ginny sat down and pushed the board out of the way.

"This might take a while," she said. "Lets' get started." Hermione came out of the bathroom a short while later. Ron hastily shoved his parchment into his bag.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ginny replied curtly. Hermione eyed them warily.

"Working on your vows, I guess you don't really want me to tell Harry he can have me then," she teased, kissing Ron on the top of his head.

"Any idea where he went?" she asked.

"Nope," Ron replied brightly, mimicking her display from earlier.

"None," Ginny added sincerely. Hermione sighed and picked up her bag.

"I better go find him then. I guess it is about time to let him off the hook. See you in potions."

"I might as well meet you here. Snape is just going to kick us out again," Ron grumbled to her.

"I know, but we have to at least show up," Hermione said, closing the door behind her.

Harry sat on the rock, studying his potions notes for class later that day. He cast the proximity detection spell around himself and waited, it was a better spell to use than a shield for this. He wanted to catch Hermione before she got close. With a shield he wouldn't know she was there until he got hit. This way he could sense about twenty feet into the woods, which started about fifteen feet behind him. Plus it was easy to maintain, taking almost no energy. Harry recast his warming spell. It was cold and he had been there for almost an hour.

_We're going to have to teach this spell to the others after this whole fiasco,_ the voices said to him.

_I know,_ Harry replied.

Hermione walked slowly down the path. When she had exited the school, she had seen what she thought was Harry's black hair poking up over the hill. Now, a hundred feet or so away, she peered around the last bend in the path.

_That's him; we'd recognize that messy black hair anywhere, the voices said together...He is cute, isn't he?_ they added a moment later.

_We have made our choice,_ Hermione snapped silently at them, a little shocked too.

_Well yes, but that doesn't mean we have to shut our eyes you know,_ the first voice replied.

_I agree with her,_ the second voice added. _Life could get dull if we can't at least notice someone is cute._

_Honestly, what am I going to do with you two?_ Hermione asked.

_He is cute, isn't he?_ she added a second later.

_Ha, I told you,_ the first voice said. _This means you have to stay up with Ginny next time._

_Whatever,_ the second voice replied disgustedly.

_You two bet on me?_ Hermione gasped, aghast at the idea. _What else are you up to that I don't know about?_

_Not a thing. Examine us; we can't hide anything you don't want to know,_ the voices replied together.

_How did you hide this?_ Hermione asked, as she mentally probed her mind.

_We weren't, you just weren't paying attention,_ they replied. Hermione finished searching her mind.

_It is a little odd getting used to you two sometimes. You know that,_ Herimone said to them. The voices didn't answer.

_Are you both clear on what we're doing?_ she asked them.

_Yep, he knows something is coming. He hasn't seen us in over two days so he is probably pretty wound up. This is going to be fun,_ the voices replied.

"Ok then, here we go," Hermione said quietly, as she double-checked the area to see if anyone else was in sight before assuming her animagus and moving off the path.

Harry looked up and out over the lake. After testing his spell in the room that morning, he knew that what he had been feeling moving around behind him, were the different birds and small animals that lived in the forest. He had even felt a large presence approach him from the water. It had unnerved him enough that he had scrambled to his feet and drawn his wand before realizing that it was the giant squid that lived in the lake. Now he felt something larger coming from behind him.

_It certainly doesn't feel like Hermione. But then we wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between Ron and Ginny if we hadn't been able to see them,_ the voices said.

_Whatever it was stopped moving when we looked up,_ Harry replied.

Hermione padded slowly through the woods. She could just see Harry through the brush and his head had just come up. Hermione stopped; her right front paw, not quite touching the ground when she saw him move, frozen in place. Her long powerful body sunk down closer to the ground.

Her senses alive in ways that could not be imagined, she caught his scent blown to her from the wind. Breathing it in deeply she could tell he was tense. Hermione rotated her ears, listening to see if there was something or someone around that might have disturbed him. Harry's head dropped down again. One paw at a time, slowly, cautiously stalking her prey, she began to creep forward.

_It's moving again. Barely though,_ the voices said to Harry.

_I know. I can't figure what it is. I think it's an animal though. Ron and Ginny both felt different than this,_ Harry replied. He waited another moment or two before lifting his head and turning to look over his shoulder into the woods.

Hermione froze; her eyes narrowed to slits, as their bright shine was all that could give away the camouflage of her dark brown streaked coat. She sniffed in the air again, the sweat smell of his perspiration wafting to her. Her tail twitched slightly behind her.

_He knows something is behind him,_ she thought to herself. Harry turned around to face the lake again. Hermione crouched down lower, her belly scraping the ground; she began to angle off to her left.

_Getting closer again,_ the voices said to him. Harry turned his whole body around so he was facing the woods now, but continued to read his notes.

Hermione stopped again and lay flat on the ground not even her head was raised.

_How does he know we're here?_ she thought, every nerve in her body tingling in excitement. _I have to show this to Ron. I wonder if there is a way Ginny and Harry could transform into lions also. They would be amazed at what this feels like._

_We could transfigure them,_ the voices offered.

_Maybe… _Hermione replied thoughtfully. She then moved forward another foot.

_I'm not sure I like this,_ the voices said to Harry. He was scanning the edge of the woods now.

_I don't think that's Hermione….I think were being hunted,_ they added a second later.

_Quiet, we have no hope of getting out of here. We need to find whatever it is,_ Harry snarled, as he removed his wand from his pocket and set it on the rock next to him.

Hermione had inched forward to within a foot of the edge of the woods. She saw Harry place something on the rock next to him. Breathing in his scent again, she noticed it had changed. Something was different; there was still the sense of caution. He definitely knew something was in the woods near him. She racked her brain trying to remember when she had smelt it before.

_Last year in the Ministry, when the Death Eaters surrounded us!_ the voices screamed at her. She recognized it now. Fear turned to determination. He was preparing to fight.

_That was his wand he placed on the ground next to him,_ Hermione thought to herself.

_This may not be such a good idea, Hermione. He could hurt us if we try to pounce on him,_ the voices said nervously. Hermione didn't reply.

_It has to be there!_ the voices said in a panic, as Harry stared directly at Hermione. _Stun it already!_

_Quiet! I don't want to hurt Hermione if she is using the invisibility spell,_ Harry snapped, but moved his hand over his wand anyways. He could feel the warmth radiating up from it.

_Two, can you bring up a shield without me picking up my wand?_ Harry asked the voice.

_I'm trying, move just a little closer to it._ Harry moved his hand a fraction of an inch lower, and felt the shield go up around him.

Hermione let out an ear splitting roar while standing up and slowly padding into the open.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Harry screamed clenching his hand around his wand and jumping to his feet before he recognized it was Hermione padding slowly to him.

"You scared the he…well you scared me have to death!" he yelled at her, as he stuffed his wand back in his pocket. Hermione continued to pad over to him. She brushed up forcefully against his legs purring loudly.

"Don't try and make up with me," Harry snapped, stumbling back. Hermione's purring change to a small growl.

"And don't threaten me either," he snapped again, crashing to the ground as she bumped into his legs more forcefully. Hermione flopped down on the ground, her head crashed down on Harry's chest forcing him on to his back. Harry tried to push her off but she was much too heavy.

"I buy you that beautiful dress, you see fit to punish me for two days for it and now you want to make up?" Harry said angrily. But he was now stroking her back. Hermione began to purr again. She stood up put her front paws on his chest, looked around the area and then down at him. Harry wasn't sure how he knew, but he answered anyways.

"No, I'm positive there is no one else around," he told her. "You're awful heavy you know, I can hardly breathe, Mione." She had lowered her head to within and inch of his face. Horror spread in his eyes.

"Don't you dare kiss me like that I don't care if you are a lion. I'll tell Ron you tried to slip me the tongue," he yelped while struggling furiously to get away from her. Hermione transformed before his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Harry James Potter," Hermione squealed before lying down on his chest again.

"You're welcome, Mione."

"Harry, have I mentioned lately that I love you?"

"I love you too, Mione."

"I didn't know friends like you and Ginny existed in the world, Harry," Hermione said softly.

"Me either, Mione," Harry replied. They sat there a while resting together before Harry spoke again.

"Um, Mione this is really nice and all, but someone could see us you know. I can only tell what is going on about forty feet out or so."

"Let them see. You know I don't care what people think."

"Well there is the little matter of your fiancé," Harry answered.

"Oh, ok," Hermione replied sitting up. "We need to get to potions anyways. That took a lot longer than I thought it would. Besides after the episode last Friday, I told Ron I was giving you a big thank you for something and he might either see or hear about me giving you a kiss on the cheek or forehead." Harry watched her closely for a second.

"Is that a fact? He knew you were planning something. Remind me I owe him one then," Harry said picking up his bag and heading up the path. Hermione hurried to catch up and hooked her arm in his.

"Harry, how did you know I was there?"

"I'll teach you and Ron later today. When Snape throws us out of class….Make sure you thank Bridgette, Hermione. She helped pay for the dress too. Though I'm not sure she will appreciate you kissing her," he added giving her an elbow in the side.

His hand on her elbow, Harry marched Hermione up to Ron.

"Here mate, I brought you're fiancé back," he said letting her go and continuing to walk past him.

"Erm….Thanks," Ron replied. He was still having trouble getting over the shock that she had actually said yes. Hearing someone call Hermione his fiancé outloud still surprised him. Harry stopped and turned around. He made sure Ron caught him wink at Hermione and clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Bit of advice. When you make out, use lip balm, it keeps your lips softer. Girls like that….Oh, and open your mouth just a little wider. She said she likes that." Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head. Ron's mouth flapped in the air. Harry clapped his hand on Ron's shoulder twice more then turned and walked into the potions dungeon.

"He's joking right? Tell me he's joking." Hermione was still too stunned to say anything.

"Of course I'm kidding you stupid git," Harry yelled back over his shoulder. "Are you two coming or not?" he asked holding the door for them.

"That was not funny, Harry," Ron snarled, glaring at him as he got close then burst out laughing. Harry joined him.

"Lip balm, I'll have to try that," Ron commented, laughing as he took a seat next to Harry with Hermione huffing in indignation across from them.

"Men," she grumped quietly.

Harry and Ron managed to wipe the smiles off their faces just as Snape walked in the room. A second later when all three of them looked at each other they lost it again.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape screamed at the top of his lungs. "Out, just get out!" He spat at them a second later.

"Well, I think that has to be a new record," Hermione said lightly, as they trudged up the stairs a minute later.

"So tell me about the spell?" Hermione asked, as she added bubotuber puss to her cauldron. Ron was busy chopping moleskin and Harry was stirring the cauldron once every twenty seconds.

"It's a proximity detection spell. I guess the best way to describe it is like when you get the feeling someone or something is behind you. You know, when the hair stands up on the back of you neck. The spell just kind of extends the range of your senses," Harry replied. "I had you, Hermione. The voices wanted me to stun you," he added. Ron looked up at him.

"You were going to stun her?" he asked incredulously.

"I couldn't tell what was in the woods, Ron," Harry said defensively. "She stalked me for almost fifteen minutes. I had tried it on you and Ginny this morning. I couldn't tell who you were without seeing you. But I also felt a third person sitting on the chair next to you this morning. I figured it was Mione and this didn't feel like that. I forgot about her animagus….It would have been her own fault you know," he added quietly.

"Ron, Harry didn't stun me," Hermione came to his defense. "He could have. But he warned me a number of times that he knew I was there."

"It was really kind of disappointing not to be able to leap out at him," she added a moment later, frustration on her face.

"Yeah, that would have been great, giving me a heart attack. Heck, my heart was pounding so hard you might have anyways," Harry replied sarcastically.

"I know I did, that was the idea," Hermione replied. "So what's going on with you and Bridgette?" she asked, changing the subject. Harry sighed.

"I don't really know. I haven't seen her since the dance."

"Oh….sorry, Harry."

"It's ok, Mione. I think something is wrong….Maybe for both of us."

"Harry, remember what I said the other day?" Ron asked quietly.

"No, Ron, I don't," Harry replied, shaking his head a moment later.

"It doesn't have to be Bridgette, Harry. If it's not, then at least you have come out of your shell some." Harry sat for a while, quietly stirring the cauldron.

"That's just it, Ron. I'm not sure I have. I feel really close to Bridgette. We've talked a lot about what our hopes and dreams might be. But I'm stuck in this mess. I don't know. I think I want to let her in. I don't know if I can though."

"Harry…" Hermione started

"Look," Harry interrupted her, "I don't know what I would do without you two. I appreciate what you're both trying to do. Maybe Ron's right, maybe someone else can get in. But Bridgette and I need to talk about this. Not us three." Harry looked at his two friends desperately hoping they would let the subject drop.

"Maybe we could talk about you're wedding plans?" he prodded after a few minutes of silence. "I haven't even heard about a date yet." Ron looked at Hermione she shrugged nervously.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We just got permission from Dumbledore, to use the Great Hall, the day after term," Ron answered. Harry looked shocked. It hadn't really registered with him that Ron and Hermione were going to be married during their last year of school.

"Erm….are you two going to be living together next year?" he asked a moment later. Ron and Hermione looked very nervous now.

"Dumbledore is going to make arrangements for us to have a small flat somewhere in the castle….He hasn't told us where yet," Ron answered again.

"Oh," Harry said quietly.

"Harry," Hermione said, reaching for his hand, "you're welcome to stay anytime."

"Thanks, Mione," he mumbled quietly.

"Harry, this is really hard for both of us. I don't know how to make you understand this. But Hermione and I, well we both don't feel right if we don't see you during the day. Hermione isn't telling you to come see us for you. She is telling you that for us." Harry looked at what had always been his two best friends. Hermione was crying, Ron's eyes were shining and he himself was having trouble holding back his own tears. Harry couldn't help starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded.

"Us. You, me, Ron," Harry replied. "This is all your guys' fault that we're standing here blubbering like idiots."

"Our fault?" Ron asked in indignation. "Why is it our fault?"

"Because you weren't happy fighting like an old married couple. No, not you two, you had to go and fall in love with each other, when things were perfectly fine the way they were."

"Well if you would like, we could add the fighting back into our relationship," Hermione teased him.

"No, I think I prefer it this way," Harry replied. They finished up with the potions in silence, and started to pick things up for the day.

"I think I'm going to go look for Bridgette. If you see her please tell her I would like to talk with her." Harry headed for the door.

"Sure thing, Harry," Ron replied. Harry turned around.

"Ron, Hermione…."

"Yeah, Harry?" they asked together.

"Make sure Dumbledore gets you a big couch," Harry replied with a smile.

"Sure, Harry," Hermione answered. They stood there for a while looking at each other. "You want to say something else, don't you?" she prodded him.

"Erm….Look please don't take this the wrong way….I just know that weddings are expensive and neither one of you have jobs….I just want you to know that I'll pay for anything you want. All you have to do is ask." Harry quickly walked out of the room before they could say anything else.

It was another three days before Harry found Bridgette. Actually, she found him, because he had given up.

"Harry?" Harry looked up from his book he was back down at the lake again. It was becoming his new favorite place, cast a warming spell and even the cold was held at bay.

"I felt someone coming down the path," Harry replied without turning around. "I didn't expect it to be you."

"You felt me coming?" Harry turned around to look at her.

"Yes, I learned a proximity detection spell. I can't identify who someone is with it. I can tell you that there is no other person within forty to fifty feet of here. There is a fairly large animal about thirty-five feet away in that direction." Harry pointed. "Probably one of Hagrid's threstrals, I saw him moving them into that area the other day. I think there is a chance you were right, when you wondered if Dumbledore was bluffing when he said goodnight to Ron and Hermione after the ball." Harry smiled at her. Bridgette looked at Harry surprise on her face.

"You've been avoiding me, do I kiss that badly?" he asked.

"What? No, it was nice." Bridgette was flustered by the sudden change of topics. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"I told Ginny the same thing when she asked me if I had kissed you. She told me a girl doesn't want to hear that kissing her was nice." Bridgette sat down next to him.

"I guess that leaves us in the same place then, doesn't it?" she asked. Harry didn't reply. Bridgette sighed deeply.

"I was trying to figure out what went wrong, Harry. I was sure I wanted a relationship with you. That maybe it could lead to what Ron and Hermione have. I asked you to open up and you did. I thought things were going so well….And then we kissed each other."

"And you've been trying to figure out why you felt nothing," Harry finished for her.

"Yes," she answered softly.

"Me too," Harry replied. "I didn't expect the earth to move. People are always saying things like that. But I thought there would be something. I don't know if it's you, or if I just can't do what you are asking me too." They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked softly.

"I think that maybe we quit trying so hard. And maybe come back to it if we feel something change," Bridgette replied.

"And if we don't?"

"We move on, Harry." They sat facing each other for a while, not looking at each other, just letting the other think.

"Harry, you've given me something that almost every girl in this school wants from you. You gave me a chance and I love you for that, because I understand how hard it was for you to even try. I told you I could live with the guilt if something were to happen to you. The fact is that we would still both have to go on. But if you die in this war, part of me will die with you." Harry smiled at her.

"You're right, Bridgette, we have no choice but to go on. I'm not good with words like you. My feelings are usually in my actions. I have something I want you to have." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog card of Albus Dumbledore. Bridgette took the card from him.

"A chocolate frog card?"

"Other than following you everywhere you go, it is the best protection I can give you. Put it in your pocket and never take it out."

"Harry, I don't understand, how can this protect me?"

"I make Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Cho carry them everywhere they go too. I carry one also. They think I'm nuts, but they do it to humor me. I haven't even told them as much as I've told you. Just carry the card, Bridgette," Harry replied smiling at her. Bridgette turned the card over in her hand a number of times.

"Harry, does he?" Bridgette asked her eyes growing wide.

"Just carry the card, Bridgette. And don't even think about what you were going to ask. Erase it from your mind. Remember, we are at war." Bridgette tucked the card in the pocket of her robes.

"Thank you, Harry."

"I'm getting cold. Are you coming in?" Harry asked standing up and offering her his hand. Bridgette let him help her up, and they started up the path.

"Are you coming to the DA meeting tomorrow?"

"Do you still want me there?" Bridgette replied.

"Yes, Bridgette I do."

"I'll be there then, Harry."

Harry and Ron sat staring at Ginny and the book, listening to Hermione's explanation in disbelief.

"This is what pushed Ginny over the edge last year. She found it. But when she read that you had to share the same blood, it was too much for her to take," Hermione said quietly. "That's when she came to me that first night. She told me about this a few days later. Ever since, whenever you two were working on trying to make new spells, we have been looking for a way around it."

Harry looked at the book he had bought Ginny for being named a Prefect. This was the secret that his mother found. It was an ancient text. Buried in it were clues that she had followed to other books. Hundreds of clues, that sometimes had lead his mother and now Ginny to just one word in the instructions for the potion that his mother had administered to him and drank herself.

Because of her love, it had allowed the life in her death to pass from her body and form a protection around Harry. It was possible that the protection existed to this day. The stronger the love of the person who made the sacrifice the longer the protection would last.

It caused a reflection of the death curse that was supposed to have killed the person who cast the curse at Harry. Unfortunately, the precautions Voldemort had taken against death had saved him. He had been condemned to fourteen years without a body. Harry, obviously, had lived also. The price however, was the connection that now existed between himself and Voldemort.

The book had protections built into it that erased the memory of how to make the potion from the person, or persons who did. It would disappear once the potion was consumed by the maker, lost to the world again until it sensed another looking for it, whose love was strong enough that the spell could work. The last protection it had was that even though Ginny had found it once, she would never find it again. Harry snapped out of his thoughts. Hermione was talking again.

"I think this other spell, this Blood Oath, may allow the potion to work for Ginny. Either way, it can't hurt to try. We have the potion brewed in the bathroom already. It was unbelievably complicated. But we did it, and I'm sure it is right."

"So you think that if we take this Blood Oath we can all take this potion and give each other the same protection that Harry's mum gave him?" Ron asked in a bewildered voice.

"Not quiet, Ronald, it will only work for Ginny. She found the book; only she can give the protection to others. We cannot give it to her. She can give the potion to a maximum of three people." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and then turned to Ginny. She had not said a word yet.

"There are two requirements to who I share the potion with; one is shared blood, the other is they have to be the people I love the most. I can give the potion to you, Ron, and it will work. But I can't give it to any of the other people in our family who I share blood with. I have to give it to Harry and Hermione, even if it is a waste," she said quietly, avoiding his eyes. Ron reached across the table and put his hand on Ginny's.

"I would have to make the same choice, Gin," he told her firmly. Ginny smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks, Ron."

"Ginny, why did you do this?" Harry asked.

"Well, the book found me, as much as I found it. But once I had it, and knew what it was, it was like I was driven to figure it out. I did it hoping I could help everyone I care about. This book is a blessing and a curse. Help people, but only three. And then only if you love them the most and share the same blood as they do.

"That must be why my mum didn't share it with my father," Harry remarked quietly.

"We don't know that for sure. Though you are probably right," Hermione replied. "Harry, from what I know of your parents' murder, and what Ginny did to herself to figure this out. I would bet that your mother had just finished brewing the potion when Voldemort showed up. She had known for a year that Voldemort was after you. And if she didn't have the voices like us, then it would have taken her two to three times as long to decipher this. I don't think she had time to look for a way around it. Even if she did, she and your father were only concerned with you at that point. I think your father probably went to fight Voldemort so your mother had enough time to give you the potion and drink it herself." Harry contemplated this for a long time before he said anything.

"I see a problem that I'm not sure there is a way around," he said quietly, his eyes boring in on Ginny. "If we allow you to do this, I see you being reckless, needlessly sacrificing yourself so the protection is in place for us three. I'm not sure I can do that."

"I told you, Ginny," Hermione said quietly. Harry watched Ron considering this new thought carefully. He could almost see him decide there was no way on earth he could be forced to drink that potion. Ginny had obviously given it a great deal of thought too.

"There is nothing I can do to convince you, that that is not a possibility. I have the opportunity to give this to you if you want it. If you don't, then because I have already brewed the potion, it is too late for me to hold onto the book and see if my feelings change enabling me to give the potion to someone else.

"If the potion is not consumed by midnight, the book along with mine and Hermione's knowledge of how to brew the potion will be gone. If you refuse to drink the potion, you will forfeit your right to find the book in the future also. You don't have to feel bad if you don't want to take it. I would not accept it from any of you for the same reason. I'm sorry to possibly take away your chance to share this with someone. I wanted the book gone. This is the only way to banish it." Ginny cast her eyes to the floor again.

"Harry, you will not damage the protection your mother gave you when she administered the potion to you as a baby if you refuse to drink it now," Hermione added. "I have already decided I will not drink the potion. Regardless, I think I would like to perform the Blood Oath. It is supposed to weaken the effects of dark magic because of the love shared by the people who take the oath. The stronger your love for the person you take the oath with, the more protection it is supposed to give."

"How come everyone doesn't perform the oath?" Harry asked.

"Well, it is supposed to be nearly unbearable to perform. Also the scar from a successful bond can tingle slightly from time to time for the rest of your life. It is not supposed to be painful, just serve as a reminder so to speak. Last, if when you perform the oath the magic senses weakness in your pledge, the cut can take a long time to heal. Some sorcerers have had to take blood replenishing potions for years because of a failed bond." Hermione replied. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged.

"I don't think that should be a problem," he said.

Harry and Ron grasped their hands tightly together with a six-inch knife blade held between them. They both wrapped their other hand around the handle of the knife.

"Ready?" Ron asked, looking in Harry's eyes. Harry nodded his head. They pulled the blade together from between their hands. Both their eyes grew wide as the cut was made and the blood began to flow. They dropped the knife to the floor and began to speak together.  
_  
With my blood accept brotherhood  
I pledge my life to defend yours  
I have no right to demand the same of you  
This is my gift for you to accept  
_  
Harry felt a hot burning sensation begin in his hand it traveled up his arm and spread through his body. He and Ron both clenched their hands involuntarily tighter together. They were driven to their knees gasping in agony before the pain faded slightly from their bodies and focused its intensity on their joined hands. It felt as if their hands had been shut in a blast furnace, finally it began to fade entirely.

Harry let go of Ron's hand and looked at his palm. There was a long thin white scar where the cut had been made. It continued to tingle slightly as his body relaxed now that it had been released from the magic of the Blood Oath.

"I can see why not many people do this," Harry said quietly. Ron nodded his head in agreement. Harry then turned to watch as Hermione and Ginny repeated the same process, inserting the word sisterhood for brotherhood into the incantation.

An hour later Harry looked at the three scars on his palm. Each scar continued to tingle slightly. They had each repeated the blood oath three times that night. Even Ron and Ginny, who were already blood relatives, decided to perform the oath together because it would strengthen each other's defensive abilities. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny as they sat on the floor watching the book and potion. And then, both the book and potion were gone.

"Thank you for offering that to us, Ginny," Hermione said softly.

"Do you regret drinking it?" Ginny asked silently.

"No," Ron, Hermione and Harry replied together. None of them said anything for quite some time.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Gin."

"Does this mean you're going to buy me a different present for making Prefect?" Harry started laughing at her.

"Anything you want, as long as it's not another book, Gin."


	18. Discovery

Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor

Chapter 18

Discovery

Harry lay awake late into the night.

_Why can't I find it?_ he screamed in his head. After the revelation three weeks ago of what Ginny had found and gone through for him, Ron and Hermione; Harry was desperate. He and Ron had just spent another night, fruitlessly searching, wracking their brains for the answer to the death curse. Harry didn't know how, but he knew that this was the spell he was supposed to develop.

It wasn't the spell he would need to defeat Voldemort. But, while he figured out how he was going to kill Voldemort, it would give the world, his friends and his family a true chance to defend themselves.

The current defense was poor at best. Hide behind an object, or if you were brave enough, you could stand out in the open fighting, while throwing objects between you and the death curse, often enough the deflected spell hit your friend standing next to you.

Harry needed something simpler. Something that would seek out the death curse as it came at you. Seek it out and absorb it. He knew it would be difficult magic for people to learn. But if he could find the spell, he might buy his friends just one day. With Ron and Hermione getting married now, he was despairing over giving them as much time together as possible.

_What's the use?_ the voices screamed in frustration back at him.

_The death curse has been around since Morgana LeFay. Hundreds of sorcerers smarter and more powerful than us couldn't find the answer. Merlin himself couldn't find the answer. Why should we be able to do it?_ they continued to rage at him.

_BECAUSE MY NEED IS GREATER!_ Harry thundered back at them. Slamming his fist against the hard stone wall, not even registering the pain it caused him. Almost like they were afraid to upset him more, the voices fell silent.

Rather quietly, considering his mood. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and left the dorm room. He had no clue where he was going as exited the portrait hole and began to wander aimlessly about the halls, but he needed to walk. As he did, his mind began to drift.

Harry found himself floating, looking down on the scene below him. Two people; one looking more like a dead body, lay on the ground. Harry watched curiously as the smaller person tried to lift the body of his fallen friend. The struggle was ended a moment later when they were surrounded by dementors.

Harry watched intently as the young boy, he wasn't much smaller than Harry was now, tried to fend them off. His Patronus charm held for a moment before he was overwhelmed by the shear number of dementors surrounding him. There must have been two dozen or more. The dementors began to circle in closer sucking the memories out of the two fallen bodies.

Harry was screaming at them to get up and fight. Willing them to move, it could be done. Harry himself had done it. But it was too late. The soul of the larger person began to lift out of its body. And then the dementors began to flee.

Harry's eyes snapped to see what had happened. Charging across the lake from the opposite shore, a glowing white stag appeared. Chasing the dementors into the shadows it stopped near the bodies of the two fallen people. Harry felt himself glowing.

Harry shook his head trying to clear it.

"Prongs," he whispered under his breath. He looked around and then focused on the locked door he had been trying to get through.

_What did we think of that for?_ the second voice asked.

_Where are we anyways?_ the first asked a moment later.

_We haven't been here since first year,_ the second voice said as Harry got his bearings.

_We saved Sirius that night, even though we had never done it before, because we saw ourselves do it. It didn't make sense then either. But it worked,_ the second voice told him excitedly.

_All we need is a clue,_ Harry replied cautiously. _Do you think it would work?_

_Do you think he left it there?_ the voices asked together.

"Alohamora!" Harry said quietly, and pulled the door open.

Harry walked cautiously up the steps. He could see the bottles strewn about on the floor. Fluffy had been gone, but the Devils Snare was still at the bottom of the trap door. The winged keys, no movement to be discerned from them, had been lying on the floor of the next chamber. As he warily walked across the board, the chessmen had only watched him. The troll, except for what looked like a giant dried pile of boogies, that stank so bad Harry was concerned he might pass out, was gone. This, the ring of fire was the last obstacle. He wouldn't know if the spell was still in place until he stepped onto the landing. Harry already knew there were no potions left to take.

_We can always summon our broom to get out of here if we need to,_ the voices said. Harry took a deep breath and stepped onto the landing. He walked quickly across and descended down the stairs on the other side. It was still there.

"Please let this work," he pleaded softly. Fully expecting to see his parents again or maybe Sirius, he stepped in front of the mirror. Instead, he saw Fawkes. Harry walked closer to the mirror. As he had once done with the image of his mother's hand, he reached for the image of Fawkes.

The image changed. Voldemort was standing over the fallen bodies of Ginny, Hermione and Ron. He was laughing, raising his wand. A green light leapt from it towards Hermione.

"Nooo!" Harry screamed stumbling back, his heart in his throat. Ron's head was rising. His arm came up and a flame leapt from his wand. A mouth appeared in the flame, opening wide it closed on the green bolt of the death curse, swallowing it. The red flame extinguished, turned to black smoke and then almost instantly, burst into flame again in the form of a phoenix. The image shifted back to Fawkes again. The whole scene began to repeat itself. Harry's heart was pounding.

"She's not dead. The mirror wouldn't show me that," he whispered willing himself to believe his words. Harry felt his heart start to beat again. Swallowing deeply, as he watched the scene replay again and again, his throat unclenched.

"How?" he asked, almost inaudibly.

"Fawkes, will you come to me?" Harry whispered a moment later. Harry turned at the sound of Fawkes's song. The brilliant red bird flew into the chamber. It landed across from him, turning its head slightly as if to ask Harry what he needed, the bird stood there a few feet away from him.

Harry stepped tentatively forward and sank to his knees in front of the bird. Fawkes hopped towards him as Harry held his hand out.

"What do you do, Fawkes?" Harry asked softly as he stroked the length of the birds back. The bird tilted its head further to the side.

"May I just rest my hand on you?" Harry asked. Fawkes let out one loud piercing note. Then before closing his eyes, the bird settled down on the floor next to Harry. Harry closed his eyes, and then clearing his mind, he took his wand out, holding it lightly in his fingers. Harry had no idea how long he sat there. It could have been seconds our hours, even days.

"You find life from death don't you Fawkes….The death of all creatures leads to life for another….But you hold the life in your death and start over young again….Your love of life is that strong. I can feel it, Fawkes," Harry spoke the words calmly, quietly, searching his mind for an answer. The image of the green bolt of light that comes with the death curse flamed in his mind."

"It's there, Fawkes!" Harry whispered urgently.

_"Phoenix!"_ Harry said firmly, his mind focused intently on an infinitesimally small spark of white within the green bolt of the death curse. He felt his wand grow hot, followed by the familiar force of a spell erupting from the end of it. Harry opened his eyes. He could see the back of a flaming bird in front of him. It was searching, looking for the death it expected. Finding none, it sat waiting a moment and then faded. Harry scrambled to his feet.

_"Phoenix!"_ he said pointing his wand at the top of the steps. The spell erupted from his wand again and settled on the top of the landing. It started to fade a few moments later.

"Maintain it," Harry snapped at the voices.

_We're trying, it's hard to keep our focus that tightly._

"Don't give me that. Ginny won't take it and neither will I," Harry snarled out loud. The spell faded slightly again and the began to flame brighter.

"It doesn't take much power," Harry said lowering his wand, though he could feel the voices in his head focusing intently. They seemed to be helping each other.

"Two, stop helping him," Harry told the voice. He saw the spell begin to fade again, then grow stronger.

"That's it, we're learning," Harry said quietly.

"Divide it now, One. Make two of them." Harry watched as the flaming shape of the phoenix grew larger and then separated into two.

"Switch, Two, you maintain it. One, don't help him." Harry felt the second voice take control of the spell.

"And both of you drop it." Harry took over control of the spell himself, maintaining it for a full two minutes before letting it go.

_So will it really work, or is it just pretty?_ the voices asked.

_We'll have to test it,_ Harry replied calmly. _Dumbledore will know a way,_ he added before they could ask how.

"Fawkes, will you tell him I'm coming?" Harry asked a moment later. The bird let out a piercing note and bounded into the air heading for the trap door. Harry looked around the chamber, his eyes falling on the mirror again.

"What could it hurt to see them again?" he asked.

_We know we're strong enough to walk away. Let's look, just for a minute,_ the voices said. Harry stepped in front of the mirror. His heart leapt the same way it had the very first time he looked into it. His body trembling, he reached his hand out to the surface again. It was as cold and disappointing as he remembered it to be.

_Times up,_ the second voice said firmly. Harry dropped his hand and backed away from the mirror. He turned his body and began to walk. As he reached the top of the steps, he turned his head once more. He could just see the image in the mirror.

_Let's go. Bury it. It's just mirror,_ the voices said firmly. _Remember the spell._ Harry turned his head again. He started to walk faster, and then he was running.

Fawkes apparated into Dumbledore's office, an explosion of light accompanying him.

"Yes, I know he is coming. He is exhausted and will only be able to duplicate the spell if he truly feels threatened. Quickly, above the door, you must take the blast if the spell fails." Fawkes let out another piercing call and flew up above the door. He floated there, gently flapping his wings, until he was needed.

"You all may want to take cover," Dumbledore said in a grave voice to the pictures surrounding him. "I do believe my office is about to be destroyed in a manner that makes last spring look like a gentle storm."

The people in the different pictures began to scramble out of their frames crowding into one large picture above the door to Dumbledore's office. Self-preservation was one thing. To see this however, they were not going anywhere far.

Harry sprinted towards the stone gargoyles, which upon seeing him coming leapt out of the way. The spiral stone staircase began to move, Harry took the steps two at a time and burst through the door into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"SIR!" his eyes grew wide.

_RUN!_ screamed the first voice. Harry spun reaching for the door that was slamming shut behind him.

_FIGHT!_ roared the second voice. Harry continued spinning, reaching for his wand, and ducking down at the same time.

_"AVADA KADAVERA!"_ Harry heard Voldemort's voice yelling.

_"PHOENIX!"_ Harry roared. His wand then flicked at the desk throwing it between himself and Voldemort. His second voice then began raining stunning blasts down on his nemesis.

Harry had dove to the side when he sent his first spell. He was still in the air when the second, third and forth were sent. He saw Fawkes swoop down in front of him ready to take the death curse that had been sent at him.

It never got to Fawkes. Swallowed up instead by Harry's spell, which flamed out into smoke then burned again into life. It sat, waiting for the next curse to consume. The desk flew across the room between Harry and Voldemort. Un-hit by the death curse it slammed with a tremendous crash into the wall. Glass broke into hundreds of pieces as picture frames fell shattering everywhere. A trail of debris from the objects that had been on top of the desk scattered across the room, the desk crashed to the floor a second later.

Coming up with his wand ready, his shield up, the phoenix spell holding and then dividing into four surrounding him, Harry rolled to face Voldemort. He saw his first stunning spell deflect into a cabinet, lifting it into the air while blasting the contents of it into the room. In slow motion, it began to topple to the floor. He continued to send stunning blasts at him.

_Dumbledore?_ the voices asked in confusion. He wasn't fighting back. The force from Harry's spells was pounding against him. Bolts of red light as big around as Harry's arm were staggering him against the wall. Dumbledore continued to defend himself. Other than that, he just stood there; taking everything Harry could give him.

Everything going to defense, Harry stopped attacking. His last crushing spell ricocheted off of Dumbledore's shield into the desk. Splitting it in two and leaving a pock mark in the stone wall where it expended the last of its energy.

Harry extended his proximity detection spell into the room. Searching, he could feel two presences in the room. One where Dumbledore was standing and one, Harry quickly glanced down at Fawkes, keeping his wand trained on Dumbledore the whole time, and back up again. Fawkes flew to Dumbledore's shoulder.

Harry watched intently for some trick. Dumbledore's eyes and body were alive with power. Unlike the Ministry last year he did not seem angry. Dumbledore reached up and put his hand on Fawkes's head.

Keeping eye contact with Harry he moved his wand hand slightly.

"Don't!" Harry yelled, but then watched as Dumbledore dropped his wand to the ground.

_"Accio Wand!"_ The wand flew into Harry's hand. He caught it and slowly lowered his own wand.

"Good lord what a mess." Harry spun around to locate the source of the voice, his wand coming up again.

"Lookout!" dozens of voices screeched from the picture frames. Harry turned back around to face Dumbledore.

_We needed a test, I guess that should suffice,_ the voices said in quiet awe to Harry.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is me, Harry," Dumbledore replied kindly. Harry just stared at him blindly. He let his defensive spells down and sank to his knees.

"I am sorry, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. Not getting a response he added. "I thought it best to see if the spell really works." Dumbledore's eyes surveyed the damage to his office.

_Quite the impressive display,_ the voices remarked in Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore's mouth twitched ever so slightly into a smile.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied weakly.

"Do you have the strength to explain how it works, Harry, or do we need to wait for later?" Again, Harry didn't respond right away.

"Harry?" Dumbledore prodded quietly, he had not moved from where he had been standing.

"Wha….Oh sorry sir." Harry's head cleared slightly. "Fawkes sir, he takes life from death. It is a natural cycle. Death brings new life. There has to be life in magic, even the death curse, for it to exist. The phoenix spell takes your love of life and finds the life in the death curse….It doesn't block the death curse. It uses the life in the curse to extinguish it. The death curse is born of anger and hatred sir. The phoenix spell is born of love and compassion, both stronger emotions than the others," Harry finished.

The door to the office burst open. Harry spun again, he was still much to keyed up. His wand leveled on Professors McGonagall and Professors Snape.

"Oh my," Professor McGonagall gasped, clutching at her chest. And then she noticed Harry's wand trained on her. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Albus, what happened?" she asked, glancing back and forth between Harry and Professor Dumbledore. Harry dropped his wand again.

"Sorry, Professor Snape sir, Professor McGonagall, I am a little tired of surprises for today," Harry replied sincerely. Snape eyed him warily. Harry was much to drained to care.

"Headmaster?" Snape asked carefully.

"A test Severus, Minerva, a wonderfully successful test," Professor Dumbledore said happily. The two of them looked between Professor Dumbledore and Harry, who was rapidly loosing all ability to function properly.

"Minerva, will you escort Mr. Potter to Hermione and Ginny's room. See that they, along with Ronald stay with him all day. Lock them in if you must. Oh and class is canceled for the day," he added a moment later. "Severus, come we have things to discuss."

"Yes, Albus," Professor McGonagall replied. "Shall I return when I've finished?"

"Yes, Minerva, we will have to come up with some good reason for lessons to be canceled today."

"Harry, I am afraid I can give you only five points for this. If I were to award you what you truly deserve the chase for the house cup would be over for the year. I must keep things on a level where all the houses have hope." Harry looked up, confused.

"I only care about my friends. Not some silly house cup," he replied.

"Yes, Harry, I understand that….That is why you have accomplished something that the magic world has been waiting for, for more than a thousand years. Set a meeting for your DA tonight. I will be there."

"Yes sir," Harry replied as Professor McGonagall led him out of the office. He didn't even notice Snape staring at him, completely confused.

Professor McGonagall escorted Harry into the common room. There was no one up yet as it was still early. She steered Harry into Hermione and Ginny's room. Hermione was sleeping, but Ginny was up studying Ron's chessboard. She looked up and saw Harry's white face.

"Harry!" she shrieked rushing over to him.

"What happened!" she demanded as she caught him in her arms. Ginny's eyes were burning and it caused Professor McGonagall to suck her breath in. Hermione woke up in a flash of movement, and rushed over to help Ginny.

"Oh my, what happened to him?"

"I don't rightly know. I believe that he is merely tired," Professor McGonagall replied kindly. "Hermione put him on the couch. Ginny, go get Ronald….quietly," she added. Ginny didn't move fast enough for Professor McGonagall.

"Now, young lady," she snapped at her. Ginny glared back, but hurried out of the room.

"That girl, is sometimes frightening," Professor McGonagall, mumbled as she helped Hermione get Harry on the couch.

"You have no idea professor," Hermione replied.

"Harry, have you set the meeting for tonight?" Professor McGonagall asked firmly trying to get his attention.

"Wha….Here, Mione, you do it," Harry said fishing his galleon out of his pocket and handing it over to her as he lay down on the couch.

Ron and Ginny came crashing into the room.

"What happened?" Ron demanded. Ginny simply rushed back to Harry, sat on her knees on the floor in front of him and began to stroke her hand on his forehead. Harry reached up and took her hand.

"It's ok, Gin. I'm just tired. Need to sleep," he whispered to her.

"You three will stay with him the rest of the day," Professor McGonagall said. "Class has been canceled for the entire school," she added noticing the look on Hermione's face.  
"I do not know what happened. I suspect you will find out when he wakes. Whatever he tells you is to be kept secret….Hermione, set the meeting for 7:00 pm tonight." Hermione nodded her head.

They all jumped a moment later when Fawkes apparated into the Room. Professor McGonagall read the note, then cursed under her breath when it burst into flames on her.

"I do wish. He wouldn't do that." It was all Ron could do not to laugh.

"Harry?" Professor McGonagall snapped. Harry's eyes flew open again.

"Wha…"

"The Headmaster would like to know if he can have his wand back?" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gasped at the question. Harry looked at his left hand he still had both wands. He took Dumbledore's in his right and held it out to Professor McGonagall. When she reached to take it Harry held it firm.

"Only if he promises never to do that again," Harry said quietly but forcefully. Professor McGonagall furrowed her brow at him.

"I will deliver the message, Mr. Potter," she replied curtly. Harry let go of the wand and was asleep before his arm hit the couch. Professor McGonagall waved her wand at the table. A large plate of food and drinks appeared.

"I will be seeing you this evening. See that at least two of you are with him at all times," she said before heading out the door.

Ginny stood up she walked over to get a blanket off her bed and spread it over Harry.

_"Engorgio!"_ she snapped, widening the couch and then climbed over the back of it so she could lie down next to Harry. She wrapped her arm up over him, pulling him in tight to her. Ron watched her, not sure what to think.

"Gin, Harry is not exactly comfortable with that in here….And usually he is sitting up with your head in his lap," he said cautiously. He knew his sister had gone into full protection mode. He didn't want to anger her right now, but he felt sure Harry would object if he wasn't dead to the world at the moment.

"Come off it, Ron, McGonagall just ordered us to stay in here with him. We're both fully clothed with a blanket between us. You, Hermione, and Harry sit with me all the time." Ron opened his mouth to point out that she wasn't exactly sitting. He thought better of it when he saw the dangerous flash in Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny," Hermione said softly, "I know you just want to help Harry but….well," Hermione seemed to be searching very carefully for the right words.

"Spit it out, Hermione," Ginny snapped at her.

"Well Harry is wiped out. And, well it takes a lot out of Ron and I when we sit with you," she said in a rush. Ginny's eyes seemed cloud over.

"I know that. Why do you think I only let you each once a week?" she said in a defeated voice. "I'm not going to sleep. I just wanted to hold him so he might feel like he was safe. Like you three do with me. I wanted to return the favor." Ginny's eyes were beginning to well with tears.

Ron and Hermione had gotten to see a side of Ginny, ever since her confession last November, most didn't. Ginny was tough. Right up to the point where she failed to protect the people she cared about. And then, she was a mess. It was plainly evident that she hated asking them for help, when she knew it hurt them. It caused her anguish each time she asked one of them. They found it worked much better when they simply told her they were going to sit with her. Now, watching her struggle, they were both at a loss for words to comfort her.

"It's ok, Mione, doesn't hurt me like you and Ron when I sit with her." Harry mumbled from the couch. "If you just sat up here though, so I can put my head in your lap, I would feel better Gin," Harry added to her.

"Harry," Ginny gasped as Ron and Hermione quickly rushed over to them sinking down on the floor in front of them. Ginny moved up on the couch near Harry's head letting him use her lap for a pillow.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron demanded. Harry looked down at his friend. He reached out his hand and clasped it around Ron's.

Ron and Harry had discussed, back at the beginning of the year, what they wanted to do. It seemed ludicrous to even think about. But Ron had surmised from Dumbledore's comments about the death curse, when he was teaching Ron how to create the Recognition charm that this was what they were supposed to try and work on. Saying that if he was going to find the answer to an impossible task, he didn't want to waste it on a spell that could make his hair behave, Harry had agreed.

"I did it, Ron. I beat the death curse," Harry said in a calm quiet voice. Ron blinked. Harry's words couldn't have been what he had just heard. They had just been working on that last night, and every night for the last three weeks, failing miserably to even get their wands to emit so much as a spark. Ron and had given up in frustration and gone to bed, he thought Harry had too.

"You did what?" Ron asked in disbelief. "How?" But Harry had fallen asleep again.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" Ron asked looking at Hermione and Ginny. The expression on both their faces was all the answer he needed.

Dumbledore furtively watched Professor Snape as he helped him try to right the disaster that was his office. It didn't appear that much of anything had escaped damage. Besides throwing the desk across the room, Harry had unleashed six stunning spells and one crushing spell that had been deflected in what seemed every direction possible.

Dumbledore gazed towards his private quarters and was glad he had decided to put a shield on the door. There was a three inch deep six inch diameter gouge in the solid stone wall next to it. He didn't want to think about what might have happened if his pensive had been destroyed.

_Such power, he is truly starting to rival Tom,_ the voices commented.

_The only thing he is lacking at the moment is knowledge,_ Dumbledore replied silently to them. _We just need more time to arm him and his friends, and then he may be able to do what he needs to._

_Perhaps this will help give him the time he needs,_ the first voice said hopefully. _It will make it much easier to push back the Death Eaters. Tom will be reluctant to come to their aid if he knows the death curse is so easily defeated._

_It's not as easy as you might think. We have been trying to duplicate the spell for an hour now, without much luck,_ the other voices commented dryly.

_"Phoenix!"_ Dumbledore muttered pointing his wand at the desk again. Dumbledore felt his wand grow hot and then watched as a weak red flame shot out of it. It disappeared without forming into a phoenix.

"That's better," he muttered under his breath. "Harry did sit there with Fawkes for over five hours before he cast the spell."

_His self control is fairly remarkable. He must be going batty wanting to know what happened in here,_ the second voice remarked, as Dumbledore watched Professor Snape wave his wand and set the desk back in its rightful place. Broken trinkets began to fly off the floor and reassemble themselves. Those that were damaged beyond repair went into the garbage.

_Yours would be too if you had seen the horrors that Severus has,_ Professor Dumbledore remarked dryly.

"Fawkes, take this to the Ministry. I think the best course of action would be for this discovery to look like it came from the department of mysteries. We do not want Tom knowing that Harry is developing spells of this nature." Fawkes took the note in his claw and was gone in a blinding flash.

Professor McGonagall walked back into the office.

"Albus, are you going to explain what happened here? Why Mr. Potter leveled his wand at myself and Professor Snape? Why he had this?" she asked in her normal curt voice, while holding his wand out to him.

"Ah yes, thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore said taking the wand and tucking it into his pocket. When he didn't go on, Professor McGonagall prodded him.

"Albus?"

"Well I was really angry last night after we finished, Ron. The voices in my head were screaming back and forth. It was kind of like one of the fights you and Hermione used to get in," Harry started. Hermione and Ron glared at him.

"Ok, sorry. So I grabbed my cloak, and went wandering the hall. I'm not sure why, but I started thinking about the night I fended off all the dementors from myself and Sirius down by the lake. You know, Hermione, when we watched them to attack me and Sirius."

"Wait a second. I never knew Hermione was there for that," Ron broke in.

"I couldn't tell you, Love," Hermione said and launched into a long explanation of the time turner and how she and Harry had saved both Sirius and Buckbeak.

"So even though you had never done the spell correctly, you knew you could, because you had seen yourself do it?" Ginny and Ron asked together.

"I know. It didn't make any sense then either. But it worked," Harry replied. "The point is, I kind of came out of a trance in front of the door where Hagrid kept Fluffy during first year and I remembered the Mirror of Erised. It is supposed to show you your heart's greatest desire. First year it showed me how to get the Sorcerer's Stone. So, I figured maybe, it might give me a clue to stopping the death curse.

"I didn't know if Dumbledore had left it down there or not. But I knew I could get by everything except the potions if I had too. I know, Hermione. There weren't any potions left to take if I got trapped," he added noticing the look on her face. "I would have turned back if anything but the Devils Snare had still been functioning, but none of it was.

"The whole point is, that the mirror showed me the key to beating the death curse. I looked into it and the first thing I saw was Fawkes. Then the scene shifted to a field with you, Ron, along with Ginny and Hermione lying on the ground. Voldemort was standing over all of you. He sent the Death Curse at you three." Ron tensed at this news. Harry gave him a second to recover.

"But before the curse hit any of you, you had lifted your arm and a bolt of red flame leapt out of your wand. A mouth formed which swallowed the death curse. The red flame extinguished into smoke. It then reignited into the flaming form of a phoenix. You saved them Ron. The death curse never reached either of them." Ron's ears turned bright red.

"But how, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Look, life and death are a natural cycle. Death in one place leads to new life somewhere else. The phoenix takes the life in its death and is reborn again. Magic is the same way. In order for it to exist, even the death curse, there must be life in it," Harry finished triumphantly. His friends all had blank looks on their faces.

"Come on, don't you see?" he asked excitedly. "Here, let me show you."

_"Phoenix!"_ Harry pointed his wand at the bed behind him. The spell erupted from his wand and then spread, surrounding them with ten of the flaming phoenix forms.

"Wow," Ron said quietly, turning around in the center of the circle.

"Come on Hermione. I know you can figure it out," Harry said needling her." Harry watched her. Hermione's brow was furrowed in that way she always got when she was concentrating very hard. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head. Her face began to brighten, followed by a smile.

"The spell must find the life in the death curse and block it some how," Hermione said, almost as excited as Harry.

"Close, it extinguishes it. No deflected blast to kill your friend. The spell is just gone," Harry corrected her. "Remember I told you, the unforgivable curses are born of anger and hatred, that you have to want to cause pain for them to really be effective, not so much with the death curse as the other two, but it still has its roots in those emotions. This spell is born of love and compassion. It is important to remember that when you try and cast the spell. It doesn't take much power but you really have to concentrate until you learn how to focus on the tiniest spark of life that is in the death curse." Harry looked around and smiled at his friends, his green eyes dancing brilliantly. They still seemed skeptical.

"Harry, how do you know the spell works?" Hermione asked tentatively. Not wanting to bring him crashing to the ground. Harry smiled; walked over to the table, grabbed a sandwich and took a bite out of it. He turned around to look at them again.

_Oh this is going to be good, Ginny will go nuts,_ the voices said to him. Harry smiled again. His friends looked at him, waiting to see if he was going to answer.

"Because Dumbledore tried to kill me with the death curse this morning," he said as calmly as possible.

"WHAT!" Ginny roared. "And you gave him his wand back? Are you insane? What if he comes in here?" she continued to rage at him. Harry smiled at her and took another bite of his sandwich. Ron and Hermione were staring at him.

_If their eyes get much bigger they're going to look like house elfs,_ he thought to himself.

"That's not funny, Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"No, but it's true….At least partially anyways," Harry replied calmly.

"You better explain what you're talking about, Harry James. And it better be good, because if it's not, I _am_ going to kill you," Ginny snarled at him.

"Oh, I think you'll like this part of the story," Harry replied. And then launched into a long-winded explanation of the battle he had with Dumbledore that morning.

"He could have killed you!" Ginny was still fuming twenty minutes after Harry finished telling them about what had happened. Her attitude towards Harry wasn't much better.

"I babied you all day. Brushed the hair off your face, got you blankets. And you play a mean joke like that on me," she huffed with her back turned to him, her arms crossed over her chest. Every time Harry tried to walk around in front of her she turned away from him. If he tried to touch her arm she would shrug him off.

"Come on, Ginny. I said I was sorry. I only did it to get a rise out of you. Help me out here will you, Ron?" Ron opened his mouth but shut it quickly when Hermione stepped on his foot.

"I think that we all need to stop with the practical jokes. They are hitting a little close to home lately," Hermione said softly. "I scare the heck out of Ron on Valentines day. My little joke on you for buying me a wedding dress has you ready to fight for your life. And with a less levelheaded person than you, could have gotten me killed. And now, you scare Ginny half to death. I think we all mean a little more to each other than this. I'm not saying we can't joke with each other. But the reason Fred and George are so good at it, is because no one ever really gets hurt."

"Thank you, Hermione," Ginny sniffed quietly. Harry stared at the floor. Ginny turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

"You all think I'm so tuff, but I'm not. Oh, I could fight Tom and an army of his Death Eaters and never show fear….Until it was over and I had won, but looked around to see even one of you dead. It would take every fiber of my being to not walk through the veil to find you again." Ron and Hermione joined the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Hermione's right, that went too far. I promise not to do that to you again, any of you," Harry said quietly. Ginny crushed Harry in her arms. Harry didn't care that he couldn't breath; he had her forgiveness, what were a few broken ribs.

"Harry, does the spell really work?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, Mione, it does. Dumbledore is going to be at the DA meeting tonight. Hopefully he has some sort of demonstration set up." One a little less stressful than this morning, I've never expended energy like that before."

"But you fought this time, Harry. Last year in the Ministry, Dumbledore had to save you. This time you saved yourself. I'm proud of you, Harry James." She smiled up at him, her brown eyes dancing with the light.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry whispered to her.

"Mr. Potter, I should tell you that there will be a few more people at the meeting tonight than you are accustomed to seeing, important people," Professor McGonagall said to him as he was about to walk into the room.

"Erm….thanks for the warning, Professor," Harry replied, wondering just who she could be talking about.

"I assume you have told your friends?" she asked eyeing him warily.

"Yes, I have."

"I understand that Mr. Weasley has been helping you with this?"

"Yes, he has. So have Hermione and Ginny. Actually the whole of the DA has."

"Gracious in victory as always," Professor McGonagall replied, her eyebrows arched at him. "Five points to Mr. Weasley for setting you on the path."

"I'm not much concerned with points either anymore, Professor McGonagall," Ron replied. "But thank you anyways."

"You four have been through a lot. You're much older than your age. A bit of advice, small things, like winning the house cup or beating your older brother to the snitch, are just as important as what was achieved last night. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I think we do, Professor," Ron replied.

"Good, I think you should get in there then. I'm not sure I will believe it until I see it," she said, smiling kindly at them. Harry was surprised he had only seen her like that once or twice in the past six years. He started into the room again.

"One more thing, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall stopped him. Harry turned around to look at her.

"Please, the next time you come in my office….Leave your wand outside." Harry smiled and walked into the room followed by his friends.

He was glad he had been warned, because otherwise he might have turned and walked out. Every member of the DA was there. Along with; Snape, Professors Lupin, and Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody along with what Harry had to assume were a number of other Aurors. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and the new Minister of Magic Amelia Bones, who was flanked by three people Harry didn't know. In all there was probable close to seventy-five people in the room.

"You really know how to pack them in, Harry," Ron remarked, as he clapped him on the shoulder. "I hope this works," he mumbled to himself. Ginny shoved him forward.

"Don't disappoint me, Harry James," she said sharply. Harry smiled and started forward again. A few steps later his path was blocked by Professors Lupin and Tonks.

"Wothcer, Potter."

"I don't know what you did, Harry. But," Remus looked around the room, "all I can say is wow."

"Stick around Professor Lupin. I think you'll be even more impressed," Harry replied calmly. Harry and Ron were enveloped a moment later by Mrs. Weasley. She grabbed Hermione and Ginny too.

"Thank God you're all ok. When we got the message to come to the school for something that involved all of you….Well, you all just seem to attract more trouble….And not like the twins. I mean real trouble."

"Geroff, Mum," Ron and Ginny managed to extract themselves, along with Harry and Hermione from Mrs. Wesley's embrace.

"Well then, Harry, Ronald, shall we begin?" Professor Dumbledore asked from behind them. Harry jumped.

_How does he do that?_ the voices yelped at him.

"Me?" Ron yelped, "I can't perform the spell yet." Dumbledore leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear.

"You are his General, come up with a demonstration." Dumbledore stood back up. The look in his eyes seemed to be daring Ron to fail. Harry looked at Ron, who went from shock to resolve in a blink.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said stalking away. Harry hurried to catch up.

"Stupid, whining about whether it works or not, could have used my head and found out an hour ago," Ron was muttering to himself.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Harry shot at him.

"Just shut up and help me find a couple of spiders will you? Bloody hell, they're all over the school when I don't want to see them, now I can't find one." Ron yanked open a closet and went digging into the back of it.

"Here, immobilize it will you?" he asked, tossing a spider that was as big as the palm of Harry's hand, over his shoulder.

_"Imobulus!"_ Harry hit the spider with his spell. It stopped dead in its tracks. Ron, holding a second, slightly larger spider by one leg, crawled out of the closet.

_"Imobulus!"_ Ron tossed the spider on the floor with the other.

_"Engorgio!"_ he said, pointing his wand at the two spiders, which grew in size to that of the acromantualls that had roamed the maze in the third task of the Tri Wizard Tournament. Harry watched all of this in shock. Barely noticing that a number of the people in his DA club were uncomfortably shifting in their seats or had just decided to get up and move away from the spiders.

"Ugly things, aren't they," Ron said to him, giving an involuntary shudder. Harry regarded him carefully.

"I give you my word, Ron; I will fight to my death for the two of you."

"Just make sure you save her first, Harry. And don't feel guilty about doing it either. She might be able to live with you if I was gone. I can't live without her." Ron scowled at the thought.

"I told you I don't think of her like that anymore, Ron," Harry replied quietly.

"No, but without me maybe you could, just save her first, Harry,"

"That's what you would want, Ron?"

"If that's what it comes too, then yes." The two of them regarded each other for a moment.

"Looks like Dumbledore is going to get started," Ron said with a nod.

"Good, I didn't want to have to give you a hug in front of all these people," Harry replied, Ron smirked. "Looks like we're front and center, as those are the only two chairs left," he added.

"To bad they are not a little further away from the spiders," Ron remarked as he and Harry took seats near Amelia Bones, and her three bodyguards, who, Harry noticed, were eyeing he and Ron with great interest.

"So, you are all here now," Dumbledore began. "Some of you already know what you are about to see. My little speech is for the rest of you. What you are about to witness, is one of the greatest achievements in the last thousand years or more of magical history. The rest of the world will believe that it was developed by the Department of Mysteries, specifically by the Unspeakables. The reason for this is we do not wish Lord Voldemort----"

Taking great pride in the fact that not one of the DA members flinched at the name, Harry watched the room closely. He hadn't had many takers on people willing to say the name for a long time. And then Ginny had lit into Bridgette, who had then lit into the rest of the DA. Within two weeks everyone was using Voldemort's name without fear.

"----to know the true source of this development. You few, I believe have earned the right to know the truth." Ron nudged Harry and nodded at the Minister.

"Doesn't look like she is too happy about Dumbledore's last comment," he hissed under his breath.

"It was not easy to convince the Minister to allow me to tell some of you, specifically those of you in the DA----"

At this, Harry fixed his eyes on Amelia Bones. Challenging her to stop him, he leaned towards Ron.

"Bet she's really unhappy that you knew before her." Harry felt Ron smirk and noticed a small smile play across the Minister's mouth.

"----For that reason this information is being placed in the trust of a secret keeper. When you leave the room tonight, you will find yourselves knowing the truth, but unable to tell anyone what it really is, without the permission of the secret keeper. You will however, once the Ministry makes its announcement. Be able to talk freely about this wonderful new development from the Unspeakables. How else, will be able to learn to perform the counter charm to, _Avada Kadavera_?" Dumbledore's words were greeted with absolute silence.

Harry scanned the room. He could easily pick out the people who knew beforehand what the announcement would be. They were the ones who were looking at him and Ron already. Well, mostly him. Others, who were looking around the room in shock, began to follow their gaze and focus on the two of them.

"Harry, I don't deserve any credit for this," Ron whispered urgently.

"I couldn't have got there without you Ron. Don't bail out on me now," Harry hissed back.

"Most of you know that Ronald Weasley, with my guidance, a few months ago developed a new charm, _Recognition_. That spell is now being used by ministry Aurors, members of the DA and the Order.----"

"Oh bugger," Ron groaned.

"What? That's great, look how much good will come from that spell," Harry replied.

"Snape, look at him. He knows it was us now," Ron hissed. Harry felt his insides churning as he looked at his potions instructor. He forced himself to return the evil glare coming from Snape.

"I'm just not even going anymore. Seamus and Dean can tell us the lessons and we'll do them with Hermione by ourselves," Ron said firmly. Harry looked at Hermione. He could tell she was thinking the same thing. Harry tuned back into Dumbledore.

"----Ronald, was able to take the knowledge gained, and following the same process, his instruction has led Harry Potter to develop a spell he calls Phoenix. Harry, the floor is yours," Professor Dumbledore said turning to him. Harry stood up feeling very nervous. Professor Dumbledore leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"You are just teaching a few more people Harry. Tell them how the spell works. What they need to do to perform it. And demonstrate it for them. Ronald has provided you with two targets; one that can be killed if necessary and one that you can save with the spell. Do not tell them you used the Mirror of Erised." Harry nodded his head and plunged in. He wasn't nervous anymore. He had been teaching for over a year. And he was good at it.

_"Phoenix!"_ Harry said pointing his wand towards the two overgrown spiders. The spell erupted from his wand. The now familiar bolt of red flame that turned into a flaming phoenix bird settled near the spiders and waited.

"The idea came to me when I remembered the battle in the Ministry last year between Professor Dumbledore and Voldemort," Harry started. He noticed many of the adults in the room, including Amelia Bones, the Minister of Magic, shift nervously at the name. He smiled; apparently it was one thing when Dumbledore said it and another when a child did. He was sure that some of the people in the room thought of him that way. Harry let the spell drop.

"Don't like that do you?" he asked looking around the room. He noticed Dumbledore whispering to Ron.

"George, who are you fighting against?" Harry asked loudly.

"Voldemort," came the reply. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley gasp.

"Bridgette?"

"Voldemort!"

"Katie?"

"Voldemort!" Harry turned to look at the Minister.

"Susan?"

"VOLDEMORT!" the Minister's niece yelled from the back of the room. Harry watched her aunt, the Minister of Magic, jump in surprise.

"Any one else want to tell me who you fight against?"

"VOLDEMORT!" the DA roared back at him. Harry turned back to the crowd and continued talking.

"I don't generally like to criticize or embarrass people. I think if you ask most everyone here who knows me, they would agree with that statement. And that is not what I am trying to do to any of you. For what the opinion of a sixteen-year-old boy and his friends is worth to you. We have great respect for anyone who will stand up and fight against the Dark Lord. But a wise man once told me. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Harry turned to face the minister again at this point.

"So I along with the rest of the people in the DA ask the rest of you, what we have all asked ourselves. How do you intend to stand and fight when he comes for you if you are afraid to even say his name?"

"I warned you Minister," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry gazed intently at the Minister for a moment.

"You tolerate this from your students?" the Minister asked evenly, without breaking eye contact with Harry.

"Actually, this particular bit of insolence, I encourage." Professor Dumbledore replied casually.

"You don't have to decide now. It took some of us a lot longer than others to decide we were done being afraid of the name," Harry said firmly never moving his eyes from hers.

"I fight Voldemort, Harry," she said smiling back at him. Harry turned back to the rest of the crowd.

"As I was saying, the idea came to me when I remembered that Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, swallowed the death curse that Voldemort sent at him. He burst into flame and died, yet rose again as baby, alive and well.

"Life and death are a cycle. The death of one thing provides the life of another. Magic, all magic is the same way. For any spell to exist, even the death curse, it has to have life in it. The Phoenix! spell," Harry said recasting it, "finds the life in the death curse. It extinguishes the death curse, dies itself and is born again. Just like the real phoenix.

"The spell doesn't require a lot of power to be effective like a stunning spell does. But it is hard to find the focus in your mind on the tiny little spark of life that exists in the death curse. It might be necessary to have actually seen the death curse in order to perform the spell. I don't know how else you will be able to recognize the spark of life that exists in it.

"Something to keep in mind while you are trying to perform the spell, the unforgivable curses are born of anger and hatred. In order for them to be really effective, you need to want to cause pain, to like causing it. That applies to _Crucio_ and _Impervius_ more than _Avada Kadavra._ Dead is dead. The _Phoenix_ spell is born of love and compassion. They are both much stronger emotions than the others.

"Ron, are you ready to give me a hand here?" Harry asked turning to him.

"Actually, Harry, I think it might be better if one of the Unspeakables performs the death curse. People might wonder if I am helping you out by somehow sabotaging my own death curse."

_So that's what Dumbledore was telling him,_ the voices said to Harry.

"I think I might appreciate that," Professor Snape said, icily from the corner. Harry considered for a moment, but figured he couldn't possible be in any more trouble with Snape than he already was.

"You should be happy Professor. One of the greatest headlines of the last thousand years or more, even Professor Dumbledore says so. And the golden trio, as you like to call us, won't get the credit," Harry said calmly. Snape glared at him.

"Get on with it, Potter," he said in a slightly less hostile voice. Harry turned around again to the Minister. He noticed that Professor Dumbledore was looking at the ceiling and appeared to be trying not to laugh.

"I assume that these three with you are the Unspeakables?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we are" the smallest of them replied. The other two just nodded.

"So is there a volunteer then?" Harry asked.

"To do what, exactly?" the same man asked

"To kill the spiders of course, I have already had the killing curse sent at me once today. I would prefer not to have you aim it at me again. But if you insist, I am more than capable of defending myself," Harry said lightly while playing with his wand. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley gasp and a general mummer of concern ripple through the crowd of people. Ginny and Hermione were out of their seats in an instant.

"Oh no you don't!" they both screamed together. Only Hermione was yelling at him, while Ginny went after the Unspeakables.

"There is such a thing as bravery. And then there is stupidity, Harry James Potter!" Hermione screamed an inch from his face. Harry paled in the face of her anger.

"If you three, so much as even think, I'll let you point your wand at him I'll kill you all myself," Ginny hissed, her wand pointing at the three Unspeakables.

Ron had jumped up to stop both of them but now found himself dealing with two very irate young women. As she had gone into a towering rage that actually had the Minister and the three Unspeakables showing concern. He decided it best to deal with Ginny.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley," Mrs. Weasley growled at her daughter. Ginny ignored her.

"I think it will be more than sufficient if Harry's spell saves the lives of the spiders," Professor Dumbledore said forcefully enough that he got both Ginny and Hermione to stop for a moment.

"Yes, that would be enough of a demonstration for us," the smallest of the three Unspeakables said calmly.

"I think it would be more than enough for all of us," Mad-Eye growled from the back. Hermione glared at Harry again, stuck her nose up in the air and sat down in her chair, still obviously put out with him. Ginny wasn't quite finished yet; she shrugged Ron's hand off her shoulder and rounded on Harry.

"Just had to go and pop your mouth of again, didn't you?" she snapped at him. Then jabbing him in the chest with her finger she added, "Just so you know, you can bet your sorry arse, whatever punishment my mother comes up with for me over this you will be doing it with me." If Harry had paled at Hermione's words, he had now gone white.

"Sorry," he said meekly.

"Not even an hour for that promise, Harry James," she said to him the hurt plainly evident in her voice. Harry gulped visibly under her continued glared. Finally, satisfied with his response, Ginny sat back down but continued to alternately glare daggers at Harry and the Unspeakables. As Harry recovered and turned his attention back to the Unspeakable, he could hear Ginny continuing to mutter under her breath.

"And you Headmaster, are also lucky you didn't hurt him today." Harry could see that Dumbledore had heard her, but chose to ignore the remark. The Unspeakable who had done all of the talking so far watched Ginny sit down, turned to the other two and raised an eyebrow at them. They both smirked at him and nodded their heads once. The man then turned to Harry.

"I'll send the killing curse first. How do you want to do this?" he asked Harry, while standing up and taking out his wand.

"Well, I can stand behind you and cast my spell first. Or, I'll have to stand off to the side and slightly in front of you if you want me to intercept it."

"I'm not taking any chances with your life, or mine for that matter. We'll start with you behind me. Go ahead and cast your spell."

_"Phoenix!"_ Harry said firmly, while pointing his wand at a point between the Unspeakable and the spiders. The spell leapt out of Harry's wand and a second later the flaming bird was waiting for the death spell.

"Shouldn't it be facing this way?" the Unspeakable asked. Harry could tell he was being tested.

"It faces out because it is protecting me. I don't think it will matter if you hit it in the back." The man glared at Harry. Harry returned his stare for a moment.

"Give me a second," Harry said. He closed his eyes, and in his mind, mentally turned the bird to face where the death curse would come from.

"There, that should work," Harry said. He opened his eyes again to see the bird had turned as he wanted it to. The Unspeakable looked at Harry, fascination on his face. Harry could hear the crowd murmuring with excitement and could feel the tension in the room growing.

"You realize if your spell fails and I miss that spider, the spell will hit the wall and could blast anywhere in the room." Harry closed his eyes again.

_Okay, divide it like before. Defend the people in the room,_ Harry told the voices. He opened his eyes again and watched as the phoenix swelled and divided again and again. A wall of ten phoenixes, protecting all of the people in the room but himself and the one Unspeakable, now arrayed themselves behind Harry.

"That's about the best I can do right now. I suggest you make sure you are going to hit the spiders. Not that it matters the spell won't fail," Harry replied.

"Cast you're spell, Unspeakable," Dumbledore said quietly. "Harry did not lie when he said he faced the death curse earlier today. It was I who sent it at him. His spell will not fail."

_"AVADA KADAVRA!"_ roared the Unspeakeable as he spun to face the spiders, his wand rising to aim at them. Harry heard several people scream from behind him. And then he watched, as the bolt of green light erupted from the man's wand, fly towards the spiders and be meet by the streaking phoenix. There was a flash of black smoke and then the phoenix was flaming again.

_"AVADA KADAVARA!"_ The process was repeated.

_"AVADA KADAVARA!"_ Again. Harry dropped the array of defensive birds behind him and spread the one defending the spiders into three. The two other Unspeakables jumped to their feet drawing their wands as they did.

_"AVADA KADAVRA!"_ the three Unspeakables roared together. All three of their death curses were consumed by the three defensive phoenixes.

_"AVADA KADAVRA!"_ they roared again only to fail once more. In an instant Harry dropped his spell and attacked with both voices and his conscious self.

_"EXPELIARMUS!"_ he roared hitting all three Unspeakables within the blink of an eye. The three Unspeakables were knocked off of their feet, their wands sent flying.

_"Accio Wands!"_ Harry said firmly. The three wands flew into Harry's out stretched hand. People around the room looked on in stunned silence.

"Sorry," Harry said, reaching out his hand to help the first man up.

"Not at all, suppose we deserved that," he replied, shaking his head. "A wizard should never challenge someone and then be unprepared to defend himself, now should he?" Harry handed the man his wand back.

"That's what Ginny says too. She hit me once and she was on my own side. I had a head ache for a week."

"Who is Ginny? Is she here right now?"

"She's the one who threatened to kill you, if you even thought about raising your wand at me."

"That was Arthur Weasley's daughter, the one who had you shaking in your shoes?" Harry felt his face heating up as he turned red.

"Yeah well, Harry is pretty much adopted," Ron said as he joined them. Ginny and Hermione arrived a second later. "Ginny pretty much does that to Harry once a week," he added with a laugh.

"You choose to have this girl as family?" the man asked in a shocked, teasing voice. "Those articles in the paper last year were right about you being a Nutter." Ginny whirled on the man, but before she could get a word out Harry grabbed her in his arms.

"I may be. But I wouldn't trade Ginny, for anything," Harry replied. He then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Did I live up to expectations today, Gin?"

"For today, Harry James," Ginny replied softly as she settled into his arms with her back against his chest.

"By the way, I have been trying to get her to say the name since she became Minister," the Unspeakable remarked looking at the four of them with respect. "I am always looking for good sorcerers in my department. You will be hearing from me when you finish school. All of you."

"Thank you sir," Ron replied for all of them. 

Harry didn't really get much of a chance to speak with many of the DA members that night. He spent the next couple of hours being grilled by the Aurors and the three Unspeakables, about every little detail he could think of that he went through to perform the spell.

Dumbledore had hung around him the whole time. Not letting anyone push Ron, Hermione or Ginny to the side. He seemed to want to make sure that they got every bit of information about the spell they could. The one thing he did remember vividly was Dumbledore saying it had taken him two hours of trying, to perform the spell for the first time.

Harry had thought that that was pretty good. He knew the spell was difficult. If Dumbledore could master it in a few hours it shouldn't be too bad for the others. But then one of the Aurors had sighed deeply. Saying that if it took Dumbledore hours to master, it was going to take him weeks. And he didn't appear to be joking. Harry was starting to wonder just how good Dumbledore really was.

Aurors were supposed to be some of the best. Dumbledore had had no concerns about taking on all of them last year at the Ministry. Well, a lot of them anyways when it looked like Fudge might give the order for them to take him. Harry had the feeling they were lucky they hadn't tried.

The four of them had finally made it back to the common room, where Harry had been assailed by the Gryffindor DA members. He finally convinced them to leave him alone for the night by agreeing to set a DA meeting for the next day. Now he sat on the couch with Ginny leaning on him. Hermione was on the floor in front of him, leaning back against the couch and his legs, with Ron's head in her lap. As the fire burned down lower and faded to embers, it didn't look like any of them were going to make it to their beds.

_I'm getting used to sleeping sitting up anyways,_ Harry thought to himself.

_Says the guy who doesn't have to deal with the pain from the crick in his neck,_ the second voice groaned.

_What are you talking about? I feel that too,_ Harry replied

_I know. I just felt like complaining,_ the voice replied.

_Well shut it and go to sleep will you? We've got quidditch practice tomorrow morning,_ Harry told the voice. And then he too drifted off to sleep.


	19. Ravenclaw

Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor

Chapter 19: Ravenclaw.

Harry sat in the locker room with the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team. They had an hour left before the match, and already he could hear students starting to fill the stands. He looked down at Ginny, resting next to him, her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Harry," she said with a smile. Harry smiled back. She seemed to be calming him as much as he was calming her.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"It's only a game," she replied. And then added, "Only the biggest game of the year."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "only the biggest game of the year. Against the best team I've ever played against."

"Be good enough for today, Harry James," Ginny said softly.

It had come down to this final game for the Quidditch Cup. And for the first time in Harry's six years on the team, it wasn't Slytherin that would win the title if Gryffindor lost. Today it was Ravenclaw. Both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had smashed Slytherin. Building huge leads before, Harry and Cho had beaten Malfoy to the Snitch. Harry almost felt sorry for the Slytherins, almost - but not quite.

The two teams had defeated Hufflepuff in close matches. Gryffindor was up only 10-0 two hours into the match when Harry caught the snitch. Ravenclaw had managed after three hours to build a 30-10 lead before Cho beat the Hufflepuff Seeker to the snitch. And now, just last week, Hufflepuff had built a lead of 190-30 over Slytherin. So even when Malfoy caught the snitch, Slytherin had lost 190-180. Harry couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Slytherin had not won a single match all year. If Harry had thought about it, he might have noticed that the rise in power of Voldemort seemed to be causing a fall in the power of his former house.

The standings were:

Ravenclaw 2-0  
Gryffindor 2-0  
Huffelpuff 1-2  
Slytherin 0-3

Ravenclaw was ahead on overall points scored, but it would come down to whichever team won this game to determine who would win the Cup.

Harry looked over at Ron, on the floor in the corner. His head rested back against the wall, lost in whatever world it was that all Keepers lived in, but no other player understood. Gryffindor had the advantage here. Ron was better than the Ravenclaw Keeper. He would have to be, because the Gryffindor Chasers were just a little bit behind their Ravenclaw counterparts.

Harry's eyes shifted to Katie over by her Beaters. She and Ron had shared the captain's duties this year. And while Ron zoned out on game days, Katie was the cheerleader. She appeared to be trying to give her Beaters a pep talk. As far as Harry had been able to determine, the two sides were even in this area. If Ravenclaw had the experience edge, overall talent was on Gryffindor's side.

Harry took a deep breath. Unless the players from one side or the other were able to elevate their play for the match, it looked like it was going to come down to the Seekers. Cho Chang, captain for Ravenclaw, his good friend now after a rough start was the Seeker for Ravenclaw. Harry smiled ruefully, remembering his first real kiss. They had both moved past that now. It had not been easy for either of them, but now he and Cho, thanks to the fact that she was dating Neville, were close also.

They had played against each other once. Harry had beaten her to the snitch. But he had also been on a better broom at the time. That wasn't the case today. Cho had bought a Firebolt at the beginning of the school year. Harry remembered her words when she showed it to him.

"If you beat me, Potter, it's not going to be because you were on a better broom."

Harry found out later, from Neville, that Cho had also enlisted Victor Krum, their assistant flying coach and ex Bulgarian National Team's Seeker, to give her one on one coaching sessions. She had been going to them all year. Harry had not been able to do the same until about a month ago.

_We're going to have to fly like never before to beat her this time,_ the second voice said to him.

_Either that, or tie a boulder to her broom,_ Harry replied.

_That might not be a bad idea,_ the first voice said in agreement.

_To bad we'd never get away with it,_ it was the second voice again.

_That just leaves beating her straight up then, doesn't it?_ Harry replied.

_That, or facing Ginny's wrath,_ the voices said together. Harry groaned at the thought. Ginny sat up, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Let's get moving you guys," Katie said. She was pulling the team out of their thoughts, into the present of having to go play. "Everyone ready?" she asked. The team nodded to her in response. "Ok then, it's time."

The players made their way up the stairs to the field. Harry looked around at the stands, full of cheering students, teachers and parents. Smiling to himself, he mounted his broom and followed Ginny around the stadium for some warm up laps. Harry saw Cho fly up next to Katie. They shook hands and separated. Cho didn't look his way. Ron came up alongside him.

"Don't give her anything, Harry. It's you or her that will win this today." Ron smacked Harry's shoulder and flew down for the start of the match. Ginny slowed and he pulled alongside her, when she looked over at him he recognized the glint in her eyes.

"I know, Gin," Harry said. "Be good enough for today." She smiled at him.

"Ginny!" he hollered as she flew off, "You too!" Ginny looped back around next to him.

"I'll be as good as you, Harry James." Harry leaned over and gave her a quick one-armed hug, which she returned with an arm around his waist.

"Let's go get them then," he said, breaking away from her and leading the way to the starting circle.

"I want a nice clean game," Madam Hootch said, giving out her instructions. "In case anyone is wondering, the snitch is a nine." Cho and Harry looked at each other trying to see the other's reaction to Madam Hootch's announcement. Harry, trying to get under her skin a little, winked at her. Unwilling to be flustered by his actions, Cho upped him by blowing a kiss his direction and waggling her eyebrow at him.

"After the match?" Harry remarked.

"I'll be with Neville," Cho replied, as she delivered the winning barb in their verbal battle. "Celebrating a Ravenclaw win," she added for good measure. Ron, tired of their banter smacked Harry on the back of the head.

"Game first, girls second you wanker," he grumbled at him.

"Really Harry, you should know you're not going to win a battle of wits with a girl," Ginny remarked. All of the players, except for Harry, snorted in laughter at Ginny's comment. He glared at Ginny a second, she just smiled innocently back at him, causing Harry to break into a smile before turning his attention to Madam Hootch.

"Just start the game," he said, his voice losing the playfulness of the last few moments. Madam Hootch nodded, and silently thanked her lucky stars that it was not Gryffindor and Slytherin playing today. The teams actually seemed friendly, and it might be a somewhat clean match. Hopefully they would get through the day without any injuries.

"On my go then," she said, and released the snitch. Harry tried to track it. He didn't see her kick loose the bludgers, which shot straight up and rocketed back down towards him.

"GO!"

Harry shot off in the direction the snitch had gone. The bludgers hurtled past where he had been, and were promptly smacked towards the Ravenclaw Chasers by the Gryffindor Beaters.

"And….They're off!" Lee Jordan was announcing, Dumbledore had allowed him as a favor so he could practice for upcoming world cup matches.

"Ginny Weasley with the quaffle diving under the Ravenclaw Chasers - what a move! It's a race to the goal with the Ravenclaw Keeper. He was a little slow out of the blocks. She might beat him there. And….She Scores! That's a quick ten points to Gryffindor. What a play by Weasley. Look out, there goes a bludger!"

Ginny rolled around the bludger that had been sent her way. Speeding off to catch up with the Ravenclaw Chasers, she just caught site of the quaffle as it was being passed ahead towards the Gryffindor goal posts.

_We'll never get there in time to block the shot,_ the voices screamed at her.

_Ron's got it. Let's get the rebound!_ Ginny yelled back at them.

Ron moved out to cut off the Ravenclaw Chaser. Yelling for his Beatters to send the bludgers at her, he caught site of a second Ravenclaw Chaser moving in from his right, getting ready to receive a last second pass and shoot on an open goal. Ron darted down to be in position.

"And there's a shot from Ravenclaw," Lee Jordan hollered. "It's blocked by Weasley. And it's Weasley with the rebound. She's off the other way. Over to Bell, back to Weasley, over to Roberts, a shot, SAVEEEE by Ravenclaw.

Quaffle over to Ravenclaw now, moving up the field. And a wicked bludger by one of the Gryffindor Beater's, think it was Markson, knocks the quaffle loose. Ginny Weasley scoops it up. Another shot….SAVED again. Score remains 10-0 Gryffindor."

Harry and Cho circled the field together. Occasionally moving ahead of and then behind the other. They had both lost the snitch soon after it was released and all they could do know was watch and search. The match below them was moving at a furious pace. The Ravenclaw Chasers, as a whole, were indeed better than their Gryffindor counter parts. But it looked like Gryffindor's Beaters were getting the better of that part of the game. Combined with Ron's goal keeping Gryffindor was holding.

Ginny was everywhere. She seemed to be getting to every loose quaffle and intercepting many of the Ravenclaw Chassers' passes. A brilliant last second pass from her to Katie Bell had resulted in a second goal for Gryffindor and a 20-0 lead.

Cho bolted for the ground. Harry followed, straining to catch her.

_Where is it?_ he demanded to himself.

_She's faking, slow down,_ the second voice said. Harry slowed. Cho pulled out of her dive, and circled back up next to him and they continued to search for the snitch.

"There go the Seekers!" Lee called out. "Looks like Chang with a slight edge over Potter….Wait, Potter's slowing down. Chang pulls back around next to him. Looks like she was trying to use the Wronski Fient on him….There's another save by Weasley. And his sister is off again the other direction. Looks like she might have a shot….No, another brilliant pass this time to Roberts. Ravenclaw's keeper is out of position and its 30-0 Gryffindor!

Harry heard a whistle; he looked around to see Cho had called time. He could see his teammates gather, on one end of the field and Ravenclaw on the other. Harry kept circling.

_I can't catch it right now but that doesn't mean I can't look for it,_ he said to himself.

"Hurry up," Cho yelled at her keeper, "the whole time I'm down here, Potter is up there looking for the snitch. Weasley is killing us," she snarled.

"Which one?" her chasers asked.

"Look," Cho interrupted, "Ginny is forcing you three to pass the quaffle to the player Ron wants to have take the shot. They're setting you up. That's why he's saving everything. I want you two," she pointed at her Beaters, "to focus all your attention on her. They will either have to defend her. Or let her fend for herself. Either way, she has to adjust. Until she does, we can take advantage of it. Ok?" Her team nodded. "Let's go then."

"Looks like the team meeting is over," Lee announced to the crowd, "And….here we go." It's Weasley with the quaffle. Look out two bludgers headed her way. Weasley looses the quaffle. Ravenclaw heads the other way with it."

Harry watched from above. Ravenclaw moved down preparing for the shot. Ginny moved in to block it and was forced of by a well placed bludger from one of the Ravenclaw Beaters. As he waited for the pass Ron was forced to hold his ground longer than he wanted too. The pass came and he darted to block the coming shot, not getting it cleanly he was only able to deflect it. The shot hit the edge of the giant goal ring and bounced in.

"That's ten to Ravenclaw, only down twenty now!" Lee roared to the crowd.

Harry could see the game changing. Ravenclaw was forcing Ginny out, creating the space their Chasers needed. Ron was still blocking shots but his saves were not as clean. Another shot by Ravenclaw and it was 30-20 Gryffindor. Harry circled lower towards Ginny.

"Leave me," he heard her yelling at the Gryffindor beaters. "Pick their best chaser and do what they're doing. I can take care of myself."

The bludgers flew into Harry's view and were whacked by the Gryffindors towards one of the Ravenclaw Chasers. She rolled, missing one, but flew right into the second. Ginny pounced on the loose quaffle and was gone the other direction in a second. She passed to Katie who moved in to shoot. It was going to be an easy save. Ginny dove into Harry's view right next to the Ravenclaw Keeper, and then reversed her direction. The Ravenclaw Keeper held his ground to block the shot from Katie.

Wham!

The tail of his broom was caught by a bludger meant for Ginny. She had drawn it to him with her fake. He was knocked out of position and it was 40-20 Gryffindor.

_THERE!_ the voices in his head screamed together. Harry was gone. The snitch was sitting in the top box right behind Professor McGonagall's head. As soon as Harry moved, so did the snitch. Coming straight at him, Harry reached out to catch it. At the last instant it jumped up out of his reach.

Harry snapped over and reversed his direction to follow it. Cho almost slammed into him as she did the same. She was now ahead of him, Harry moved underneath her, pulling even. The snitch snapped to his right and down. Cho and Harry followed. The snitch kept moving right and Cho gained inside position on him. It then came back to the left, hurtling towards the Gryffindor goal posts, coming to a stop on the left side of the far right post. Pushing her out of position so he could make a left handed grab, Harry forced Cho to her right.

Cho had seen this before, only it was Harry and Ginny who had been chasing the snitch. She was in the same position as Harry had been. She grabbed Harry with her left hand and rolled to her right, trying to flip him over like he had done to Ginny.

Harry was ready for it. He kept the roll going trying to come back up around Cho. He wasn't going to make it. At the last second, Harry stopped fighting against Cho and went where she wanted him to. The sudden change was enough to cause Cho to miss grabbing the snitch by less than an inch.

They broke apart, circling in opposite directions as they headed back around towards the snitch. The snitch rocketed off away from them again. Harry came out of the turn ahead, reaching out with his hand towards the snitch, by about a foot. Cho, getting closer just above and behind him, was on his shoulder.

Harry saw Ginny flash into view from his right, accelerating to catch a pass from Katie. She hadn't seen Harry or Cho speeding towards her. They were all going to collide.

Pushing his broom down and rolling over onto his back trying to pass under her, Harry abandoned the snitch. He was flying under Ginny, looking up as she and Cho flew above him. Cho couldn't stop either, and being higher than Harry she tried to go up and over Ginny.

Ginny caught the pass from Katie and just caught sight of Cho out of the corner of her eye. Harry saw her flatten down on her broom. Cho was passing over Ginny with just inches between them. The snitch had jumped up to go over Ginny and was right in Cho's path. Harry saw her reaching for it, knowing it would be too late, he pushed up on his broom. Cho's fingers began to close. She had it. And then blood was spraying everywhere as Cho's foot, slammed into the side of Ginny's head.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed.

_Nooo!!_ the two voices in his head screamed at him.

Ginny was falling, knocked completely off her broom.

_CATCH HER!!!_ a new, third voice boomed in his head. Harry reached his hand out to Ginny's falling body.

_"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_ his voice thundered into the air. Ginny stopped plummeting towards the ground. Harry flew to the ground while holding her in the air.

_"ACCIO!"_ he thundered for the second time while running towards her. Ginny floated down to him and he caught her in his arms. Harry sank to his knees holding her limp body. She was bleeding heavily on the side of her head, and her breathing was coming in short gasps.

"Ginny please, no. Come on Ginny, wake up, open your eyes Gin," Harry pleaded with her. Cho reached them first, running up and crashing to her knees next to them.

"Ginny! Harry, is she ok?" Cho was crying, near hysterics. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I tried, Harry. I tried to go over her. I couldn't have gotten any higher even if I had let the snitch go." Harry couldn't comfort her even though he wanted too. His voice was gone. Ron stumbled down next to him.

"Oh God, Ginny, not again, don't do this to me again. Harry, we have to stop the bleeding," Ron pleaded with him.

"Give her to me, Harry!" Harry looked up to see Dumbledore. He managed to find his voice.

"No, I'll carry her," he said getting to his feet.

"Quickly then, to the hospital wing," Dumbledore commanded.

Harry placed Ginny's limp body softly on the bed.

"Now, you and everyone else, wait outside," Dumbledore said forcefully. Harry, Ron and the rest of the players from both sides hesitated.

"GO!" Dumbledore bellowed. "You are in the way. You must let Madam Pomfrey and myself work." The players began to back slowly away. Hermione grabbed both Ron and Harry, dragging them into the hall and closing the door behind them.

Harry looked around, at the others, at Ron, he didn't know where to turn. Ron wasn't any better. Hermione didn't know what to do either; she couldn't help both of them at the same time. One had to be first. She scanned the crowd searching for help. The other teachers must have been keeping the rest of the students away. The only ones she could see were the players from both teams.

_Where is Cho?_asked herself.

_Over there in the corner with Neville,_ second voice offered. Hermione turned to look at them. Cho was crying on Neville's shoulder.

Hermione turned again. Harry had sunk to the floor. Ron was still standing in the middle of the hall next to him. Even though Harry and Bridgette had broken up, they remained close. Hermione needed her, or Luna, and neither had managed to get past the other teachers yet.

_We already made this choice,_ first voice said gently. Hermione walked over to Ron and held him.

Harry knelt in the middle of the floor next to Hermione and Ron, staring into nothing. Not even when he realized that Sirius was really gone, had he felt this alone. Ron separated himself from Hermione.

"Harry?" he asked looking down. Harry looked up at them. Hermione held her hand out to him. As the tears began to slide down his checks Harry reached up and took it. She pulled him to his feet, and three of them held on to each other, all afraid that they would have to let go and painfully aware that the fourth part of what made them whole was missing, fighting for her life,and there was nothing they could do to help her. A minute or two later Bridgette tentatively placed her hand on Harry's back. Harry pulled away from Ron and Hermione slightly and turned to look at her.

"Is she ok, Harry?" Harry blinked at her question, he opened his mouth to reply but no words would come.

"We don't know, Bridgette," Hermione answered for him.

"She's strong, Harry. She'll be ok," Bridgette whispered. All Harry could do was nod at her. Hermione pulled Harry back into hers and Ron's arms, Ron reached out and pulled Bridgette into the embrace also.

"How did you get past the professors?" he asked.

"Luna," Bridgette replied. They all fell silent quietly clinging to each other while the waited.

They were still standing there when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Professor Lupin behind him. Mr. Weasley was behind Ron, and Mrs. Weasley was behind Hermione. Mrs. Weasley pulled them all to her.

"Oh my goodness, Harry, you're covered in blood," she said looking at him. "You all are," she gasped at them.

"It's just rubbed off of Harry on to us Mum," Ron told her, trying to put on a brave face.

"You're not hurt then?" she asked him. Ron shook his head. "And you, Harry, please tell me I only have one injured child tonight."

"No, Molly, I'm not hurt either," Harry answered.

"Then this is all from…." She couldn't bring herself to finish the question. Harry cast his eyes down, it hurt too much to see the tears in her eyes.

"Remus," Mr. Weasley said, looking at him and nodding to his wife. Remus pulled her over to the chairs to sit down, holding an arm around her shoulder.

"Has Dumbledore been out here yet?" Mr. Weasley asked. Hermione shook her head. He sighed deeply.

"Ok then. Let's get you four cleaned up. And then we can come back to sit with the others. Tonks, will you take care of Hermione and Bridgette?" Harry looked up again he hadn't even seen Professor Tonks standing there.

Cho was sitting in the corner, leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed. Neville was sitting with her holding her hand. The Weasleys approached her parents, who had come up when they heard about the accident and were watching over her.

"May we speak with her? We want to make sure she understands that it's not her fault," Mr. Weasley asked. Cho's father looked at his wife, and then nodded to the Weasleys. He walked over to his daughter and gently touched her arm. Cho started.

"What?" she asked, looking around confused. "Honey, Ginny's parents wanted to see you," her father told her.

Cho scrambled to her feet. Looking past her father, she knew it must be them, the red hair was impossible to mistake. Cho looked back to her father and nodded to him. The Weasleys walked towards her, Mrs. Weasley simply pulled her into her arms when they got close.

"It's not your fault dear," she said gently. Cho broke down on her shoulder.

"I tried, I tried," she said between sobs. "I tried."

"That's a girl. Just let it all out. It's not your fault. Accidents happen there is nothing anyone can do to prevent them," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to calm her. Mr. Weasley placed his hand on Cho's back, and when she calmed a little, he gently pulled her away from his wife and guided her back to her father. He led Cho back to the bench with Neville, and then turned back to the Weasleys.

"Thank you both for showing such concern for my daughter, when it is yours' who clings to life," Mr. Chang said to them.

The doors to the hospital opened. Dumbledore was standing in the entry. People scrambled to their feet, the whole room held its breath, as they waited for him to speak.

"Ginny is alive, though she remains unconscious," he said. Harry waited for the rest. "I regret to say that we could still lose her. I am afraid that Ginny's recovery is entirely up to her, and I have no timeframe for it." Harry felt what little strength he had slipping away. "The only thing we can do is let her rest. I can permit two minutes for her parents, Ronald, Harry, Hermione, and Cho to look in on her.

"Sir, somebody needs to stay with her," Hermione whispered urgently to Professor Dumbledore as she watched Ginny sleeping.

"I am afraid not, Hermione. She needs those memories to help her wake," Dumbledore replied quietly. Harry and Ron just caught the conversation between Dumbledore and Hermione.

"I am sorry," he said softly before pulling them out of the room.

Ginny woke up unsure of where she was. It was quiet, peaceful.

"Is anyone here?" she asked. No answer came. Ginny looked around.

_Where am I?_ she thought to herself. She could see that she was sitting on the floor of a large chamber. Ginny stood up and looked around some more, there appeared to be seats all around her, like a stadium.

"I recognize this place, I was here last spring," she whispered. Ginny turned around. There in the middle of the chamber, was the dais with the crumbling stone archway. She started to walk slowly towards it, swiping at the air in front of her face. It felt like she was walking through spider webs.

Harry reached out with his free hand and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen, away from Ginny's face. It had been two days since the accident and he and Cho were standing next to Ginny's bed. They had both rushed through dinner so they could get to the hospital wing as early as possible. If possible, Cho looked almost as bad as Ginny. Her face was red and blotchy and she had her arms crossed in front of her trying to hold herself. She leaned heavily against Harry while he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Why won't she wake up, Harry?" Cho asked her voice cracking. Harry was sure if she had any tears left she would be crying again.

"I don't know. Dumbledore says her spirit has shut down while her body heals."

"What if her spirit doesn't wake up again?" Harry could barely hear Cho ask the question. He didn't answer; he didn't want to think about that.

Ginny stopped when she got to the arch. She turned around, looking behind her.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she called out. There was no answer. Ginny turned back around to look at the arch. She sat down in front of it and reached her hand towards veil. She could feel a prickling sensation in her palm as her hand skimmed just over the barrier. She pulled her hand back to brush another cobweb away from her face, but her hand came up empty again. Her hand moved to the side of her head.

"Ouch!" she gasped. Exhausted, she lay down on the ground and fell asleep again.

Percy stood up and brushed the lock of hair from Ginny's face as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in followed by Fred and George.

"Nothing," he said quietly when they looked at him.

"Go on then, Penelope is at the Burrow waiting for you," Mr. Weasley said. Percy hugged his mother and father then turned to the twins and nodded at them before heading for the door.

"Percy," Fred called to him. Percy stopped and turned around to look at his brother.

"The second flour canister," George said quietly.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"Be careful when you open it," Fred remarked with a grin at his brother. Percy looked at the two of them and grinned slightly at them.

"Thanks," he said and turned for the door again. The twins pulled up chairs next to Ginny's bed and sat down across from their parents.

"She's been like this a week now," Fred said.

"She looks like she could wake up any second," George added.

"She's fighting Mum, you'll see," they said together.

"Dumbledore says her physical injuries have almost healed now, Molly. She could wake up any time," Mr. Weasley said to his wife she didn't reply, instead busying herself with fixing Ginny's blankets.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the hospital wing, followed by most of the DA group. Hermione had bullied Harry and Ron into holding a meeting. It had not been their most successful, but she had managed to get Harry, Ron and Cho to stop worrying about Ginny for just a few minutes. Hermione thought back to the day last fall at the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts. The image of Ginny's rage at her that day was burned into her mind.

_If we thought she was angry then, wait till she wakes up and finds out Harry and Ron have been mopping about her, and not preparing to fight Voldemort,_ the second voice said.

_She'll blame us you know. Say we are the practical one, and that we should have made them move forward,_ the first voice added.

_I know. Next meeting, if they aren't up to task, I'll let them have it,_ Hermione answered.

_Are we really going to do that?_ the voices asked together. Hermione didn't reply, instead she just watched Ron and Harry move towards Ginny. Ron brushed the hair from her face again. Harry leaned down close to her ear. She could see his lips move, but couldn't make out the words.

"Be strong enough for today, Ginny," Harry whispered to her.

Ginny sat up and looked back behind her shoulder, she thought she heard voices again. Finding nothing, she closed her eyes and concentrated on listening.

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly, as she brushed at the spider webs, she opened her eyes to find him. Though the voices were still there, she was still in the chamber. Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on listening again. The voices came back louder.

"Ouch!" Her hand shot up and touched the side of her head where Cho's foot had hit her. The voices faded again, and she fell back to sleep.

Harry and Ron sank to their knees screaming in agony. The DA group watched in shaken horror. It was third time she had overcome their shield spells that night. Only this time, she didn't hit them with stunning spells. She had hit them with _Crutacious curse_. The same spell that had put Neville's parents in St. Mungos, she had released them almost instantly. But the shock of it on the group was intense.

And now what they witnessed was terrifying. Harry and Ron had recovered quickly. They were standing again with wands drawn. Their eyes were blazing and the air around them seemed to glow as they radiated power. The stun spell that Harry sent at Hermione blew a hole through the foot thick stone wall as it deflected off her shield spell. Hermione had staggered back, almost falling to the floor, even as her spell held. Her hair floated around her head, as if blown by the wind, but there was no air moving in the room. Her intensity exceeded that of Ron and Harry.

Three of the most powerful sorcerers in the world faced off in front of the DA. Hermione returned fire with a stun spell of her own. It took the combined strength of Ron and Harry's shield spell to deflect it. Bridgette was the first to realize what Hermione was doing.

"Hit them!" she screamed adding their own stunning spells to Hermione's. Neville followed her, along with Cho, and then the whole of the DA group attacked.

Ron and Harry stood back-to-back fending off spells. The different voices in their heads took over. One each maintaining shield spells, while the others directed where to counter attack. It was over in minutes.

Members of the DA group lay strewn about on the floor. A pile of wands that Harry and Ron had taken from their fallen friends, and in some cases ripped from their hands by the strength of the summoning spells from the two of them, lay at their feet. Only Hermione was still standing when they turned to face her, wands at the ready. Hermione dropped her shield spell and tossed her wand to Ron.

_"Accio!"_ he called and it flew to his hand.

"What's the matter with you? Have you gone insane?" he yelled across the room at her. Hermione, while unarmed, was still radiating energy.

"No, I'm not insane!" she screamed back at him. "I love you! Both of you!"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," Harry shot back at her.

"Why, because I forced you two to wake up?" she screamed back at him. Ron started to respond her, but she cut him off.

"Because I did what Ginny has been doing for the last year? Demanding that you prepare to fight Voldemort by not accepting less than your best? What do you think she would do to the two of you if she saw how you were crying over her the past two weeks?" Hermione was crying now. Realization of what had happened dawned on Harry and Ron. Ron walked over to Hermione pulling her into his arms.

"I won't lose you to him because you were crying over Ginny," she said, her voice trembling. She pulled away from Ron and walked over to Harry crushing him in her arms.

"Either of you," she said to him, as she let him go.

Harry looked around the room. It was a mess, to say nothing of the rest of the DA members. Hagrid was just sitting up; even with his giant's blood Ron had knocked him out cold.

"Blimey!" he remarked, looking around at the mess. "Com'on. Help me get the others up. Ermione ya think the next time ya want ter ring those two's bell ya could come up with sumat else?" he asked, shaking his head while walking over to retrieve his wand. Hermione began to move around the room casting spells to revive members of the DA who had not recovered yet.

"Oy, my head's killing me," George said, sitting up slowly.

"Yours," Fred spoke up next to him, "feel this welt on mine." Harry could see him gingerly rubbing a giant welt. "Think I might need to reconsider," he continued.

"Whether I want to keep those three as family," George finished.

"Is everyone ok?" Harry asked the assembled group.

"Depends on how you define ok," Lee Jordan said. "I knew we would pay for it when Bridgette told us to hit you. But," he shook his head, "that's the last time I listen to her," he finished with a rueful smile.

"I think we should pack it in for tonight," Bridgette spoke up. "Maybe next time you three," she nodded at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "don't get to use stunning spells."

"Sounds like a pretty good idea to me," Neville agreed with her.

"I'll let you know then," Harry said. "Sorry, Bridgette," he added quietly to her. Bridgette just smiled at him and turned to Hermione.

"Nice one," she said to her. "I think you got their attention."

"They better hope so," Hermione replied.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down next to Ginny's bed. Ron held her hand.

"You know Ron…." Harry said, smiling at Hermione, "I just want you to know. That I'm really not upset about losing Hermione to you." Hermione gave him a feeble smile in return.

"The thing is, Harry," Ron replied. "I was thinking of letting you have her. We've got rings, the wedding is almost planned, all you have to do is step in." Harry and Ron smiled at each other. Hermione huffed and glared at them.

"Oh come on, Hermione, you know were only joking," Harry said.

"C'mon, Hermione, forgive us," Ron teased. Hermione flashed a smile at them.

"I know you were. I just wanted to hear you apologize."

"Thank you, Hermione. For helping us, you're right about Ginny killing us when she wakes up," Harry said quietly.

Ginny sat up; she had been lying on the ground looking at the stone archway. She picked her hand up and looked at it. It felt warm, even though the rest of her was cool from lying on the stone floor. She could hear voices again. They seemed a little closer.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Again no answer came. Ginny closed her eyes again, and strained her ears. It sounded like Ron and Hermione.

"See you in the morning, mate?" Ron asked, standing to leave. Hermione stood with him.

"Goodnight, Harry," Hermione said, as she brushed Ginny's hair from her face again. "Goodnight, Ginny," she added quietly.

Harry sat gently stroking Ginny's hair. He could see the bruise on the side of her head was almost gone. He leaned close to her ear.

"Be strong today, Ginny."

Ginny brushed at the spider webs. Again her hand came back empty.

"Harry! I know you're there. I can hear you," Ginny called out. It was quiet all around her. Ginny strained to listen. There was another voice.

"Harry, what are you still doing here this late, son?" Harry jumped. He had fallen asleep in the chair with his head resting on the bed by Ginny's shoulder.

"Oh….Hi, Arthur….Molly," he answered. "I just wanted to stay here with her."

"Dad?...Mum?..." Ginny called out. Silence surrounded her.

"Why won't anybody answer me?" she asked softly. Ginny tried to focus on the voices. She stood up and walked to the steps that lead to the seats surrounding the stone archway, looking, searching.

"Where are you?"

"Come with me son. It's late." Harry let Arthur lead him back to the Gryffindor tower.

Mrs. Weasley brushed the hair from her daughters face again. Sitting down, she held her hand.

Ginny swiped at the spider webs again, looking around in confusion as to why there was nothing there. She looked at her hand, it was warm again. Hearing whispers from behind it, she started back to the stone archway. Ginny walked all around the archway and then stood in front of it. She stepped closer.

"Is someone there?" she asked. The whispers were louder now. There seemed to be a fog in the arch. Swirling, blowing….a shape. Ginny stepped closer again. There was a woman there….No….More like an image, or a ghost she thought.

"Do I know you?" Ginny asked. The mist shifted, growing more defined. Ginny started to move towards the arch again. The mist began to dissipate. She stopped; lay down in front of the arch and fell asleep again. 


	20. Debt Of Blood

**Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor**

Chapter 21: Debt of Blood

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the hospital wing again, about ready to leave.

"Give me a minute, and I'll catch up," Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"Ok then, we'll wait outside for you," they replied together.

Ginny was awake again and had stepped close to the archway.

_One more step and I'll be through,_ she thought to herself. Ginny moved forward another half a step. The mist swirled in front of her again, glowing, shimmering. Ginny stepped back. The image intensified.

"I want to come with you," Ginny said softly. The mist blew away. Ginny sat down crying. "I'm lonely," she whispered desperately.

Harry placed his hand on the side of Ginny's face and leaned down close to her ear again. "Come back, be strong today Ginny," he whispered to her.

Ginny's head jerked up.

"Harry?...where are you?" she yelled. Her words echoed back to her. "How do I get out of here? Harry….Ron….anyone?" her voice faded to a whisper.

"ANSWER ME!" Ginny screamed, and then collapsed to the floor when no response came. "Answer me." Her voice became lost as tears ran down her face and she drifted into sleep.

Harry was surrounded by members of the DA. The trial was to get past their shield spells and silently kill their wands before the referee allowed them to attack. He had succeeded the last time. But this trial, he was not going to get as much time. Some of them were also trying to kill his wand.

It had been two weeks since Hermione had hit both he and Ron with the _Crutacious curse._ The battle that had followed had taught the three of them to truly fight while listening and tasking the different voices in their heads with different objectives.

All three of them were capable of defending against as many as ten to twelve members of the DA at the same time. Right now, Harry had set up two defenses. He had his third voice maintaining a shield spell. His second was continually recasting the Recognize charm on his wand. No one had yet found a spell to counter it, but if enough people worked on it at the same time, they might get through. Harry knew, because his wand was still warm in his hand, that he was ok.

The first voice and Harry himself were probing the others, looking for weaknesses. He was nervous, last time through, knowing he was not being attacked, he had been able to concentrate all of his efforts to his own attack. This time, he had to spend half his energies on defense before the battle even began. Harry had a plan to adjust for this.

After moving from the Room of Requirement to the Apparation training room, Apparation training had become one of the main focuses for the DA that year. This room was used to train students for their Apparation liscense. You could not Apparate into, or out of it. But inside it you could practice for your test. The Weasley twins, along with the few 7th years in the DA, had been trying to teach the younger DA members all year. Harry, along with his fellow 6th years had also been getting instruction in Apparating during their regular school classes. Harry had seen both Dumbledore and Voldemort use the ability during their fight at the Ministry last year. He was going to try it now too.

"Go!" yelled the referee.

Bang!

Harry was gone. Ten stunning spells hit where he had been.

"He Apparated," Ron yelled, to the group. "Move, so were not in the same spot when he reappears."

Bang!

Bang!

Ron heard the two bangs of Fred and George Dissapparating behind him.

_Us too!_ the voices yelled at him.

Bang! Ron was gone.

Harry reappeared behind a suit of armor. It wasn't so much that he had to tell the voices what their job was. Each was part of him and just reacted. Doing what one of the others wasn't. He hit the twins with binding spells. Ever since Hermione had hit Harry and Ron with the Crutacious curse. The three of them were banned from using stunning spells unless it was at each other, or Hagrid.

_"Accio!"_ Harry got Fred's wand but not George's.

The rules they had set up said once you lost your wand you were out of the fight.

_Where are Ron and Hermione?_ Harry demanded silently.

Bang!

Bang!

_"Protégo!"_ Harry yelled. He staggered under the blow of the two stunning spells that hit him. His shield spell held and Harry fired back with stunning blasts of his own. Not waiting to see if he hit Ron or Hermione, he Disapparated again.

Ron had Apparated behind Lee Jordan and Cho. He grabbed them.

"With me, when Harry leaves where he is now. We Apparate to that spot," he said. They nodded at him.

"Hermione, stay there, don't Apparate again," Ron yelled to her.

"Ok!"

Ron was playing Chess. He didn't know where Harry would go, but when he reappeared, he knew the first three targets Harry would look for would be himself, Hermione, and Hagrid. He was leaving Hermione where Harry knew she had been. Then moving to the place Harry left with three strong pieces. He hoped to hit Harry with three blasts at once. Four if Harry made the mistake of just assuming Hermione would move again. Ron looked around at the people involved in the battle.

_Bloody Hell! Looks like Harry got Hagrid before we started,_ he thought.

_There, Harry just disaparated again,_ the second voice said.

"Now!" Ron commanded to Lee and Cho. The three of them disappeared in a loud succession of pops and reappeared where Harry had been.

Harry reappeared. The first voice, before they could react, found and hit the Creevey brother's. He then summoned their wands.

_Three down, seven left,_ the third voice said. George had almost freed himself from the binding spell. Harry hit him with the binding spell again.

_"Accio!"_ Still, he couldn't get the wand. Harry continued looking for Hermione and Ron.

_"Protégo!"_ His shield spell was barley up when the blast came from Hermione, knocking him forward.

_Didn't expect her to still be there,_ he thought returning the spell. But she had dissaparated again. Harry was hit again, this time by Luna and Bridgette. His shield was up completely and being maintained none-stop. He returned fire at them overwhelming their shields.

_"Accio!"_ Two wands flew out of their hands.

Wham!

Harry was hit by Ron, Lee, and Cho. It took the combined efforts of all three voices to maintain his shield. He had to move again.

Bang!

Hermione reappeared just in time to see Harry dissaparate again. She shot a releasing spell at George.

"Thanks!" he yelled and then ran to the other side of the room. Hermione saw Ron, Lee, and Cho behind the suit of armor. They were down to five.

_Time to try something different,_ she thought to herself. Hermione used the second voice to levitate Ron, Lee and Cho high into the air in the middle of the room. The first voice cast her shield spell and then she waited. She had herself left to stun Harry, if she could maintain it.

"What?..." Ron yelped as he was lifted into the air.

"Yes, aerial bombardment!" Lee yelled. "Get ready."

Harry reappeared in the middle of the room. His shield spell was up. And the first person he saw was Hermione. Her stunning spell was already coming. He returned fire, getting knocked back a step by her blast. And then he was hit with three blasts from above, and one from behind.

_"ACCIO WAND!"_ Ron roared from above. Harry's shield had weakened from the simultaneous blasts. And the power of Ron's summoning charm overwhelmed him before he could regroup. His wand was ripped from his hand, an instant later he was knocked out by another stun spell from George.

Harry sat up and gingerly rubbed his forehead. He hadn't managed to fall on a pillow and had hit his head rather hard.

"Sorry about that little bro," George said. "I had already sent the spell when you lost your wand."

"Oy come of it George. You're not sorry about it at all," Fred ribbed him. George smiled.

"Well not really, But I figured I would at least pretend."

"Thanks a lot," Harry said. "Between you and Hermione, I'm beginning to think I should look for a different family," he added with a smile.

"That was really good you guys," Hermione broke in.

"Yeah, why don't we quit with the battle practice for tonight and spend some time with the _Phoenix charm,_" Harry said. "Only six of you have mastered it, and it may be the most important spell for you to know. If you can't do it here, it will be very difficult to do it when your life depends on it. Don't forget you can also throw an object into the path of the curse to deflect it. Either way you won't get a second chance." The others nodded in agreement.

"One other thing before we split apart here. George what did you do so I couldn't get your wand?" Harry asked. "I should have had it twice easy."

"Semi permanent sticking charm," George replied. "Here go ahead and try again." He held out his wand in his hand, but didn't close his fingers around it.

_"Accio Wand!"_ Harry pointed his wand at George's hand. The wand didn't budge.

"Only way to get it off is to release the spell. Got the idea from the picture of Sirius's mum," George said.

"At least the old bat was good for something," Ron said.

Harry Ron and Hermione were in the hospital again. Tomorrow would be four weeks to the day from the accident. Cho had been in a little earlier to see Ginny, but had left when they showed up.

"I'm worried about her," Hermione said.

"She seems to be doing ok to me," Ron answered.

"Neville told me she is still crying everyday. She swears she is never going to play quidditch again," Hermione replied. Ron was shocked.

"It wasn't her fault. No one blames her. She knows that," Harry said.

"She knows that. But she is still blaming herself. She figures if she never plays again, she won't accidentally injure someone again," Hermione told them.

"He's back. They're back." Ginny looked up. It was her voice. Not one of the voices that lived in her head, but her voice nonetheless calling to her. It sounded like it was coming from outside the chamber.

"Wake up Ginny," she could hear her voice coming from somewhere outside of the chamber.

"Wake up Ginny."

"I'm trying. Help me!" Ginny yelled into the darkness. She brushed away another spider web. "Ugh what is that?" she snarled.

"Wake up Ginny," her voice called again.

"Wait for me outside?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded.

Harry bent down and brushed the hair from her face again. It just wouldn't stay.

"I miss you, Gin. Come back, be strong today," he whispered into her ear and then kissed her forehead before hurrying to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

As the three of them walked back to the Gryffindor tower Harry felt the pain surge in his scar.

"Arrrggh!!" Harry dropped to his knees, as his hand shot to his forehead.

_CLOSE IT!_ the voices thundered at him. Harry forced the conduit shut. His stomach retched, and he had to force himself not to throw up.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione dropped down to help him. Harry held on to Ron's arm to steady himself.

"Was it Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"But I thought you were able to keep him out of your head," Ron said.

"I can, I was able to throw him out after a few seconds."

"Harry, we should tell Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Don't need to. He already knows about it," Harry mumbled, shaking his head.

"How can he know? It just happened," Hermione hissed at him.

"Trust me Hermione. I won't tell you how. But Dumbledore knows." Hermione bit her lip in frustration.

_Why is he so stubborn?_ she asked herself. How can Dumbledore….

_THE CHOCOLATE FROG CARDS!_ the second voice exploded in her head in excitement.

"Can you get up, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Give me a hand." Ron and Hermione pulled Harry to his feet.

"Harry, what if he tries again?" Ron asked, concern etched on his face.

"He won't," Harry answered. "That hurt him as much as it did me. I could feel it."

"Why did he do it then?" Hermione asked.

"He wanted to get my attention, Hermione. He's waiting for something, and wants me to know."

"You're sure we don't need to talk to Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"It's ok Ronald, he already knows," Hermione answered. Ron just looked at her for a second before giving the password to the fat lady and helping Harry into the common room.

"I'll take him up to our room. Wait up for me?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I'll be here, Ronald."

Harry fell into his bed fully clothed. Ron pulled the covers over him and closed the curtains. He then walked over to Neville's bed.

"Get up, Neville," Ron shook him.

"What?...Ron, cripes you scared me."

"I need you to stay up and watch Harry. He's sleeping now, so just make sure nothing happens to him. I'll explain when I get back. I won't be gone long," Ron said walking to the door. "And wake the other guys up too."

"Is he ok?" Hermione asked when Ron came back.

"He's sleeping now. Barley hit the bed and was out. Neville is keeping an eye on him. I still have to go tell him why. Are you sure we don't need to talk to Dumbledore?" Hermione reached into Ron's shirt pocket and pulled out the chocolate frog card of Albus Dumbledore.

"You mean?" Hermione put her hand over Ron's mouth.

"I just figured it out. Don't tell anyone." Ron nodded his head

"This can't be good Hermione. It's been too quiet all year. Yeah there have been loads of attacks, but he has left Harry alone too long, something bad is going to happen….Soon." Hermione looked at Ron her lip beginning to tremble.

"I can't lose him. Not on top of Ginny," she whispered.

"You won't, Mione," Ron replied stepping close to her.

"Just hold me, Ronald." Ron put his arms around Hermione and held her tightly against his chest.

"I never want to be without you, Ronald," Hermione said, into his chest. "If you go in this battle I'm going with you."

"Be quiet, Hermione. No one is going anywhere because Harry will win."

Ron walked into the dorm and pulled a chair over to Neville's bed. After explaining, what had happened to his roommates, he and the others decided to watch Harry in shifts. Ron drew the second. Hoping to get a little sleep before he had to get up again, he crashed down onto his bed. Lying on his bed, Ron pulled the card with Dumbledore's picture on it out of his pocket.

"You might be watching him already. But that doesn't mean I can't too," he said to under his breath.

Harry woke the next morning to find Neville sitting up in his bed studying.

"Hey Neville, kind of early on a Sunday for that, isn't it?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I figured I might as well get it done. I'll have the rest of the day free now. Hungry, Harry?"

"Yeah let's clean up and go eat." Neville waited until Harry had gone to shower, and then kicked Ron's bed.

"What? Neville?" Ron sat up quickly, and looked over to Harry's bed. "Where is he?"

"In the shower, we're going to breakfast. Thought you would want to come," Neville replied.

"Yeah, I'll be in, in a minute.

Harry, Ron, and Neville sat down at the table in the great hall. Hermione was already there. She looked questioningly at Ron. He shook his head.

"Later," he whispered. They were just finishing eating when they were joined by Luna, and Cho.

"So what should we do today?" Cho asked, while taking a seat next Neville.

"How about taking our books and going down to the lake for the morning before we go see Ginny?" Hermione asked looking around at the group. The others nodded in agreement. Just then the post arrived. The owls dropped their letters, mail, and Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet on the table.

"Read it at the lake Hermione," Ron said, as she picked it up. Hermione stuffed the paper in her bag and hurried to catch up with the others.

Hermione sat down and pulled the paper out of her bag. The people who knew about last night were avoiding talking to Harry about it. Dreading what she might find Hermione started to read.

MINISTRY CAPTURES DEATH EATER IN BATTLE AT MUGGLE HOUSE.

Last night in a battle at #4 Privet Drive, the Ministry of Magic made a stunning capture of one Death Eater (Peter Pettigrew) as he attempted to escape with other comrades after blowing up the Muggle House of a Mr. Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

The capture of Pettigrew is noteworthy because he was believed to have been killed by Sirius Black sixteen years ago. Black, was imprisoned for the supposed murder and for having given the location of James and Lilly Potter, the parents of Harry Potter, to You-Know-Who.

In a stunning development, Black's claim of innocence has been revealed to be true. It was instead, Pettigrew, who had been entrusted as the Potter's secret keeper, and gave their location to You-Know-Who. He later faked his death in a battle with Sirius Black, biting off his own finger to leave behind as evidence that he was dead. In fact, Pettigrew, who is an unregistered animagus had turned himself into a rat to make his escape from Black.

The battle last night began when Ministry officials received a tip that an attack on the Dursley's was being planed. Officials arrived to find the house on fire, and Death Eaters leaving the scene. Pettigrew was captured in the ensuing battle. No evidence could be found as to what became of the Dursley's, who have a teenage Muggle son. When questioned, neighbors said they thought that the family had gone on holiday and were not home when the attack began. Muggle papers are reporting that the home was destroyed in a gas explosion after officials from the Ministry of Magic spent the night modifying the memories of Muggle witnesses.

A second development from the attack last night brings great hope to the Wizarding community. Ministry officials are claiming to have developed a counter spell to _Avada Kadavera,_ and will begin sending Aurors and Unspeakables to teaching seminars…

Hermione stopped reading she didn't need to know anymore. Chewing her lip, she watched Harry as he skipped stones across the lake for the giant squid to chase. Ron was sitting with Cho, he had her under the _Imperius Curse._ Cho had progressed to the point that it took Ron, Ginny, Harry, or herself to control her. It didn't look like she was having much luck against Ron today, as he had her doing jumping jacks. Hermione got up and walked over to them.

"Let her go, Ronald." Ron looked up. Hermione held the paper out to him. "Read it." She pointed to the article. Ron released Cho and took the paper.

"Did I do it? Oh….sorry….what's going on?" Cho asked noticing Hermione, then walked over and read the article over Ron's shoulder.

"Dumbledore has to already have put last night, and this," Ron said indicating the paper, "together."

"I agree," Hermione replied.

"I don't get it? I mean….yes….the attacks a big deal, and it's good to see them finally announce the _Phoenix charm._ But why are you two so upset?" Cho asked.

"Because, the Dursley's are the family that raised Harry and last night, Voldemort sent Harry a message," Ron answered.

"A message?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, through his scar, the whole connected thing. Look, the point is, the Dursley's are not on vacation. I think Voldemort has them, and he let Harry know it last night."

"So….Harry already knows that Voldemort has them?" Cho was still confused.

"No Cho, Voldemort wanted to let Harry know he was planning something. He did it, so when Harry saw the paper, he would know that the Dursley's were not on vacation," Hermione said.

"It's a set up!" Cho said in realization. "Voldemort wants Harry to come after them." Hermione nodded at her.

"We can't not tell him, but I don't think he is ready to fight Voldemort yet. He is getting closer. But…." Ron said, watching Harry nervously.

"No, but I can make him react with restraint. It's the prophecy Ronald. We have to make him think about how to help them. Not just run off without a plan."

"If he decides to run off after them like he did Sirius last year. I'm not letting him go alone," Cho said defiantly. "I swore I would fight with him and I'm going too."

"You two tell Neville and Luna, I'll tell Harry." Hermione walked away headed towards Harry.

"Come on, Cho," Ron said.

Harry's eyes clouded in anger.

_Why didn't I think to protect them?_ he asked himself.

_We have to go help them,_ the first voice said.

_They may be rotten, but they don't deserve this,_ the third voice added.

_I'm starting to get real tired of this. Weather it's someone we know or not. I think it's about time we lived out the prophecy, him or us,_ the second said. Harry listened to the debate, it all occurred in seconds.

_We'll go find them. If we can get them out of there without fighting Voldemort we will. If not, then it is time to see if we are ready,_ Harry finished the discussion. Harry looked up. The others were gathered, watching him.

"Where are they, Harry? How do we find them?" Ron asked.

"We know you're going. But we won't let you go alone," Hermione said. Harry had had this argument before and lost.

"Just because you're the one that the prophecy says is equal to Voldemort, doesn't mean that we can't take out a Death Eater or two," Neville said. "I have as much right to be there as you do Harry," he added.

Harry remembered the day he first found out about Neville's parents. The look on Neville's face then, compared to now.

_He's not even the same person we saw in the hospital that day anymore,_ the first voice said.

"Ok. I won't stop any of you from coming."

"That just leaves where, and how," Ron said to him. Harry closed his eyes, and focused his mind. And then, he let the conduit between himself and Voldemort open wide. The pain surged in his scar, worse than the night before. He could feel Voldemort trying to throw him out, becoming ill himself at Harry's invasion.

_**"You have to show me where they are if you want me to come get them,"**_ Harry thought. Harry's vision cleared and he could see a graveyard. It was familiar to him.

_This is where Cedric died,_ he thought to himself. And there tied to a tombstone were his aunt, uncle and cousin. Nagini, Voldemort's snake lay coiled in the grass in front of them. Harry kept the conduit open longer. Looking round, he saw a large manor house. And there down in the back, the caretaker's quarters. There was light coming from the manor. Slowly, as Harry fought to keep the conduit open, Voldemort forced it shut. As it closed, Harry's stomach retched. This time he could not stop himself from Vomiting. His friends jumped to help him as he sank to his knees.

"I'm ok." He pushed them away and wiped his mouth. "He's holding them at the Riddle House, the place he killed Cedric." Harry saw Cho clench her wand, fire danced in her eyes.

"How do we get there?" Ron asked. "He knows were coming. He might even expect to see Dumbledore show up."

"The real question is, how does he expect Harry to get there? We need to get there in a way he doesn't expect," Hermione said.

"Harry, what can you tell me about the area around the graveyard?" Ron asked.

"There's a big manor house, up on a small hill, about two hundred meters from the graveyard. There was light coming from it. And there is a small caretaker's house down the hill about halfway between the graveyard and the manor."

"Why is he using this place again?" Neville asked. "I would think after killing Cedric there that it would not be secret enough for his headquarters."

"He's not using it for his base. He just needed to use someplace Harry knows, otherwise Harry couldn't get there," Luna answered simply. The plan in Ron's head was coming into focus.

"Do you think, after the Ministry figured out Harry was telling the truth about Voldemort being back and how Cedric died, that they may have gone to the place to look for some kind of clues?" The others looked at him.

"Why do you want to know that, Ronald?" Hermione asked

"Well, loads of people would have needed to get there. And not all of them would have their Apparation license. So, they would have gone by portkey…."

"Or floo powder," Harry finished.

"Do you think the Ministry might have left it connected to the floo network?" Ron asked.

"Even if they did, we can't slide out into the middle of the manor living room. It will be crawling with Death Eaters," Harry replied.

"Not the manor fireplace, Harry. The caretaker's house," Ron said. "Was there any light coming from there?"

"No….It could be a trap though," Harry replied.

"Look, he knows we can't Apparate from the school. And even if we left the grounds, none of us has tried it over that distance. We haven't learned the Portkey spell yet. We should have been doing it in the DA meetings. That was dumb on our part.

"That leaves us with the floo network. Voldemort probably assumes the place was on the network. He would expect the Ministry to have disconnected it if they were not going to use it right then. It would actually be a mistake by the Ministry if it still were connected, but considering that Fudge was still in charge until mid summer, it might have been over looked. I don't think he expects you to use the floo network though. I think he expects you to fly. Like you did to the Ministry last year," Ron finished. Harry and the others looked at him skeptically.

"It's the best option we have. And we can check it first," Ron said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Just like when you talked to Sirius in the fire last year. That will tell us if it's connected., and if there is anyone in the caretaker's house."

"So all we need now is a fireplace on our end," Harry said.

"It will need to be somewhere private. We could try to sneak into one of the Professors' offices," Neville offered.

"Or…." Hermione said, "we could use Hagrid's. We'll have to tell him everything, and he'll want to come with."

His head in the fireplace, Hagrid knelt on the floor in his hut. It had taken a lot, but they finally convinced him that if Voldemort saw anyone but Harry. He would kill the Dursley's right away. Harry had also told him by the time he got to Dumbledore and back that they would be gone, so he might as well help them. Hagrid had relented. However, he insisted he would be the one to check the floo network connection and if the caretaker's house was empty.

Hagrid looked into the dark kitchen of the caretaker's house. He fully expected to have his head chopped off or something worse. He looked for a long time; waiting making sure it was deserted.

"Well?" Harry asked when Hagrid pulled his head out of the fireplace.

"Ron's right, it's empty," Hagrid said.

"All right, this is our plan then," Ron started. "When we all get there, we're going to follow Harry. Remember the snake might be there. If it is, Me, Hermione, and Harry will kill it with the death curse. Then Harry and I will get them untied. Hermione, before you help us with that, I want you to use the spell Dumbledore gave you that lets Muggles travel by floo powder. The rest of you stand guard with your backs to us. As soon as we have them loose, Harry will call for Hagrid.

"Hagrid, I want you to carry them back to the caretaker's house and bring them back here. They might try to fight or run, you can't let them. Get them to the fireplace and tell them if you want to live, to yell, Hagrid's Hut, and then throw the floo powder. The rest of us will guard your back," Ron finished.

"And if they catch us?" Cho asked.

"Then we fight," Harry replied, "just like we have trained to all year. They will taunt and tease us about falling into their trap. Ignore it. It will give us time to kill their wands. Wait for mine or Ron's signal to take their wands and hit them with stunning spells. When you get a wand, break it. I know this will work on all of them except Voldemort.

"If Voldemort is there, then we do the best we can. I promise you, I won't leave anyone behind. If one of you is hit, I'll fight until we can get you out," Harry said. They looked at each other. Ron walked over to the fireplace, took a hand full of floo powder and stepped into the fire.

"Last chance to stay behind," he said. And then he called out, "the Riddle House, Caretaker's Quarters." He threw the floo powder into the fire and was gone. One by one they followed him.

Harry peered out the window looking for Death Eaters. He then tried to verify that the Dursleys were in fact in the graveyard. And, that he had not been tricked by Voldemort again. It was too far for the proximity detection spell, but he was able to verify that no one was within the caretaker's house except for him and his friends.

_If we can't see them, were getting everyone out of here,_ the first voice said.

_I see them. That fat lump has to be Duddly,_ said the second voice.

_I just saw someone move on the roof of the manor,_ the third voice said. Harry smiled.

"Ok," Harry whispered to the others, "I see them; they're tied to the largest headstone. I can't tell if the snake is down there. It looks like Ron was right about them expecting us to fly, because someone is on the roof of the manor. So, we sneak along the trees to the graveyard, and then go straight to them. Everyone knows what to do?" Harry asked. They all nodded. "Let's go then." He started to move.

"Wait…." Hermione grabbed him. She then knocked him on the head with her wand. Harry felt himself diffuse. It was the same spell the Order used on him, when they flew him from his aunt and uncle's to Sirius's house before the start of 5th year.

"Tonks taught it to me. Not as good as being invisible, but it can't hurt," Hermione said.

"Good idea. Get the others, and yourself," Harry told her. He waited for her to finish, watching as his friends went fuzzy. He could still see them, but instead off being solid forms, they appeared to be almost see through.

"Ok Harry lets go," Hermione whispered.

Heading down along the tree line, trying to keep as far from the manor as he could, Harry led the way. When they got close to the graveyard he whispered for Hermione and Ron to come up next to him.

"Hermione, do you think you can do your silencing spell without talking? I don't want them to scream when we show up." It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Done," Hermione said.

"Are you sure it worked?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione replied. Harry saw the shape that was Ron bend down and pick up a small rock. He threw it at the tied up forms of Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin. Harry saw it smack Duddly in the arm.

"Well, if I was tied up like that, possibly with a giant snake at my feet, I would have yelped if I got hit in the arm out of nowhere. I'd say it worked. Brilliant, Hermione," Ron said to her.

"Thanks, Ronald….Any sign of the snake?" she asked.

"No. When we get close Hermione, I'll tell you to take the spell off so they can see us three and Hagrid. Let's go." Harry led off.

They crept silently forward. Harry kept his eyes on the ground looking for Nagini. About thirty feet away from his relatives, he stopped. Nagini was coiled on the ground at their feet, her head had just come up and she was looking in their direction. Nagini's head moved back and forth searching for what it sensed was approaching, but was unable to see. Her tongue flicked in and out tasting the air as she tried to find what she felt was near her.

"Killing it will give us away," Ron whispered.

"We'll have to move fast once we do. Try to gently test the ropes from here, see if we can figure out how to release them," Harry said.

"I can do it. It shouldn't be too hard," Hermione whispered at them. Harry kept his eyes locked on the snake.

"I think I got them loose, Harry," Hermione whispered a few minutes later.

"Ok, when I say go we kill the snake. Hermione, you drop the diffuser on us and Hagrid. Hagrid, you be ready to grab them and run as soon as we get them loose. Hermione, when I tell you, you will have to let them talk again," Harry whispered the last second instructions.

"Ready?" he hissed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Do it, Harry," Neville whispered back.

"Wands up. On three, one….two…three!" Harry hissed.

_"Avada Kadvera!"_ three voices whispered forcefully into the quiet that surrounded them. Three bolts of green light jumped from their wands. Nagini's head dropped to the ground, dead. Hermione revealed herself, Harry, Ron, and Hagrid. She then trained her wand on the ropes holding Harry's relatives to the headstone.

Harry, Ron, and Hagrid ran forward to work on the loosening bonds with their hands. Harry could see the terror on the Dursley's faces turn to recognition, and a flicker of hope came into their eyes. They were trying to talk.

"You can't talk we put a spell on you so you wouldn't scream," Harry said, working on the ropes. The Dursley's ignored him and continued to try and speak.

"Look at me!" Harry snapped at them. Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin turned their eyes on him. If you want to live, you have to promise me that you won't talk until Hagrid tells you to." Harry's aunt looked into his eyes. He could see she was terrified, but she shook her head yes, his uncle and cousin followed her lead.

"Hermione, you can release them now," Harry told her, as she ran up. "Take them Hagrid we'll be right behind you." They had only taken a few steps before it started to fall apart.

Bang!

Harry heard the unmistakable sound of numerous people Apparating around them.

"Hagrid! Keep going, get them out of here. Everyone else cover them!" Harry roared. He hadn't even spoken the words before the rest of the DA members formed up on him with their backs to each other. They had been caught in the open and had instinctively moved into the defensive position they had been training on all year.

Hagrid, able to cover ground much faster, had gotten ahead of them. He turned around at the door of the small house.   
Harry and his friends had been surrounded.

Harry looked to see if Hagrid had gotten away.

"GO!" He thundered. Hagrid didn't dare stay Harry looked the way he did when Hermione had used the _Crutacious curse_ on him and Ron. Ron and Hermione were in close to the same state.

Hagrid pulled the Dursleys to the fire place.

"Grab a handful," he said shoving the floo powder at them. Mr. Dursley started to say something. "If ya want ter live, step in the fire, yell Hagrids Hut, and throw the powder inter the fire!" Hagrid roared at him 

"But!" Mr. Dursley protested.

"Live or die Dursley!" Hagrid growled, as he shoved Dudley into the fireplace. Dudley looked at his mother.

"Do what he says!" she commanded.

"Hagrids Hut!" Dudley threw the powder and in a flash was gone. His mother followed.

"After you Dursley," Hagrid said pointing. Harry's uncle stepped into the fire and was gone, an instant later Hagrid followed him.

"Let them go Bella!" Lucius Malfoy roared. "The Master only cares about Potter. I have no desire to anger him."

"It seems you are trapped once again Potter," Lucius sneered at him. Harry counted.

_Thirteen against six hardly seems fair, does it?_ the third voice said.

_There is only one I'm worried about,_ the second said.

_Quit talking and fight, two and three shield us all just in case. One help me with their wands,_ Harry growled.

Ron and Hermione had gone through the same process as Harry, dividing their different selves between defense and attack. Luna, Neville, and Cho, not having the gift, had simply started their silent attack the second they had formed into a defensive circle. By the time Harry responded to Lucius, three Death Eaters hadn't noticed their wands go cold in their hands.

"The last time I was trapped, you and your friends ended up in jail," Harry retorted.

"Dumbledore will not be coming to save you this time," Bella snarled at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Hagrid is probably talking to him right now." Harry saw the Death Eaters shift uncomfortably at his words. "Either way, we won't need him to come save us. It has been a year since we last met. I think you'll find were a little more formidable than last time," Harry taunted her. It surprised him that Lucius seemed to enjoy the needling that Harry directed at Bella.

"I will not stand here and be insulted by these insects!" she screeched.

_Just a little more time and we should have them all,_ Harry's first said.

"By the way Bella….did you ever ask Voldemort about his parents?" Harry continued to taunt her. Bella raised her wand at Harry. She had not noticed it had gone cold.

"Bella he must be alive!" Lucius roared. "The master will punish us all."

"He dares to use the Master's name!" she shrieked, her eyes wild with rage.

"The Master will see that he pays for his insolence. He may even allow you the pleasure of the final blow," Lucius said forcefully.

"I don't know about the rest of you. But I'm getting a little bored with this whole thing," Ron broke into the discussion.

"I would agree….Harry?" Hermione asked, as she raised her wand. The other DA members followed suit. The Death Eaters started to laugh.

"Now!" Harry commanded.

_"ACCIO WANDS!"_ seven voices roared into the dim light. Thirteen voices tried to respond with shield spells.

_"Protégo!"_ Not one shield was erected. Thirteen wands flew into the hands of the seven DA members. A moment later all the Death Eaters were unconscious on the ground.

"Break their wands!" Harry ordered, and then with the full force of their ability, he and Ron quickly stunned each Death Eater a second time. Harry felt the pain in his scar surging.

"MOVE!" he roared. "He's coming!"

With Harry in the lead, the DA members ran towards the caretaker's house. Ron and Hermione brought up the rear.

_Almost there!_ Harry's second yelled.

_"Protégo!"_ Just as Voldemort materialized in front of them, his first and third brought up Harry's shield. The other DA members were only just able to stop before running into him. Cho and Luna screamed in terror at the appearance of the Dark Lord, his snakelike face and blood red eyes.

"Leaving already?" Voldemort laughed at them.

"It's me you want. Let my friends go," Harry replied, grimacing at the pain in his head from being so close to the Dark Lord.

"Certainly, I'll only hunt them down one by one after I kill you, Harry," Voldemort said with an evil hiss. Again, Harry was reminded that he even sounded like a snake.

"Not a chance Harry. If you die here tonight, then I'm going with you," Ron snarled at him. The other members of the DA stepped closer to him.

"Your friends lack common sense, Harry. If they wish to die tonight, I will be happy to grant that wish."

"Unlike yours, my friends happen to still be standing," Harry shot back at him. Harry had managed to close out the pain he felt from being so close to Voldemort.

Voldemort looked curiously at his wand.

_"ACCIO WAND!"_ Ron roared.

_"Protégo!"_ Still staring at his wand, Voldemort blocked Ron's spell. "I see now, how you were so easily able to defeat my Death Eaters. I however, you will find do not need this to perform magic. Perhaps since I cannot use it, I will make you do it for me.

_"Imperio!"_ Ron felt the familiar sensation of joy that went with the curse, wash over him.

"Come to me my servant," Voldemort commanded. Ron walked towards the Dark Lord.

"Ronald!" Hermione screamed lunging at him. Harry grabbed her around the waist and held her. Voldemort held his wand out to Ron.

"You will kill them all," he hissed at him. Ron took the wand, turned on his friends and walked straight to Harry and Hermione. Harry forced Hermione to his side and stood there in front of Ron as he leveled Voldemort's wand at his chest. Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at Ron, ready to defend Harry. The other DA members all followed her lead, all of them except Harry.

"Maybe your friends' minds are not as worthless as yours. You will not defend yourself in the face of death, Harry?" Voldemort laughed insanely at him. Harry watched Ron's face contorting as he struggled to fight against the curse. He could feel Hermione crying next to him.

"I'm so sorry Ronald. I love you," she said softly. Ron blinked and smiled at Harry and the others.

"Ready?" he mouthed.

"NOW!" Hermione yelled, her voice thundering into the still air, as Ron snapped Voldemort's wand in half. Six stunning blasts ripped into the growing darkness towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord was knocked backwards by the combined force of the bolts of red light as they ricocheted off his shield into the dark.

"Insolent fools, you dare to attack me. Enough of this game, _Avada Kadavra!"_ Voldemort screamed into the night as he threw his hand towards Harry and his friends. Cho, at the first utterance of the death curse, jumped in front of Harry, screaming the counter spell he had created.

_"Phoenix!"_ five other voices joined hers. The spell erupted from their wands meeting the green bolt that flew from Voldemort's hand and absorbed it. Three flaming phoenix birds remained burning in the air between Cho and Voldemort. Harry expanded the spell to six, one for each of the DA, using his third self to do it.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Voldemort screeched in anger.

And then, he was nowhere….and everywhere.

Harry got his shield up in time to protect himself and the others from the first stunning blasts and then the battle raged.

Harry found himself detached, almost watching himself and the others fight the Dark Lord. He began to adjust to the speed and the power of the spells he was fighting against. Growing during the fight, adapting to the dark curses coming at him.

Ron caught on quickly, it was just like chess. In the Muggle world he would be the equivalent of a Grand Master. He was catching Voldemort, hitting his shield on a regular basis, but unable to break past it.

Voldemort was strained. Without a wand, he was unable to use complex spells against the six DA members. Instead he was forced to use simple yet brutal tactics, and with the growth in power of Harry, Ron and Hermione over the last year, he had to reach to the depths of his own power to fight the battle.

_Those three, Harry, the redheaded boy, and the girl with the brown hair, fight them last,_ a voice said to the others.

Harry saw Luna fall, her shield overcome by the power of Voldemort's stunning spell. Voldemort tried to kill her but the phoenix Harry was maintaing in front of her streaked to intercept the curse flamed out into smoke and burst into fire again. Voldmort sent a second stunning spell at her making sure she was out of the battle.

_We can kill her after they are all unconscious,_ a second said.

_"Accio Luna!"_ Harry pulled Luna close enough that his shield would protect her from more hits. Trusting that he could protect himself and Luna with one, now that she was so close, his third voice let one of the flaming phoenixes it was holding go.

Ron and Neville hit Voldemort with stunning spells at the same time. It was enough for Hermione to get through his shield, sealing his mouth shut, further weakening his spells. Trying to break through the shield once more, Ron and Harry hit him at the same time again.

Despite having put all of his selves into his shield, Voldemort was dazed by the combined power of the spells from Harry and Ron. Recklessly dropping his defense entirely, he lashed out with his hand at Neville and Cho. Their shields took most of the spell, but the power behind it still knocked them backwards into a gravestone, both of their heads hitting it with a sickeningly dull thud.

Harry tried to pull them into the protection of his shield before Voldemort could hit them again. He was to slow, both of them getting hit as they flew through the air towards him. Voldemort dissaparated again, Ron spun anticipating the next move in the chess game.

_50/50 chance,_ his second said. He was wrong. His shield spell saved him from the full force of the blast. But unprepared for it, he was thrown forward. Ron hit the ground and rolled left. This time he guessed correctly, the follow up spell hitting to his right.

_Enough standing in one place,_ Ron's third said. _We can Apparate too._ Ron disappeared, a second later he reappeared high in the tree behind Voldemort. His spells found their mark, but couldn't get through.

_We can't maintain the shield and phoenix if we want to hurt him. If we want to do that, we're all going to have to focus on attacking,_ the voices said to him.

_Not yet, we can at least hold our own for now,_ he told them. Just as the tree he was in began to crash to the ground, Ron dissaparated again.

Harry was worried. Voldemort had taken out the three weakest of the DA. It looked like they might be able to fight to a stand still with the current odds, but if one of the Death Eaters woke up, he Ron, and Hermione would be in trouble.

_The girl next, she is the most clever of the three, but the weakest. And the other two might make a mistake if they try to protect her too much,_ the voices snarled in Voldemorts head.

Hermione found the attack intensifying. She didn't know who was maintaining it, having devoted both the voices in her head to her shield and attacking with the self that was always conscious, but there was a phoenix always with her.

_How is he able to generate so much power without a wand or his voice,_ she silently screamed at the voices.

_Who cares? Figure out something else. We can't keep this up much longer,_ the voices yelled back at her.

Hermione took aim again, levitating the water from the ditch behind Voldemort, encasing him in it and putting a shield around it to hold him in. Voldemort was struggling to throw off, Hermione's attack. Without his wand, unable to speak, it was much more difficult than when Dumbledore had done it to him. Finally he Disapparated, and the water crashed to the ground. Hermione waited.

_Is he gone?_ the voices asked.

Harry had seen this before. How she came up with it he didn't know. He saw Hermione begin to relax just a little.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled.

Voldemort reappeared behind Hermione, his stun spell slamming into her overcoming her shield. She collapsed to the ground an instant later.

_"ACCIO HERMIONE!"_ Ron thundered, pulling her to him.

"NO!" Harry screamed.

Ron dropped his entire defense and began pouring everything he had into Voldemort, driving him back, the blasts from his wand like bolts of lightning.

Harry saw Ron throwing spells at Voldemort, the power behind them more than anything seen that night. His own rage equaled Ron's and he added his spells to those that Ron sent over and over at Voldemort. They were wining.

Voldemort was frightened; throwing off Hermione's attack had taken a lot of magical energy. And hurting the girl had enraged both Harry and the other boy. He couldn't stand and take the combined power of their spells, but diverting his attention from defense for an instant to dissApparate would weaken his shield to the point that the next hit would break it.

Banging into a headstone, as he staggered back, he quickly ducked behind it. The headstone, disintegrated after the first hit, but it gave him the time to dissApparate again. He reappeared almost immediately to Ron's right, levitating another headstone and throwing it at his head.

Ron didn't see it coming. He was struck on the temple and fell to the ground in a heap.

_Accio Wand!_ Voldemort thought. Ron's wand flew to his hand.

Harry was devastated. A second ago they had Voldemort down, they were going to win. Now, as he looked around, all he could see were his fallen friends. And Voldemort had a wand now; Harry forgot that it would be useless to him with the _Recognize charm_ on it.

_We couldn't beat him when we had help. How can we beat him now?_ the second voice cried in despair.

_We have to keep fighting, Hagrid will bring help,_ the first screamed back.

_We have to fight differently!_ the third demanded.

Voldemort looked at the wand in his hand. It didn't work. He had forgotten about the protection spell, not thinking that they would have used it to protect their wands from falling into the wrong hands.

_They think, and fight like Dumbledore,_ a voice remarked.

_It is no matter. It is just the Potter boy left. Knock him out so we can finish this,_ the other voices snarled back at it.

Harry closed his eyes, focusing his mind on the love he had for his friends, Neville, Cho, Luna, his parents, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione, he loved them the most. The conduit opened. Voldemort raised his hand towards Harry.

_Why are his eyes closed?….Why is he smiling?_ Voldemort asked himself. An instant later he crashed to his knees in agony. Every ounce of the love Harry had for his friends, especially Hermione and Ron was flowing into his hate filled body. Voldemort screamed in anguish, trying to fight, find some weakness in this new attack.

A bolt of red light streamed from Harry to Voldemort. Harry concentrated, thinking desperately of his friends. It didn't matter, that she had told him no. He would fight to his death for her to live and be happy with Ron. Voledmort caught it.

_**"She didn't love you. You should hate her. You should hate both of them,"**_ he forced the thought back to Harry. A green bolt of light started to force its way back against the red light from Harry.

The thought from Voldemort hit Harry harder than any spell that night. More painful than when Hermione used the Cruciatus curse on him, as painful as the brief moment last year when Voldemort had possessed him.

_**"She does love me. She is my sister. I love Ron. They love me,"**_ Harry focused on sending the thought back to Voldemort. Voldemort was feeding off every doubt that Harry ever had about his friends.

_**"Where are they now, your friends? All hurt, unable to help you, and when I kill you, I'll kill them too. There is no one who loves you, no one who loves me. There is only yourself."**_

_**"I just have to hold you. Others will come to help us,"**_ Harry shot back. But he was weakening. The green light from Voldemort was more than halfway to him. Harry, was not yet, Voldemort's equal.

_Where are Hagrid, and Dumbledore? Why aren't they here yet?_ Harry was fighting himself now too.

_They will come!_ the voices screamed at him.

Harry was able to slow the progress of the light coming from Voldemort. But it was slowly, steadily eating its way towards him.

Ginny stood at the stone archway. The mist was swirling again and she could see the woman take shape. There was the slightest hint of green around her eyes.

"It's you, isn't it, Lily?" Ginny asked. The green around the eyes flared briefly. Ginny looked up. She heard her voice coming from outside the chamber again.

"Ginny, you must wake up. Tom has them Ginny. They're hurt, all of them; Luna, Neville, Cho, Hermione, Ron. Harry is the only one left Ginny. He is in trouble. Please Ginny, you must wake up. Tom has them," Ginny's voice was pleading, begging her to wake up.

Ginny was frantic.

"I have to get out of here!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face. "Someone help me!" she yelled as she looked around desperately. Ginny stopped and turned to the archway. "He needs me Lily, help me," she pleaded with the woman in the mist.

The green flared in the woman's eyes. A shaft of light fell on the floor at Ginny's feet. She turned, at the top of the chamber, a door was open wide but slowly closing. Ginny ran, faster than she had ever run before, across the floor and up the stairs. She wasn't going to make it. Ginny shoved her hand into the crack as the door slamed closed crushing her hand instead. ignoring the pain, she yanked the door back open, and as she did her eyes opened.

She sat up in her bed and looked around the room.

_We're in the hospital wing,_ her first said.

"Ginny, Tom has them," Ginny's head snapped around to the voice. She grabbed the chocolate frog card of Dumbledore off the stand next to her bed and turned it over. Her wand was there too.

_"Reveal!"_ she barked, waving her wand over the card. The picture of herself that she had stuck on the back of the card appeared.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"Tom Riddle's parents' house, the place he killed Cedric," her photo answered.

The door to the hospital wing flew open. Dumbledore stormed in, followed by Hagrid, a man, woman, and boy she did not know.

"You are ready?" Dumbledore asked Ginny. Madam Pomphrey burst out of her office.

"What is going on here? Oh my goodness, Ginny," she shrieked upon seeing her standing. "What are you doing, get back in bed!" Ginny ignored her.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" she stormed at Dumbledore, already she was in a rage, beyond any she had been in, in her life. Madam Pomphrey shrank away from her.

"Albus you must…." Madam Pomphrey began to protest.

"Help these people if they need it and are not too foolish to let you, Poppy," Dumbledore interrupted her. "Prepare your beds. I will be returning with more injured students. NOW!" he commanded when she hesitated. Dumbledore grabbed a water pitcher.

_"Portus!"_ he said pointing his wand at it. Dumbledore held the portkey out.

"Hagrid, Ginny," he said. They touched it and were gone.  
They appeared in front of the caretaker's house a moment later.

"Go Ginny! help him," Dumbeldore said. Ginny, still in her hospital gown and barefooted, flew to Harry. Hagrid started to move forward.

"Wait, Hagrid!" Professor Dumbledore said.

"But Professor, sir!" Hagrid stammered, pointing at Voldemort, looking very confused.

"I will save them, if I must. For now we wait."

Voldemort had managed to get to his feet. He was winning, only a few moments more and he would finally be able to kill Harry. Harry had sunk to his hands and knees; his eyes were closed as he strained to hold on for just a little longer. Voldemort saw the girl running to Harry.

"What are you doing!?...Get away from him girl!" he screamed at her. The distraction was enough for Harry to push back a little. He opened his eyes, as Ginny fell to her knees in front of him.

"Ginny!" Harry gasped. "Get the others! Leave, I can hold him for a little longer. The light between Harry and Voldemort stabilized again.

_Forget about the girl,_ the third snarled at the others. Voldemort refocused his hatred. Slower, but still moving, he began to force his green light towards Harry again.

"Hurry Ginny! I can't fight much longer," Harry gasped, as Voldemort's hatred hit him with renewed strength. Ginny reached out to lift Harry's chin.

"Please Ginny," Harry pleaded looking into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Be strong enough for today, Harry James."

Ron slowly lifted his head. Shaking it to clear the cobwebs; he pushed himself to his knees.

"Where's my wand?" he said to himself. As he looked around for it, his eyes fell on Harry and…

_Ginny!_ the voices screamed. And then he saw the red and green stream of light between Harry and Voldemort.

_Voldemort's winning! I have to help!_ he thought desperately. Ron raised his hand, trying to send a spell, any spell without his wand. His head was still too confused from being hit by the headstone to focus enough to do it. Ron looked back to Harry and Ginny, the green light was almost touching Harry now. He staggered to his feet and started running, launching his body into the air, intending to throw himself between Harry and Voldemort.

Just as he was about to break the beam of light between Harry and Voldemort, a blinding white light flashed all around him. As he crashed to the ground, Ron saw the trees around the graveyard bend violently away from him, many of them were ripped, roots and all, from the ground. Strangely, he felt nothing and then it was silent.

Terrified at what he would find, Ron turned to see what had happened. He could see what he thought was Voldemort's body. It looked like the blast had tossed him against a tree, knocking him unconscious or perhaps better. Ginny, was kneeling, unharmed it appeared, over Harry's fallen body.

"Hagrid, gather the students who are unconscious by the portkey," Dumbledore commanded. He then moved quickly, between Harry, Ginny and Voldemort.

Ginny's fingers tentatively touched Harry's face, she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not and there was no response from her trembling touch.

"No," she breathed. Ron stumbled next to Professor Dumbledore, carrying Hermione with him.

"Is he ok, sir?"

"Harry is not dead yet, Ronald. Weather he lives or not, is up to him."

"Give her ter me, Ron," Hagrid said, attempting to take Hermione from him. Ron tried to fight him.

"She will be ok Ronald, let Hagrid have her," Dumbledore said quietly when he resisted.

"NO!" Ginny screamed. The agony in her voice was enough to break through Ron's protests and let Hagrid take Hermione from him. He walked over to Ginny and dropped down next to her, reaching to put his arm around her, to comfort her.

The simple act of touching Ginny caused a release of energy that threw Ron ten feet through the air.

"NOOO! I WON'T LET HIM BE DEAD!" she thundered, her voice echoing into the night, as she scrambled to her feet. Searching the area, Ginny found what she was seeking, Voldemort's body lying next to the tree. She raised her wand.

Ron groaned as he pushed himself to his knees, he had seen Ginny like this before. It had been terrifying; it paled in comparison to what he saw now. The air around them was rushing towards her, as if she was sucking the energy out of everything around them. Lightning flashed in the sky striking the ground all around her, thunder ripped through the air, the concussion pummeling his body painfully. Dumbledore stood in her way power radiating off of him in waves, a wall of flaming phoenixes leaping into existence between himself and Ginny.

"You cannot kill him, Ginevra."

"HE KILLED HARRY!" she thundered. "I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT TO HIM!"

"Only Harry is capable of killing him, Ginevra." The bolt of red light shot from her wand. Dumbledore deflected the spell with his shield. The blast ricocheted off to a huge oak tree, splitting the trunk clean through, carrying past it and smashing a hole through the stone wall of the caretaker's caretaker's house large enough to walk through.

Ron watched in awe, unable to react as the tree began to fall to the ground. Dumbledore was forced to catch it with a levitation spell and throw it across the cemetery so it did not land on Hagrid and the others.

A second crushing spell, this one less powerful than the first, erupted from Ginny's wand hit Dumbledore's shield and deflected into a headstone disintegrating it. A third spell left her wand, was deflected by Dumbledore and barely scathed the headstone it hit.

Ginny screamed again. The sound, like some unearthly demon was literally tearing her heart out of her chest. Tears streaming down her face, her wand fell from her hand as she turned back to Harry. She sank down next to him taking his hand. Her rage not spent; she began to vent it at him.

"I CAME BACK FOR YOU!" she screamed slamming her fist to his chest. Ron moved to stop her. Dumbledore sent a binding spell at him.

"Let her go, Ronald," he said. Ron continued to fight, but Dumbledore wouldn't release the spell. Ginny, having nearly exhausted her magical reserves with the power of the first two spells she unleashed, could only sustain her rage for so long. She finally collapsed on top of Harry.

"I came back for you, Harry," she sobbed. "I came back for you." Her voice faded to a whisper, growing weaker with each passing moment.


	21. Marked By The Dark Lord

**Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor**

Chapter 21: Marked by the Dark Lord

Harry stood at the base of the stone archway. A shaft of light fell at his feet from an open door at the top of the chamber. He could hear the whispers coming from the archway. He stepped closer.

There was a mist blowing in the arch, swirling, taking the shapes of two men and a woman. He could just see green in her eyes.

"Mum?" Her eyes flared brightly and faded again.

"Dad?" One of the shadows moved forward. Harry smiled.

"Sirius."

"Am I supposed to come through?" The shadows moved back, the green faded from his mother's eyes.

"Go back." A voice whispered around him. Harry stepped back from the archway. Listening, he heard another voice, more distinct, coming from behind him, he turned to look at the open door. It was slowly closing, the voice sounded like….

"Ginny! Oh God….Voldemort!" Harry yelled, sprinting for the door.

Harry opened his eyes. He could tell he was still in the graveyard, but it was quiet now. He started trying to take inventory of his body. His head hurt terribly, and he ached everywhere. Harry tried to move his arms.

_Well they still work anyways,_ he thought to himself. He realized a moment later that there was something heavy on his chest. Harry looked down to see Ginny, her eyes closed, and her face streaked with tears. She was whispering softly into his chest. He could just make out her words coming from her mouth.

"I came back for you."

Harry struggled to make his mouth work. It hurt even to move his jaw. His hand went up and rested on her back.

"I'm here, Gin," he whispered to her. Ginny gasped and sat up in disbelief, hardly comprehending what was happening as Harry struggled to raise himself. As he finished lifting himself to a sitting position, Harry's head started spinning; he turned to the side quickly and threw up, every muscle in his body protesting against the movement.

"Harry!" Ginny threw herself on top of him almost before his stomach stopped retching, causing him to crash back on the ground. "I thought you were dead," she sobbed, burying her face in his neck."

Ron began to relax, stopping his struggle to break free from Dumbledore when he saw Harry moving.

"Where's Hermione?" he panicked, forgetting that he had let Hagrid take her.

"Hagrid has her over by the gate. Come, we will revive your friends," Dumbledore said to him. 

"Where is my wand?" Ron asked, frantically feeling his pocket.

"It is over by Voldemort. He was unable to use it thanks to your spell," Dumbledore replied, smiling kindly at him. Ron looked to where his wand lay, unwilling to walk near Voldemort to get it.

"I don't want it if he touched it," Ron spat the words out venomously.

"It is a good wand, Ron. Only a tool, but it compliments you well," Dumbledore said softly. Ron looked at his wand lying on the ground again.

_"Accio Wand!"_ he said, holding out his hand. The wand flew to him, its familiar warmth spreading into his hand.

"Let's get the others and go home sir," Ron said, walking over to Hagrid.

"No, I'm not dead, Gin, just very tired," Harry said quietly. Ginny clutched him tighter in her arms.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Harry James." Harry gently ran his hand up and down Ginny's back, letting her hold him for a minute, before trying to pry himself out of her arms.

"Help me get up, Gin. We need to get out of here in case he wakes up. I don't have the strength to fight anymore," he said urgently.

"Ronald?….What happened?...You're ok?" Hermione asked, after he had revived her.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Mione."

"What happened to your head?" Hermione gasped, reaching up to touch him. "You're still bleeding," she whispered.

"Voldemort hit me with a headstone. It's ok, Mione, I'm going to live." Hermione closed her eyes, relieved yet terrified at the same time.

"Where is Harry, Ronald?" she asked softly, dreading what she thought the answer had to be.

"He's over there with Ginny." Ron pointed. Hermione's eyes flew open and followed his hand to where Harry and Ginny were. Ginny was helping Harry to his feet, he didn't look very steady, but he was standing. Hermione grabbed hold of Ron in a fierce hug breaking down in tears.

"How did she get here?" she gasped.

"I have no idea, Love," Ron replied, as he picked her up in his arms. Neither of them saw Harry collapse again.

Dumbledore sat on a chair he had conjured in the graveyard, waiting patiently for the fallen form to wake up. Harry, even if he had not passed out again, had not yet discovered how to kill Voldemort. Dumbledore's gamble had failed. That left him no choice but to let Voldemort go. The Ministry would never be able to hold him; he was actually less dangerous on the loose than in custody for even a day.

The thirteen fallen Death Eaters on the other hand, were in the hands of Ministry Officials. Dumbledore could have killed them where they had fallen, but like Harry, chose not to. He was sure he would live to regret it, but the Ministry had not authorized the death penalty for any of them yet.

_That is going to have to change. We are at war,_ the voices told him.

Dumbledore had delivered his students to Madam Pomfrey, harmed but alive. Luna, with a broken leg, Cho, and Neville, along with the nasty gashes on their heads had broken arms. Ronald had escaped with only cuts. Hermione, other than being knocked out, had been uninjured. Harry was simply exhausted.

And Ginny Weasley, who had insisted on being the one to support Harry's unconscious body, she was tired, but would finally recover from her collision on the Quidditch field with Cho. They would all be in the hospital a day or so, Harry maybe a week.

The Dursley's were not going home. They would have to be hidden. Dumbledore himself was to be their secret keeper. They would have a lot to adjust too. Dumbledore felt badly for them. They only wanted to be left alone, and now their lives were being changed on them.

_Another family damaged by Voldemort,_ he sighed to himself.

_At least Petunia seems to be forgiving herself for not being born magical. Such anger she harbored to her sister,_ his second said.

_I'm just glad Ginny was not at full power. A few more blasts like the first and we would have been done for,_ the third remarked.

_Not even Tom has hit us that hard before,_ the fourth put in. _Could she be more powerful than him or Harry?_

_No,_ Dumbledore answered. _Ginny unleashed everything she had in those two spells. Tom and Harry, if they ever figure out how to put that much into one spell would be able sustain it. Perhaps for hours._

Dumbledore snapped from his thoughts. Voldemort had started to move again. His second, third, and forth selves immediately went on the defensive.

Voldemort climbed unsteadily to his feet. His red snake-like eyes, searching the area, fell on Dumbledore.

"You cannot win, Tom," Dumbledore said in a perfectly friendly tone. Voldemort laughed hideously at him.

"Here to finish me off, Dumbledore? You should have done it while I was defenseless."

"We both know that in your present form, the death curse will not kill you."

"The fact that I am here at all should tell you that," Voldemort hissed at him.

"As I told you the last time, Tom, there are fates worse than death."

"You are a fool, Dumbledore."

"Perhaps, that does not change the fact that you cannot win. Only a year ago, Harry cowered at fighting you. Today he nearly destroyed you. He only grows stronger, Tom. The next time you face him he will rip you from the shell you have become.

"Never! Will that insignificant boy defeat me! I will send my Death Eaters after him relentlessly, till the day he dies," Voldemort spat the words out at Dumbledore.

"You fail to recognize what you have created, Tom. In attempting to kill Harry, you have brought about the creation of four sorcerers whose ability and power will be greater than the founders of Hogwart's themselves," Dumbledore replied evenly. "All four were greater wizards than myself, who you hide from, like a snake in the grass."

"Then destroy me if you can, Dumbledore!" Voldemort screamed.

"Oh, I am Tom," Dumbledore replied. Gone was the friendly tone that his voice had carried during the rest of the conversation.

"But alas," he continued, "I see that you are beyond reason. You always have been, preferring to hide in your hatred. I will be leaving now. I'm afraid you will find you are quite alone. Your Death Eaters are in Ministry custody. So you need not bother looking for them. Goodbye Tom Riddle. I fear the next time we meet, shall be your last day on this earth." With that, Dumbledore picked up the water pitcher on the ground next to him and was gone. Voldemort starred at the empty chair where Albus Dumbledore had been sitting.

"MY NAME IS LORD VOLDEMORT!" he thundered into the night. Silence answered him, not even an echo.

Harry truly woke for the first time on his fourth day in the hospital. He had awakened briefly over the previous three days only long enough to roll over and fall back asleep. Today he lay in bed listening quietly as his friends and Dumbledore sat talking around him.

Ron was telling everyone how he had recovered to see Harry, with Ginny next to him. It had looked like Harry was only seconds away from falling to Voldemort. Ron had tried to jump between Harry and Voldemort, but something had happened before his body reached the beams of light streaming from each of them.

"When I dove to break the connection between them, there was a blinding white flash, followed by what had to be a shock wave, because the trees all around bent away from Harry. Some of them were ripped out of the ground….But I felt nothing. When I turned around again, I could see that Voldemort had been thrown against a tree and knocked unconscious. But Ginny, who was right next to Harry was not hurt at all," he finished.

"Professor Dumbledore, what happened? Why did the blast affect Voldemort, but not the rest of us?" Ron asked.

"It is my theory that what radiated from Harry was pure love. Love for his friends and adoptive family. Anyone who loved Harry was unharmed. But Voldemort, who has nothing but hatred for Harry, was hit almost as hard as if the death curse had been sent at him." He smiled at the group. They remained quiet for some time.

"I have a question," Harry said quietly.

"And what would it be, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked down at Ginny. She was sitting on a chair by his shoulder. Her head rested on his bed and she was holding his hand tightly in hers, almost like she was afraid that if she let go he would disappear. She was the only one besides Harry not to have been released by Madam Pomphrey yet. Today was her last day; Harry was to get out tomorrow.

"Did you tell Ginny where we were, or did she find us on her own?" Ginny sat up looking at Dumbledore questioningly. She didn't know if he wanted the secret of the chocolate frog cards to be reveled.

"I think, Ginny, that you may tell this group, though I urge you all to forget what you hear," Dumbledore said quietly. Ginny picked up the chocolate frog card of Dumbledore that she had placed on Harry's bed stand.

_"Revel!"_ She waved her wand. "The Headmaster uses the cards to keep track of things. I figured it out when Harry made us start carrying them around. I figured out how to make my picture report back to me. Then I stuck my picture to the back of the cards you were all carrying," she said. The others stared at her incredulously.

"You've been using those all year to keep track of me?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded. "I took that thing in the shower!" he stammered. Dumbledore burst into laughter. The others joined in a few seconds later. Ron turned a few shades of red darker than his hair before laughing at himself.

"I think that perhaps we should let Harry sleep for a while," Dumbledore said, noticing that Harry had his eyes closed again. Harry listened to them filing out. Hermione, Bridgette, Cho and Luna all giving him a kiss on the cheek or forehead before they left. Harry heard the door close behind them.

"I can still feel you standing there," Harry said, his eyes remained closed.

"I can leave if you want me to," Ginny replied softly.

"No, Gin. You can stay." Ginny climbed onto the bed next to him sliding her hand into his again.

"You saved me, Ginny. I would have failed if you hadn't shown up. You saved all of us," Harry said, opening his eyes to look at her.

"I couldn't let my Big Brother die on me," she replied with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her smile faltered and she looked away from him. Harry didn't reply and they sat together quietly for a few minutes.

"You haven't called me that for a long time," Harry finally said. Ginny looked back to him. She shifted to her knees by his side and the fingers of her left hand laced themselves into his. Her right hand brushed his face as she leaned over him. Harry felt his heart in his throat.

"And you don't call me Little Sister anymore." Harry flinched. He hadn't been able to for some time now. He had hoped she didn't notice.

"Ginny, you're too close to me already. Voldemort will come for you."

"He is already coming for me, Harry," Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, please; I can't take the pain of losing you if I let you in more than you are."

"Why not, Harry? Why could you try with Hermione and not me?" she asked softly. Harry scowled.

"Because I'm different, Harry, because I will say yes?" Ginny answered the question for him. Harry tried to look away from her, she knew him so well to have guessed that, but she held his gaze with her hand on his face.

"And what about me, Harry? You don't think I won't feel the pain of losing you? What of the pain I have watching you every day, but not having you? I hid because I was afraid you would say no. I made you my brother because it is what you would give. I couldn't live with the rejection that might come from asking for more. I convinced myself it was enough. Then I thought you were dead, and the pain of never trying was worse than I could ever have imagined.

"I followed you the night you went to the Mirror of Erised. Do you know what I saw when I looked into the mirror, Harry?" Harry didn't respond.

"Tell me what you saw, Harry?..." Ginny whispered. "Tell me what you saw when you looked in the mirror the second time?" Harry closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm not moving, Harry. I will sit here until you answer me. Tell me no if you must, if you don't love me, if I am nothing more than your sister. But my heart is bare before you. It is yours, if you will only take it."

_Don't be a fool, Harry,_ Sirius whispered in his head.

Harry opened his eyes. Ginny was leaning over him less than a foot away, her eyes closed, the color drained from her face. Not even when she was lying on the ground in the Chamber of Secrets had she appeared so vulnerable.

Harry slowly slid his left hand to her right hand and then up her arm. Ginny began to tremble at his touch. As his hand reached her face and his thumb played across her cheek her breath sucked in, in a gasp. Harry moved his hand to the back of her neck, his fingers becoming entwined in her hair and she let the out tinniest of whimpers. He began to pull her face closer to his, lifting himself to meet her halfway.

"I saw you, Ginevra," he whispered just before her lips met his.

The explosion of sensations that washed over him were unlike any Harry had ever felt before. Her lips were like fire and ice all at once. She was fragile, yet the strongest person he knew. Ginny melted into him filling every dark crevice with light and Harry knew he was lost. With one kiss, she had claimed him as hers, taken his soul, and still he wanted to give her more.

Ginny sank into Harry letting her weight press down on his chest. Electricity surged from her lips to the back of her head all the way down her arms and legs into the tips of her toes and fingers. She had dreamed of this, but it didn't compare. She felt something cold leave her body and be replaced with warmth she did not know, but knew she could never be without again. Harry had finally accepted her love and given his in return. For the first time in her life, even from before meeting him, she was complete.

Ginny finally broke the kiss, buy settling into his arms with her head on his chest. They lay there for a long time before either of them spoke.

"How long are you going to make me wait, Potter, or do I have to ask that too?"

Harry wasn't sure how he knew what she meant but he did.

"I don't have a ring, Gin," he said softly, not lifting his lips from the top of her head. Ginny sat up on her knees again. She locked her eyes with his and reached for his face with her right hand, trailing it down his neck to find the chain he had worn every day since Charlie's wedding. Her fingers pulled the chain out from under his shirt and slid down it wrapping around the ring that it was threaded through. Holding it, she sat looking into his eyes.

"If you want it," he whispered. Ginny began to pull the ring. Harry felt the chain begin to cut into the back of his neck and then break as the strain became too much for it. Ginny turned her hand over palm up and opened it, the ring resting there for him to take. Harry reached for her hand taking the ring from her. He turned it over in his fingers before taking her hand and sliding it onto her finger.

"Will you marry me, Ginny," he asked. Strangely, Harry felt very nervous. That there was a chance she might say no.

"Yes, Harry James Potter. Yes, Yes, Yes. I will marry you," Ginny whispered in delight before wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips deeply again. She settled down next to him on the bed her back pressed into his stomach, sighing peacefully. Harry watched over her shoulder as she played with the ring on her finger.

"When, Harry?" she asked softly.

"As soon as your parents will let us," he whispered, "but as far as I'm concerned we are married now."

"I love you, Potter," Ginny whispered before she fell asleep.

Harry woke up the next morning thinking it was all a dream. Ginny was gone and no one else was around. He felt for the chain around his neck. It was gone, and he could feel rawness on the back of his neck where it should have been. Like someone had ripped it off of him. Harry looked to his bedside table and saw the broken chain lying there. The ring was missing.

_It wasn't a dream. Was it?_ he asked himself. Not getting an answer he got up and headed for the bathroom to clean up. He was just finishing getting dressed when he heard someone walk into the hospital and stop outside of the privacy curtain around his bed.

"Are you decent, Potter?" He heard Ginny's voice ask him. Harry felt his heart pounding in his throat.

_She called us that last night in the dream,_ the voices remarked timidly. Harry was scared, terrified might better describe what he was feeling

"Ginny….Last night something happened to me. Something that was so amazing it had to be a dream and I don't want it to be a dream. You would know the truth, Gin, did it really happen?" Harry asked barley above a whisper.

_He's scared,_ the voices said quietly to her

"Funny, I had a dream last night too, Potter. Then this morning, I look down at my hand and I'm wearing you're mother's wedding ring," Ginny replied softly. Harry stepped out from behind the curtains.

"Did you really say yes, Gin?"

"When are you going to talk to my parents, Potter? It is no fun walking around with an invisibility spell on my engagement ring," Ginny said, while glaring at him. But this was different than anything he had ever seen before. Ginny's eyes were dancing in the light, for him, he realized.

"Are they here?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes they are, Potter. Finalizing plans with Ron and Hermione for next Saturday," Ginny replied, stepping close to him. "You know, Potter, I've been here for quite some time and you haven't kissed me good morning yet. I'll be really disappointed to find out Ron is more attentive to Hermione than you are to me." Harry stepped close to her and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"How's that?" he asked backing away from her.

"Not even close," Ginny replied grabbing him. "I guess you need lessons." She then yanked him by the back of the head and pressed her lips to his. Harry felt his knees going weak. He couldn't breath, but didn't care. Finally, leaving him with his head spinning, Ginny broke away from him.

"That. Is what I expect from you every day for the rest of my life," she teased him. Harry stepped closer again.

"Let me see if I've got it right, Gin." He kissed her again, this time he felt Ginny sink into him. He slowly pulled away from her looking down into her brown eyes."

"Better?" he asked.

"Mmmm," Ginny replied, closing her eyes, as she laid her head on his chest.

"Erm….We're not interrupting anything? Are we?"

Harry turned around quickly, to see Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway to the hospital. He felt his face flush. Ginny stepped beside him taking Harry's hand in hers.

"Not really. I was just kissing my fiancé," she replied evenly.

"I told you. Who else could it have been?" Hermione said excitedly from behind Ron. Ron gapped at them.

"How….how long have you two been keeping things a secret?" he stammered.

"Yes, how long?" Hermione snapped. "Ginny only just woke up the day you came in here. So it had to be sometime before her accident with Cho." This was not the reaction Harry had expected from Ron. He had thought, based on how he reacted to Ginny's previous boyfriends, Ron was going to kill him.

"Well actually, we started dating last night about fifteen minutes after you guys left. We were engaged about five minutes after that," Ginny answered. Ron and Hermione were both shocked into silence.

"I guess that explains why this showed up last night then," Ron replied a few moments later. He held his diary out to Harry. Harry took it from him, looking at it warily.

"Go ahead; it's not bad, at least not any worse than the rest of it," Hermione said. "Really," she urged when Harry looked up at her. Harry opened the diary to the marked page and began to read. Ginny looked on over his shoulder.

THE ONE MARKED BY THE DARK LORD…. MARKED AS EQUAL BY HIM….OTHERS WILL COME IF HIS HEART IS TRUE….HE NEED NOT FIGHT ALONE….

ONE OF RED HAIR WILL RISE….POWER APPROACHING THAT OF THE DARK LORD….IN 11 YEARS THE FIRST TO OFFER FRIENDSHIP, IT WILL BE TESTED IMMEDIATELY….CHOOSE WISELY EQUAL AND HE WILL BE YOUR GENERAL PLANNING YOUR VICTORY….HE CAN SHOW YOU THE WAY TO NEW MAGIC….HIS HEART WILL WAVER ONCE, BUT RETURN TO STAND WITH YOU AND FACE HIS GREATEST FEARS….CHOOSE WISELY EQUAL AND TWO OTHERS WILL FOLLOW….

SHE OF BROWN HAIR….ONE FROM NONE….THE SECOND FRIEND IN 11 YEARS….POWERFUL HERSELF BUT UNCARING OF IT OR THE POWER THE FIRST TWO POSSESS….DRAWN TO THEM BY THEIR HEARTS, SHE WILL BE OFFERED THE HEART OF EACH….SHE WILL LOVE BOTH BUT WILL ONLY WANT ONE...TEMPERED BY HER GENTLE HAND THEY WILL LOSE THEIR HEAD STRONG WAYS, SHE WILL TEACH THEM RESTRAINT….SHE WILL GIVE BOTH STRENGTH, FOR EVEN THE ONE SHE FORESAKES WILL FIGHT FOR HER BEFORE HIMSELF….

A THIRD, VERY DIFFICULT TO SEE….MORE POWERFUL THAN THE FIRST TWO….NOT VISIBLE TO THE EYE, SHE LIKE THE EQUAL IS MARKED BY THE DARK LORD….WHILE THE SECOND MAY TAKE THE EQUAL FOR HERSELF….HIS LOVE FOR THE THIRD WILL BE GREATER….FEAR OF FAILING HER WILL DRIVE THE EQUAL TO WHERE HE CAN DEFEAT THE DARK LORD….THE SCAR SHE CARRIES HOLDS THE KEY TO THE EQUAL'S VICTORY….IF THE EQUAL IS FORSAKEN BY THE SECOND, THE THIRD WILL CLAIM HIM….FOR IT IS TO HER THAT HE BELONGS AND HIM TO HER….IF NOT IN THIS LIFE, THEN THE ETERNITY THAT FOLLOWS….

A WARNING, THE THREE MUST COME TO THEIR PLACE WITHOUT KNOWLEDGE OF THEIR ROLE…. LEST THEY BECOME CORRUPTED, FORCING THE EQUAL TO FIND THE PATH TO VICTORY ALONE….

THE EQUAL, IF HIS HEART IS TRUE, NEED NOT FIGHT ALONE….

Harry closed the diary. Ginny held him tightly around the waist. They didn't say anything for quite some time.

"You two ok?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yeah, Ron, we're ok. Right, Gin?"

"As long as you still love me, Harry," She replied quietly. Harry turned her to him and lifted her chin with his hand. He placed his lips on her mouth and kissed her gently.

"Every day, for the rest of your life, and the eternity that follows," he whispered when he pulled away.

"Potter?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"When are you going to talk to my parents?"

"Right now if they are still here, Gin," Harry replied. He looked over to Ron.

"I need a Best Man, Ron."

"And I need a Maid of Honor, Hermione."

"I think we can handle that," Ron and Hermione replied together, beaming at their friends.

"Where are Molly and Arthur?" Harry asked.

"They're waiting for us to bring you two back to mine and Ginny's room. I guess we are all supposed to go see Dumbledore a little later today," Hermione replied. "When is the wedding going to be?"

"It will depend on what Mum and Dad say," Ginny replied quietly. "I would like it to be tomorrow. But I will not fight with them if they say I have to wait until I'm of age."

Hermione leaned close to Ron and whispered in his ear.

"Gin," Ron said, "I don't know how Mum and Dad are going to react. But if they will let you, Hermione and I would like to have you two share our day. We could make it a double wedding." It was Harry and Ginny's turn to be speechless.

"Please, if they say yes, we want to share it with you," Hermione urged them.

"I….I don't know what to say, Ron," Harry stammered.

"Say yes, it has never been important to Hermione and I to have all of this fluff. All we really wanted was to exchange vows in front of our families. We know that's all that really matters to you two also," Ron replied. Ginny pulled Harry over to Ron and Hermione, wiping tears from her eyes as she did.

"Thank you," she said, hugging them both.

"This is the way it is supposed to be," Hermione said softly while pulling Harry into the embrace. "Us four, together forever, our lives are bound, it is only right that we share the same wedding day."

Harry knocked nervously on the door to Hermione and Ginny's bedroom before going inside.

"Hello, son, how are you?" Mr. Weasley greeted him warmly. "Feeling better I hope." Harry smiled weakly.

"Yeah, Arthur, I'm doing alright. Where's Molly?"

"She's in the bathroom, should be out in a minute. Where are the others?"

"Erm….they're in the common room. I sort of had something I wanted to ask you and Molly in private." Harry watched Mr. Weasley's eyebrow arch up.

"Oh, Harry dear. Are you doing ok? I tried to talk them into keeping you there another day." Mrs. Weasley had smothered him in one of her famous hugs. He couldn't help but feel better. He just hopped he would at sometime in his life get another one after this conversation.

"I'm fine, Molly. I really didn't need to stay there any longer," Harry replied when she finally let him go.

"Molly, why don't you sit down for a minute," Harry said, pointing to the chair next to Mr. Weasley. His request flustered her.

"Harry, is everything ok?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry didn't know where to begin.

"Erm….Molly….Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry, since when do you call us that?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted him.

"Please, it really needs to be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for this conversation," Harry replied, his discomfort rising by the second. Mr. Weasley seemed to catch the importance of what Harry was trying to talk to them about first. He took his wife's hand in his.

"Let him talk, Molly," he told her quietly. "Go ahead, Harry." Mr. Weasley nodded at him, when she relented to his request. Harry started again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I don't really know how to say this…." Harry paused, and then plunged forward. "But I am in love with your daughter. I would like your permission to marry her," he said firmly. Mrs. Weasley clapped her hand over her mouth. Mr. Weasley couldn't hide his shock either. Harry waited, and waited, and waited some more. Finally, Mr. Weasley found his voice.

"You're not talking about some time in the fairly distant future are you, son?" Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir, not to have asked you first. But I asked Ginny last night and we would like it to be as soon as possible. Hermione and Ron have asked us to share the day with them if you will sign the papers so that Ginny can be married before she turns seventeen." Harry heard the door open, he turned to see Ginny cautiously enter the room. She walked over next to Harry and took his hand.

"Mum, Dad, I don't want to fight about this. I love Harry, I have since the first time I saw him. I have made my decision; I am going to marry him. I would like it to be this coming Saturday but if you will not allow it, I will not fight you." Ginny's mother and father, already in shock from Harry and Ginny's request, were dazed at her words. It was so unlike Ginny not to dig her heals in ready for a fight that they didn't know where to begin. Finally, Mrs. Weasley managed to speak.

"Ginny, you're so young," she said quietly.

"Yes, Mum, I am," Ginny agreed with her. Her mother and father just stared at her.

"You're really not going to put up a fight are you, Ginny?" Mr. Weasley finally asked.

"No, Dad, I'm not."

"After seeing the way you two acted around each other three months ago when they had Harry demonstrate the _phoenix charm,_ I would be lying if I said I didn't think there was something beginning to happen with you two, but this is beyond sudden. We were not aware that you were even dating," he replied.

"We were not, until last night," Ginny answered. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's eyes went wide.

"How can you know?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice a whisper.

"Mum, I know you were done with school before you and dad married, but he proposed to you on your 16th birthday. You told me once that you had been dating for three months. How did you know?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth and closed it again before turning to her husband and back to Harry and Ginny.

"I just knew," she whispered. "Ginny smiled slightly.

"I do too, it's just right. That's all I can say. You and Dad simply have to trust that Harry and I know what we are doing."

"Ginny, can you give us one good reason we should allow this besides you and Harry saying you are in love?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, dad, I can't. People get married because they are in love and they want to spend their life with each other. I'm asking you to believe that Harry and I have found that. Every other argument I can give you, is an excuse." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to each other.

"Molly?" Mrs. Weasley shrugged her shoulders. Mr. Weasley turned to Harry.

"Have you discussed this with Remus yet, son?"

"No, sir. I was going to speak with him after talking to you."

"Why don't you go do that. Molly I need to discuss this."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

Harry sank down on the couch in common room next to Ginny. She waited until Professor Lupin entered hers and Hermione's room before speaking.

"Hello, Potter," she said quietly, while closing the distance between them. Harry felt a surge of emotion move through him when her head fell on his shoulder. He turned and kissed the top of her head.

"You smell like strawberries, Gin."

"Remus is going to speak with my parents?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Gin."

"What did he say?"

"He said yes, Gin." Harry leaned over, pulling Ginny with him, resting on the side of the couch. "He also said it was about time the two of us came to our senses. That we had hidden from each other so well, that we didn't even know our own true feelings. I guess he was right," Harry finished, his voice fading as he spoke.

"You guess, Potter?" Ginny snapped quietly at him.

"No, Gin, I know he was right." Harry laughed. "You're not going to cut me any slack now are you?"

"No, Potter, I'm not." Harry laughed again.

"Gin, do you remember at the Quidditch tryouts telling me you would never give me anything? That I would have to earn everything I got from you?"

"Yes."

"Would you give me a kiss if I begged you?" Ginny stood up in front of him pulling Harry to his feet.

"I gave you my heart, my soul and my life. And now, you have the nerve to ask me to kiss you? You certainly don't want much, do you?" Harry smiled cheekily at her, watching her eyes dance with the light streaming in the windows.

"Well how about if I give you a kiss then?" Ginny let out an exasperated sigh.

"If you must, Potter," she replied pulling his head to hers. Harry heard the portrait door open and pulled away from her.

"Damn," she muttered angrily. They turned to see Ron, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore enter the common room along with Hermione's parents.

"Ah, I see we have located Hogwart's newest sweethearts," Dumbledore said brightly, a mischievous smile on his face. Harry felt his face flush, and was glad to see that Ginny was too. Ron and Hermione had turned around, and were pretending to be interested in a star chart that someone had put up on the bulletin board.

"Sir, I may need to speak with you later," Harry said quietly.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore replied kindly. "I am well aware of yours and Ginny's situation. If it becomes necessary, I will make similar arrangements for you as I have for Ronald and Hermione."

"Thank you, sir," Harry and Ginny replied together.

"If you would like, I could speak with your parents Ginny," Dumbledore added in a serious tone.

"No, sir. I think this is one time Ginny and I don't want your influence," Harry replied for both of them. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Perhaps that is the wiser decision to make." The door to Hermione and Ginny's room opened. Mrs. Weasley stopped abruptly when she saw all of them assembled there.

"Oh, Albus, we were not expecting you quite yet."

"No, it is quite alright, Molly. We are early, so I thought it might be a good opportunity to show the Grangers around the Gryffindor tower. Please, carry on." Mrs. Weasley nodded at him. Mr. Weasley had joined his wife.

"Why don't you all come in? So we won't be interrupted," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry sat nervously on the couch with Ginny next to him. She was holding his hand very tightly and every once in a while he could feel her shiver. Mr. Weasley turned, he glanced at Remus before his eyes settled on the two of them. His wife stood next to him.

"You understand the seriousness of what you ask?" he asked them quietly. Harry and Ginny both nodded their heads in reply. "And you are both sure this is what you want?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied

"Yes Dad," Ginny answered. Mr. Weasley looked at Remus again and then to his wife before taking a deep breath.

"Then your mother and I will not stand in your way Ginerva. You have our blessing. I beg both of you to treat each other well." Ginny had launched herself from the couch the instant that her parents had given her and Harry their blessing. She was enveloped in her mother's arms a moment later.

"Thank you, Mum, Dad." Harry recovered a second later and joined them.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said quietly.

"Can we go back to Molly and Arthur now, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she wrapped her arms around Harry and Ginny.

"Sure, Molly," Harry answered.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said breaking away from them, "For those of you who may be wondering what is going on. Arthur and I are happy to announce that our daughter is engaged to be married to Harry Potter. They both wish it to be as soon as possible. It so happens that our son Ronald Weasley will be marrying Hermione Granger this Saturday. They have both graciously offered to share their day with Harry and Ginny. So, we can all look forward to a double wedding ceremony."

"Hear, Hear," Professor Lupin said, applauding loudly. He then walked up to the two of them and wrapped them in his arms.

"Congratulations, Harry, I will insist on a dance with your bride. Yours also Ron," he said brightly. Harry smiled at Remus.

"Be careful, Remus, her bite is much worse than her bark," Harry replied.

"Watch it, Potter," Ginny snapped at him, before wrapping her arms around his waist. As congratulations were given and a few plans were started for adding Harry and Ginny to the ceremony on Saturday, it took awhile for the room to calm down. Finally Professor Dumbledore broke in.

"I think it might be time to discuss with all of you what I brought you together for," he said loudly to get their attention.  
"Please, have a seat," he said while conjuring a table and chairs for them. When they were all seated he started to speak.

"There are a number of issues to discuss with you. I am afraid most of them are not happy. Most of you know that Harry is in grave danger everyday from Lord Voldemort. The truth is, there is no one Voldemort wants dead more than Harry." Harry watched the reactions around the room. This wasn't really news to any of the people here, including the Grangers, who had been inducted into the Order earlier that year. Harry did not know what they did, but he was sure there were plenty of things to do that did not require magic.

"Recent events have brought Ronald, Hermione, and Ginny to the attention of Voldemort and have placed them in as dangerous a position as Harry." Harry felt his stomach drop. He knew this, but hearing it made it much worse. The only things keeping him at the table were Ginny and Hermione holding his hands tightly on either side of him.

"Don't you dare back out on me, Potter," Ginny hissed at him. Harry gave her hand a squeeze. He tuned out most of the rest of what Dumbledore was saying. In the end nothing was really worse than at the start of the conversation.  
The location of Hermione's parents was going to be placed in the trust of a Secret Keeper. Hermione herself would fill the role. The Weasleys would have to abandon the Burrow until after the war. They would be staying at 12 Grimmauld Place until that time came. He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were going to be staying at Hogwarts that summer.

They would begin training in occumlency and legilimency. Harry himself would be doing it, with Dumbledore checking in on them. Harry was surprised at first, but realized a moment later that he had been doing it successfully for a year, and was more than capable of teaching the others.

Hermione was being given access to the vault of potions notes in the school and tasked with continuing the instruction she had been giving Harry and Ron throughout the year. A number of the other professors would be working with them throughout the summer on a number of different things.  
Ginny would be making up her O.W.L.s in four weeks, as she had been in the hospital when the rest of the 5th years had taken them. In short it was too dangerous for them to be anywhere but Hogwarts. And they had too much to learn to take the summer off.

The last week of school flew by. With exams done, Harry and Ginny spent most of the week with Ron, Hermione and Bridgette getting ready for the wedding. Hermione had at one point been forced to ask Bridgette, if she would be her Maid of Honor, if Ginny did not wake in time for the wedding. Bridgette was now going to be hers and Ginny's attendant.

Harry had been very nervous about telling Bridgette, hoping that her feelings for him had not changed. Ginny had been unconcerned. He found out later that Bridgette had come to see him in the hospital. She had been there for an hour when she had felt Ginny watching her.

"You don't love him, do you, Bridgette?" Ginny asked when Bridgette turned to look at her. Bridgette smiled and shook her head.

"He doesn't love me either, Ginny, not like that." They both watched each other for a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"At least I tried, Ginny."

"I'm just waiting until he wakes up, Bridgette." Bridgette smiled at her.

"Will he say yes, Bridgette?" Ginny whispered.

"I know he loves you, Ginny. I don't know if it is like you want him too." Ginny looked down at the floor again.

"He will fight you, Ginny. But if you ask for his love and it is the truth of his feelings he will not be able to deny you." Ginny looked up at Bridgette again.

"Take the chance, Ginny," Bridgette said, before she got up and left the hospital.

The rest of the time had been spent with Cho, Neville and Luna. They had all recovered from the fight with Voldemort fairly quickly. And now that Ginny was out of the hospital, Cho was finally recovering emotionally from the accident during the Quidditch match. She still swore that she would never play Quidditch again. Harry thought that was kind of sad, until he talked to Viktor about it. Viktor had shrugged, and said:

"Dere is someting for everyone. Dat dey vil not do, for fear of vat it might do to demselves or oters. Cho is preventing pain to erself more dan anyone else. Give her more time, maybe she vil change er mind." Harry understood what Viktor was talking about only too well.

Dumbledore walked Harry and Ron into Hermione and Ginny's room, on the morning of the day of the going home feast. Their jaws hit the floor.

"This is my wedding gift to the both of you and your wives. It is the reason you four have not been allowed in here the past two days. It takes a while to conjure walls and such," he said brightly.

The room had changed. The beds were gone, replaced with couches, a sitting area and fireplace on Ginny's side. Where Hermione's bed had been there was now a dining table and chairs. This would allow the privacy needed for two young married couples, when they did not wish to eat in the great hall.

There were two new doors leading out of the common area. To go with the one that led to the bathroom Ginny and Hermione had shared that year. The two new doors lead to private bedrooms with large, queen size, four-poster beds. Each bedroom had two large dressers and a closet for their clothes. A desk, big enough for two people to do homework at, sat near a small fireplace. There was also a door in each bedroom that led to private bathrooms for each couple.

"Does Harry Potter and his Weezey like it sir?"

"Dobby?" Harry and Ron said together

"Did you help with this?" Harry asked in awe. Dobby nodded excitedly.

"Dobby will be taking care of your flat for you this year," Dumbledore said quietly from behind them.

"Sir, I don't know how to thank you," Ron stammered. "I certainly can't afford to pay for this."

"Ronald, this is my gift to you and your bride," Dumbledore replied evenly.

"Does sir like it?" Dobby asked tugging on Ron's pant leg.

"Yes, Dobby, it is amazing"

"Dobby, are you still going to help the Weasleys and the Grangers?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, sir. Is not much to clean this apartment sir."

"Not without a raise, Dobby. You now make two galleons a week," Harry replied.

"Dobby does not want a raise, Harry Potter sir."

"Take it or leave it, Dobby," Harry said crossing his arms.

"Sir drives a hard bargain," Dobby replied, reaching his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry laughed along with Ron and Dumbledore. He shook hands with the elf to seal the bargain.

"Unless sirs have need of Dobby, I is needing to leave to help the Grangers."

"Go ahead, Dobby. We will see you soon," Ron replied.

"Go ahead, Dobby." Harry nodded to him. Dobby bowed to them and with a loud pop he was gone.

"Your brides are finishing the fitting for Ginny's dress in Hermione's old room. They have been instructed that they can find you here when they are finished. I will let you show them their new home. Their things have been moved in already. Yours will be brought down by the house elves during the ceremony tomorrow night," Dumbledore said, before turning to leave.

"Sir," Harry and Ron stopped him. They both walked over and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry, Ronald." And then he left.

"Can you believe this?" Harry asked turning around again to take the room in.

"No," Ron replied simply, "I can't."

Harry was sitting at the small desk in his and Ginny's room when she came in. He looked up at her, his heart doing that now familiar little leap into his throat. He couldn't fathom how he had been able to bury it, now that he had admitted the truth to himself.

"What do you think, Gin?" Ginny walked over and sat down in his lap.

"I think if I could stay here forever that I would. I have you. Ron and Hermione are just out that door. This is perfect. We even have a small fireplace in our bedroom," she whispered to him. They sat together for some time before Ginny noticed the parchment on the table.

"Why do you have Ron's vows?" she asked.

"I was just reading them," Harry replied. "If you want Gin, we could do our own too," he added after a moment.

"Do you know how long that took him to write, Harry?"

"We could do it together Gin, one vow, alternate lines. I could say something and then you would take a turn. It would make it ours, different than anyone else," Harry replied quietly. Ginny turned in his lap so she could face the table.

"Me first," she said, as she pulled the ink and parchment to her. Harry watched her, as she wrote out her first line.

"How come you get to go first?" he asked taking the quill from her and dipping it into the ink.

"Because I'm the girl, Potter," she teased. "You should get used to it." Harry finished writing his line. Ginny took the quill from him and began to write hers.

"I love you, Gin," Harry whispered into the back of her neck. Ginny giggled.

"Why, Potter, I do believe you are trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" Harry asked quietly.

"Not in the least," Ginny replied, moving from his lap to the other chair. "Your turn," she said handing him the quill. Harry glared at her.

"Write, Potter," she said pushing the parchment to him. Harry laughed and started to write.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione made their way down the hall on their way to the end of year banquet. They ran into Peeves at the top of the stairs.

"Well if it isn't the golden foursome," he cackled in his sing song voice. They regarded him warily.

"Probably think Peeves is going to throw water balloons at you, don't you?"

"The thought might have crossed our minds," Harry replied carefully. Trying not to flinch as Peeves floated down in front of them.

"Peeves hears of the great fight with You-Know-Who….Peeves grants the foursome….a free pass." He floated off to the other end of the hallway. They turned to watch him go. He was carrying an armful of water balloons behind his back.

"Quick," Hermione and Ginny said grabbing their respective fiancés, "let's go before he changes his mind."

**End**


End file.
